Stronger United
by Core-AI
Summary: Rewrite is now being written. The rewrite is called "United, We Rise"
1. Prologue - The Journey Across the Stars

**Chapter 1: Prologue - The Journey Across the Stars**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of the other franchises I will be using in this story in any way, shape or form!**

 **Author Notes, MAKE SURE TO READ BEFORE READING STORY!**

 **Hello everyone! This is going to be a Supergirl story where several heroes, tv shows and franchises are included. So far, the list includes Supergirl, Flash Arrow, Legends of Tomorrow, Batman, Superman, Green Lantern. That's all so far. I will update the list in case more get added on.**

 **Regarding the pairing, I really wanted to include my own personal hero with a set of his own powers and a set of powers similar or almost the exact same as some of the other heroes. As you read on I will reveal more and more powers over time and my OC character may seem a bit OP but I'll show him gradually growing stronger and learning overtime.**

 **I will also be working on the romance between the OC and Kara to make it good so that you readers can like it.**

 **So, I hope you readers give this story a chance. I assure you I will try my best with this one and will be going on for a long time as I continue thinking of new plot to include and new villains for the heroes to face.**

 **Well that's all I had to say for now so I hope you guys like this story and I will also leave a short summary of the OC's planet, race and what not so you are not lost.**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

Far, far away, in the Crater star constellation is the planet known as Valeron orbiting a red giant, around 31 light years away from Earth and 0.71 light years away from Krypton. This planet houses the most feared, respected, admired, noblest and kindest race of aliens in the galaxy known as the Valeronians.

The Valeronians are a race of very advanced humanoid aliens, almost the exact same as the Kryptonians in terms of physiology. Their race was one of the most well known races in the galaxy due to several reasons. Their advancements in all sorts of technology, their kids trained in the art of combat from the point they can properly walk on two legs and the fact that the race was undefeated and unconquered for several hundreds of thousands of years were few of the main reasons why they were so feared. They were also very well respected and honored because of their noble nature and willingness to fight for others. Not only that but they were the founders of the greatest coalition/alliance that housed multiple species of the most powerful and peaceful aliens in the entire galaxy which was known as the Empyrean alliance. This was also why they gained the nickname of "Peacekeepers".

The alliance consisted of the Valeronians, Kryptonians, Asgard, Nox, Galadorians, Green Martians, Largas as the main species and members of the alliance with some of the lesser, peaceful yet vulnerable species also joining in for protection and peace. This alliance has withstood the test of time and has remained standing for the past 75 thousand years in which peace and prosperity had rained throughout the galaxy although unknown to most, an evil had been rising slowly in the shadows.

While the Valeronians held a great relationship with almost all of the alien species except for the Daxamites who were too proud, egotistical and laid back to join the alliance, they held the greatest relationship with the Kryptonians.

The strength of their bond and relationship with each other far surpassed what other races thought possible. They may as well have been the exact same race. The cause for this friendship was rooted around 120 thousand years ago when a predatory race known as the Varaxxi invaded Krypton as they were looking for food while continuing a voyage to find a suitable home after their last home's resources were completely depleted. The Varaxxi (who look like the alien from the movie "Alien") flew in organic grown ships with a flat oval shape in appearance.

The Varaxxi had descended on Krypton and a huge war had begun. The Kryptonians were quickly losing at the time due to the fact that they were still developing in technology and the sheer numbers of the Varaxxi were quickly overpowering them. It was pure stroke of luck or the will of the universe that the Valeronians and their current King were passing through the nearby area that they managed to pick up several distress signals coming from Krypton, thus peeking their curiosity.

When they had investigated, they discovered Krypton being ravaged and hence the King, Queen and their soldiers descended on the planet and started fighting for Krypton as they had knowledge of not only the planet and the species it housed but the Varaxxi that had been a plague in Milky Way Galaxy. With the help of the Valeronians the majority of the Varaxxi were quickly eliminated as the rest who survived were forced to retreat as their race was on the brink of extinction at that point.

After, that the respective rulers of their races met and a friendship was formed not only because the Kryptonians were thankful for the Valeronians' assistance but the fact that their ideologies and morals were so similar. This friendship soon led to a full-blown relationship between the planets where not only their technologies, goods, and military forces were exchanged but also where they shared their unique culture with each other.

Both planets even integrated the other planet's language into their lives. Kryptonians learned the Valeronians' language called 'The Language of the Ancients' (Language of the Ancients from the Stargate series) while Valeronians learned Kryptonese.

As the years went by, the relationship between the two worlds withstood the test of time and only seemed to get stronger. However, all good things had to come to an end. During recent years, Krypton had been facing an energy crisis forcing them to dig into their planet's core for energy despite the strong protest of numerous Kryptonians and Valeronians.

Along with the Kryptonians' energy crisis, the most vile, predatory and power hungry alien races had formed an alliance much like the Empyrean alliance called the Chthonic alliance and launched a full-on attack. Like the Valeronians were the leaders of the Empyrean alliance, the Varaxxi led the Chthonic alliance as they had slowly risen to power after rebuilding their race and held a huge grudge against the Valeronians, wanting to destroy them.

This attack on the Empyrean alliance happened very unexpectedly as all of the planets in the alliance were attacked all at once except for Valeron, which spoke huge for the amount of military force and numbers the Chthonic alliance held. Because of this Valeron launched all of their military forces to defend each and every planet in the alliance while the planets themselves held off their invaders.

As soon as the Valeronians interfered, the war was instantly turned around due to the extremely advanced technology and strength of the soldiers, as the Chthonic alliance was pushed back. The King, Queen and their Prince Elros Anitos had helped defend Krypton due to their crisis they were facing. The Prince started to become a legend in not only Krypton but the other planets as he in his private battle cruiser and personal squad had almost single handily defeated the invaders before they had headed off to the other planets and eliminated most of the invaders there as well.

The Prince was a handsome young teenager with black hair spiked upwards, warm brown eyes, and a very good muscular figure. (Elros looks like Jensen Ackles in this story so imagine a younger version of him.)

The Prince had become a legend despite only being 16 years old as he had defeated and killed so many of the invaders but what the Valeronians and the entire Empyrean alliance didn't realize was that the original attack on all the planets had barely 10% of their forces and that their actual target was to eliminate the Valeronian population and all the technology on their planet. While the majority of the Valeronian military force had been busy holding off the attack on the planets under the Empyrean alliance, the Chthonic alliance sent about 50% of their force to take out all of the Valeronians on Valeron and their technology.

As such the true invasion had begun on Valeron and due to a unique technology, the Chthonic alliance had developed, they managed to create a barrier around the planet preventing any sort of distress signal from leaving. Despite losing most of their military force, the Valeronian's technology and the few warriors they had on hand was enough to put up quite a fight. They managed to take out around 40% of the 50% of the Chthonic alliance before they were taken down and completely eliminated. Every single corpse and technology was vaporized all over the planet.

The Valeronians that had driven back the original invasion of all of the planets received information regarding the invasion of their planet to which they had panicked and returned home only to find all of their people, technology, just everything gone on the surface. Just a plain barren wasteland filled with bones and heated plasma.

The King, Queen and Prince watched from their small scout ship at the state of their planet. The couple cried on each other's shoulders while Elros dropped to his knees with a disbelieving look in his eyes.

"How…how could we let this happen. Ronan, Silara, everyone, their all gone!" Shouted Elros as he slammed his hand on the floor, crying for the loss of his younger brother, older sister and all of his people.

"How did we become so careless. We never even saw this coming." Said the King as he held onto his sobbing Queen Elena. The King had a brown-haired bear, brown eyes and a small silver ring with two golden wavy streams coming from two opposite sides of the ring, atop his head.

Queen Elena was a beautiful black haired woman, with black eyes a petit yet curvy figure and a similar crown atop her head as the King.

"DAMMIT!" shouted Elros once again smashing his fist on the floor, causing a few cracks to form while his Psychic powers started to flare up a little. "What good is my Void Legacy powers if I couldn't even use them to save our people! If only this stupid barrier wasn't blocking me from fully accessing them, I could have saved them!"

The King and Queen saw their child beating himself for the loss of his people even though none of it was his fault. Elros was one of the noblest and bravest amongst their people. He was a natural born leader that was able to instill courage in even the most scared individuals. To offer some comfort they both went by his side and put each put an individual hand on his shoulders.

"It's okay Elros. None of this is your fault. We didn't know that they were going to come for our home and people." Said Queen Elena with tears in her eyes.

"She's right Elros. Don't beat yourself over something you couldn't possibly predict or control. Even though they all might be gone, they live on inside us. Their memories are with us. Their souls are with Heiron." Said King Ramas.

"I know…I know but still it hurts…" said Elros while gripping the necklace he had.

Elena then brought Elros in a comforting hug as he cried on to her chest. "Shh…let it all out. Let all of the pain go." She said while shedding her own tears of pain and loss, and then the King joined in the hug as well.

"Now let's go back and inform every…" said the King before he was interrupted by a rugged looking officer in a white uniform with several red stripes appearing on the screen at their side.

"King Ramas! Queen Elena! Prince Elros! We have an emergency! The Chthonic alliance is now launching an all-out attack on the main planets of our alliance although they seem to be leaving Krypton alone, probably because of their planet's current instability. Their forces are much greater in number this time around!" said the officer frantically!

"They plan on taking out the main races that hold power! Even though we lost our people, we will not let the other races lose everything like we just lost ours! Tell the fleet to head to the main planets! Divide our fleet depending on the size of the enemies' fleet and tell them to dispatch. We will not allow more lives to be lost!"

"Yes, my King!" replied the officer before he left to do as instructed while the scout ship the King, Queen and Prince were on headed back to the mothership of the fleet.

As Elros heard this he gripped his locket hanging on his necklace with a very tight grip as some of his telekinetic powers flared. "Brother…sister…I promise…I promise I'll fight and save everyone I can! I promise I will take down the Chthonic alliance! I will not anyone close to me die again!" said Elros in a quiet tone as he got up and went pass his father who gave him a small nod.

Elros was headed to his battlecruiser where his quad of 10 fighters were waiting for him. The 5 men and women stood their standing before him some with sadness etched on their faces at the loss of all their loved ones and some with feeling sympathetic for the Valeronians. They were all wearing the standard Valeronian military uniforms consisting of a white colored trench coat with red lines, a white shirt underneath and white pants or skirt with red highlights depending on the gender (The military uniforms are basically the uniforms of the Knights of the Blood Oath from Sword Art Online.)

The first member there was a 6'5" 20-year old Valeronian, had long brown hair tied into a pony tail, a light beard on his naturally rugged yet handsome face, pale skin and hazelnut colored eyes. This was Zominick Rannian.

The second member was a 6' tall man of the Nox race with wild rainbow colored hair, very tan colored skin, a very stoic face with no facial hair, and light green colored eyes. This was Pip Vronil.

The third member was a tall 7' Green Martian with no hair, very muscular build, a stoic yet fierce looking face along with deep red eyes. This was Zhen Z'on.

The fourth member was a 5'8" tall male Largas with light blue skin, gill like appendages for noses and a light blue tube coming out of the back of his head stretching to about 1 feet long. He had black eyes, and almost frog like hands and legs. This was Ree Limi.

The fifth member was a Kryptonian, standing at around 6'2" with light tan skin, medium sized blond hair with two bangs coming down the sides of his face, a light beard, an overly muscular build and a single scar running down his two eyes. This was Xan Nor-El.

The sixth and seventh member there were two twin women of the Galadorian specie. Both standing at about 5'7" tall with waist length red and pink hair, a petit yet curvy body and almost innocent looking faces. These were Freex and Neex Nara respectively.

The eighth member was a female Kryptonian around 5'10", with thigh length black hair tied into a single pony tail, a curvy figure, pale skin and black eyes. This was Shimara Jil-Oan.

The ninth member was a female Valeronian around 5'10", with shoulder length golden brown hair, an average figure, tan skin, blue eyes and a face that radiated strength and a "Don't fuck with me" look. This was Hilri Konzo.

The tenth and final member of the squad was a female Green Martian around 6' tall, with green skin, no hair atop her head, a sharp looking head and face with deep red eyes and a small scar across her cheek. This was Frumin Vi-villez.

The Prince took a deep breath and tried to calm his own emotions. "I know we just lost everything…and I know that some of you want time to grieve and properly bid your loved ones into Heiron's embrace, but right now, a lot of lives are at stake! The Chthonic alliance are once again attacking but this time, they are coming for the main planets in the Empyrean alliance and with a much greater force!" explained Elros which got surprised looks from his squad. "We are heading out now and were going fight them with all our might! We are going to take them all down and avenge our people! We will fight them all so that we may protect everyone else! We will fight so that families of all the races may remain whole! We will fight so no one will have to suffer the losses we just had!" Shouted Elros which started to get his squad pumped with courage.

They all knew that even though they just had lost everything but if they didn't fight back the Chthonic alliance then other races would also lose a lot of their species much like they had. This wasn't the time to grieve but the time to fight! When all of those pesky aliens that had plagued the Milky Way, Galaxy were finally dead will they rest and cry over their loved ones. But for now, it was time to fight, time to protect, time to go to WAR!

"HUA!"

"HUAA!" came the simultaneous response of the squad!

9 of them left for their own personal battlecruisers except for Elros' childhood friend. The man walked up to Elros and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go show those bastards what were made of!"

Elros smiled at his childhood friend and nodded. "Yeah! We'll get rid of all of them once and for all!" said the Prince as he sped to his own specially designed battlecruiser. He then turned around back to his friend who was strapping himself in his own. "Hey Zom…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for having my back. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you."

"No problem. You have my back, I have yours. Plus, you saved my ass more times then I have saved yours anyways."

"Hehe. Yeah." Said Elros before he gave a silent nod to his friend to which he received the same. They then started up their cruisers and prepared to go to battle as soon as the mothership arrived to defend one of the planets in the alliance.

* * *

 ** _Two years later…._**

* * *

2 years have passed since the start of the war between the Empyrean and Chthonic alliance. 2 years since the elimination of the majority of the Valeronian race. 2 years since the Prince and his squad had prepared to fight the Chthonic alliance.

During this time so many things happened. The fighting between the two sides were at a standstill. The Empyrean had superior technology and better soldiers and were eliminating their enemies left and right but for some reason, the Chthonic alliance's numbers seemed to be never ending. The fighting continued and the Valeronians continued to defend the planets under attack with the help of said planet's forces as well. However, this had also caused the Valeronians to lose a lot of their soldiers and their species was dwindling down in numbers at a very fast rate, coming closer and closer to extinction.

During the first 6 months, the King and Queen of Valeron died in the line of battle which had hit Prince Elros even harder then the loss of his people but somehow, he managed to persevere and take the throne as he led his people into battle.

Furthermore, the majority of the Green Martians had been taken out due to the White Martians who were apart of the Chthonic alliance within those first 6 months and the Empyrean didn't realize it because the Green Martians were all conquered within the span of 2 weeks and communications were blocked thanks to some technology the White Martians had gotten from the Varaxxi.

This had effected the small number of Green Martians that were fighting with the army at that time very badly causing most of them to stop fighting not just because they wanted to grieve but the other races had insisted because the Green Martians were on the brink of extinction.

Despite this, the Valeronians continued to fight fiercely and defend which caught the eyes of all the races and their respect for the noble race of aliens continued to rise. However, the King and his squad had gained the most respect, fame and honor amongst all. After, the day their planet was attacked, they battled so fiercely against the enemy that it looked as if the wrath of Heiron was descending upon the Chthonic alliance. They had defended the main planets non-stop and utterly annihilated the oncoming enemies for 1 year, gaining them the nickname "The Empyrean Alpha Squad" (TEAS). After, that they began carrying out special ops on known research facilities and strongholds of the Chthonic alliance in an effort to cripple the enemy.

As the year had passed they had also learned of Krypton's destruction which caused

Their success rate in these ops was a complete big fat 100% as they had been destroying research facilities and strongholds left and right which was having a noticeable impact on their enemy's forces and attack patterns as they had been attacking the planets with less numbers and having more of their forces standby for defense on their numerous facilities. This however did not deter the TEAS as they continued to destroy the facilities and strongholds with even more ferocity then before. In about 10 months' time, they had destroyed 32 strongholds for the enemy and 56 research facilities.

After, those 10 months, the Chthonic alliance had all but retreated as they had suffered a huge amount of loss. This action however caused the Valeronians to be even more on guard since they knew that the Chthonic alliance wouldn't back down that easily especially since it's the Varaxxi race that's leading them.

For the next 2 months, the Empyrean alliance as instructed by the Valeronians had constantly launched lots of scouting operations to get any information on their enemies' whereabouts but had little success. During these 2 months, the efforts of the TEAS and the King had been highly recognized and they quickly became legends among the stars. Their actions saved so many lives of all sorts of races that they had gained the respect of almost all of the races in the Milky Way galaxy as the tales of their heroic efforts spread. This fame however did not come with a downside as now it was becoming harder for the TEAS to walk in major cities of their fellow races and not get surrounded by fans.

Even as the 2 months passed, the TEAS trained hard and occasionally went on scouting missions and some more special ops to destroy strongholds and research facilities. Elros' telekinetic powers also seemed to grow which helped out a lot when infiltrating bases to blow them up but he knew that if he had full access to his powers and could train to harness them then he would have been capable to wiping out entire Chthonic alliance alone.

Things were going smoothly of just training and doing some ops before they got a key piece of intel that would completely turn the tide of the war. Elros was quickly called to a secret meeting hall consisting of all of the leaders of all their respective races.

The legend entered a dimly lit room with a huge circular table and a 3D holographic projection in the middle. Elros was greeted with clapping and handshakes when they entered the room due to the respect and honor he had earned alongside his squad. After, all of the pleasantries were out of the way, everyone got seated and the captain for all the scouting teams got up.

"Greetings everyone!" said the Valeronian scouting captain to which he got "Greetings!" in return in the aliens' respective languages but thankfully, they had a universal language translator on their bodies so everyone could understand each other.

"I have called this meeting because one of our scout teams has come across a very key piece of intel that may just turn the tide of this war. I know many of you think that the Chthonic alliance has retreated for good but they haven't just like my people and the Asgardians thought." Said Captain Aan as he brought up a projection of a huge armada of ships floating in space in a small solar system that had a blue super giant along with 4 big planets that were essentially rotating around each other yet never crashing.

"These planets are the main base of operations for the entire Chthonic alliance. As you can see the armada is huge and enough to wipe us out at this point. I'm not exactly sure how they managed to get their numbers back so high but they have and they seem to be ready to move. According to our best calculations, they will move to attack very soon."

This got a lot of murmurs and whispers from the alliance leaders as they discussed the plan of actions. This went on for a minute before Captain Aan cleared his throat and caught everyone's attention. "I know this is very troubling and if this fleet is not dealt with, we will all be slaughtered considering their numbers now far exceeds the trillions. The scientists from all our planets have been told about this and have given a solution to solve this mess and wipe out the enemy."

This got everyone shocked and curious as they were on the verge of being annihilated yet now there was an option to not only survive but destroy their enemy once and for all. Seeing he had everyone's absolute attention he started his explanation, "Seeing at the moment that our enemy is at one place at the moment, the plan devised was to send someone in a small ship towards the armada and once at the center, vaporize the entire fleet. This would be done with the Valeronian Trinity power source generator and set it so that the machine malfunctions and creates exotic particles by accessing the vacuum energy of our universe. A fail safe would be put in place so only a certain number of exotic particles are created causing an explosion strong enough to destroy the entire solar system but small enough so as to not tear a hole in the fabric in the universe."

Elros had raised an eyebrow at this plan, "You do realize that the Trinity power source is basically a limit less source of power and if this plan fails in any shape or form and the Chthonic alliance gets their hands on the generator, it would be the end of not only this galaxy but they would have the ability to conquer numerous other galaxies. Furthermore, the Trinity power generator is currently powering the Valeronian mother ship which is the most technologically advanced battleship we have and the best chance we have of fighting this fleet? Not only that but this is a suicide mission. Taking in all the risks and everything what are the chances of this plan succeeding?"

This information had shocked most species who didn't know about the Trinity power generator except for the most advanced species their such as the Asgard and the Nox. Captain Aan sighed as he knew this question would be brought up. "Well there are numerous factors to consider. The generator itself and setting the failsafe and getting it ready will be the easy part and we can guarantee 99.99% the generator will do as intended. The only problem with it is that when the generator is started up and starts drawing in energy, it will not only be easily detectable but also will not be able to be stopped until an exact number of exotic particles are created hence triggering the failsafe. However, we may be able to modify the cloaking mechanism so that it hides the energy signature for a certain period of time." Explained the captain before he took a deep breath and continued while also scanning the room and seeing numerous expressions on the alien faces.

"The hard part will be to actually get the generator there. We have an upgraded hyperdrive that was designed to travel 10 times faster then the normal one but it will be a one-way trip since the hyperdrive will burn out after its used and being overtaxed like that. This will allow someone to travel to the location within less then 2 day's time however, when exiting hyperspace whoever that will be carrying the generator will have to exit a bit earlier to stay out of sensor range of the enemy ships. However, this also is a problem because the solar system where the Chthonic alliance is situated is surrounded by 4 black holes on 4 sides of the system but they are quite far away. Despite the distance, the gravitational waves will disturb any incoming sensors so you will be flying into the solar system blind."

"However, even though the person will be going in blind, we have developed a cloaking device based on all the different ships we have captured of the Chthonic alliance that will hide one from all the different sensors and it will just need to be modified to hide high energy signatures. The only problem with this is that the moment one will exit hyperspace one will be detected because of the short burst of energy released when exiting hyperspace so only if one is lucky and there is no one outside the solar system or there is no one near said person's area will one be able to effectively sneak in without anyone knowing."

"Assuming the person manages to get past all that and land on one of the planets, once they activate the generator they will need to last exactly 2 hours to defend the generator from sustaining any damage. Although we will surround it with a strong force field in advance that will prevent any projectiles from going in but anything can go out of the shield. After, those two hours are up, the entire Chthonic alliance will be destroyed along with whoever took the generator there. After that all we would need to do is destroy any of the research facilities and remaining strongholds and that will be the end of the Chthonic alliance." Said Captain Aan before pausing.

"Taking all of that into account, I once again ask, what are the chances of this mission succeeding and what are the chances of us successfully defending against the armada should we hold the Trinity generator for the Valeronian mother ship." Asked Elros.

"Taking into account all of the risk factors and all of the different aspects of the mission that solely rely on what some species call luck, the chances of this mission succeeding are 2.7%. And if the Trinity power generator is kept here for defensive purposes than considering the number of enemies were facing and the power of the Valeronian mother ship, the chances of us successfully defending against the armada is 0.3%." said a little gray alien also known as Thor who was the Supreme Ruler of the Asgard.

"Thank you, Thor."

"You are welcome." Replied Thor with a nod.

"Now another question Captain Aan. How reliable is this intel exactly?" asked Elros as he wanted to know every single detail.

"Completely. You see the Scout team that came across this information actually found a very big research facility on a lifeless planet very near the Valeronian home world location, only 3.3 light years away. Rather then reporting back, the team decided to infiltrate the facility and although this was directly against orders, they managed to successfully get in and out of the facility while discovering not only this intel through hacking their database but also the secret as to how they have such numbers."

"Oh, and what secret is that?"

"They have been cloning their army. Apparently, they had taken numerous of our Zero Point Module power sources and are using them to power the cloning facilities that are on those 4 planets. We had originally taken care of over half of their forces during their first attack on the alliance however, after the attack they started powering the cloning facility and using them to attack our worlds. Although, their true numbers have dwindled down to only being 10% of their original size. Its through their database that they also found out that they will be heading out in 10-12 days."

"I see. Even though the scouting disobeyed orders, they managed to get intel that will be the turning tide of this war. They should be given an reward later on but for now, we need to agree on if this plan should be executed." Said Elros in a commanding tone.

Captain Aan then cleared his throat, "Okay then everyone in favour of executing this plan?"

A few moments of silence later everyone in the room said "Aye" in their respective languages. Agreeing with taking the risk as it had a much higher chance of succeeding then the alternative plan.

"Very well then, Captain Aan, I want you to inform the scientist of all of the races to get working on this and to be finished all the necessary preparations within 3 days. Make sure to inform them that the sake of the entire galaxy is in their hands so their will be no resting in 3 days. If they can't continue then given them some form of medication for them to continue working but 3 days is the maximum time they have."

"As you wish King Elros although I must ask, who is going to be executing the mission and what team will be accompanying them?"

Elros stood up from his chair gaining curious looks from all of the races as they too wondered about the question. "There will be no team. Only one person will be taking this mission and that's going to be me and me alone!"

This sparked a lot of shouts of disapproval especially from Captain Aan. "But King Elros, you can't be the one to go! This is a suicide mission and your people need you. This alliance needs you! You are a great leader and your going to be needed to recover from this war!"

Elros shook his head and held his hand up to silence the entire room. "I know very well that this is a suicide mission which is why I can't in good conscience ask any single person let alone an entire team to give up their life no matter how willing they may be. Especially when I can do this myself for not only my people but the safety of all the races in this alliance and the rest of the galaxy. Also your wrong when you said that this alliance and my people need my leadership. You forget that everyone here are leaders themselves and they have lots of knowledge and experience to carry on the alliance and help everyone recuperate from the war. Despite my family's and our people's reputation, of being leaders of this alliance, I will not stand by while someone else risks their life. Even though, the house of Anitos is coming to an end, a new house will come fourth and take over, leading our people. Also this time all of the alien species in the alliance will decide on who their new leader will be. I hope you all understand and accept this because I am not changing my mind on this. I will be the one to go on this mission and that too alone."

Elros sighed as he started to head towards the exit of the meeting room. "Furthermore, with the Void Legacy, I have abilities that will come in handy on this mission increasing the chances of success and all of the alien races surviving this war. Also make sure not to tell my squad or anyone of this mission until the date I am to set off. I want to tell them all myself. You all know me. I will succeed in this mission and I will save everyone. No one will die on my watch…not anymore." With that last bit said, Elros exited the meeting room leaving all of the other aliens in silence.

The other alien leaders got up after a few moments of silence and proceeded to inform their best scientists of the situation at hand and to help the Valeronian scientists to the best of their abilities.

* * *

 ** _3 days later…._**

* * *

3 days have passed since the mission to destroy the majority of the Chthonic alliance had been approved after finding their base of operations. Within these 3 days, the scientists of all the races worked nonstop to not only prepare everything for the plan but also to check everything at least 100 times to make sure no errors or malfunctions would happen. Surprisingly no errors showed up in any of the checks and with all of the information they had and how much they had prepared; the chances of the mission succeeding were 5% now.

During this time, Elros had stayed alone and secluded which raised a few eye brows and his squad started asking questions as he usually hangs out with them. When the squad were, all rejected answers, they got suspicious but when told the King wanted to be left alone for a few days, they reluctantly accepted.

In the time he spent alone, he prayed to Heiron for a few minutes every day as just like all his people, he believed in his god, who they revered as the creator of the universe and everything. After, prayers he usually ended up trying to talk to his parents for a few hours via conscious holograms in an attempt to find peace in himself before he got up and studied the mission plans. He went over everything so many times he lost count but he also went through some scenarios where the mission may go wrong and as such he prepared himself for those scenarios.

Along with this he meditated as much as possible to try and calm his nerves. He wasn't nervous about the fact that his life was going to end soon but rather the fact that the survival of not only his race but almost all of the races in this galaxy were now resting on his shoulders. Such a burden would make any man crack under the pressure but thankfully, Elros was not like most men. He was an anomaly that no one could solve yet everyone could look up to due to his personality, bravery and the fact that his very presence would fill people with courage.

Now the 3rd day coming to an end, he was standing in his private quarters, which was huge as it had multiple rooms, a huge kitchen, a large living room with a swimming pool near, around 10 bathrooms, a training room and a relaxation room. The entire place was mainly white with few hints of light blue here and there, while the furniture and general structure of his private quarters had a very futuristic look to it due to all the various curves in different places and what not. Despite his desire to rest in a more small and average sized home, the Asgard had insisted he rested in these quarters.

Elros was now facing his squad in the living room along with the leaders of the races of the Empyrean alliance. The members of the Alpha squad all had curious and confused look on their faces. Elros took a deep breath as he steeled his nerves to relay the information to his closest friends as he knew what their reactions will be.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why I locked myself in my room for the past 3 days and why things have been very hectic and busy around here." Asked Elros which gained a simultaneous nod from his entire squad.

"Very well, what I'm about to tell you will not leave this room. The people of all the races will all be informed of this in the end but for now we need to keep secretive about this so as to minimize the chances of this information being leaked to the Chthonic alliance since we can never be too careful. Understand?!" said Elros in very serious and commanding tone that started to make the squad shiver but nonetheless nod.

"Okay then. 3 days ago…"

Elros then proceeded to explain everything that happened in the meeting, from receiving the intel to the newly formulated plan and the reason why they were losing to the Chthonic alliance to the chances of them succeeding in the plan.

"And that's what's going to happen today. The mission is going to be carried out and if its Heiron's desire, we will succeed and save the lives of all the races in this galaxy from the wrath of the Chthonic alliance." Finished Elros as he saw the shocked look on the members his squad.

Elros' childhood friend Zom stepped up and said "I know I'm going to regret asking this but who are going to be carrying out the mission?"

The recent King of Valeronians sighed. Taking a deep breath, he said "There will only be one person that's going to be carrying out this mission and that will be me and me alone."

This immediately got enraged shouts and protests from his squad saying that they were going to come along with him and help him. After, around 30 seconds of Elros staying quiet and the squad shouting and protesting, he finally snapped "SILENCE!"

This got everyone to shut their mouths. "I knew you were all going to react like this which is why I had held off on telling you. No matter what you tell me, my decision is final and none of you are going to change it. I'm not going to risk anyone's life but mine on this mission and I stand the biggest chance of completely it thanks to my Void Legacy. Despite our amazing teamwork as a squad I just can't have you go on this suicide mission with me. I hope you all understand and in time manage to forgive me."

This got sad and solemn looks from his squad as they couldn't comprehend what they were hearing. The child now man they had worked with for the past 5 years was going on a suicide mission with no hope for survival.

"Now onto other matters, because of the mission, I will now be stepping down as King of the Valeronians and appointing a new one. Even though I have no heir at the moment and all my family is dead…I know someone who is a great leader and Valeronian and he'll be able to rebuild our destroyed civilization along with giving our people and the various races across the stars enough courage to rise and rebuild after this terrifying war." Elros then walked up to his childhood friend. "I Elros Anitos, child of Ramas and Elena Anitos, descendant of our original leader, Asuma Anitos and wielder of the Void Legacy, now pass on the crown to Zominick Rannian in the witness of The Empyrean Alpha Squad, the leaders of the great races in the Empyrean alliance and soon the witness of all of the people. May you lead our people to peace and prosperity. Protect them in times of danger. Put their lives above your own and make sure their families stay whole. May you protect the Empyrean alliance, protect all races that seek shelter and peace and destroy all races that seek to cause harm and suffering to others. Take this crown and lead the new era of peace. May Heiron's light guide your journey."

As Elros finished, he looked at the faces of pure shock on his squad which gave him a nice chuckle. If their jaws were any lower they would be touching the ground.

After, several minutes of silence and the squad members processing what exactly took place, Zom managed to squeak out, "You…you passed the crown on to me?"

"Yes. I have known you through most of my life and I can honestly say there is no one fit better for this role then you. The Anitos house is soon going to be wiped out and hence now this day marks the historic occasion where the Rannian house took command of the Valeronian people."

"I'm…I'm not sure what to say. Are you sure about all of this? I mean not just the crown but I mean the mission. If we go with you then the chances of it succeeding are higher and…"

Elros put his hand up silencing his rant. "I'm 100% sure about my decision and I know for a fact that this mission will be a success. I have faith that Heiron will guide my way. And as I said before, I don't want anyone risking their lives anymore but me. Plus, the more people there are on this mission the better the chances of getting caught. And you know its near impossible to sneak up on me thanks to my Void Legacy. I have thought everything through and prepared as much as I can. Now all that's left to do is start the mission."

"Now, King Zominick, I have recorded a message for the people as well as me officially passing the crown on to you so I would like you to show it to them when the mission ends. I will also be communicating with you guys and the people who will be guiding me throughout the mission through a subspace channel allowing for instant communication despite being light years apart. When the mission is finished and peace reigns in this galaxy I would like you to relay whatever happened throughout the mission and whatever I had said throughout it to all of the Empyrean alliance. They deserve to know everything that's going to be happening after all its their future that's at stake here."

As the former King finished talking with his childhood friend turned King, he turned towards the rest of his squad who were misty eyed knowing this was going to be the last time they will see their close friend and comrade in arms. "I know you all want to have a proper goodbye and talk with me and I would like nothing more as well but I have to and prepare for the mission now. I will be going within the next 3 hours. Even though we won't get to say a proper goodbye, we will be able to talk on my over to the Chthonic alliance's central base of operations which will take about 2-days time so I hope you look forward to that." Said Elros as he brought all of his squad members in a tight hug along with his childhood friend. All of them but the former King let loose a few tears as he was trying to be tough for them.

"Its time for me to go now." Said Elros as he let go of his squad and walked out of his living quarters before saying one last word. "Goodbye."

* * *

 ** _3 hours later…._**

* * *

Elros Anitos was now in a tightly fit pure black suit that had numerous pockets holding 4 knives that would be covered in plasma/light when activated making it possible to cut through anything. The pockets also held 4 guns capable of firing plasma in pulses and had a very large power source hence running out for this mission was not a worry. The state of the art plasma guns was capable of firing small bullets at the speed of sound at around 600 rounds per minute or storing up energy and firing huge blasts but they take around 6 seconds to prepare.

He also had a plasma shooting sniper rifle and a long light saber sword that could cut through anything attached to his back while having multiple flash grenades and large explosion devices in numerous pockets. (The suit he was wearing was much like what Guardian wears in the Supergirl show, but this suit was made of a polymer that could withstand almost anything, even a small nuclear blast thanks to the material its made of – so there was no steel or shield on him except for his helmet.)

The 18-year old man was fully prepared for this mission and was currently sitting in the ship specially augmented for this mission along with the Trinity power generator loaded on board. He had been given a nice formal goodbye from the numerous race leaders along with quite a bit of cheering from the scientists and some small hugs with tearful last words from his squad and now King Zominick.

Anyone religious did their own prayer while the others just waited anxiously before the ship named "Stellar Flare" was launched into the air. The ship quickly left the atmosphere of the current Asgardian planet they were on and went into hyperspace.

Everyone, could only watch as they watch the greatest being and hero the stars in the galaxy had ever known despite the extremely young age as he went off to destroy an entire armada of enemy aliens. He was a hero, a legend and their last hope for survival.

* * *

 ** _2-days later…._**

* * *

Within, two days Elros had almost completed a journey nearly across the entire galaxy. During his journey, he spent almost the entire time talking with his squad and the people that will be guiding him throughout this mission. He also said some things for not only his people but for all of the galaxies races to learn from. His final few words before the mission began were some wise words passed down in his house.

"True power comes when your protecting someone precious to you."

"Live every day like its your last."

"Fortune favors the bold and the brave."

Elros Anitos was now sitting in the front seat on the bridge in his outfit, with everything prepared and ready to go for the mission.

 _"Dropping out of hyperspace in 30 seconds."_ Said Elros as it was transmitted through subspace to mission control.

 _"Understood King Elros. Have weapons charged and the cloak ready to engage."_ Replied the current King of Valeronians.

 _"You know Zom, I'm not the King anymore."_ Said Elros while chuckling.

 _"You will always be a King in my eyes, the eyes of our people and in the eyes of all the races here. Despite your brief time taking the throne, you have become the greatest leader in Valeronian history and I know everyone will agree with me. So old friend…I wish you good luck and may Heiron's light guide your path."_

 _"I hope the same old friend. I hope the same."_ Said Elros as he waited for a few seconds.

 _"Dropping out of hyperspace in…"_

 _"5…"_

 _"4…"_

 _"3…"_

 _"2…"_

 _"1…"_

 _"Exiting hyperspace."_

Elros quickly scanned his surrounding area and found out that even though his sensors range was being effected by the gravitational waves, the surrounding area was free of patrol at the moment.

However, that victory was short lasted as group of 20 fighter darts that had a very pointy shape to them, along with a large battle cruiser leading the darts (The darts and cruiser basically look like the Wraith darts and cruisers from the series 'Stargate Atlantis').

 _"SHIT! Enemy spotted! There are 20 Varaxxi style fighter darts and one Varaxxi style battle cruiser. There powering weapons and headed my way!"_

 _"Understood. Fight back and destroy them all. They won't be able to send any signals or messages due to the black holes' gravitational waves but if any of them escape to warn any major ship in the area or the main fleet…well you know the consequences."_

 _"I know! Activating level 1 plasma cannons. I have to focus on taking out these darts first!"_

As Elros said this he brought said weapons online and prepared them to fire. Using his telekinetic powers, and his advanced brain, he controlled the weapons with his mind while also piloting the ship.

The head 5 darts came towards him and started to go around the ship while firing red colored laser beams. Luckily his strong shield managed to hold. He then fired a barrage of plasma bullets at the 5 fighters and managed to hit them all within 4 seconds as they had tried to roll their ships out of the way.

It was then he noticed the other 15 darts splitting into 2 groups of 7 and 8 darts. The group of 7 started to fire from the front at different parts of the ship while the other 8 had moved to the back of the ship where the sub-light thrusters were and fired in one single spot in an effort to penetrate their shield.

Elros saw this and began concentrating the weapons on both sides of the ship and began firing a barrage of plasma bullets while also maneuvering the ship around avoiding a good portion of the enemy laser beams. Managing to take out 3 darts from both groups he continued his barrage until a strong hit impacted the ship's shield causing it to shake.

He then saw that the cruiser managed to catch up to the darts and started firing strong green laser beams. A few more hits impacted the ship causing it to shake more violently, making it not only difficult for Elros to concentrate but also the shield seemed to being drained but holding steady at the moment. However, the shockwaves were still causing damage to the ship, causing lots of sparks to fly around in different parts of the ship.

Elros kept on concentrating and firing his weapons while being even more cautious to evade the numerous laser beams being fired from the Varaxxi battle cruiser.

 _"Dammit! For some reason, their battle cruiser seems to have upgraded weapons that are harming the ship a little even though they're not getting past the shields!"_ said Elros as he spun his ship in a clockwise direction to dodge 3 blasts from the cruiser while also being lucky and taking out 5 darts.

 _"They might have upgraded their weapons or found the a good estimate of the frequency of our shields. This may not penetrate the shields but the shockwaves will still damage the ship."_

 _"Guess this part was something you all didn't plan for!?"_

Elros then raced forward as he dodged in coming attacks from the cruiser, leaving a trail of multiple attacks. He then spun his ship clock-wise once again to dodge the numerous laser beams fired from the darts. Following the spin, Elros pulled the ship upwards, making it fly upwards and then backwards, making a near circle while also locking on and firing his weapons and taking out all of the remaining darts.

 _"All of the darts have been destroyed! Now switching to level 2 plasma cannons. What's the best place to fire to hit on the ship to destroy it?!"_

 _"According to the data we have, aim for their sub-light engines. This will result in the highest chances of secondary explosions but you will have to penetrate the shields first. Try concentrating fire in one spot."_

 _"Understood!"_

Elros then proceeded to dodge the majority of the blasts while maneuvering his ship to head behind the cruiser and hit their sub-light engines. The enemy cruiser was constantly trying to follow him but the Stellar Flare's slightly smaller size and more advanced technology, the ship had greater speed and maneuverability.

Elros then began to launch big and strong laser blasts out of the level 2 laser cannons while also trying to dodge the oncoming attacks but it was proving to be difficult.

 _"Trying to fire at one spot on the ship and dodging is difficult…"_ Elros said with some humour in his tone as he tried to calm his nerves and focus better.

He then let out a small battle roar as he started to fire all of his available weapons at one point while taking the attacks coming his way. More and more sparks went off within his ship as it became more damaged however he saw that the enemy cruiser's shield was violently fluctuating at the area he was firing. Soon enough his weapons penetrated the shield and destroyed the Varaxxi cruiser's engines causing numerous secondary explosions that started a chain reaction leading to the destruction of the entire ship.

 _"Enemy cruiser destroyed!"_ said Elros causing a sigh of relief to come out of Zom and cheers from everyone at mission control including the alien leaders.

'I need to activate the ships cloaking mechanism and get the hell out of here. If they find out the destroyed ships, the Varaxxi and other evil races will be on high alert.' Thought Elros as he proceeded to do as he thought.

The Stellar Flare ship became cloaked hiding the ship from the naked eye and ship sensors.

"Ship diagnosis!" said Elros in a loud voice to which an artificial AI in the ship responded.

[The Stellar Flare has sustained damage. Sub-light engines, level 3 to level 5 weapons, shield plasma crystals have been destroyed, rendering the systems non-functional.]

Elros groaned as the mission was looking less and less up.

 _"Mission control. My ship has sustained some damage, The sub-light engines, level 3 to level 5 weapons and my shields are down. I'm going to need to do some repairs before I'm able to continue. Should only take about a 30 minutes to complete repairs as the damage doesn't seem to extensive. After, repairs are completed, I will be heading into the solar system to carry out the mission."_

 _"Understood King Elros."_ Said Zom. The majority of mission control and the race leaders were feeling extremely anxious and worried at how things were looking for the mission.

Elros then remained silent for about 35 minutes as he took out the fried plasma crystals in the engineering room and rerouted the power using the some of the many spare back up plasma crystals that had been prepared for the mission. As soon as he was done, he went to the bridge, powered up the sub-light engines while shutting down any non-essential systems to minimize the chances of the enemy sensors discovering them. Even though the ship was virtually undetectable while cloaked, Elros knew he could never be too careful especially with the advance technology, the Chthonic alliance seemed to have.

 _"Once I enter the solar system, communication will not be possible so I will be leaving a cloaked probe ship to relay to you when the mission has been completed."_

 _"Understood. May Heiron's light guide your path Elros. We're all counting on you."_

 _"I know. Its time to show those creatures why they should never have attacked us! HUA!"_

 _"HUAH!"_ came not only the reply of Zom but apparently, all of mission control and the race leaders although in their own languages.

With that, communication was shut off as he set his ship on a course to one of the planets in the solar system. Elros spent the next 2 hours going over what he needed to do on the mission.

Soon enough, the 4 planets and the entire alien armada came into visual range and the sheer size of fleet was enough to put a lot of fear and pressure onto Elros. Shaking away the feelings of dread and fear, he maneuvered his ship to enter the atmosphere of one of the planets that was 80% land and 20% liquid, he landed in front of a semi-circular cliff near a large number of dark blue organic structures. The pathway to the structures was also surrounded by a pair of long cliffs and multiple jagged yellow rocks coming out of the ground.

Sighing, Elros scanned the surrounding areas and found no immediate threat before he shut off most of the systems on the ship. He then got up and put a mask on to protect him from the planet's atmosphere because Valeronians' couldn't survive in the current atmosphere of the planet. He then got all his weapons and went out the ship with a handheld sensor so he could see about 2 kilometres in diameter around him. With his sniper rifle in his arms ready while the 4 guns were floating around him via his telekinetic powers ready to fire at moments notice.

As he walked, Elros noticed the yellow jagged rocks coming out of the ground a with some coming out of the cliff his ship landed near. As he walked for a few more minutes, he came across tall weirdly spiral shaped, and blue colored organic structures that was sort of slimy. There were quite a few Varaxxi walking around the area and he noticed quite a few coming out of a big dome shaped structure. These group of Varaxxi seemed odd from the rest as they were being escorted by some soldier Varaxxi with weapons and almost seemed like they were being controlled by something else.

To confirm suspicions on the Chthonic alliance cloning to increase their numbers he decided to check out the facility. Hiding out of view of the other Varaxxi, as soon as the coast was clear and there was no Varaxxi in the immediate area, Elros ran at amazing speeds towards the door the large group of drones Varaxxi came out from and went inside.

There were no guards posted in the area and he suspected that was the case because they never expected anyone to be able to get to this place. Considering this the first good stroke of luck, Elros maneuvered himself through the large corridors of the structure while staying within the shadows and using the various weirdly shaped pillars to hide when Varaxxi passed through the halls. He kept on going through the facility and it was actually stretching underground.

Soon enough, Elros came across a few Varaxxi who exited a rather large door and were talking. Thankfully, Elros had his universal translator on so he could understand what the Varaxxi were saying.

{How is the cloning process coming along?}

{Very well. Our numbers are growing at a far large rate then the other races. With the additional Zero Point Modules, we had taken from the pathetic Valeronians, our numbers will soon reach into the trillions.} said one of the Varaxxi causing some anger to boil in Elros but he soon managed to recompose himself.

{Excellent. Soon enough the Empyrean alliance will seize to exist and after that we will destroy our so called partners. We will rule this galaxy!}

{Yes. Its only a matter of time…}

Elros heard as the Varaxxi disappeared from view as they walked down the corridor. Using his psychic powers to make sure that no life forms were in the surrounding area and the found that was the case but he sensed something very strange through the doors. They were millions of faint life form signatures.

Seeing the coast was clear he went inside the doors and he was shocked beyond comprehension. He saw millions of large cylindrical tubes, each holding a Varaxxi that seemed to be growing. He then walked to a nearby console with a screen and managed to access it without any efforts as they were no security measures held in place. He then saw that this was just one of another 100 levels that stretched below each holding the same number of tanks.

'Oh Heiron. If this is the amount of cloning they have done then the Empyrean would have no chance if they attacked all out. They would be able to conquer the entire galaxy and then some. I will not allow this place to stand. The Chthonic alliance will fall!' thought Elros as he took one last glance around the large room before he ran out the door and then out of the facility.

Elros was now standing a top a nearby cliff that was right beside the group of numerous blue colored organic structures. The cliff overlooked almost the entire area and you could see almost anything. As such Elros was now lying on his front while looking through the advanced optic lens, allowing him to see everything very clearly. He scanned the area and saw that there were a few darts landed around their but no nearby cruiser which was a good sign for him. He continued to scan the area until his eyes landed upon a large ring like structure near the center of the base.

'This changes some things, I may just have a chance…' with that last though, Elros lifted himself up and began forming a new plan in his head. He once again ran in the shadows through the numerous structures while also putting all of the explosives he had in key places that would cause the structures to fall over and take out anyone within a 2-block radius of the explosions.

Once all of the bombs were places, he decided that this part of his new plan was set so he went back to the location of his cloaked ship. Throughout his journey back he saw some key things that will help him defend his ship. One that his ship was parked in front of a large tall cliff so he wouldn't have to worry about enemies coming in from behind because even the Varaxxi wouldn't be able to jump down from the extremely high cliff. Although this would give them a good place to shoot from so he knew he had to take care of that. In addition, he knew that the darts nearby would pose a problem since they could fire from almost all the directions except from behind him thanks to the cliff. Furthermore, to get where his ship was parked, the only direction the Varaxxi could come from would be straight ahead since the area was surrounded by cliffs and yellow jagged rocks that led to the area Elros recently had come from.

With all this information, Elros used 1 hour to fly from place to place using telekinesis and set numerous explosive traps in key places just like he did at the base ahead. After, that he went into the ship and activated the AI guidance system and set it to fire at any moving target except him and his floating weapons so he wouldn't have to worry about controlling the ships weapons.

Now that everything was set, he remembered that after he activated the Trinity power generator, he would have exactly 1 hour before it builds up a lot of energy and exotic particles that the Varaxxi would be able to detect it through the cloak of the ship. At that point, he would drop the cloak and raise the shields but Elros would make sure to stay within the shield so he could fire at will and not worry about being shot…at least until the shield held. He then would have to hold his position for 45 minutes until the explosion of the Trinity power generator would be guaranteed. Then he would know that he saved his people and won this war,

With everything prepared, he went inside and finally started the machine and began checking his weapons one last time. The hour was the most agonizing hour of his rather short life. Who would have thought an 18-year old man would be doing a mission where the fate of numerous races and the galaxy rested squarely on his shoulders and the success of the mission.

Elros' mind ran through all his memories and he couldn't help but smile at them. There was a small glimmer of hope with what he discovered at the enemy's base that he may be able to live a life after this was all over without war and peace while still be able to save people.

With the hour, soon up he noticed on his sensors that the Varaxxi had noticed the energy signature and were moving on his location. So, he deactivated the cloak, raised the shields and activated all of the weapon levels 1 through 5. This was something that was usually never done because the strain on the ships systems and the amount of power pumped through all the weapons would end up causing the ship harm and shutting everything down in 3 hours due to system overload. Also with the ship's shield at full power it would even cause more strain on the ship's system. He calculated the ship would last for about 1 hour and 17 minutes under constant fire and firing its own weapons before the ship ended up exploding but of course that part was irrelevant.

With everything ready, Elros exited the ship and stood in front of the small army of Varaxxi headed his way along with around 12 darts flying towards him from the sky. Soon enough they all started to fire their weapons and the final battle of the war to save the galaxy had begun. A single man against an army.

Elros looked like a God of War in his attire at that moment as he watched with ferocity as the Varaxxi army closed in on his location. When they were in position, he snapped clicked a button on a small remote he had with him and numerous explosion took place around 100 metres in front of him killing hundreds of Varaxxi. The bodies of the aliens blew up and several of their body parts and their black blood splattered everywhere. The small Varaxxi didn't stop and continued onwards, encountering more and more explosives that killed a good portion of the army.

As that was happening, the incoming darts had started to fire on the ship to which the ship retaliated and began shooting at the darts. However, the darts managed to evasively dodge the majority of the plasma blasts. Only two darts got hit and taken down. Meanwhile, Elros took his sniper rifle and began aiming before firing at the darts in quick succession managing to take out 3 of the darts that were close together. He also controlled his small plasma guns and fired at the army coming in front of him while trying to take down the darts.

Varaxxi bodies were piling up and the area was being covered in black colored blood. Every time Elros took down a Varaxxi, he had a small feeling of pain and guilt fill him as despite everything, he always hated taking the life of any being but the situation he was in forced him to do things he didn't like or want to do but needed to do it. However, the fact that he still had this sense of pain and guilt showed that he didn't lose his soul in the fierce war he had to fight but the amount of lives he was forced to take weighed heavily on him as he annihilated the largest number of foes.

Varaxxi body parts, black blood, explosions, ships falling from the sky, death everywhere, this was the true face of war. And as all wars, victory can only be given to one side and Elros was determined to win this war. As such he furiously took out all of the darts in the air before turning his full attention to the Varaxxi army in front of him that were closing the distance between them and the ship fast, despite the explosions taking out a good portion of them.

He continued to fire his sniper rifle and small plasma guns while the ship let lose its own barrage of weapon's fire. This process went on for 45 minutes and this was the moment he was waiting for. Now he knew this mission was a success as the Trinity power generator was guaranteed to blow up and save his people. If he did die here then he would be in peace with himself but he wanted to survive. He wanted to live a good life away from war. As such his determination skyrocketed as he attached his plasma sniper rifle to his back before taking out a single large sword covered in a light blue light of plasma along with using his telekinetic powers to control his 4 knives.

'15-minutes remaining.' A small screen showed on his arm that was apart of the suit.

Elros then ran forwards at incredible speeds with a ferocious look while the Varaxxi also began running faster towards him to kill the creature of the race they despised so much and with the explosions now seizing, they didn't have to worry about much. However, they couldn't be more wrong because as soon as the distance between Elros and the Varaxxi reached 0, he began to cleave his way through the army of aliens at an incredible speed. Running at full speed he was slashing left and right and in crescent arcs, killing every Varaxxi his sword came into contact with. Meanwhile, his 4 guns and 4 knives he telekinetically controlled were responding to his will and killing his enemies at an unbelievably fast rate.

'10-minutes remaining.'

Soon enough, his ship also began firing at the army and was helping him take out the Varaxxi as he was closing in on the enemies' base. He jumped and twirled in mid-air constantly to dodge some of the bullets fired by his ship since he was occasionally in the line of fire. Elros let out a battle roar and charged forward destroying the Varaxxi and now entering the enemy base.

'5-minutes remaining.'

He saw that a large number of Varaxxi were standing in front of him blocking his path around 300 metres in front of him. As such he took a deep breath before charging forward to which the aliens did the same. He met them mid-way and slaughtered them all covering himself with more and more black blood. He then noticed something in the atmosphere that multiple battle cruisers and darts were coming closer not only in front of him but behind him and most likely were headed for his ship and himself.

'4-minutes remaining.'

He saw that if he continued to fight all his enemies at once then he won't be able to reach his destination and escape this place before the entire solar system is destroyed. As such he took his small remote and pressed another button on it causing all of the traps that he placed in various parts of the enemy base began to go off.

'3-minutes remaining.'

All of the nearby structures began to fall and crushing the Varaxxi that survived the explosions. Elros raced forward, dodging the falling buildings and debris while also killing an occasional Varaxxi.

'2-minutes remaining.'

Soon enough he saw a large number of buildings falling in front of him, blocking his path and as such he executed another tactic he came up with using his Void Legacy powers. He let go of his telekinetic control on his 8 weapons that were defending him before applying it to himself as he flew in the air and began racing to the center of the enemy base at an incredible speed.

'1-minute remaining.'

The ground and air Varaxxi forces began firing red laser beams at Elros as he was flying but with great skill and maneuverability, he managed to dodge most of them, with two hitting him on his shoulder and abdomen. He then landed at the center of the enemy bases where he was surrounded by ground forces as the air forces were closing in and preparing to fire. He then set his sights on the warp gate. Elros took out some round silver spheres from his pocket using his telekinesis and launched them into the air before a bright light engulfed the area.

'30 seconds remaining.'

Elros then ran forward at full speeds and made it to the console of the warp gate in 10 seconds covering 200 metres, as he accessed it and turned on the warp gate. The Varaxxi ground and nearby forces were now recovering from the multiple strong shock grenades.

'10 seconds remaining.'

In the distance, Elros saw a large amount of energy being built up as a light had started filling the area. The Varaxxi didn't focus on the energy build up as they had recovered from the shock and all their attention turned to Elros. Some of them fired their guns as red laser beams made they're towards Elros who instinctively brought his sword to block the attack and actually managed to deflect it.

'5'

Elros ran backwards while using his sword to block numerous oncoming laser beams.

'4'

Now standing in front of the portal, Elros saw the huge amount of energy being released from the Trinity power generator in the distance and he knew he had to get out now.

'3'

With one last look around, a smile etched on his face as he knew the evil alien races of the galaxy that plagued them were about to be destroyed.

'2'

"May Heiron's light guide your journey." Were Elros' final words hoping for these races to receive peace as they were annihilated before he stepped through the portal and was teleported to where ever the other warp gate was.

'1'

A massive explosion of blue energy occurred that blew away the planets and the entire Chthonic alliance fleet while also releasing a massive shockwave of energy and exotic particles. The shockwave caused the star of the solar system to blow up along with all the other planets and moons.

This huge shockwave and explosion was recorded and transmitted to mission control on the Asgardian planet.

With mission control, everyone saw the explosion and they all erupted in cheers of joy however, the members of the Empyrean Alpha Squad had tears in their eyes along with a smile showing both sadness of losing their comrade but joy and respect at his sacrifice and the fact that the races of the Empyrean alliance were now at peace.

Since the mission was a success, Zom wasted no time in telling everyone to quiet down and tell the all the planets within the Empyrean alliance that he will be broad casting a message soon. When Zom told everyone of the heroic sacrifice of Elros and his success in brining them peace his mission and all of the words he said, it was safe to say that Elros became a legend among the stars and over time he would be worshipped and be used as a figure to derive strength.

* * *

 ** _With Elros…._**

* * *

The formed King of the Valeronian people now found himself in a familiar place as he was in the Varaxxi structures. He was currently surrounded by a ton of aliens of different races all of which he recognized were part of the Chthonic alliance who were pointing all sorts of weapons at him.

Not being a fool, he surrendered himself and was taken into a cell via a few of the aliens and Elros knew that he would be in for quite a bit of suffering at that moment.

* * *

 ** _7 years later…._**

* * *

A few days after, Elros Anitos had been captured when he arrived through the warp gate, the aliens in the large research facility, had received information of the entire Chthonic alliance being annihilated. Comparing the data of the explosion and the time the warp gate opening they quickly managed to figure out that their prisoner was the one that not only brought many races to extinction but destroyed the families the alien scientists had.

The moment they had figured this out, many aliens there wanted to kill Elros Anitos but a few of the other scientist stopped them and came up with a new idea after they had learned about the Empyrean alliance spreading the word of Elros Anitos and his role in bringing peace throughout the galaxy. The scientist wanted to get revenge for their races being destroyed and as such decided that the legendary hero of the Empyrean alliance will be the one to destroy it. Almost everyone knew of the "Void Legacy" because the Valeronians often boasted about this special power and for some reason any alien race that could use any sort of mental powers had knowledge of this legendary genetic power.

With this mind, all of the scientist started experimenting on Elros. They first tried to extract the DNA that actually made him have the "Void Legacy" but what they found stunned and infuriated them. Elros actually had two separate strands of DNA. One that made him Valeronian and the other that coded for the "Void Legacy". Furthermore, there were some extra DNA codes in his main strand that for some reason seemed to be repressing the other DNA strand, preventing cells from creating the proteins based on the recipe it provided.

Unable to replicate this known power, they decided they will try to try and unleash the full power of the "Void Legacy" by removing the repressing parts of DNA from the main strand however even in this they were unsuccessful.

Next, they decided to do various experiments to turn him into a killing machine while also controlling his mind so he would end up destroying his own people along with the other races with his own two hands. They were slowly making progress throughout the 7 years but it was taking far longer then the aliens had anticipated but they were patient because they wanted revenge no matter how long it took to get it.

During the time, they weren't experimenting on Elros, a few number of aliens from each race that he killed would torture Elros to satisfy their thirst for his blood for a while. He would be tortured, mutilated, castrated, caused so much pain, and Heiron knows what else. The amount of pain he was caused would have caused any race of aliens to die and break already but Elros still held strong partially because he did not want to die at the hands of aliens that would have killed so many had they lived but also because he wanted to feel pain. He wanted to feel the worst kinds of hell there was possible for the trillions of lives he took.

Throughout the 7 years, he endured waiting for a day to escape and seeing where Heiron's light guided him to. If he deserved to die then he would not escape the facility but if he didn't deserve to and Heiron had other plans for him then he would believe and put his faith in the god he believed in to give the punishment he rightfully deserved in his mind.

Almost like the words he had uttered for a few years had been heard, a large explosion shook the entire facility, most of which was underground. This had woken him up from his short nap and he looked around seeing the alien scientists running frantically through his cell. His appearance did not change much and for some odd reason he never grew any facial hair but his hair on his head grew by 2 inches making it stand out more. He was still as handsome, sharp and rugged looking but he was very tired and in pain while also being covered in his own blood. With fierce determination in his eyes, he managed to get on his knees.

Taking the knife, he managed to grab two days before, after a torture session and hid it in his very torn up clothes.

Elros stuck his head through the bars, looking around to see if anyone was around. Un-surprisingly no one was there as the scientists and guards probably went to see what the explosion was giving him the perfect opportunity. Seeing the organic control panel near his cell bar, Elros put his left hand out that held his knife and reached out as far as possible since he couldn't use his psionic powers due to him being constantly drugged with enzymes to supress them, preventing any chances of him escaping.

He was almost there but he couldn't cover the small distance necessary and as such he jerked his arm and dislocated his shoulder wincing in pain but kept his mouth shut. That was enough to close the distance as he stabbed his knife into the control panel a few times and soon enough the cell doors managed to open. (Always works in the movies and shows.)

Elros then fixed his shoulder causing a lot of pain but did not scream and alert the other aliens. He then stumbled out of his cell and began walking albeit rather wobbly as he did not have much to eat at all in addition being drugged but for some reason his muscular body did not lose any mass or become any less defined which may be because of the experiments that were preformed on him.

Walking slowly through the corridors of the facility, he made his way around very easily as he knew the layout of the place very well considering how long he was kept here. He soon came across a Dominator guard with a rather large and oddly shaped gun that almost looked like an airplane engine.

The Dominator saw Elros and immediately raised his gun to shoot him however, Elros somehow managed to get to the Dominator fast enough to high kick the gun out of his hand and then spin around to kick him in his chest, sending him crashing on the ground.

Elros almost fell as he landed on his two feet but managed to regain his balance. He saw the Dominator slowly getting up so he quickly dove for the gun on the ground near him. The Dominator saw this and lunged at him but Elros managed to get the gun on time and shoot the Dominator straight in the head making the dead body fall on him.

Elros then slowly managed to get up before he continued to walk towards the bay area where all the ships and cruisers were located. Luck was on his side as he didn't encounter any more enemy aliens but the shockwaves were continuing to go throughout the base at a much faster and stronger rate.

As soon as he came into the bay area he saw much of the ships were already gone but there was a medium sized fighter ship of the dominator species. He went into the mechanical ship as quickly as he could but all his injuries from the torture he received throughout the years had taken quite a toll on his body and as such he was breathing heavily and it was getting harder and harder to focus.

Somehow, he managed to regain focus for a while so he started the ship and all the necessary systems, while also opening the bay doors on top of him. As soon as the doors opened he saw numerous laser shots and different alien ships of the Chthonic alliance, being destroyed or trying to fire back to what ever was attacking them.

Elros maneuvered his ship quite well and managed to avoid quite a few shots but some did hit and damaged the ship. He was soon high enough to get past the fighting so he decided to escape now. Setting the ship for the Asgardian planet of the Empyrean alliance where he had set off for the mission 7 years ago. The ship was preparing to set off as it opened a hyperspace window but just before the ship launched itself, it was hit by a stray enemy laser blast that not only hit the hyperdrive engine but also steered the ship off course as it shot off into hyperspace. This released a powerful wave of dark matter that infused itself within Elros as he was hit by a stray white lightning bolt from the ship as it was quite damaged.

All of this sent Elros unconscious and into a coma. Meanwhile, back on the planet if Elros had looked carefully when he was flying out of enemy fire he would have seen that the people attacking the enemy research facility was actually his old squad except for himself and Zom.

The squad had noticed a ship making its way into the atmosphere and they tried to go after it but were too preoccupied with the enemies they were currently fighting and as such it got away.

* * *

 ** _With Elros…._**

* * *

The former King of the Valeronian people was laying in a coma in the ship as it sailed through hyperspace, the destination being unknown. Soon enough the shipped dropped out and surprisingly, it was now right beside the destroyed planet of krypton as it continued to sail onwards towards space.

However, due to the numerous amount of debris and rock, the ship hit one of them steering it off course as its new destination was the Phantom Zone – a pocket dimension where time doesn't flow and escape is near impossible. Soon enough his ship was sucked into the Phantom Zone.

Elros and his ship now were floating in an endless sea of blue energy with black streams of energy, with the amount of time that has passed in the actual universe being unknown.

* * *

 ** _Within Elros' mind…._**

* * *

The moment Elros was struck by the lightning bolt and the dark matter, he was knocked unconscious. In his point of view, all he saw was darkness for a few minutes was in reality a very long time. In this supposedly few minutes of darkness, Elros had already entered the Phantom Zone and spent nearly 15 years there.

It was at this point, where Elros was now brought into a weird space with a tornado with electricity flowing through it was on one half of his right side of his field of view, while on the other side was a calm large white orb letting out streams of pink energy with occasional visible pink pulses of energy.

"Where am I?" asked a confused Elros.

"That question has no answer!" came the booming combination of two voices.

Out of the white orb came a figure that took the form of his mother while out of the tornado came his father.

"Mother!? Father!?" cried Elros as he raced to them and engulfed them in a 3-way hug.

The two beings returned the gesture, letting the young man cry on their shoulders for a while before pulling away.

"I don't understand…what are you two doing here? Aren't you two dead? Wait am I dead?!" asked Elros.

The two looked at each other with apologetic looks on their faces when they turned to face Elros. "Were sorry Elros Anitos but we are not your parents. We have just taken their form to make this conversation comfortable for you." Said the being posing as his father.

"Wait…if you're not my parents…then who in Heiron's name are you two and why do you need to talk to me?" asked Elros with curiosity and some edge in his voice.

"We are the entities that represent 2 of the many forces of this universe. I represent the speed force which is basically the usage of large amounts of kinetic energy. She represents the usage of Auric energy which is energy generated by living beings. We called you here to discuss a few things with you." Said the figure that looked like King Ramas.

"That is…very interesting. Entities of various universal forces. What did you want to discuss with me?" asked Elros as he processed the information.

"First of all, we wanted to inform you that you were knocked out on your ship and as a result of enemy fire you were thrown off-course and you headed to Krypton. When you had entered the hyperspace window with a damaged engine, you were exposed to a large amount of dark energy while being hit with a white lightning bolt from your malfunctioning ship. The ship managed to stay in hyperspace long enough and you reached Krypton. Once there you accidently entered the Phantom Zone which you are aware of. You have spent nearly 15-years worth of time in the actual universe inside the Phantom Zone."

"Fif-fif-fifteen years?!"

"Yes and during this time both me and the speed force were making small adjustments to your body so that you may be able to handle both of your powers. You see your 'Void Legacy' powers were locked away due to the amount of power one would hold with them at full capacity would be too great and dangerous. However, I have unlocked it for you so in time yours powers will grow and you will unlock your full powers…my gift." Said the Auric force entity.

"First of all, why do I need to handle these powers. Second if the 'Void Legacy' powers are so powerful and dangerous why unlock them for me? Third, the 'Void Legacy' powers are your gift…I thought it was the power given to me by Heiron."

"You need to handle these powers because you will become very important in the future and you will be saving the universe many times. Furthermore, why give you these dangerous powers…there is something special about you. We along with the other force entities have determined you the only one worthy of these gifts and we want to see what you do with them. Finally, the 'Void Legacy' were given to you by Heiron depending on how you look at things. What you and your people believe as Heiron was in fact the combined form of all the forces in the universe. So, you can say that me and the speed force are some of the parts that make up Heiron." Said the Auric force.

"And I assume that you are also giving me the speed force powers for the same reason?" asked Elros while looking at the speed force in his father's form to which he responded with a nod. "Okay I understand my telepathic powers, but what powers are you giving me…aside from the obvious?"

"You'll figure that out yourself when the time is right. Just remember that the power's I'm giving you will not just about having incredible speeds but in fact will give you the chances of making or breaking universes in the palm of your hands once you get fast enough. The question then will be…what will you do with that kind of power?"

"I won't use it unless its absolutely necessary." Said Elros without hesitation. "However, should the time come where someone I really care about is in danger and the only way I can protect them is using both of your given powers at their fullest potential…I will use them."

Rather then a frown or an upset look on their faces, the two force entities actually had smiles on their faces. "We see. You certainly are a truly unique individual Elros Anitos."

"Thank you…I think. Anyways, can you possibly tell me the state of my people, the Kryptonians, Asgardians, all of the Empyrean alliance?"

"Even after all you have been through, you worry more about others then yourself. Very well then…your people under Zom's rule, alongside the Kryptonians and Green Martians are working together to recuperate after almost being wiped out. Soon once they are strong enough, they will separate and rebuild their fallen empire individually but a strong bond will have formed between the 3 races. Also the bond between the Valeronians and Kryptonians will be stronger then before . The Empyrean alliance is doing much the same. The bigger and less devastated races are helping the ones that suffered the most losses. Most of the races of galaxy are now entering the alliance after they heard your feats and the peace and prosperity the alliance brings along with their fear of the Chthonic alliance gone. Your squad and numerous others are finding and destroying any standing outpost or research facility they come across…which in fact is how you managed to escape. Other then that, everyone is truly happy there and are entering a new dawn of peace. Although this war did not last very long, it was the most fierce ever fought. If you hadn't destroyed the Chthonic alliance when you did then the war would have lasted decades of fighting a losing battle, eventually resulting in this galaxy and numerous others being conquered. These feats have made you seem like a god-like figure in many eyes which I must say was amusing."

Elros paused for a moment as he took in all of this information. "Thank you for telling me that. At least now my mind can be at rest that all is well with everyone I left behind. But seriously, see me as a god…those species must be very banged up from the war. Now is there anything else you need to tell me?"

The two entities chuckled, "The only thing we have to say is regarding your body. It is the same 25-years of age as when you entered the Phantom Zone however, we have made changes so that as your powers grow, your body will adapt itself so it can harness those powers. Make sure to use these powers wisely. We will see you again in the future Elros Anitos. Goodbye..." Said the forces as they disappeared from view.

When the two forces left, Elros was still standing in the presences of the tornado and the light orb. "Ummmm…I think you forgot to tell me how to leave this place!" said Elros with some annoyance in his voice.

After, a few moments, a bright light engulfed the entire space he was at. Elros then woke up with a sudden jerk and groaned in pain as his body was still covered in all sorts of bruises, cuts, torture marks, and burnt skin. He looked through his ship's front window and saw that his ship was leaving the Phantom Zone and then creating a hyperspace window before entering it.

'How is the hyperspace generator still operating. The last thing I saw was the hyperspace engines being shot and hit.' Thought Elros as he looked around the inside of his ship and then turned his attention to his monitors as they started blaring. 'Just great. The forces slightly fix my hyperdrive so I can make a jump but they leave the rest of the ship a complete mess. And they screw around with my body but don't bother healing my wounds. Thank you so much…' thought Elros with a lot of sarcasm.

" **Your very welcome…** " came a reply in his head that made him jump in his seat before groaning in pain and cursing the 2 force entities in all sorts of languages.

He soon saw the ship drop out of hyperspace as a large blue planet with lots of green and white colors. His ship approached the atmosphere and began descending as it turned into a large fire ball. The injuries he sustained and the violent shaking of his ship caused him to pass out with a smile on his face, as the last of his strength after such a crazy adventure left him. The last of his thoughts wondering what adventures and wonders this world must hold if he was sent here.

* * *

 ** _A few hours earlier on planet Earth…._**

* * *

Kara Zor-El also known as Kara Danvers or Supergirl, was a 24-year old Kryptonian woman who had landed on planet earth at the age of 12, nearing the age of 13. She was sent to earth to protect her baby cousin Kal-El, also known as Clark Kent or Superman depending on who you ask. On her way to earth right behind Kal-El, her pod was knocked off-course via the shockwave of her planet exploding and everyone and everything she once knew, gone before her eyes.

Her pod was dragged into the Phantom Zone where time doesn't pass, hence her being trapped in there for 24 years in time outside the universe. She somehow managed to leave the Phantom Zone and make her way to earth, unknowingly bringing Krypton's maximum security prison known as "Fort Rozz" that was in the Phantom Zone, along with her.

When Kara landed, she had found out that her cousin Kal-El had already grown up and became known as Superman. As a result, she was taken in by a caring family known as the Danvers that consisted of Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers and their daughter, Alex Danvers. Trying to fit into her new life shortly after losing everything and everyone she once knew, Kara struggled quite a bit, not only to control her powers but trying to find a sense of belonging in this new world.

Her life was filled with hardship but her sister Alex constantly stayed by her side, protecting Kara and teaching her about her new home. Alex was the one and only true friend Kara had known for a long time as she didn't have any other good relationship other then her foster parents.

Making friends was difficult with very little success but also trying to find love was almost impossible for her for numerous reasons. She was always the odd one out in the group of kids and any crushes for boys she developed were shunned away by the boys themselves. Anytime she went on a date, it never went well as either the guy was not into the date much or were only doing it because they had lost a bet or for some other reason.

The good side of her life started to shine when she turned 24 and managed to get a job at a company called CatCo where she worked as Cat Grant's assistant. Her life started to look a bit more normal at that point but she still went on blind dates hoping one day to find the perfect one for her but the more she thought about it, the more she believed that would always remain a fantasy. Always having to hide your true self, control your strength so you don't hurt someone even for the most basic things, not being able to let all your emotions lose, and having someone accept you for both your good and bad traits…people like that were really hard to find. As such she had begun to focus mainly on her career and not bother much with romance but she did go on a blind date every now and again, maybe just for fun or just to try and feel normal.

However, her whole life took a drastic turn for the better when she saved her sister and hundreds of people who were on a plane that was out of control and about to crash. Revealing herself to the world, she was soon known as Supergirl and helped many people. She even began to develop a crush for Jimmy-aka James- Olson but before she could act on those small developing emotions, James was trying his to fix his relationship with his ex-girlfriend Lucy Lane that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere one day. This made Kara more upset but she always ended up bottling a lot of her emotions inside of her just trying to accept the fact that no matter how much she tried to fit in, she won't have a normal life.

As such she began to focus a lot on being Supergirl and Cat Grant's assistant and soon after didn't even bother with romance from that point forwards. Throughout the following 6 months, she gradually increased in skill at being a superhero and soon enough in National City, seeing Supergirl flying about and helping people became a daily occurrence.

At this point in time, Kara was sitting down alone on the roof top of a building, in her Supergirl outfit which consisted of a blue full-sleeved top with the house of El's coat of arms on her chest, a red skirt, black stockings and red knee high boots. She had rejected Adam's request of a date because she just didn't want to deal with that kind of thing anymore. She had tears running down her face as this was the day her planet had exploded which was April 13th in terms of Earth days, which was why she had asked Cat Grant for a couple days off saying that it was during this day that her parents died in a fire to which Cat had understood and accepted her request.

She had sat they're for hours going over everything that has happened in her life, from being with her parents and being happy as a little girl, to learning about Krypton and Valeron and the Empyrean alliance too soon hearing about a legend fighting against evil aliens to spending some time with her mother and father. And then one day, hugging her mother and father and never wanting to let go before she is put into a pod and sent to look after her cousin.

Kara began to cry more and more as she remembered, her parent's faces disappearing from view before she watched her entire planet explode killing everyone she ever knew.

"Why! Why did I have to survive!? Why couldn't you come with me mom, dad!? Were you really a hero mom or did you lie to me that time!? Why do I have to be the last daughter of Krypton!? Why was my world destroyed?! Why do I have to suffer through this life…never having someone love me for me other then Alex and Eliza. Never having a special someone to look for support no matter what I'm feeling. I just wished all this pain would just go away…" Kara shouted to herself as she continued to wail for everything she has lost. Everyone who she will never see again.

"Will I be alone for the rest of my life. Will all I have is being fake me having to put a smile on my face no matter what's happening or how I'm feeling. Can't I ever have someone to love me unconditionally. Is it too much to ask just to have a little bit of happiness and a normal life. Will you ever grant me that Rao? Will, I ever find that special someone just for me…" asked Kara while looking at the stars.

Even though she didn't find herself interested in romance at the moment, doesn't mean she didn't crave to be with someone. To meet the perfect person for you and preform…what was it? A Kryptonian bond? To always have them by your side no matter the situation. Being accepted for both your light and darkness? To feel like nothing else in the world matters except you and him when in each other's company. True she had read a lot of corny romance novels that showed the main characters of this story having this type of love and with each passing day she was beginning to think that such a thing didn't exist except for in a fantasy life.

Kara then saw a bright star which brought a small smile on her face as she closed her eyes, 'I doubt there is someone like that out there…but if I had one wish Rao…I wish that someone like that existed. The perfect man for me that I can hopelessly fall in love with and have my feelings returned. It may be a foolish desire but that's the only thing I really want in this life. Guide me in your light Rao.' Thought Kara all of it being in Kryptonese.

She then looked up gazing at the stars specifically where at the star she had looked at earlier which was where Krypton was located. That star was shining even more brightly then before which got her to raiser her eyebrow. It was then Hank Henshaw or as she recently found out J'onn J'onzz, a Green Martian, contacted her.

"Supergirl! I know you wanted to be left alone for a few days but we have an emergency. A meteor is headed our way and it will collide a few miles away from our base in the desert. However, we are not 100% sure but the meteor doesn't seem to be a rock but rather a ship."

"A ship?"

"As far as we can tell. The meteor should be over National City in about 2 minutes. I want you to follow it and see what exactly it is after it crashes."

"Understood!" Kara said as she stopped talking and launched herself in the air hovering over the large city under the night sky as she watched what she previously thought as a star now looked like a large fire ball before the flames around it died out.

Soon she got a closer look at the object and she saw it was indeed a ship but a very badly damaged one. As it passed her, she began to fly after it, following it as the ship crashed in the desert sand and rocks a few miles south of the DEO headquarters. The ship skidded for a while, numerous parts breaking off before it came to a stop.

Kara then landed beside the ship. She walked up to it and scanned it with her X-ray vision and she saw a severely hurt man inside. She quickly used her strength to prop open the top part of the ship exposing said man inside who had torn clothes on along with a copious amount of blood in all sorts of areas on her body. She took his hand before carrying him upwards and landing gently down around 100 metres away from the ship. The moment they landed, the ship had blown up into smithereens causing her to stretch out her cape protecting the man in her arms from the flying pieces and debris.

Kara then felt a little movement in her arms, causing her to lower her cape as she saw the man had his eyes slowly open, barely holding on to his consciousness. He slowly his hand up and asked in Ancient "A goddess?" as all Elros saw in his poor state, was a very beautiful blond woman with warm blue eyes filled with so many emotions along with the most beautiful lips and a small and cute yet beautiful nose. All in all, Elros thought he had died and a goddess has come to take him.

The moment Elros said those words he collapsed, going back into blissful unconsciousness, leaving a furiously blushing Kara who also had confusion and curiosity written on her face as she hadn't heard that language in a long time. She had learned almost all of it on Krypton by the age of 12 but didn't speak of it that much. She knew it was the language of the Valeronians, a close ally of Krypton's so she began wondering 'Who are you?'

A few minutes later, Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers and a squad of DEO soldiers had arrived on the scene.

"Kara, are you alright what happened here?"

"Its okay I'm fine Alex." She said with a smile on her face and a small tint of pink on her cheeks but thankfully no one noticed that. "I followed the meteor when Hank called me and it turned out to be a ship. After it crashed down I went beside it and scanned it with my X-ray vision and found this man inside severely hurt. I quickly opened the ship and got him out and not a moment too soon. The ship had soon exploded after and I laid him here waiting for you to come."

"So what alien is he? He could be hostile." Said Hank as his DEO agents all had their guns pointed at the man in Kara's arms.

"I don't think so. When I scanned him I saw that he had a physiology almost identical to Kryptonians other then a few minor differences. I'm not sure but he could be from Krypton or a similar planet."

"Are you sure?" asked Alex.

"I think so. I'm not 100% as I didn't get a good look at the ship and I can't explain why he is so badly injured…oh crap we have to get him treated right away." Said Kara as she shouted the last part realizing she was wasting time chatting when this man's life was in danger.

Alex and Hank looked back at the man and saw indeed that he looked quite hurt and his body and face was covered in blood preventing them from seeing much of his face but his body seemed big and muscular.

"Very well. Fly him to the DEO and tell the doctors to start treating him but make sure to keep an eye on him. Until we can determine otherwise, he will be considered a threat." Ordered Hank.

Kara nodded and quickly flew to the DEO to get the man in her arms treated. She had some sort of foreign urgency to get the man healed not only because she was very curious now as to who he was but also the fact that all of this happened right after she had prayed to Rao about the one thing she wants more then anything else. And now all of this happens…seemed to be too big of a coincidence.

Shaking her head, she pushed her thoughts backed as she arrived at the DEO and went to the infirmary, informing the doctors of the situation as she laid the man down. At that moment, Hank and Alex had arrived and joined Kara as she waited outside the door.

Inside the infirmary, the doctors who had just taken off the man's clothing were stunned beyond belief. They saw the man's body was covered I scars and wounds in numerous places, some of which were deep and fresh. They also saw how bad his body was broken when they scanned him with X-rays and other tools. Needless to say, one thought ran through everyone within the infirmary's minds. 'How in hell is he still alive.'

The doctors remembered Kara saying she suspected of the man being 99.99% close to Kryptonians in terms of physiology and as such they brought solar lamps and turned them on at minimal power to see the results and they saw that his wounds started healing at an incredible rate. They then began cleaning him up before they put him under the lamps under full power and let his body heal itself. They saw the wounds closing at fast rates and some of the small scars on his body also disappeared but much of his big scars stayed on his body.

Meanwhile, Kara was having her own conversation with Hank and Alex.

"Are you sure he's Kryptonian Kara?"

"Not really. Its just I'm really hoping he is…"

"I'm really sorry you have to do this at this time. You should go home and get some rest." Said Hank while resting his hand on her shoulders.

"No. I want to stay here until he wakes up. I'm not sure but I just have to stay. I just want to know who he is."

"Kara, listen, your face is showing that your drained at the moment. Please just go home and get a good long rest. Your free tomorrow anyways and if he wakes up, we'll make sure you're the first one to know." Said Alex as she held on to Kara's hands.

Supergirl reluctantly nodded, as she truly was tired at the moment and sleep sounded like a very good idea. Following Hank and Alex's advice she exited the DEO and flew to her apartment and entered through the window. She changed into her pink pajamas with numerous white fluffy bunny pictures all over making her seem sexy and cute at the same time.

She then collapsed on her bed and quickly fell asleep as her last thoughts were about the man and what she had recently wished for, hoping this was not just a coincidence.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **Well that was the end of the first chapter. I hope you like the introduction and understood the majority of what had happened so far and Elros' history. Just so you know what Elros looks like, search Jensen Ackles in google and bring up the IMDb page. The image you see for his profile is what Elros basically looks like but with a slightly more muscular and defined figure, making him much more handsome and sexier.**

 **Know that despite all the powers I have given Elros, he will not be super OP and what not as he will be growing in strength to fight the aliens with powers and what not.**

 **I'll be making the romance between Elros and Kara faster then average but slow enough so you can see a good relationship development between them.**

 **Also note that Elros has crashed into Kara's life at around the end of episode 11 of the first season with some minor changes that were already explained in the chapter.**

 **Also note that there will not be romance drama where Kara or Elros have a moment of vulnerability and kiss someone else or something. I like loyalty a lot so that will be the case in regards to their relationship but there will be one sided romance drama where I will be making some males and females jealous.**

 **That's all I really had to say for now regarding this new story and I will update this story again in a bit along with adding any pointers I may have missed.**

 **Please review this story and give feedback. Flames will be ignored completely so don't even bother.**

 **Peace**


	2. When Fates Collide

**Chapter 2: When Fates Collide**

 **MAKE SURE TO READ AUTHOR NOTES AFTER READING STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of the other franchises/T.V shows I will be using in this story in any way shape or form!**

 **Methods of interaction:**

"Normal Speech!"

'Thoughts'

 **"Kryptonian speech (The people are talking in Kryptonese but is simultaneously being translated into English by the power of the writer!)"**

"Ancient speech (The people are talking in Ancient but is simultaneously being translated into English by the power of the writer!)"

 _"Universal translator is on/speech done by telepathy!"_

* * *

A fresh cool breeze filled the air of National City. Birds were chirping, cars were honking and people were starting off their day in the current amazing weather.

Currently Kara Danvers was sleeping peacefully on her bed until the sun rays passed from her window's curtains and hit her face causing her to stir. She woke up slowly before rubbing her eyes and yawning very cutely. She looked around and saw it was 9:00 a.m. and immediately freaked out, thinking she was late to work.

"No...no…no. I'm so late for work. Ms. Grant is going to kill me!" frantically shouted Kara as she began running around at super speeds to get dressed for the day. She sped up to in front of her mirror with a brush in her mouth, wearing only a bra and panties, covering her borderline C-cup, nearly D-cup round perfect breasts and slightly larger sized behind. She had amazing curves and a figure that models would die to have and men would be drooling over but she was completely modest when choosing her clothes thus no one knowing of her goddess like figure. With two sets of clothes in her arms, she was deciding which one to pick when sudden realization came to her like running into a brick wall…not that it would hurt her.

'I'm such an idiot! I forgot I had this day off as well before I had to go to work. UGH! I got up for nothing. Rao, I'm so tired after last night…oh fudge cakes!' she thought as her memories of last night came rushing to her. 'Could he be from Krypton or Valeron? Man I sure hope he is…I'll finally know that I'm not the last one. And he came at the exact time I made a wish to Rao as well. Could…could…could he be the one for me? The one I wished for? I may just be over thinking things right now. I'll visit him later today and check up on him…maybe he'll be awake by then. For now, let's just check what's happening in National City.'

After, she got through all her thoughts, Kara quickly did her morning rituals at super speed before she went to the T.V and turned it on to see if there was anything on at the moment. As she had turned to the News channel, she thought about everything that had happened in the world. Around a 2 years ago, a particle accelerator had exploded in Central city and 9 months later, a speedster known as 'The Flash' had come and become a superhero that stopped meta-humans also having been created by the particle accelerator explosion like the Flash. Along with that for 3 years in Star City was the vigilante named 'The Green Arrow' who has been trying to save his city. Then in Gotham city there was the vigilante or superhero calling himself Batman for the past 2-3 years and trying to save his city much like the Arrow. Then there was her cousin 'Superman' who lived in Metropolis city and fighting aliens and helping people.

As she was lost in her thoughts she noticed a fire was going on in an apartment building as it was showing on the news. So, she changed into her Supergirl costume and then leaped out the window with an unusual amount of joy in her, considering the turmoil that was effecting her heart and mind yesterday.

She began rushing around the city toward where the fire was taking place, while taking in the breeze as her thoughts were very positive like they always were when she was herself. She thought back to what happened last night and began thinking of all the things she had now despite losing her entire world in the blink of an eye. She had Alex, a wonderful and loving sister fighting aliens on occasion alongside her. She had Eliza who was her foster mother and gave her love and compassion after she had lost everything. She now had Hank, a father figure that cared deeply for her. Cat Grant, a very mean and angry boss on the outside but on the inside, she was very kind, thoughtful and quite insightful…something only a few including Kara got to see. She had her friend Winn…well even friend would be a stretch at this point as their relationship had taken quite a turn when he tried to kiss her but she backed away before he could. He confessed to her but she only could see him as a friend and wanted it to stay that way which made Winn distance himself from her and it had been about 2 weeks since that happened. James was a complicated matter before but now…all her small feelings for him got crushed and now all she saw him was as his friend but whenever he saw her with Lucy…she couldn't help but feel jealous. Not because of Lucy having James but rather because they had love…something she didn't think that she would get.

That was until yesterday night. A man dropped into her life out of nowhere and although, not even knowing the man at all...she couldn't help think about him more and more. Maybe it was because he landed in a similar way she did or maybe it was because of something else. But the fact that it happened right when she prayed and wished to Rao that she could find love one day…find the perfect man for her, it just was too big of a coincidence for her to ignore.

In the distance, she saw smoke rising and some screaming as well as alarms, all of which had immediately pulled her out of her thoughts before she blasted to the scene, finally having arrived at her destination. She saw the building was an apartment building and that around 2 floors were on fire. She used her freeze breath to put out the fire which barely took anytime at all.

This had gotten a lot of cheering from the crowd below. She landed on the ground to make sure everyone was alright as they can be. She walked up to a fire fighter and asked "Is everything alright here? Was there anyone trapped in the building during the fire?"

"Everything here is fine Supergirl. Everyone had gotten out by the time we arrived. Also, thanks for putting out the fire." said the firefighter with gratitude laced in his tone.

"No problem." Said Kara before she blasted up again, going around the city, looking for trouble. She soon found it when she saw a car chase happening, where a group of 3 guys were driving an average looking Toyota car, while firing their guns at the police chasing them.

Supergirl quickly flew forward and landed in front of the car being chased and used her two hands to abruptly stop it in place. This had caught the attention of the people within the car immediately and the two with the guns tried to start firing bullets…which she never understood since the criminals of this city should have known by this point that bullets just bounce off of her. Speaking of bouncing off, she saw that there were a few civilians on the side walk and some stepping out of their cars as they saw what was happening and she knew that the bullets bouncing off of her may harm the civilians.

As such she quickly ran towards the two people and snatched them, a pair of M249 SAW machine guns, before running towards the driver who had gotten out of the car, and snatched his hand gun. Once all the guns were snatched she dropped them to the ground before delivering a single punch to each of them, knocking them out instantly but not harming them…much.

The officers chasing them had finally run up to the unconscious thugs and arrested them. The officers took them away before one of them thanked her for her efforts. She accepted their gratitude wholeheartedly before launching herself in the air and going around the city with more and more happiness filling her being.

Most of her day was filled with different things like stopping a few robberies, stopping a car who's breaks had failed, saving a bunch of kids on a school bus when they were about to collide with a few cars, and the standard saving a little girl's cat from a tree but this time the cat turned out to be a rather huge spider. It not only gave her the creeps but it reminded her of the last time she had to do something like this and that time it was a rather large snake.

Shaking off her bad memories as she was flying, she saw that it was already around 5:00 p.m. so she decided to head to the DEO headquarters since the city seemed safe at the moment and she wanted to see her sister as well as see how last night's visitor was doing. During this entire time, she forgot that she had forgotten her phone in her apartment and that James and Winn had called her a few times as well as Alex…although she called only about half an hour earlier.

When she arrived in the DEO, she was met with Alex who walked up to her and hugged her before asking, "Where were you Kara. I tried to call you around half an hour ago but you didn't pick up."

She thought for a few seconds before blushing in embarrassment, "Sorry I probably forgot my cell phone in my apartment. Anyways why did you call me? Is everything alright?"

"Well everything is alright, but I called you more because of our guest…"

"What about him?"

Alex motioned her to walk with her to where the man/alien was being treated. "Well you see, me and Hank haven't been able to see him until a few hours ago as the doctors had forbidden it for a while and they worked all through the night and into the morning. During the night, they had given me a sample of the blood that was on him and I tested to see his DNA to see if I could tell if her was Kryptonian or not…"

Kara raised her eyebrow in a cute manner…but almost everything she did was either irresistibly cute and innocent or extremely sexy even when she didn't try. Anyways back on track, Alex's small period of silence got her anxious, wanting to know what she had found out. "Well what did you find?"

"Its just that. He has two separate strands of DNA in his cells. One which I think is his main strand was extremely similar to Kryptonians with only slight differences. However, the second strand was a complete mystery. I have no idea what it does or what its purpose is. This is the first time I have ever seen two separate strands of DNA. Even in the other alien's DNA never have this!"

"So, what does that all mean?" asked Kara as she and Alex stopped right outside the room where he was being treated but her curiosity on what Alex told her was at an all time high at the moment.

"I…I don't know. He's unlike anything I have ever seen. And I mean that in more ways then one." Said Alex with an unusual glint in her eyes.

"What do you mean Alex?" asked Kara with confusion in her tone.

"Well for one…he is HANDSOME as hell. I mean not just his face but his body looks like it was made, chiseled and perfected by whatever god exists out there. I mean he is perfectly muscular, not like those guys that put on so much muscle on but he has an incredible amount that are extremely defined and his chest and abs…oh man." Alex said with a dazed look in her eyes. Even though she was not attracted to the guy in a loving manner because she was gay despite not knowing it at the moment, it didn't mean she couldn't admire the man. "That man was built by a god. His abs and chest are so hard, firm and perfectly shaped you could just…"

For some reason this both irritated Kara, made her blush hard and made her curious. Curiosity won in the end, "How do you know all of this?"

"Well when I went in with Hank…I may have touched him just a little to feel his abs and muscles when he wasn't looking." Said Alex with an embarrassed look on her face before she faced her sister with a serious look. "However, that's not the only thing unusual about him."

"You mean there is more other then you going on and on about how handsome and godly built he is?" asked Kara in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes. You see when we spoke with the doctors before they had left they said something. They said that and I quote 'That man had been through the worst possible hell you can imagine. He survived something no one, Kryptonian or otherwise shouldn't have lived through.' When Hank asked them what they meant by that, they said that his organs had been so badly damaged in such a way that it would have caused unimaginable pain. Also when they had first cleaned him up and put him under some solar lamps, they saw almost his entire body was filled with scars…some of which were very deep and fresh. However, after healing in the solar lamps, most of those scars had vanished but there are some on his back and chest. But its what happened after that made me worried me the most."

"Why what happened?" asked Kara as she had gotten completely engrossed in the story not noticing that Hank Henshaw had already stepped out of the room and was standing behind Kara. He put his hand on Kara making her jump and yelp very cutely before she turned around.

This got a look of surprise from Hank and Alex but they quickly dismissed it. "Come with me Kara. You too Alex." Both followed him as he guided them into another room where they could talk without any cameras or anyone hearing them…which was actually quite near the room where Elros was resting.

Once inside Hank turned to them with a serious look on his face. "When the doctors left and Alex was…admiring the man's body…" he trailed off seeing an embarrassed look on her face while Kara was getting curious to see how good the man really looked. "I decided to use some of my powers and looked through his mind…"

Kara got confused as to why Hank stopped while Alex got more curious then before as she tried to get Hank to tell her what he saw but he said to wait until Kara got there. "What did you see?" asked Kara.

"Well truth be told…I wasn't able to see much because that man seemed to have an extremely strong mind with some psychic powers and shields. I only managed to get a few flashes and images with bits of different memories here and there. But what I saw…was so terrifying that it made me even more scared then when the White Martians had come to my world…"

Now this got extremely shocked looks from both Kara and Alex as they knew what happened to Hank, aka J'onn J'onzz, and the fact that he had lost his whole family and people just like Kara had in a very horrific manner.

Silence had filled the area for a few seconds as the two sisters didn't know how to respond but before they could even say a single letter of a word, J'onn continued, "He has witnessed war on a scale I have never seen. I saw him against all types of races…including White Martians. I'm not sure exactly who he is and about everything he has been through. We will only be able to find out after he wakes up…" he trailed off as a power outage happened across the DEO. "which I hope is soon."

Kara and Alex processed everything they heard and for a few moments, silence filled the air before Kara managed to notice the power was out. "How did the power go out?"

J'onn began walking out and towards their alien visitor's room, to which Kara and Alex quickly followed. "That would be our visitor." Said Hank as he opened the door to the room and went in with Kara and Alex following as well. They saw a couple doctors their monitoring his condition.

"You see, somehow, he is managing to take in the surrounding electrical energy, convert it into chemical energy and heal himself at a cellular level. He's also taking a lot of solar radiation from the solar lamps we put him under and using that to heal as well." Explained Alex.

Kara then saw the man lying down right beside her in all his glory. That's when she couldn't help but furiously blush at what Alex had said before and agree with it completely. 'OH MY RAO! Alex wasn't kidding at all when she said that he was HOT. But even that's an understatement…he really looks like he was built by a god. Those muscles…those arms…those pecs…and those abs. And OH RAO…that face…he really is just…' thought Kara, finding no word available to finish the last thought (Elros' body is built basically exactly the same as Steve Cook – a body builder).

Hank had saw Kara's reaction and couldn't help but sigh while Alex giggled before she leaned into her ear and said "You should stop staring Kara. Your starting to drool."

Just as she said, Kara did have some drool coming out of her mouth which she quickly ended up wiping away with her arm as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry. So, any idea when he will wake up?"

"Not sure. Why don't you X-ray vision him and see how he's doing? The doctors said that he was pretty much fully healed already so he should end up waking up soon." Said Alex.

Kara did just that and just like Alex had said, he was completely healed which was surprising to her because even she couldn't heal that fast considering the damage that had been done to him. "Wow…yeah he is fully healed." Kara then sat on a chair beside his bed and now that she wasn't drooling over him she noticed some details on his body that she didn't notice before.

For one, he had two long scars running from his right shoulder all the wait to the bottom left side of his abdomen area. There was another scar, this one short in length running alongside his right hand's forearm. There were also two medium length scars running from under his armpits to his waist line, right under bottom two abs of his eight-pack.

It was then she noticed the mark on his left pec. The mark was a curved, thick vertical line surrounded by two bent and curved L's, one on the top right corner and one on the bottom left corner (Check cover page to see what the coat of arms for the house of Anitos looks like). 'This symbol…I have seen it before…but where?'

As Kara was lost in her thoughts, Hank had motioned Alex to follow him outside to talk privately while also signalling the doctors to leave the room as well. Once they were standing outside of the room, Hank said "Alex, were going to need to be prepared when he wakes up in case he is hostile."

"Prepared how?"

"We're going to need to have kryptonite bullets on standby."

"If Kara gets wind of this you know she'll get upset."

"You know as well as I do that I can take her wrath but we have to be ready in case he is hostile. From what I saw in him he is dangerous and we have to be prepared." Said Hank.

"Still, we shouldn't do this. If he does turn out to be a threat we still have Kara here and she can stop him. Plus, even if we brought Kryptonite bullets in there, Kara would notice right away and you know as well as I do that it would weaken her which would cost us if the man does turn out to be hostile."

Hank sighed, as he couldn't argue with Alex's logic but what he saw in the man's head just unnerved him a little. "I guess your right. But we still need to be very careful."

"I know…" said Alex before she was interrupted by Kara calling to her and Hank.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with Kara…._**

* * *

Kara noticed Hank and Alex leaving but she didn't pay much attention to them and turned back to the man lying down there. She couldn't help but think what he would think when he would wake up. Coming to a new world that you know nothing about was frightening and she wanted to be there when he woke up to help him. "I know what it feels like to be the sole survivor of a world, and to come into the unknown where you don't know anything or anyone. So, when you wake up, I'll be here for you…so you never have to know what it feels like to be alone." Said Kara as she took a hold of his hand and the moment she did, she couldn't help but feel a jolt of electricity and a sudden warmth envelop her body. It was liking touching him calmed her very being.

When she was lost in his warmth, the man started to stir as his eyes began to open slightly taking in the surrounding light. Kara saw this and immediately became excited and called out to Hank and Alex who were outside but she never listened to their conversation due to being too engrossed in her own thoughts.

"Hank! Alex! He's waking up." Shouted Kara which got the attention of the two as they immediately rushed in.

Both of them were now standing in front of his bed while Kara was standing over him. Elros' vision began getting clearer and he saw a figure standing over him. He saw the same face of the goddess he thought he saw before that had come to taken him when he thought he had died. "My…Goddess? Am I dead?"

This caused Kara to blush furiously again which Alex and Hank saw but didn't understand what he said. "What language is that?" asked Alex.

Before Hank could answer, Kara spoke up while also reducing her blush but a tint of pink still adorned her cheeks, "It's Ancient. The language of the Valeronians who were a very close ally of the Kryptonians."

She then turned to the man and started speaking in his language, "No you're not dead."

Elros' vision then became clear as he focused on Kara and couldn't help but be mesmerized by her face. Her arm and deep blue eyes, small yet cute nose, luscious pink lips and waving blonde hair. He stared at her for a few seconds, making Kara's blush increase once again while Hank and Alex kept staring at them while also being on guard.

"Your lying. If I'm not dead then why is such a beautiful goddess here beside me?" Elros asked in a genuine voice.

This got Kara to go even more red if that was even possible as being called a goddess so many times but such a handsome man. She soon managed to get control of her blush before she managed to speak up, the entire time, both had been staring into each other's eyes. "I…I…I'm not a goddess. My name is Kara Zor-El. Your on a planet called Earth. You arrived here in a ship and were gravely injured so we took you in and healed you."

This had caught Elros' attention as he knows saw where he was, and that two other beings like him were looking at him with curious yet cautious eyes at the front of his bed. His attention then turned to the woman beside him and noticed the house of El's symbol on her chest. 'She's from the house of El? So she's Kryptonian but how is she here? Almost all of them died and the few that were alive should be with the Empyrean alliance trying to rebuild their civilization.' Thought Elros before he turned to look back into her eyes and decided to speak in Kryptonese.

 **"So, your Kryptonian and from the house of El?"** asked Elros.

This had gotten a very surprised look from Kara, Hank and Alex as they all knew Kryptonese and could know understand him.

Kara was first to overcome her shock and asked, **"I am from the house of El but how did you know about it? Are you a Kryptonian or a Valeronian?"**

 **"Yes, I am a Valeronian…but how did you survive the explosion of Krypton?"** asked Elros as he thought that he never had seen Kara in the Empyrean alliance.

 **"I was put in a pod by my parents and sent to this world right before Krypton exploded so that I could take care of my cousin Kal-El. However, the shockwave of my planet's explosion sent my pod off course and I became trapped in the Phantom Zone for 24 years. Somehow my pod got loose and I managed to escape the Phantom Zone before I arrived here on Earth but at that point my cousin had already grown up. After, that I just lived on this planet and now its my home. Me and My cousin are now the last son and daughter of Krypton."** Said Kara with sadness in her eyes and voice.

 **"I see. I'm sorry to hear about that but you should know you are not the last son and daughter of Krypton."**

Now this shocked Kara to the very core and just froze on the spot as she didn't know what to think. Alex and Hank were in a similar state of shock but managed to recover before Kara. Both of them thought that he was talking about Non, Astra and the other Kryptonians but the had quickly dismissed that thought since he had just arrived in his world. So Alex asked the question on everyone's mind at that point since Kara couldn't, **"What do you mean they are not the last? Are their other survivors?"**

This was when Elros' attention finally turned to the other two in the room, since all of the doctors and scientists weren't there at that moment. **"Umm…yes and no. There are a few hundred Kryptonians that had been part of Valeronian's army and had joined us to fight the war against the Chthonic alliance. My people also tried to warn Krypton before to evacuate but our relationship with them was strained at the time because of the council that had been built to replace their royal family. So we tried to warn the Kryptonians and the majority did not listen but the few that did, decided to come with us. There are a few hundred Kryptonians that survived the explosion and are now trying to rebuild their civilization."**

Kara now had tears streaming down her face as she said **"They're…They're alive! They're alive! We're not the last!"** Kara then lunged to hug Elros as she cried onto his shoulder and that got a surprised look from Elros as well as Alex and Hank, all of whom didn't know what to say. Elros did the only thing he could think of and returned the hug as Kara continued to sob. Both of them felt a great deal of warmth from each other and couldn't help but feel extremely comfortable and safe in the other's presence. Elros shed a few tears of his own as he thought about his family being gone, his people near extinction much like the Kryptonians and Green Martians, and all the lives he had to take and races he brought to extinction to save the galaxy.

Once Kara managed to calm down she pulled away from the hug and had a slight blush on her cheeks but couldn't give a heart warming smile that made Elros' heart flutter. He gave a sincere smile of his own that had the same effect on Kara. He then wiped away his tears which Kara noticed and couldn't help but be curious on what he had gone through to be sad.

Hank let them have their moment before he asked a question despite knowing the answer to a portion of the questions, **"Wait, who exactly are you and what is the Empyrean and Chthonic alliances? How do we know your not lying about the Kryptonians being alive?"**

This got Kara to frown a bit but, even she was curious as to if he was lying about what he just said.

Elros, felt he could trust these people, partially because a Kryptonian was here and partially because something about Kara just made him feel drawn towards her and felt like he could trust her. **"Regarding who I am, my name is Elros Anitos, last son of the house of Anitos and I'm a Valeronian from the planet Valeron. My people had created what's known as the Empyrean alliance throughout the galaxy. The alliance consisted of the most powerful races in the galaxy** **Valeronians as the leaders, Kryptonians, Asgard, Nox, Galadorians, Green Martians, and the Largas** **as the main races with many smaller, less advanced races included as well. We sought to bring peace and offer protection to any race that wanted it. The Chthonic alliance was made up of a group of very hostile, predatory and generally evil race of aliens that wanted nothing more then to take over the galaxy. The alliance consisted of the Varaxxi, Wraiths, White Martians, Knish, Vaalks, Dominators, and the Boglodites.**

 **Much like how the Valeronians were leaders of the Empyrean alliance, the evil and predatory race known as the Varaxxi were leaders of the Chthonic alliance. The Varaxxi had held a grudge against the Valeronians for a long time after we had driven to extinction a long time ago when we saved Krypton from their invasion."**

This was Kara stepped into the conversation, having recovered from her shock and her anger at Hank being gone. **"I heard about that! After, that is when our two races became really good friends with each other."**

 **"Yes, and for many thousands of years are friendship stood strong until as I said a council had been placed to replace the royal family. Anyways, throughout the 120 thousand years after the Varaxxi had been brought to near extinction, they had been slowly rebuilding race and had risen to power. Around 24-25 years ago in reality but 9 years for me because of being in the Phantom Zone which I will explain later, is when the Chthonic alliance launched an attack against the Empyrean alliance by targeting the main home worlds of the Empyrean alliances but they had not attacked Valeron. We made the mistake of sending almost all our military forces to help defend against the other attacks and then we had received news that our planet had been wiped out. The attack against the main race home worlds was just a distraction so that they could destroy the Valeronians. Many of us lost all our families…"** said Elros as he trailed off with a few more tears coming out of his eyes as he remembered his younger brother, older sister, mother and father. He didn't have his locket necklace to look at their photos anymore. All he had were his memories of them.

Kara reached out with her hand and wiped away his tears which brought Elros out of his depressed state and took Kara's hand, holding onto it tight for comfort. **"I understand how you must feel. We both lost all our families, our worlds, everything."**

Silence enveloped the room for a while until Alex decide to break it as it started to become a bit uncomfortable. **"What happened after that?"**

 **"After that, the Chthonic alliance launched all of their forces once again against the home worlds of the main races of the Empyrean alliance. This time, their numbers were far greater then before but my people along with all of the other races still fought back. The Chthonic alliance had left Krypton and Mars alone. Krypton because it was unstable and they didn't want to lose any forces should the planet blow up, and Mars because the White Martians had already planned to take out the Green Martians themselves. We had learned of Krypton's destruction in the following months and then we learned that the Green Martians on Mars had all but been wiped out within a span of 2 weeks. The Chthonic alliance had developed some technology that blocked communication between worlds, so we didn't know about Mars until the Green Martians were all but killed.**

 **After, that we all fought as hard as we could and…"** trailed off Elros as he was contemplating whether or not he should tell them the details of what had actually happened. 'Do I tell them? Does it really matter? I mean I just left that life behind, and I want to forget it all. After all, I'm dead to the Empyrean alliance so there is really no point.' Thought Elros.

 **"Eventually the Empyrean alliance destroyed the Chthonic alliance and now I guess peace reigns. The more advanced races are probably helping the more devastated races to recover and hopefully rebuild their empire. From what I know, the Valeronians, Kryptonians and Green Martians are the lowest in numbers, probably around a few hundred or less and so are rebuilding their civilization with the help of the other great races."**

This information once again shocked the 3 in the room. Hank couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was not the last Green Martian. His kind were still alive. Meanwhile Kara and Elros were going through similar thoughts as both wondered what their people were doing at the moment.

Hank eventually managed to compose himself and ask **"The Green Martians still exist…I'm not the last one?"**

This got a raised eyebrow from Elros but he quickly put two and two together since he knew that Green Martians were shape shifters and seeing his reaction, he now knew that the man before him was also a Green Martian. **"Yes they do exist. In fact, a female and male Green Martians named** **Frumin Vi-villez and Zhen Z'on** **were apart of the squad I was in."**

 **"Frumin…Zhen Z'on…I think I heard of them. They were mates and were very great warriors among my people…I didn't know they had became apart of the Empyrean army or your squad."** Said Hank with happiness in his voice.

 **"Yes they did. They were amazing to fight alongside…and also Kara…"** Elros said turning to face her. **"Do you know a man named as Xan Nor-El?"**

Kara's eyes widened as she hadn't heard that name in quite a long time. **"Yes…he was my uncle on my father's side. I think he had left when I was around 5 years old to be apart of some army because someone had defeated him in combat which no one had ever been able to do. How do you know about him?"**

 **"He was also apart of the squad…I…worked with. I can tell you that he was one amazing fighter."**

 **"My uncle…a member of my family is…is still alive."** Asked Kara with some tears in her eyes.

 **"I believe so. From what I know everyone in my squad had survived the war…"**

Both Hank and Kara had tears of joy on their faces as they couldn't believe the incredible news they were hearing. This man had delivered them news that brought them endless amounts of joy. Knowledge of their people being alive. Knowledge that they were not the last of their kind.

Kara had once again launched herself to hug Elros while crying and saying **"Thank you!"** over and over again while Hank had wiped away the tears in his eyes but still had a smile on his face. Elros once again returned Kara's hug, both of them enjoying each other's warmth. Eventually they both separated, with radiant smiles on their faces, Kara because she found out a member of her family and her people were still alive while Elros had a smile because he felt the joy radiating off of Kara, and something about her smile just brought joy to him.

After, Kara and Hank had their moment, Alex decided to ask a question that had been on her mind since the beginning. **"Elros…how did you get here? And how did you get so many bad injuries when you had arrived here?"**

Elros' mood suddenly took a huge turn as his eyes became filled with pain and anger but also guilt and regret. This was noticed by all 3 of them and even though they saw that the question was bringing up bad memories for the man, they had to know.

 **"I'm not willing to tell you everything because its something I'm trying to forget and leave behind but I'll tell you a small summary."** This got a nod from the 3 as they were willing the man to keep his secrets. **"I…I was sent…rather I volunteered to go on a suicide mission…"** this got shocked looks from the 3. **"I won't tell you what the mission was but I was suppose to die on the mission until I found a way to escape while also completing the mission. When I managed to escape…I ended up in enemy hands. They had me as their prisoner for 7 years until I managed to escape in a ship. While escaping my ship had taken damage and my course ended up bringing me to Krypton…"** said Elros which got an even more shocked looked from Kara.

 **"I saw the destroyed planet and after floating for a while, my ship must have hit a rock from the planet which changed my course and sent me into the Phantom Zone. I think I had stayed their for 15 years until I somehow managed to escape it and I ended up traveling here. That's about it."**

Everyone took in the information as Kara had a look of amazement in her eyes. **"Your just like me."**

Elros chuckled as he got the meaning behind her words, **"Yeah I guess. So, what happens now?"**

 **"Well for now, our doctors are going to check to see your health. After, that I guess we will fill you in on this planet and we can go check your powers tomorrow?"** said Hank.

 **"Powers…you know about my powers?"** asked Elros.

 **"Of course. Kryptonians gain special powers when they take in the radiation of Earth's yellow sun and since your physiology is very similar to Kryptonians, you should have powers. That and our doctors have already determined you are invulnerable."**

Elros took in the information while also a little confused because he was sure that Hank was going to be referring to his "Void Legacy". **"Okay but since you're a Green Martian…I'm sure you have heard of the 'Void Legacy'?"**

Hank's eyes widened when he said this, while Kara and Alex got confused looks. **"Yes I have. How do you know of it?"**

 **"Because I wield it."**

 **"But that…that's not possible."**

 **"No, it is possible. I have had it since birth and just like anyone before me has had it, I only had the bare limit of accessing it but I think now, I may be able to access its full potential but I'm going to need help."**

 **"Okay can someone fill us in on what this 'Void Legacy is?'"** asked an impatient Alex.

Hank sighed as he turned to them, **"The 'Void Legacy' is something that's spoken of in legends. Anyone with any sort of psychic powers just instinctively knows about it and its been known that the Valeronian people are the one who have been the one to possess it but never access its true potential. The 'Void Legacy' is basically the ability to have psionic manipulation which is in summary, any and all psychic/mental/psionic powers there are."**

This got shocked looks from both Kara and Alex as they were amazed at what ability the handsome male before them had. **"And your sure you have this power?"** asked Alex.

 **"Yes. I think I may be able to access it fully now but I'm going to need to train and see. Also, from what you told me, I'm going to get some other powers as well due to the yellow sun's radiation and I may have one other power but I'm not sure. I'm going to have to test it tomorrow to be sure."**

This was peeking the curiosity of the 3 but they didn't bother saying anything as they knew their questions regarding his powers would be answered tomorrow.

 **"There is one thing I don't get. Why and how are you so willing to tell us all this and trust us? You have been through war…shouldn't that make you more cautious."** Asked Hank which also got the interest of Kara and Alex as they knew that if you come into the unknown than people or aliens would be very cautious but Elros seemed very relaxed and trusting. Even Kara wouldn't have been so trusting and the only reason she had accepted living with the Danvers when she first landed was because her cousin Superman was there.

Elros chuckled a bit and said **"I already know your trust worthy. Trust me when I say I observed everything and I knew I would be able to trust you from the beginning. For one, you saved my life and healed me despite not knowing if I was a threat or not. Now you could easily say that you wanted me healed for information but if you wanted to take that out of me forcefully then you would have constrained me and interrogated me. Furthermore, you have a member of the house of El here who is the woman that saved my life and is here by my side. Not only that but if you had wanted to interrogate me and pry me for information you would have failed regardless. Also, if I had deemed you a threat to me, I would have fought back and you know that I have fought in a war, so you know that I would have little trouble escaping."**

The Danvers' sisters and Hank were stunned at his deduction of not being in danger but you can't really expect anything less of someone who has fought in war. **"That is some excellent deduction Mr. Anitos. Now there are somethings you are going to know about this planet. One, were going to be observing your powers and make sure you have them in control before you can integrate yourself with the humans of this world. Two, you are going to need to keep in contact with us when you do get released so we can monitor you. Three, you must never reveal your powers to the humans of this planet, Kara is known as a superhero here so she can use her powers freely as long as she is wearing a costume and using her powers to help people. So, unless you decide to become a superhero as well, don't let anyone know you're an alien or have powers. Four, you aside from you Kara and Alex, no one else knows that I am a Green Martian, and I would _appreciate_ it if it stays that way. Five, your going to have learn the language of most humans called 'English' so you can talk with everyone and as such I will be giving all you need to understand English."**

 **"I agree with all your terms. I will cooperate with you all."** Said Elros.

 **"Thank you Mr. Anitos. I will be sending in our medical experts to take a look at you right now and then we'll meet again tomorrow when we test your powers. We're going to leave now…and thanks for telling us all that you have told us. You don't know how much it means to me and Kara."**

Elros simply nodded at this and as Alex and Hank were leaving, Kara decided to ask them, "Is it okay if I talk with him more, after the doctors check him?"

Hank thought for a second and nodded, understand she would want to talk to Elros about a lot of things. The two then left and told the doctors to come check up on them while Hank and Alex went to talk a little.

Meanwhile, Kara turned to Elros and said, **"Is it okay if we talk after the medical experts here check your health? I have a lot of questions I want to ask."**

 **"No problem Kara…or do you prefer Ms. Zor-El?"**

 **"Kara is fine and what about you?"**

 **"Elros is fine for me as well. I would love to talk to you. Also thank you for saving my life, I really had thought I had died there when I saw you. I thought a goddess had come to get me."**

This once again caused Kara to turn 20 shades of red as she couldn't believe how many times he had called her a goddess and every time, his voice sounded so sincere and genuine as if he was saying that from the bottom of his heart. **"Well um…it…it was no problem…and thanks…for the compliment."**

 **"Compliment? I was just saying the truth."** Said Elros in a genuine tone which brought back the blush Kara oh so struggled to push back before.

Before they could continue the conversation, the DEO medical experts entered the room and motioned Kara to wait outside while they checked up on him. She turned to Elros, **"I will be waiting outside the room while they check up on you. After, we can talk."**

Elros nodded and watched her leave, both having smiles on their faces. Elros thinking 'She is so beautiful…and hugging her, it brought me so much warmth and comfort…its like the war had never happened. I want to feel like that again.'

Meanwhile, Kara was thinking very similarly, 'He is so hot and handsome. He brought me so much happiness then anyone has ever brought me. And being in his arms…it felt so safe, like no one could ever hurt me. I want to feel like that again.'

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, with Hank and Alex..._**

* * *

Hank and Alex walked back to the place where they usually went if they wanted to talk in private, a hexagonal shaped room with a small platform which they used for training and sparing.

"What do you think of him?" asked Alex.

"I'm not sure really. I have just met him but his aura just radiates…authority. Its just something about him, that just makes me respect and believe him. Plus, with all of the information he knows which is correct for the most part from what I know, I feel like he is trust worthy. But I still feel like we just need to be a little cautious, especially when we test his powers tomorrow." Explained Hank.

"I know what you mean. His eyes and aura, he has been through stuff we can't even imagine. We will be cautious but remember, no Kryptonite. The last thing we need is Kara getting angry and weak and us losing the trust we have built."

"I agree."

"Now how are you doing with everything else?" asked Alex and Hank immediately knew what she was talking about.

"If what he is saying is true, then I feel so happy and relieved that I'm not the only one left. I'm not sure if I will be able to reach them or talk to the survivors but its comforting to know that I'm not the last Green Martian out there." Said Hank as he released a few tears before quickly wiping them away.

"I know." Said Alex as she brought the man/martian into a hug. They separated after a few seconds before Hank regained his composure.

"Go and prepare the equipment for testing his Kryptonian powers tomorrow. We'll do it in Kara's normal training area outside. Also make sure to get the man lots of food."

"I'll get right on it." Said Alex as she left.

Hank then looked down as a sincere smile came across his face, 'I'm not the last one…' thought Hank as he walked out of the room to resume his duties for the day.

* * *

 ** _Back with Kara and Elros after the checkup…._**

* * *

It had been around an hour before the doctors had done all the testing they needed to do and left the room to give their report to Hank Henshaw. Supergirl then walked in and once again sat beside his bed, unconsciously holding his right hand with her own, which brought a smile to both their faces.

 **"So, what did you want to talk about Kara?"**

 **"Can you tell me about my uncle? How he is? What he's like? I didn't get to spend much time with him when he was little so I just want to know about him."**

 **"Sure. Well where to start off? I can say this that Xan is definitely a very unique and interesting guy. He acts tough and hard, which he is, I mean he is big and has a lot of muscle, and when training with him, he would beat me to the ground. But underneath all that, he's very soft and mellow. With his training I got better and better at fighting and other things and eventually I surpassed him and after that, we started to really hang out. He loved to eat…a lot! Plus, he always used to talk about his family…and now that I think about it I think he mentioned playing with his niece and missing her which I guess was you.**

 **Also when we fought beside each other during the war, he would always have our backs and be the first to go in to protect someone in danger. If it weren't for him, I don't think I would even be alive at this point."**

Kara was just listening and soaking up everything, as she didn't know much about her uncles due to the brief amount of time she spent with him. **"He sounds amazing."**

 **"He truly is."**

 **"Can you tell me about your world and what it was like?"** asked Kara in a soft tone trying not to sadden him by bringing up bad memories.

 **"Sure. In one word, like Krypton it was very amazing. We also had a red giant for our sun and watching the sunrise and sunset as the rays made our city glow was always breath taking to watch. I always got up early morning to watch it and made sure I saw it at night. After, that I would end up looking at the stars…anyways I'm getting side tracked."**

 **"No. I'm actually exactly like you. I watched the sunrise and sunset on my planet everyday. It was amazing to watch. Just like your cities, our cities also seemed to almost turn to gold when it happened which just made it all the more beautiful. So tell me more about your world."** Said Kara as she became engrossed in their conversation. Both of them were staring into each other's eyes just being lost in them while talking, like the entire world didn't matter to them. One would think it was because they had something in common to talk about, something that almost no one else in the world could ever talk to them about, but in fact it was something more. Just both of them felt drawn to each other. They could feel their, very being fill with joy and warmth when they heard the other talk and couldn't help but bask in this warmth. It was a special feeling that neither of them had ever felt before.

Elros soon managed to stop getting lost in Kara's eyes but still stared at them and it was the same the other way around. **"Our cities were quite huge and the buildings seemed to reach so high up and all our people were always happy, almost no fighting whatso ever unless you count the constant sparing sessions everyone had. Fighting was kind of in our blood so being able to fight hand to hand was just a kind of what everyone knew."**

 **"Yeah I heard about your culture. I read that after, your people saved mine, our cultures almost combined since our beliefs were so similar and both of our traditions intrigued each other or something like that."**

 **"Yeah I know about that. We both believed that our god, Heiron for the Valeronians or Rao for the Kryptonians was the creator of the universe and that our races were the star jewel of their creation but after we met each other, I think that our beliefs changed into that many races were the star jewels of Heiron/Rao. The races that brought peace and were good to the others were always considered jewels among the stars and after that, the culture just stuck for both of your people."**

 **"Yeah I read about that. It always interested me in so many ways. You know your fighting or sparing tradition also became something regular on Krypton while I think our habit of playing with our planet's wildlife and observing nature became regular on Valeron."**

 **"For us sparing or fighting was always a way of showing we can protect what's precious to us."**

 **"For us I think, playing with wildlife and observing nature was more of to show our appreciation for all the gifts Rao had given us and admire the beauty of his creation."**

 **"Our worlds were amazing but we can make sure its traditions and memories live on in us and our people that are still alive."** Said Elros.

 **"Definitely. If you have the same powers I do then it actually may be possible for me to spar with you and not have to worry about controlling my strength."**

 **"Is it hard? I mean having to control your strength?"**

 **"It was very hard at the beginning. I had to be careful of the simplest thing such as giving a hug or shaking someone's hand as to not break all their bones. But as time went on, I guess I'm really good at controlling it now but when I get excited or angry, I forget about controlling it. Now that I think about it…when I uh…I uh hugged you, I think I was using all my strength."** Said Kara while blushing and stuttering awkwardly at the last part which got Elros to smile at how cute Kara looked while having a small blush of his own.

 **"Well I guess that just shows that I do the power of invulnerability. I'm going to have to work on controlling my strength as well if I want to be apart of this world."**

 **"Don't worry. I'll help you and it will be easier since we won't have to worry about it with each other."**

Kara and Elros then once again began to get lost in each other's eyes as their heart started beating a lot faster and their stomachs felt like butterflies were flying inside. Their heartwarming smiles for each other and blushes on their cheeks just got them to be lost in each other's company. The warmth that spread over their body form their hands holding each other just made their funny feelings and heart beat to soar higher. Even though the two have barely known each other, they can't help but feel as if there was something very special about the person sitting in front of them.

What they didn't notice was Alex having walked in with a large number of books and files in her arms while also carrying a large bag filled with various food she had ordered. She looked at the two and couldn't help but smirk as she was going to be teasing the hell out of her sister. However, she also had a smile on the inside as she saw the look she was giving Elros. It was look she had never seen Kara give anyone before. Not James, not any of the very few past boys in high school and college. Also, the smile Kara had on her face could light up the whole room, hell even the whole planet based on how much happiness and radiance she seemed to be…radiating.

Alex cleared her throat to try and get the attention of Kara and Elros but it didn't work so she cleared her throat even harder. That had done the trick as Kara looked towards her sister and didn't even realize she was there. "Oh, Alex when did you get here?"

"I actually was standing here for the past minute. You two were so busy staring at each other and holding hands that you didn't notice."

"I…uh…I…we were…just talking. Yeah just talking. I must have lost track of time and yeah." Stuttered Kara cutely to which Alex just smirked.

"Sureeee." Alex stretched which caused Kara to blush even harder.

Meanwhile, Elros was just watching the scene and amusement. 'Kara looks so cute like that. Just being her makes me feel so warm and my stomach feels like its jumping in my body. I never felt like this before.'

His thoughts were broken when Alex spoke to him, **"Elros, I brought these books and files that will help you learn English since we have also included translating Kryptonese to English. We also included a lot of the basic things you need to know about this world, but I'm sure Kara would be willing to tell you all that you need to know."** Said Alex as she gave a suggestive wink at the last part making Kara blush more and more, while Elros looked at Kara in amusement but not understanding exactly why Kara was acting the way she was.

 **"Thank you for everything."**

 **"No problem. There is also a lot of food in this bag we ordered for you so make sure to eat up to regain your strength. Now Kara and I need to go home for some rest. We will meet you tomorrow…well I will meet you early while Kara will meet you later during the day due to her having work."**

 **"I understand. Also thank you for everything Kara. I look forward to talking with you tomorrow."**

 **"Uh…yeah. I look forward to it too. Alex let's go!"** Exclaimed Kara as she ran out while holding onto Alex's hand trying to calm her beating heart from Alex's constant teasing and thoughts of Elros filling her mind.

Meanwhile, Elros had stared off in amusement and confusion before shrugging and eating everything in the bag at a very fast pace, almost like a blur but he had white electricity crackling around him. After, he was done eating he started taking the books Alex had brought and began reading through them at a very fast speed with some white lightning flashing in his eyes, as he absorbed all of the information like a giant sponge.

* * *

 ** _Later that night with the Danvers' sisters in Kara's home at 11:00 p.m.…._**

* * *

Both Kara had gotten home, relaxed, taken a shower, eaten dinner before they sat on the couch with a carton of ice cream in their hands.

"So, I see you really seem to like our friend that dropped in?" said Alex in a teasing tone which got Kara to stop eating her ice cream and blush a little.

"Well…I…its…not like that…" said Kara while stuttering but her voice and tone betrayed the words that came out of her mouth.

"You could have fooled me."

"Alright fine…yes he is very hot and very handsome. You weren't kidding at all when you said he was built by a god."

"Yeah I know. You couldn't stop drooling at him when you saw him."

"Y-y-yeah…well…can you blame me?"

"Nope, not at all. So, what was the deal when I caught you staring at each other?" asked Alex in a curious yet also teasing tone.

"I…we…we weren't staring at each other."

Alex gave a look a disbelief and just kept her gaze on Kara causing her to cave in, within a few seconds. "Alright, alright…I was…we were staring at each other. I don't know, in the few hours we got to know him, he told me that I wasn't the last Kryptonian alongside my cousin. He told me a member of my family was still alive. He gave me more joy and happiness then I have ever felt in my life."

"So, you like him, because he told you this?"

"No! While I am very grateful and happy he told me all that and I'm hoping its real but its something else about him that makes me feel so…warm. When I hugged him and held his hand, I felt so safe and warm like I never had felt before. It felt like nothing could ever hurt me. I didn't even mean to hug him and cry on his shoulder…it just happened." Explained Kara getting a very slight frown on Alex's face when she said she felt safer then ever before in Elros' arms but that frown disappeared as quickly as it came.

Kara never noticed it and continued to talk, "Its that feeling of warmth and the fact that when he smiled at me, my heart beat so fast and my stomach was doing summersaults like riding those big roller coasters. I never felt like that before and I want to keep feeling like that. No man that ever came in my life, has ever even remotely made me feel like that. Its not love yet but I do like him. I also feel drawn to him and I want to know more about him."

Alex smiled seeing the radiant smile on her face as she talked about how she felt when near their new planetary guest. "You know I think he might feel something like that as well. I saw him looking at you and staring in to your eyes the same way you did to him. Although, he didn't blush nearly as much as you did."

"Well, that's not my fault. He called me a goddess like 3 times."

"He did?" getting a nod from Kara. "That's quite corny."

"That's just it Alex. Every time he said it, he sounded so sincere and honest. And when you and Hank had left the room, he said that he thought I was a goddess when he was about to die. I thanked him for the compliment but then he said that he was just saying the truth and from his voice and heart beat, I could tell he was being completely honest with me."

"Wow…he sounds like quite the romantic."

"Yeah he does. I really want to know about him and maybe I can finally have a love life that will last me for my life." Said Kara in a sad tone near the end which Alex completely understood and put a comforting hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a hug.

"Well then you both better fall for each other quickly otherwise, some other girl may snatch him up with how handsome he is."

This got a blush from Kara thinking about Elros, as she ignored her sister's statement of another girl getting Elros mainly because of some sort of feeling in her heart and gut that it won't happen and that she will end up with him.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone else get him. But I still want to learn more about him. Who he is, who he was. What type of a person is he. His past. You saw how reluctant he was about sharing that right? I know he was hiding some stuff and I even though I have no idea what he went through while fighting in a war, I still want to eventually learn about that. In a relationship, I don't want any secrets in between us that could destroy us later."

"That's true but your going to have to be patient. Remember how secluded and shy you were when you first landed. It took quite a while for you to open your heart to us and you still were just 12 years old. Elros is a grown man but based on what Hank, the doctors and his scars told me, he has gone through some very terrible things."

"I know that. I'm going to be patient with him and be there for him just like you, Eliza and Jeremiah were there for me…" said Kara while quieting down and looking downwards when saying the last name, she said as she didn't want to sadden Alex.

Alex easily picked up on that and raised her chin, with a look in her eyes that told her everything was alright. Kara easily picked up on the message and put on her signature radiant smile which caused Alex to smile as well. "So, you excited to see what Elros can do tomorrow?" asked Alex.

"Of course. If he decides he wants to become a superhero then that will be awesome. I mean having a partner like that is something that I would want to have. Plus, its not just the bad aliens that are threat now but also the meta-humans from central city and the crazy criminals from Gotham and Star city. We need all help we can get if we want to keep people safe."

"True. Anyways, did you tell Clark about Elros and about your people being alive?"

"OH FUDGE CAKES! I completely forgot! I better call him now!" frantically shouted Kara as she began looking for her cell phone.

"Relax Kara. Take a deep breath…" said Alex to which Kara complied and relaxed a little. "Now just call him and tell him to come to here at your home, tomorrow and then you can go with him to meet Elros and you'll both be able to see his powers. You don't have time anyways to explain everything to him since its pretty late and you have to go to work in the morning while I have to see what Elros' hand to hand capabilities are."

"Wait what? Hand to hand combat?"

"Yeah Hank wants me to take him to the training room and see how good he is since he has been in war and must have had some sort of training. Plus, if he does end up becoming a superhero then he's going to need to train just like you have to."

"Yeah I guess. Anyways I have to find my phone and go make a call." Said Kara while she got up from the couch.

"Its on your cabinet in your bedroom." Said Alex to which Kara gave a thankful nod and proceeded to go there while Alex had a smile on her face and decided to finish the last of her ice-cream.

Meanwhile, Kara had gotten her cell phone and noticed quite a few missed phone calls and text messages from James and Winn, all worried about her and she decided she'll inform them of everything tomorrow and maybe if they want to come with her to see Elros and his training then they could come. She then dialed Clark's number and after a few rings, her cousin picked up while yawning.

"Ahhhgh…hey Kara. Is everything alright there?" asked a sleepy Clark.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine but I wanted to ask you about something. Sorry about calling you this late."

"No problem Kara. Now what did you want to ask me?"

"Is it possible for you to come to National City tomorrow and meet me at my home at 5:00 p.m. when I'm done my work."

"Why? Is everything alright there?" asked a worried Clark.

"Everything is fine…its just…its a long story and I can't tell you right now but its very and I mean very important." Said Kara, emphasizing 'very'.

"Umm…okay I'll be there. Your sure everything is alright there?"

"Trust me everything couldn't be better! And thanks Clark! Make sure to be here on time!"

"No problem Kara and don't worry! I'll be there. Love you little cousin."

"You know technically I'm older then you right?"

"Yeah but your still my baby cousin."

Kara laughed at his before saying "Alright bye. Love you."

With that Kara turned off her phone and had a happy smile on her face as she couldn't wait for tomorrow, not only because her cousin was coming here but also because she was going to see Elros again. Alex had listened in on the conversation partially before she headed into the bedroom and slept on the bed whom, a blushing Kara soon joined.

Meanwhile Clark had hung up and had a confused look on his face thinking of what could be so important tomorrow that Kara needed him in National city. Shrugging his shoulders, he went back to sleep on his bed.

* * *

 ** _Next morning, at Catco world wide media…._**

* * *

Kara was standing in the elevator as she made her way near the top of Catco where her boss' office would be. She had Cat Grant's signature latte in her hand, heated to the perfect temperature for her while wearing a radiant smile on her face.

While Kara had gone off to do her work in the morning, Alex had gone to the DEO to carry out her orders and soon test Elros' hand to hand combat fighting capabilities in the training room. Kara couldn't help but think back to Elros and couldn't wait for her time at work to end for the day.

She walked out the elevator and was walking to her front desk but right then, Winn and James came in front of her with worried looks on their faces while her face was one of confusion until she remembered all their missed calls and messages.

"Kara, are you alright?"

"Yeah, we tried calling you yesterday but you wouldn't pick up?"

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine…Winn…your talking to me again?" asked a confused yet also relieved Kara.

"Yeah…that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I just wanted to say I was sorry for being like that and distancing myself. Also, sorry for not understanding that your planet exploded recently." Said Winn in an unsure yet apologetic tone.

"Oh…thank you and no problem. I'm also for hurting your feelings like that. I hope we can remain friends?" asked Kara.

"I would like that." Said Winn with a smile on his face?

James then stepped into the conversation as he let Winn say whatever he needed to, "So Kara are you sure your okay? You didn't pick up our calls or messages…we got a little worried."

Kara laughed sheepishly, "Ahhh…sorry about that but I had forgotten my cell phone in my apartment yesterday when I just went around being Supergirl. Also don't worry about everything else, I'm actually better then I have ever been."

"Really?"

"Yep. I actually wanted to talk to you about something important. It has to do with the meteor that hit near the city yesterday."

"What about it?" asked Winn.

Just as she was about to answer, she heard Cat coming up the elevator and hence quickly turned to greet her. While whispering what she needed to say, "Cat's coming. Both of you just come over to my home when work ends at 4:30 p.m. I'm going to need to talk to you two about something. Its too long to explain now so just wait till later."

Listening to the stern tone of Kara, James and Winn reluctantly agreed as they turned to face the elevator as well to greet their boss.

"Ughh…" sighed Cat as she walked through the elevator and then saw Kara there.

"Oh Kiera your back. Well that's good, now I want to gather the people we need for the story on the meteor that crashed yesterday. Chop, Chop!"

"Right away Ms. Grant. Here is your latte."

Cat took the latte and took a sip, "Mmm…perfect. Now get moving!" with that she entered the office while Kara went to get all the people that were in charge of headlines and writing stories. Once they were all gathered, they all walked into the room, everyone quite nervous except Kara and James.

"Alright people, now what do we have on the meteor that crashed outside of National City 2 days ago?"

"Umm…We went to the crash site but a bunch of FBI agents were already there saying that the meteor was just a satellite that broke off of the earth orbit and crashed." Said a middle-aged female woman with brown hair.

"And that's all we have been able to get for the past 2 days on it?" asked Cat a little ticked off that the meteor they saw was nothing special. "Alright, then what's next?"

A male then stepped up, "Well Supergirl stopped a fire, stopped thugs and a few robberies and saved a spider from a tree yesterday?"

"Yes that would be very interesting, if Supergirl wasn't doing that everyday. Now if you all can't find something worth while to report then leave. Shoo." Cat said as everyone except Kara left the room.

Kara was a bit nervous today seeing as she remembered, declining her son Adam for a date and didn't know how to approach the situation. "Um…Ms. Grant?"

"Yes Kiera?" asked Cat with her normal pissed off look.

"I…I was wondering if you're not mad at me because I…"

"Because you declined my son for a date?" finished Cat to which Kara gave a small nod. "Oh please. If you think that I'm going to let you declining a date with my son effect our work relationship, then you are wrong. Plus, I'm not that insensitive. You were on a bad day with what you told me of your family's death anniversary. And Adam is still sticking around National City so I will be repairing my relationship with him." Said Cat with a somewhat neutral tone, filled with small amounts of sympathy. "Now get to work, I have several appointments booked today and I need to know when and where I have to go so chop, chop!"

Kara gave a small smile at Cat, before she ran away to do her duties with a smile on her face the entire time.

* * *

 ** _Later, that day at around 4:45 p.m. at Kara's apartment…._**

* * *

James and Winn were now sitting on the couch for the past 10 minutes, while Kara was pacing in front of them mumbling some incoherent things. The two men had tried to ask Kara why she brought them to her home or what was going on but she just said to wait for a few minutes and then she'll explain everything.

Almost losing their patience, James was about to ask…nearly shout what was going on until a knock on the door came at the same time he was about to speak up.

Kara had quickly sped to the door and opened it up. She saw Clark standing there with his signature smile as he went to hug his cousin. James was confused while Winn was beginning to breath heavy with a crazy fan boy look on his face.

"Clark? What are you doing here?" asked James.

Clark now having stopped hugging Kara and stepped into her home while she closed the door, shrugged his shoulders. "Kara called me here today, saying she wanted to talk to me about something important."

"She said the same thing to us right Winn?" James said while looking to Winn who still had his crazy fan boy look while his breathing became heavier. "Winn?"

Winn just stepped up holding his hand out and getting a handshake from Clark. "Your…your…Superman? Clark Kent…your Superman?!"

"Umm…yes I am?" Clark asked and stated.

"Oh…I have so many questions. Like when you fought General Zod, how did you fight against the gravity waves of the World Engine? How were those gravity waves produced?" frantically asked Winn.

"Umm…" awkwardly said Clark not knowing how to respond.

Before, Winn could continue, Kara had stepped beside him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Winn. Calm down…take a deep breath." Said Kara while Winn listened and semi got out of his crazed fan boy mode while sitting back down on the couch.

The other 3 also sat down before Clark popped the million-dollar question. "Kara, why did you call me…us here?"

That's when all of the curious gazes landed on Kara. She took a deep breath before she began explaining, "Okay. Do you all know of the meteor that hit outside of National City 2 days ago right?"

The 3 gave a nod so she continued, "Well I was there when the meteor crashed and it wasn't a satellite that the supposed FBI agents and NASA scientist said. It was a ship."

"A ship?" asked James.

"Yes. And inside it, I found a man. He was badly injured and the ship had blown up right after I took him out so he barely survived. After I took him to the DEO where the doctors there healed him."

"Do you know who he is?" asked Clark now getting very interested in the story.

"Yes. He had woken up yesterday and me, Hank and Alex talked to him. He told us a lot of things. Clark I'm not sure of this or not but do you know of the planet called Valeron or the Valeronian people?"

Clark thought for a second before he responded, "I don't think so. I may have heard their names mentioned once or twice in the fortress of solitude but other then that no."

"You see, the Valeronians were a very close allied race with Krypton. We had quite a bit of history and a strong friendship with them that lasted around 120 thousand years." Said Kara which got shocked look from the others.

Winn got a quaint idea of where she was going with this and asked his own question, "So this man who came in the ship is a Valeronian?"

Kara nodded, "Yes he is and he's actually very amazing. He's very similar to me and Clark. His world and most of his people were also destroyed."

"What?" asked Clark.

"Okay this is a very long story and I don't have much time to explain it so I will just give a brief summary." Said Kara gaining a nod from the other 3. "So there were two major alliances in this galaxy. The Empyrean alliance that consisted of all of the good and peaceful aliens, Valeronians and Kryptonians included. And there was the Chthonic alliance that held all of the evil, predatory and dominating races. The Chthonic alliance had launched a war against the Empyrean alliance and in the war, the Valeronian home world, Valeron was destroyed and the Valeronian population dropped really low. Eventually the Empyrean alliance won the war but the Valeronian, Green Martians and Kryptonians were on the brink of extinction. They are now rebuilding their civilizations. The man who landed here, was apart of the Valeronian army and he was sent on a suicide mission. He managed to complete his mission but also found a way to survive and escape but ended up in enemy hands for 7 years until he escaped from their clutches. His ship was knocked off course and ended up at Krypton after it was destroyed and soon went in the Phantom Zone. He spends about 15 years in there before he came here."

The trio remained silent, processing the information they heard. Clark thought over what Kara said before his eyes widened as he picked up bits of information that Kara hadn't said specifically. "Wait so are you saying that…"

Kara getting what he was about to ask, nodded. "Yes Clark. Not all Kryptonians died during Krypton's explosion. There are still a few left that are with the Empyrean alliance rebuilding our civilization. We are not the last of our kind Clark." Said Kara with tears in her eyes.

Clark also got a few tears in his eyes, didn't know how to respond so just opted to hug Kara. Meanwhile, James and Winn were speechless at the amount of information they heard. After, a few moments of silence, Kara continued talking. "Also Clark…a member of our house is still alive. His name is Xan Nor-El. He's our uncle Clark. Our fathers' brother."

This brought even more tears into Clark's eyes as he was processing the information. Even though he had lived on Earth for 99% of his life, after he had learned about his true origins, he couldn't help but constantly think about his family that had died on Krypton. Now hearing that a member of that family was still alive…it was mind blowing.

Silence filled the air, as it was now nearing 5:00 p.m. Kara stood up as she faced Clark and said, "I know this is a lot to take in but, I called you here to tell you all this and to bring you to meet him. If James and Winn wanted to meet him as well, then we'll all go."

Winn shot up and immediately nodded. "I'm definitely going."

Everyone chuckled seeing a child's enthusiasm in a grown man. James then got up and said "I would like to meet him as well."

Clark then got up, "After what you told me. I have to meet him now."

Kara nodded to the 3. "Okay then. He's going to be in the training grounds near the DEO headquarters right now. Let's go."

Both Kara and Clark then changed into their superhero costumes in a blur before Kara picked up Winn while Clark picked up his best friend James. They then flew towards their destination, while Kara had a very radiant smile on her face as she was going to be meeting Elros again.

* * *

 ** _On the training grounds, near the DEO…._**

* * *

Kara and Clark set down Winn and James respectively before they landed at a base where there were numerous tents set up, with many tables filled with computers and different monitoring systems. There was also a big tent with a mini infirmary set up in case anyone got hurt.

After, observing their surroundings is when they noticed a huge group of the DEO officers and medical experts surrounding a medium sized tent that was open from all sides. They were about to walk their but that's when Hank walked up to them.

"Kara what the hell are those two doing here?!" asked Hank as he was pissed.

"James and Winn? They're my friends. Plus, they know about Elros so I thought they could meet him."

"You told them about him!"

"Of course. I trust them."

"We have protocol at the DEO Supergirl." Said Hank.

"I know, but I didn't tell anyone except them and Clark. Besides, once Elros can control his strength, isn't he going to come with me anyways?" Kara asked while folding her arms.

"I guess your right about that. That actually might be sooner then you think. He's actually very good at controlling his strength and powers. But next time make sure to inform me if you do plan on telling anyone about what goes on in the DEO."

"I understand."

Hank then turned to Clark and his mood turned down more then before. "Hello Superman."

"Hey Hank." Said Clark with an edge in his voice much like Hank.

A few moments of awkward silence filled the area as Clark and Hank stared at each other before Hank broke off their staring contest and turned to talk to all of them. "Were going to be testing Mr. Anitos' powers soon so get prepared soon." Said Hank before he walked away to the main tent of the base there.

After, he had left Alex had walked up to the group. "Don't mind Hank today. He's just pissed off today because he and every top agent at the DEO got our asses handed to us on a silver platter."

This got everyone's attention. "Hey Clark." Said Alex to which Clark gave his own greeting while also bringing her in a short hug. Alex gave a nod to James and Winn while calling their names.

"What do you mean Alex?" asked a curious Kara.

"I told you that we were going to see how good Elros' hand to hand combat capabilities are right?" asked Alex to which Kara gave a nod. "Well, Elros beat every skilled DEO agent on base in a fight whether it be one on one or multiple agents against him. He's more skilled then anyone I have ever seen but I don't seem surprised seeing he's been through war."

"Wow. He beat you in a fight?" Kara both asked and stated to which Alex gave a nod. "Even I wasn't able to beat you. I'm going to need to ask him for tips. Where is he anyways?"

Alex then began leading the group towards the tent where all of the scientist and DEO agents seemed to be surrounding. "Your friend managed to get the attention of all the agents here not only because he beat the living daylights out of us but because of what he's doing at the moment. We could have started testing his powers right away but he wanted to wait for you."

"Me?"

"Yep." Alex simply replied.

The group then began weaving out of the small crowd of agents and doctors until they eventually made it to the center where they saw an incredible sight that caught all of their attention.

Elros was sitting on a chair along with other 3 other DEO agents that had taken the remaining seats around a square table. On top of the table was a large amount of water floating in the air. The water was separated into many small and thin streams that just seemed to be dancing around the place, occasionally crashing with each other but always staying within a spherical shaped space.

Meanwhile, Elros was concentrating his psychic powers on keeping the large amount of water afloat while moving it according to his will. Originally, he never had this ability of telekinetically controlling liquids but as said by the Speed and Auric force entities his psychic powers seemed to have grown now. Being able to telekinetically control water and control it at such a great amount showed great improvements in the control he had over his psychic powers while also showing a small increase in strength. When he noticed Kara, Alex and a few other people entered the small group of spectators watching him, he put the water back into the bucket he had taken it from beside him and got up.

This got a lot of groans from many of the agents and doctors as they had become very entranced with the show that had been going. Seeing that it was over, they decided to leave and return to their work stations seeing as the testing would be beginning soon.

Elros then walked up to Kara wearing a black shirt and black jeans that the DEO provided.

Kara had a big radiant smile on her face now that she had saw Elros but also had a dazed look in her eyes. This had also brought a sincere smile onto Elros' face. Kara soon shook her daze as she asked, "What was that?"

"It was my 'Void Legacy' I told you about. My powers seemed to have increased since I last use them. I was just testing to see how much control I had over my telekinetic powers."

"Wow." Stood there a stunned Kara as she noticed what Elros was wearing. 'OH MY RAO! He looks so hot with those clothes. That shirt really brings out his muscles.' Thought Kara before her eyes turned to Elros' eyes getting lost in them and his situation was much the same as he was thinking hot beautiful and hot Kara looked in her Superhero outfit.

Alex had noticed this and decided to clear her throat which not only brought Kara and Elros out of their tranced like state but also James, Winn and Clark came out of their shock.

Kara and Elros shook off a small blush before she just realized something. "Wait Elros…how are you speaking English already?!"

This caused Elros and Elros to chuckle. Alex then answered her sisters question, "That was my exact same reaction this morning. He actually managed to learn our entire language and lot of other things regarding Earth and people within the night."

"You…you did that all in one night?" asked Kara with her mouth agape.

Elros smiled and nodded. "Yes. I'm actually a very fast learner and can memorize stuff very fast."

Kara shook her head almost robotically as she was fascinated by someone managing to learn a language this fast especially when it took her a few months before she was able to get a grip on English. After, breaking out of her stupor, she forgot that she hadn't introduced Elros to everyone.

"Oh I forgot. Elros, this is James, Winn and my cousin Kal-El." Said Kara while pointing at each person respectively to which Elros shook their hands.

Clark managed to get his composure back first, "Elros…my cousin tells me you come from Valeron? An allied planet of Krypton."

"Yes. And I suppose she has told you about everything else, such as the war and alliances and how I ended up here?"

"Yes. So, its all true?" asked Clark.

"I hope you don't mind that I told them about most of the things you told me Elros." Said Kara in an unsure tone as she looked downwards not knowing if she had offended Elros.

Elros walked closer to Kara and used his hand to raise her chin before giving her a sincere smile, an action that caused James to frown a little as an unknown knot feeling in his stomach came while Winn just stared in a bit of sadness. Meanwhile, Clark stiffened a little and just as he was about to say something, Alex put a hand on his shoulder shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it Kara. I can tell they are like your family and you wouldn't want to keep secrets from them."

Seeing Elros forgiving her easily and not minding she told her friends and cousin about him, she perked up and gave a wonderful smile as she once again became a bundle of joy, something which made Elros' smile brighter as joy filled his being.

Clark then stepped in to try and get Elros' attention away from his cousin. "Are we really not the last Kryptonians?"

"No you are not. Although, I have no way of knowing what they are all doing at the moment nor do I have a way of contacting them. By this point the Empyrean alliances' technology and methods of communication would have changed a lot."

"I understand. Its comforting to know that we are not the last of our kind." Said Clark as his overprotective cousin side was gone as quickly as it came.

Before they could continue their conversation, Hank shouted to get everyone's attention. "LET'S GET THIS TEST STARTED! MR. ANITOS WE WILL BE TESTING YOUR FLIGHT CAPABILITIES FIRST!"

"We should continue our conversation later. I'm sure you have a lot of questions Kal-El and I'm sure Kara has a lot more from yesterday so I don't mind answering them later."

"No problem and please call me Superman when I'm wearing my costume or Clark otherwise."

"I understand. I don't suppose you want to join me in flying Kara?"

"I would love to!" beamed Kara, responding in less then a millisecond almost like she had anticipated the question.

The two then began walking a bit ahead of the base in the desert, so they could fly. James had then walked to Clark and asked, "Aren't you going to join them?"

"Not right now. I want to see if he can fly and some of his other powers. Besides it seems Kara knows him better so she would be able to help him more."

"And your cool with a complete stranger being right by her?" asked James with some jealousy in his voice that went unnoticed by Clark but not by Alex or Winn.

"There is just something about him, that makes me trust him. And with everything he told us, I'm just grateful towards him."

Before they could continue Hank had shouted "START!"

Kara then proceeded to explain how to fly using his powers of the yellow sun. "Well the way you want to fly is just by thinking about it. Just imagine yourself flying in the air. Will yourself to fly and it will happen." Said Kara as she floated up in the air.

Elros looked in amazement but not astonishment since he had seen all of Kara's heroic deeds after requesting Hank of T.V and newspapers. Needless to say, his respect and attraction towards the blonde goddess only increased. She was constantly helping people and that's a feeling that was just too amazing to describe. It was why he always tried to help his people in any way he can and why he was so willing to fight in the war, take lives and go on the suicide 4mission.

Elros shook his thoughts out of his head and did as Kara told since he knew she wasn't using any sort of psychic powers to fly. He suspected that it was most likely the manipulation of her gravitational field. As he focused a little, he began to float in the air much like Kara which got a smile and thumbs up from her which he returned not understanding the gesture as he wasn't able to study humans completely.

"Awesome job Elros! You managed to get it on the first try. Now let's see how fast you are!" said Kara. As she flew to the sky and around the general area at a fast speed.

Elros observed her at first before following her footsteps and began to chase her, easily catching up to her but she wasn't going at her fastest. Kara then decided to kick it up to max as she flew fast, causing a sonic boom to which Elros followed. They raced each other but Elros was slower then Kara and eventually they landed while smiling.

"Your really fast and good at flying Elros."

"Thanks Kara."

"Now what are we testing next? Do you have any heat vision or freeze breath?" asked Kara.

Hank had then walked up to them and answered Kara's question. "Nope. It seems Mr. Anitos has flight capabilities, super strength, X-ray vision, super hearing and super vision. He lacks heat vision and freeze that you possess Supergirl. At the moment were going to test his telekinetic strength. We have seen his control but we need to see how much pressure his telekinetic powers can put. We have a large boulder set up and your going to put your full force against the boulder which will allow us to measure how strong your mind is."

Nodding in understanding, Elros walked towards a somewhat spherical boulder that had several blue glowing objects planted all over it. Kara was looking at Elros and the boulder in curiosity and interest as she wanted to see how good his psychic powers are considering he had the "Void Legacy" which she had heard about somewhat when she was on Krypton.

Meanwhile, Superman and Winn were looking in curiosity while James had a bit of a jealous look on his face as another person had superpowers who with, if decided, could become a superhero and make a difference.

Back to Elros, he was now standing front of the boulder and relaxed his body. One thing he learned when using his psychic powers is that thought process had to be pretty much shut off because if any random thought came to his mind, it would weaken his power and control. As such he learned to empty his mind except for the part that would command his psychic power to do what he willed.

Elros focused for around a few seconds as he concentrated before he opened his eyes that glowed blue which everyone noticed and the boulder was applied a large amount of telekinetic pressure making it crush and crumble instantly along with all the blue glowing metal devices that were attached to it.

This had impressed everyone there, especially Kara since she was standing there with her mouth agape before she ran to him. "That was awesome! You were just standing there and the boulder just got crushed!"

Elros chuckled a bit looking at Kara's childlike enthusiasm. "Thanks Kara, but applying that kind of power strains my mind so I'm going to have to train it to become stronger."

Kara just nodded in understanding, still very stunned and shocked it see a boulder of around 10 feet in height, length and width, and around 75 tons in mass.

Hank then walked up with an average height male scientist with blonde hair, black eyes and a pair of glasses on. "Excellent job Mr. Anitos. We have an approximate calculation of all your powers and have compared them to Supergirl but why have refused to test your speed on land?"

This got a confused look from Kara, Clark, James and Winn. "Well there is something special about my speed on land that I wanted to inform you about. I have read about and seen on the news about a superhero going by the name of the 'Flash' in Central City?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"My, powers are very similar to his. I can demonstrate them to you right now and you can measure how fast I'm running."

"Very well then. Dr…" said Hank while turning to the scientist who nodded in understanding and ran back to his work station before running back to Hank with a small flat circular shaped device that seemed to have a glass screen in the center along with 4 blue glowing lights around the edges of the circular device. He also had a specially designed plain black one piece black outfit. "This is the device we used to measure Supergirl's fastest speed. Just place it on top of your chest and we will be able to monitor it. Also wear the outfit since your current clothes won't be able to handle your speed. You can use the change room back there…" said Hank while pointing at a enclosed tent near the front of the camp.

"Very well." Said Elros as he took the outfit and went to change his clothes. He eventually came back out in his tight black outfit with the device on top of his chest, along with a pair of specially made boots.

Kara bit her lower lip as she suppressed a nose bleed seeing how tightly the suit hugged Elros' body and made his muscles and ripped body stand out. Alex noticed this and a large grin grew on her face as she knew she gained some amazing teasing material right there.

Elros then walked up to a line that had been set up so he could run at his fastest. Once Elros was there, he turned to Kara and Clark and asked, "Why don't you two join me? It could be like a…race?".

Kara and Clark looked at each other before smirking and nodded at Elros' request. This got everyone to look in interest and many of the DEO agents, scientists and doctors started to place bets on who would be the fastest. The majority put it on Superman and Supergirl while only one agent decided to be different and bet on Elros.

Of course, Winn was huffing as he once again entered his fan boy mode while Hank and Alex watched in interest as Elros was intriguing more with every second that passed by.

The 3 racers were now standing at the line, with Supergirl on Elros' left and Superman on his right.

"Don't be too sad if you lose." Said Kara with a smug and playful grin on her face.

"Don't worry. I'll race my fastest and even if I do lose at least it will be to you…but I will beat your cousin."

"Is that so Elros. We will just have to see about it."

"EVERYONE READY?" asked a scientist through a microphone, to which he got a simultaneous thumb up from the 3.

"FIRST ONE TO THE MOUNTAIN AND BACK IS THE WINNER!" said the scientist as everyone looked to a mountain approximately 60 miles in the distance.

"3…".

Everyone focused on the area forward as they bent their knees and got ready to race.

"2…".

White electricity started flowing through Elros' eyes.

"1…".

White electricity sparked a little from one point in Elros' body to another but this happened briefly so the others didn't notice.

"GO!".

The three racers launched themselves with 3 simultaneous sonic booms. The 3 were side by side with each other as Elros looked both ways to look at Kara and Clark with a smirk on his face. White electricity was crackling behind him much the like the Flash when he ran.

Elros then decided to head full speed and went past the other two. Kara followed his example and sped past Clark as well as he was left trailing back a little.

Back at the camp, the scientists were in a state of shock seeing the speed of the alien new comer. They also groaned knowing they lost a good amount of money in the best and that whoever had bet on Elros had become quite rich today.

The 3 reached the base of the mountain before they turned around and headed back to the finish line. Elros was in the lead, followed by Kara and last but not last, Clark. Eventually, Elros passed the finish line followed by the other 2 as they stopped and skidded to a stop.

Hank walked up to them and said, "Good job everyone. Let's head back and we'll do an assessment of all your powers now. You also seem to be already capable of controlling your powers Mr. Elros so you might be released from DEO custody very quickly however, I'm going to need Supergirl to look after you."

Everyone listened intently and Kara was wide eyed and was very happy seeing Elros would be in his custody so she would be able to teach him a lot about her world as well as help him so he doesn't feel alone in a new world. "I have no problem with taking care of him. He can stay at my place."

This got a raised eyebrow from Clark who was about to object but one glare from Kara shut him up. "Are you sure Kara? I do not want to be a bother…" said Elros in sincere tone, seeing how he just recently arrived here and didn't want Kara to be forced in looking after him.

"Its no problem at all. Your new to this world and I want to be here for you." Said Kara with a bright smile while putting a hand on his shoulder.

This got Elros to smile as he nodded, "Thank you then. I will do my best to repay you for your kindness."

"You don't need to ever repay me. For me my foster sister and mother Alex and Eliza were there for me so I'm going to be here for you."

Elros nodded as Hank then led them back to the base and told Elros to change back into his normal clothes, while Clark was looking at Kara in wonder and confusion seeing how quickly Kara had seemingly opened up to Elros and how much she was willing to do for him.

When they reached James and Winn, they also saw all of the agents, scientists and doctors hand their money to the one guy that bet on Elros and he had a happy yet smug grin on his face seeing all of the money being placed in his hands. Meanwhile Winn was little down seeing how his favourite superhero lost the race but he quickly cheered up when Superman stood in front of him.

"That was an awesome race. Great job Superman." Said Winn.

"Yes it was. I'm surprised he beat you Clark." Said James.

"Yes. I'm surprised as well."

It was then in a white flash, Elros had appeared in his previous outfit right beside Kara. Hank then called one of the scientist over and asked him to explain all that they had discovered to Elros.

"Umm…Mr. Anitos…"

"Just call me Elros."

"Okay…Elros. According to all of the test we have done we have determined much of your strengths and compared it to Supergirls' to get an idea of how strong you are."

Elros nodded as everyone, mostly Kara listened intently to see how powerful their new friend was. The scientist then continued, "Elros' hand to hand combat capabilities speak for themselves from the testing we did in the morning so I don't need to say anything about that. In terms of physical strength, you have about 3/4ths of Supergirl's full strength but possess the same level of invulnerability. You have X-ray vision, super hearing and vision much like her but lack heat vision and freeze breath. Your flying speed is about Mach 1.7 at full speed while Supergirls' is Mach 2.5. Your telekinetic strength at full power measures to about 3/4ths of Supergirl's strength as well. Your speed on the ground is about Mach 2 which is faster then Supergirl who's speed is Mach 1.7 and Superman who's speed which is about Mach 1.5."

"In addition, you seem to have great control of your strength from all the other test we did. That's my team's full report Director."

"Thank you. You may go." Said Hank before he turned to the other heroes. "Well, we will be staying here for a few hours as the scientists go through the data again so until then your free to stay and do whatever you want or…leave." Said Hank while glaring at Clark who glared back. The tension in the group had raised but before anyone could break, Hank left while everyone wondered 'What the hell was that?'.

Alex decided to stop the awkward silence that had filled the air, "Let's go sit down so we can talk." She then led them into an open tent with a fairy large table and multiple chairs. They all sat down as silence filled the air for a few moments.

"So, I can ask any questions you might have Kal-El."

Clark nodded and begun speaking, "Are our people really alive?"

"Yes, they are and I know that for a fact even thought I have been away for 24 years. I can't tell you how I know this but trust me, they are all alive but at the moment I have no way of contacting them. They are currently rebuilding their civilization. I'm sorry if you wished to speak to them or meet them.

"Its okay Elros. Just knowing there out there is enough for us. Plus, we already have built a new life here and have a new family. We don't want to leave the life we have built here. Although, can you tell me and Kal-El more about our uncle?" said Kara. The beginning part surprised the group but nodded in understanding while Alex sounded a bit relieved since she had though Kara might want to go back to her people now that she knew they were alive. Meanwhile, Clark nodded at Kara's question, also wanting to know about his uncle.

"There is a lot I can tell you about Xan. As I told Kara already, he a big man and I respected him a lot. He used to be apart of my father's squad in our army until he retired and then I took my father's place and joined. At first Xan didn't respect me much but he did agree to train me and believe me, he was brutal during training. But his training is the reason why I'm alive today so I can never thank him enough.

Anyways, Xan is very tough and hard on the outside but very soft and nice on the inside. I know he was hard on me because he didn't want me to die at any point so he acted very harsh so I would get the message and train with my full effort. After, I surpassed him, we became very close and he used to tell me stories about Krypton. I think he may have mentioned about missing his niece which I guess was you Kara…" said Elros as Kara got a few tears in her eyes.

"Xan also taught me well more like I taught myself a very important lesson and that was never to take up his bad habit. I think its what you people call…being a pervert." This got sweat drops from everyone at the table. "He used to try and peek on woman of almost all the races of our alliance but mainly Valeronians which made him on the receiving end of some very harsh beatings. A woman's wrath is something that was actually scarier then the war…" said Elros while shivering making Kara and Alex giggle.

"Anyways, Xan is an amazing person. He fought hard during the war but when Krypton had exploded, it hit him quite hard. He along with another Kryptonian, a woman on my squad were sad and couldn't fight for about a week before they managed to bring themselves together. He had told me that he held a lot of regret of not spending a lot of time with his family but I told him something I thought of when my family died. He should keep them alive with his memories and fight so other races, other families wouldn't have to suffer a similar fate from the war. And after, that we kept fighting and fighting until we won and now here I am."

Everyone had shock looks in their eyes while Kara and Clark had tears streaming down their eyes after learning about a member of their family.

Kara got up and walked up to Elros and hugged him which surprised the others while James had a bit of a jealous look in his eyes and a frown on his face.

"Thank you for everything Elros. Not just for telling us but for being there for our uncle." Said Kara while her respect and feelings for him were rising not because of telling them about their family but what he said in the end. How he had helped their uncle and why he fought in the war. It was one of the main reasons why Kara wants to help people everyday.

Kara let go of him and gave a heart warming smile while also having tears in her eyes which he wiped away after cupping her cheek. She put her hand on his before she went back to her seat with red staining her cheeks.

"How bad was the war?" asked Clark as he wanted to know what his uncle and surviving Kryptonians went through.

Elros' mood darkened considerably and the air around them seemed to freeze. "Worse then you can possibly imagine. The amount of bloodshed that happened, our allies and comrades we lost…it was terrifying. But for everyone one of us that fell we fought back twice as hard and eventually…won. I'm sorry but that's all I can say. Seeing all that's happened…I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand and I'm very sorry for bringing that up."

"No problem. I understand you would be curious about it all. If one day I can get over it and all the lives I was forced to take…I may be able to tell you about it if you would be willing to listen."

Clark nodded as a breathtaking silence filled the area. No one could even begin to comprehend what Elros had been through. Kara was wondering how Elros managed to get through it all and seem fine but she suspected that he was hiding it all inside. She didn't know what it was like to kill so she couldn't understand what Elros felt. However, she wanted to help him get through his traumatic experience. She was most likely the one who could understand him the most since her world exploded and she lost everything in an instant. But for him, he lost his family and most of his people through war which she couldn't relate to. She just had a feeling of wanting to standby him and help him.

Clark knew what it was like to take a life since he had to kill General Zod but that's the only life he ever took. Having to kill Rao knows how many lives in a war so that your people and other races could survive, Clark was being terrified just imagining it.

James who had been feeling an unusual feeling in his stomach (jealousy), frowned at what Elros had said. A galactic war was something he couldn't think of but he never agreed with taking a life. He was naively thinking that there was another way and that Elros didn't have to kill so for him, his respect for the man dropped despite not being able to remotely understand or even know about his situation.

Winn was astounded at what Elros had told him, and he developed respect as well as admiration for Elros. He was a fan of Superman and then Supergirl because of what they did with the powers they have but seeing a man who had seen things they could only imagine of. It was hard not to respect and admire him.

Alex was another person that could relate to Elros, only second to Kara since she had been force to take a few lives while working with the DEO, even though all of them were aliens, it didn't make it easier to handle. Taking a life, not matter which race was still taking a life. Taking a member of someone's family if they had one. Taking away that being's chance to possible change their ways if they were doing evil things.

The silence had dragged on for a while as everyone was lost in their own thoughts until Winn decided to lighten up the mood. "So Elros, when the DEO releases you, what do you plan on doing?"

This got everyone's attention as curiosity filled everyone and the dark thoughts people were having left them. "Well, Kara decided that she would be taking custody of me when I leave the DEO so I guess I'm going to be living with her."

This had shocked the people who didn't know about it, more specifically James and Winn. "What?!" they both said in shock.

"Yeah. He's going to be staying with me and I'll teach him everything he needs to know about Earth but what he plans to do after that I'm not sure…" trailed off Kara as she looked at Elros with curiosity.

"Well I actually thought about that a lot and I was thinking of doing what you do Kara. Be a superhero. Even when I was a kid I always wanted to help others and with what you do everyday, I can do that. Although, I'm not sure what job to do…" trailed off Elros.

Kara's smile could brighten the whole world with how much happiness and light she was emitting. "That's awesome Elros! I'm sure you would make an amazing superhero and the people of National City would love you. We can think about what job you will do later although we are going to have to come up with a costume and name for you. Winn can help with that." Said Kara,

Winn's smile was much like Kara now as he was going full blown nerd mode with the possibilities of making another superhero's suit.

James was frowning even more because there was another person who would be able to make a significant difference…and would also be living with Kara and help her when she was out being Supergirl.

Clark was feeling happy that Elros decided to become a superhero and would be helping people. His ideals were the exact same as his and Kara's and he couldn't help but smile at that.

Alex was also happy seeing someone would be having her sister's back when she's out there which would elevate the constant worry she had over her…somewhat.

James then tapped Kara saying she wanted to speak to her privately a bit and led her away from the tent while the others looked in confusion but shrugged a little and continued their conversation.

"What is it James?" asked a confused Kara.

"Are you sure you can trust that guy Kara? I mean your inviting him to live with you? Aren't you putting too much faith in him? I mean he could be lying about everything." said James with worry, jealousy and a slight edge in his voice.

Kara frowned at this but thinking it was just him worrying as a friend decided to respond nicely. "I'm sure I can trust him James. I know about a lot of things he said from Krypton already and a lot of them check out. Plus, there is just something about him that just makes me feel like I can trust him about anything. It's a feeling I never had with anyone. I just know he is nice and trustworthy so you don't have to worry."

"But still…you can't be putting so much faith in him Kara. You just met him two days ago and barely know a thing about him."

"I know quite a bit already and I know he's a very good and brave man. And I can take care of myself James. You don't have to worry about me." Said Kara as she went back to sit down, missing James' frown.

She thought it was just James being worried for her but James was feeling more then worried. He was also feeling jealous of not only how close Kara and Elros seemed to be already despite already being in a relationship with Lucy…again. But also, how Elros would be able to make a difference in the world and help people.

James put on a forced smile as he rejoined the group who were conversing happily.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes earlier with Elros and co…._**

* * *

"Is everything okay?" asked Elros as he watched James and Kara leave.

"Don't worry I'm sure everything is fine." Said Alex who had noticed James behaving like he was jealous.

"Okay. Anyways, Winn I have already designed a suit I would like to be as a superhero and I was hoping you could make it and come up with a name for me. You could improve the design to the suit if you feel the need to." Said Elros.

"Yes, I will definitely do that for you."

"Great. I can give you my design when I'm out of the DEO."

"So, is there any other questions you would like to ask?"

With that, the group began talking once again, eventually being joined by Kara who had a huge smile on her face the moment she saw Elros again and James who had a forced smile on his face.

They talked well into the hours until Hank signalled them it was time to pack up and leave so soon everyone left after saying their goodbyes, while Kara saying that she would visit him tomorrow after work.

That was enough for Elros to look forward to as he saw Kara fly away, both with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES!**

 **Well that's it for the second chapter and I hope you all like Elros' interaction with all of the characters.**

 **I know Elros seemed to have made decisions very fast and seemed to integrate with everyone quickly but keep in mind he can access the speed force and with his mental powers, he can learn a lot of things very fast. He is also a very good judge of character, due him having been a leader.**

 **As I said before, Kara and Elros' relationship will be one that will be faster then normal but I'm trying to show them growing to eventually love each other. They will have special moments where they talk and grow closer thought so I hope you look forward to that.**

 **Also, as I said, I'm keeping Elros' powers limited for now since I want to show him growing stronger and not be godlike straight off the back.**

 **I won't be uploading for around 8 days since I have final exams to study for so I hope you all can be patient and wait for future chapters.**

 **Please review this story and give feedback. Flames will be ignored completely so don't even bother.**

 **Peace**


	3. Beginning of a New Life

**Chapter 3: Beginning of a New Life**

 **MAKE SURE TO READ AUTHOR NOTES AFTER READING STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of the other franchises/T.V shows I will be using in this story in any way shape or form!**

 **Methods of interaction:**

"Normal Speech!"

'Thoughts'

 **"** **Kryptonian speech (The people are talking in Kryptonese but is simultaneously being translated into English by the power of the writer!)"**

"Ancient speech (The people are talking in Ancient but is simultaneously being translated into English by the power of the writer!)"

 _"_ _Universal translator is on/speech done by telepathy/communication through ear pieces."_

* * *

Kara Danvers was currently in her Supergirl outfit as she was flying around the city and helping people wherever possible. She had just finished work at Catco, and that was a weird day in itself mainly because James was and has been acting a bit weird for the past few days but she shrugged it off thinking it was nothing big and so went about her day with her vigour and happiness filled smile.

After, her day was over, she was flying around a bit before she would head back to the DEO. It had been only been 3 days since Elros' powers were tested but this morning she had gotten a call from Hank saying that Elros was fit to leave the DEO and into her custody as he already had a firm grasp on controlling his powers which had surprised Kara a lot considering all of the difficulty she had gone through when controlling her powers. This made her very curious on how he was able to accomplish this task. Along with having his powers under control, the DEO created Elros' identity, provided a bank account and other minor things such as a normal history of growing up with his parents in Cantus much like superman. His parents soon died and he finished his studies of engineering before moving to National City.

Throughout the 3 days, Elros had been on her mind a lot lately as she couldn't help but think how amazing he was considering all that he had been through but also how his ideals were the exact same as hers. But considering how much time she spent with him for the past 3 days, it wouldn't come as much of a surprise. Both of them had gotten quite close to each other just talking and learning about one another.

With him, Kara couldn't help but get lost in his brown eyes that held so much warmth and kindness yet so much pain and suffering. It told her a lot about the man making her believe the phrase 'The eyes are the door way to the soul'. Not just his eyes but his positive attitude, his outlook on life along with the warm and courage filled aura that he radiated.

Both didn't just talk about their worlds but also about each other's lives but Elros was still reluctant to reveal much about himself which Kara completely understood.

They also talked about various things about Earth since Elros was still learning everything he could about this world and it piqued his curiosity quite a bit. He also kept up with Kara's life as Supergirl and it still amazed him how she saved lives every day. He also learned about the other Kryptonians currently on this planet and her Aunt Astra and how she was fighting against her. The topic had caused Kara some pain and discomfort as the image of the mother was getting destroyed but she reluctantly left that part out.

Winn had also come by on the day after Elros' powers were tested to get his design for a suit since he did want to become a superhero. Needless to say, Kara, Winn, Alex and Hank were surprised with his design and liked it a lot. Of course, Winn immediately got to work spending as much free time as he could to make the suit with the material being supplied by the DEO.

Kara also thought about how great it would be when Winn would finish making Elros' superhero suit, and he could help her help people all over National City and beyond. Of course, she occasionally…more like most of the time found herself drooling from imagining Elros with his shirt off as she just couldn't get that image out of her head. Even though she had an attraction to the man, that attraction that had grown to some strong feelings long before and now she couldn't help but think it was growing into something more, very quickly despite knowing the man for only 5 days. Of course, she still wanted to learn more and more about him but she couldn't help but think that she was falling for him hard.

What she didn't know, was that Elros was in the exact same situation. He had never felt like this for any woman, ever. He never had any sort of attraction to the opposite gender (he's straight) when he lived with his people, except for one girl when he visited Krypton and Kara reminded him a lot of her but he couldn't quite remember.

Back to the point, Elros felt some strong feelings for Kara and like her, they were growing into something more very fast but he still wanted to spend more time with her and grow closer. He could tell that he was falling for her hard as she was constantly on his mind. Her radiant smile, deep blue eyes, amazing golden hair, the most positive and upbeat attitude, her shyness and awkwardness when embarrassed and her desire to help and protect others. Just everything about her made Elros feel like she was the most perfect person ever.

Back to Kara, she had landed in the DEO and was soon greeted by Hank and Alex when she entered the main lobby.

"Hey Kara." Said Alex as she brought her in for a hug.

"Hey Alex." Replied Kara.

"Hello Supergirl."

"Hey Hank." Said Supergirl as she let go of Alex.

"Let's head over to the training room. Elros is testing out his strength one last time before he leaves with you today. We have set up an identity for him and anything else necessary along with a bank account although he will be monitored by us for the coming months." Said Hank as he led the Danvers' sisters to the training room (The one Mon-El trained in, in the show).

"Okay…By the way, is the suit done yet?" asked Kara.

"Not yet Kara. It should be around a week or so until its done. Winn has been very careful when making it and apparently making the mask has been the real pain since he's trying to making it so it can easily stick on Elros' face and make it look like it's a part of his skin by sucking out all the air." Explained Alex.

"Really?"

Alex nodded, "I think Winn may be a little too excited at making another superhero suit again although he has been racking his brain at trying to come up with a decent name for him just so Cat grant doesn't make up a name for him."

Hearing his made Kara laugh but also understand seeing as when she first entered the career of being a superhero, Cat had named her Supergirl when she wanted to be named Superwoman. At this point they had already made it to the training room but when Kara walked in, she had a small trickle of blood running down her nose.

In front of her was a half-naked Elros with only his black pants on as he punched a special solid cylindrical steel pillar constantly, making a few dents on occasion. His muscles contracted and expanded as he punched and even kicked with extreme ferocity. His eyes showing completely focus but also a sense of relief as he continued to punch back and fourth with great form.

After, a few seconds is when Kara actually realized she had blood running down her nose and she brought her hand to wipe it. When she saw, it she was confused, "Why is my nose bleeding?"

This got Alex and Hank's attention as they turned to face her and were also surprised to see she was bleeding from her nose. That shock quickly faded from Alex's face as she had a shit-eating grin on her face, "Wow, who knew Kryptonians could get nose bleeds. I wonder why that happened. Does it have anything to do with that hot…sexy man right there. Those amazing hard abs. Perfectly shaped and muscled pecs. Those nice firm arms?"

"uhh…I…I…" Kara stuttered as she started to drool when her attention had turned back to Elros.

This got Alex to grin and giggle a bit while Hank rolled his eyes at his surrogate daughters' antics before he turned to look at Elros again. He could see that Elros' body had been forged for a perfect soldier. A soldier trained to kill and annihilate his enemies. The scars he had on his upper body were already proof of this along with his flawless movement as he punched and kicked.

Meanwhile, Elros continued to beat the specially designed steel pillar that was measuring his strength and while he was aware of the new presences in the room, he was more focused in trying to get rid of the constant flashes of all his bad memories. His world, brother and sister dead. His mother and father dying, fighting. All the missions and lives he took. His last and greatest mission where he bathed in blood and destroyed the Chthonic alliance before landing in enemy hands and being tortured in ways the human mind just could not comprehend.

Channeling all his anger, pain, regret, sorrow and sense of loneliness into his punches and kicks, he continued to beat the steel pillar and his strength seemed to be increasing since the dents in the pillar seemed to increase quite a bit…even surpassing Supergirl's full powered punches. After, around 2 minutes of constantly beating the pillar while Hank watched analytically, Kara drooled and Alex doing a bit of both.

Elros finally ended his training with one last punch, making a loud sound echo throughout the room. He then turned to face the 3 people in the room and his eyes landed on Kara instantly as a smile made its way to his face and his negative emotions were pushed back. He grabbed a water bottle on a nearby table and drank it as a little bit dribbled onto his chest and made its way down slowly his steel hard abs.

Kara had seen this and watched the water drip down as his body seemingly glowed with the sun rays coming from the windows. She barely managed to suppress another nosebleed by biting her lower lip as an atomic blush made its way on her face.

"Hey Kara." Said Elros.

This managed to grab Kara's attention as she turned to look Elros in the eyes, her blush still there. "H-h-hey E-Elros…" Both stared into each other's eyes while Alex watched with a smirk that held a hidden smile seeing how quickly her sister seemed to be falling for this man. Hank just stood there with an impassive face before he cleared his throat to grab their attention.

"Elros, you are being released from the DEO and placed in Supergirl's custody." Said Hank as the two managed to break out of their stupor and faced them, Elros with a blush on his face while Kara managed to calm down her atomic blush into a normal one. "We have packed a few standard pieces of clothing for you and provided anything you would need to make yourself a part of the human society. Remember not to show any of your powers in public or let anyone know you're an alien unless you have your costume on, once its completed. We have also provided with you a cell phone to contact us or Supergirl should you ever need to or we need to reach you. Also, make sure to find a job if you can because the DEO won't be providing you with money and I don't want you living off of Kara…alright?"

"I understand Hank. I have studied a lot about this world and know how to act as a member of the human population and I know all the rules I will be required to follow. I thank you all for everything you have done for me, despite being a stranger." Said Elros in an honest voice.

By this point, Kara had managed to regain her composure as she listened to Hank and Elros. "Hey…it was no problem at all Elros. I was a stranger to this world as well but I had lots of help from Alex and Eliza and then Hank and all my friends when I became Supergirl. Its only fair you get the same help. Plus, I will help you with everything so you can live a normal life here…well as normal as possible since you will be a superhero as well." Said Kara while putting a hand on Elros' shoulder and feeling his muscles.

"Thank you, Kara," replied Elros as he heard the sincerity in Kara's voice. "I'm going to get clothed and get the things you provided with and then I can head out with you Kara." Said Elros as he turned to all of them. "Hank. Alex. Kara." Finished the formed Valeronian king as he left while grabbing his grey t-shirt and heading out of the training room.

"Keep an eye on him Kara. Make sure he integrates with people well." Said Hank.

Kara just nodded as Elros' half naked body plagued her mind for a while. Hank then left and Kara managed to push down her not so clean thoughts as she turned to face Alex. "Are you going to come with me Alex?"

"You want me to come with you? Oh wow. And here I thought you would have wanted Elros all for yourself." Said Alex in a teasing tone.

"I...t-that's not what I meant!" shouted Kara with pink tainting her cheeks.

Alex laughed seeing Kara's flustered face. "Oh, relax. I was just teasing. But sure, I don't have anything to do at the DEO today since there haven't been any alien activity today."

Managing to regain her composure, Kara nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

 ** _At Kara's home…._**

* * *

Kara, Alex and Elros were now standing in front of Kara's apartment door with Elros carrying to black bags with his clothes, documents and other basic things that were given to him by the DEO.

"Well here we are…" said Kara as she moved to open the door.

They then stepped into the apartment and Alex became surprised to how clean it seemed today even though Kara always made sure her apartment was clean, today it seemed more so then usual.

"It's a very nice place Kara. Thank you for letting me stay here." Said Elros.

"Oh, its no problem and thanks."

Alex then leaned into Kara's ear and whispered, "You sure cleaned up the place very nicely. Wanted to make a good impression for Elros eh…"

This got Kara to become a little flustered as she stuttered quietly not giving a response. Elros meanwhile set his bags down beside the sofa and took in his surroundings. The home here was much different then what he was used to on Valeron and much recently the cell he was locked in. The place seemed very comforting and relaxing but that may have been due to the fact that he was no longer in a war or in enemy hands and could finally relax.

Taking a small deep breath, he turned to face the Danvers sisters and said, "So…what should I do now?"

"Well…we can order some pizza for dinner and we'll explain somethings about anything you want to know and tomorrow we can show you around the city since it's the weekend." Said Kara.

"Okay, but what is Pizza?"

Hearing this Kara and Alex gaped as if the world had just collapsed, temporarily forgetting that Elros was a stranger to their world. "Y-you don't know what pizza is?"

Seeing their expressions made Elros confused. "Ummm…no? I didn't have a chance to learn everything about this planet. I just learned how to interact with people, a little bit of history of this planet, some financial information and the different superheroes of this world."

"Okay, first thing your learning is the greatness that is pizza and food in general." Said Kara in a passionate tone as the one thing she loved more then anything was eating. But despite the tremendous amount of food she ate, she always kept her goddess like figure which was one of the greatest perks of being an alien in Alex's opinion.

"Oh yeah. And in the next two days were, going to show you everything there is to show and know about this city." Said Alex.

Elros looked a bit confused but nodded anyways and awkwardly said, "Okay…just one question. Where will I be sleeping?"

Hearing this Kara almost facepalmed forgetting that her apartment only had one bedroom. "Oh…um…I forget I only had one bedroom sorry."

Alex sighed at her sister before she spoke up, "Well Kara usually sleeps on the bed and I join her whenever I come over so unless Kara wants you to join us in bed…" said Alex in a teasing tone causing Kara to blush, "I'm afraid you might have to sleep on the couch for now…sorry."

Elros just nodded in understanding not minding at all. "Its no problem at all. You are all helping me so much, so I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

Kara looked a bit down guilty for forgetting she only had one bedroom and now Elros would have to sleep on the couch. "I'm sorry Elros."

"Hey, no apologies necessary. So, when are we getting his pizza you both seem to like to much?"

This got Kara to perk up immediately. "Oh yeah. Alex order those 20-pizza's right away. Double of all the ones we usually order."

Alex gaped a little but nodded, knowing her sister's appetite and know that there was another alien here who probably had the same bottomless stomach Kara seemed to have, it would seem appropriate.

"As she does that, we'll unpack your things and I'll give you the grand tour of my quaint little home." Said an enthusiastic Kara.

Elros nodded while chuckling at Kara's happy and bright smile which warmed his heart. Elros unpacked his clothes and put them in just outside Kara's bedroom with all of the spare hangers before he followed Kara around the house as she pointed to everything, explaining as she went along.

They then sat on the couch and talked and were soon joined by Alex who had ordered the pizzas and joined in their conversation of the various different things of there world. After, an hour the door bell rung to which an enthusiastic Kara ran and got the pizza while paying a good amount of money for it.

Laying the pizza on her dining table, Elros and Alex came by and sat on the chairs. "Now, Elros…this is the amazingness that is pizza. One of the greatest foods in the galaxy." Said Kara as she opened the various different boxes showing pepperoni pizza, vegetarian pizza, Hawaiian pizza, plain cheese and a meat lover's pizza. The amazing aroma reached everyone's noses as they sighed.

"It smells very good." Said Elros as he took a slice of a meat lover and took a bite and needless to say he understood why Kara seemed to love the food. "Its very delicious. I can see why you love this food."

"mhmm…wfait…unshil you veat popshickers…" said Kara while she was stuffing down the food at a fast pace with a rather cute expression on her face.

Alex smacked Kara on the head, "No talking while stuffing your face Kara."

Kara realized what she was doing and blushed as Elros and Alex laughed. "So where are we going to go tomorrow?"

"Just here and there. We just plan on showing you around the city as much as we can for the next two days since you plan on staying here and becoming a superhero."

Kara having payed attention to her sister's advice, made sure to eat her food before talking. "I can't wait till Winn is done your suit. Its going to be great having you help people with me. I could use the help."

"You admitting you need help. My my what's happened Kara." Said Alex in a teasing tone.

Kara somehow understood the underlying meaning behind the words and blushed while Elros just sat there eating a little confused but just shrugged it off as one of their antics.

"Do you know where would be the best place to work and earn some money?" asked Elros.

"Well…based on what the DEO created for your identity, you got an electrical engineering degree so I guess you could go in that field. I'm sure there are plenty of jobs out there for that but since your probably not familiar with earth's technology I think it would be best you find a simple job for now. You could use your super learning speed to find something you like and learn about it before finding a job. I'm sure Hank won't mind changing your degree to whatever you decide since he's pretty grateful for informing him that the Green Martians are still alive." Explained Alex.

"I understand and tell Hank that he doesn't owe me anything for telling him the truth." Said Elros and Kara smiled at how humble Elros seemed.

Alex also smiled and nodded. "So…I wanted to ask if you could tell me a little more about your world. I mean Kara already told me so much about Krypton and if Valeron is so closely related to Krypton, it must be just as amazing. That's if you don't mind."

Elros smiled at that and Kara became curious as she knew a lot about Valeron through what she learned while on Krypton and what Elros already told her but she still didn't know everything and hearing it from someone who has been on the world just seems so much better. "Well…I'm sure you probably knew but Valeronians were…are very advanced in technology. Our cities were sights to see especially the one where I lived. It rested atop a large ocean and various animals much like your birds and aquatic animals would come and live around the city with our people. (Basically, like the city of Atlantis from the show "Stargate Atlantis")

The waves and breeze you could feel everyday was amazing and made you feel free and alive and the sunsets there were amazing with the water reflecting our red sun. It was very peaceful there and not as busy as some of the main cities were on the land. But when my city would float and go around the world on occasion, seeing everything from high up was actually quite amazing. Every time this would occur I would make sure to get up early and see as our city went around our world."

"Wait, wait. You mean to tell me, your world had cities that could fly and float on top of water?" asked a dumbfounded Alex.

"Yes. It was a sight to see and the feeling I had every time the city flew is one I won't forget."

"Wow. I knew Valeronians were advanced but that's just amazing."

"It sure was. But that's not the only thing that's quite good. We have these huge…beasts as you may call them with large wings, a huge lizard like body and 4 legs…and they were so much fun to not only fly around with but also to…"

Elros spoke for a few hours as Alex and Kara listened dumbfounded a lot of the times they learned something out of this world…ironic. Before they knew it, night had settled in and the moon was up high so they decided to call it a night and Elros cleaned up the table without lifting a finger using his powers causing Alex and Kara to pout seeing how easy life would be with telekinesis. They then went to their respective areas to sleep with smiles on their faces seeing how great and peaceful life seemed to be at the moment.

* * *

 ** _Next morning with Elros, Alex and Kara at the city park…._**

* * *

Elros, Kara and Alex were know walking around in the main park of National City named Rose Petal Park mainly because of the numerous roses and few cherry blossoms that seemed to be growing in the park. The park was very beautiful with a small body of water, playground for kids, a set of different pathways for people who want to walk or jog and people who want to ride their bike or skate. The park seemed to have very high and good maintenance as it always seemed to be very beautiful even in the winter.

Alex was wearing plain blue jeans and a black blouse. Elros was wearing black jeans and a white tight t-shirt that really brought out his toned body. Finally, Kara was wearing tight gray jeans that hugged her legs and shapely behind nicely, a peach colored dress shirt and a loose dark blueish-green sweater on top that hid her goddess like curves and figure.

The trio were currently walking on the pathway with Kara being right beside Elros, taking in the warmth he radiated. Alex was talking and explaining various things he should know about the city and living there while also maintaining a quiet tone whenever talking about something that the public shouldn't know.

Eventually they had walked around the entire park before they saw an ice cream cart and they decided to get a few cones. Kara got a double scoop of vanilla and strawberry with chocolate chunks while Alex got mint chocolate chip and Elros got a mixed cone of vanilla and chocolate. They sat down on a nearby wooden bench as they peacefully ate their cold sweet treat while watching the various kids play around while their parents sat either on blankets or at tables watching with peaceful expressions on their faces.

"This is amazing." Said Kara breaking the comfortable silence that had developed.

"It sure is. It makes you forget all the troubles you ever had…" replied Elros.

The trio eventually finished their treat and got up as Alex suggested the next place to visit. "Hey let's go to the coffee shop and get some doughnuts."

"Doughnuts?" asked Elros.

This time Kara gasped even louder then last night when Elros mentioned not knowing what pizza was forgetting again that he was new to the world. "Okay Elros, tomorrow both of us are visiting every food place I know and getting you familiar with all of the amazing foods there are. For now, you'll see what doughnuts are soon. Let's go." Said Kara as she grabbed Elros and began making her way to the coffee shop just about a 10-minute walking distance away.

Meanwhile, Alex had a smirk on her face as she caught Kara slipping up saying she wanted to go with Elros alone without her. Her sister just asked the man on a date without either one knowing about it. It was quite amusing in her eyes but she quickly shook away her thoughts and followed the soon to be couple.

* * *

 ** _At the coffee shop…._**

* * *

Kara, Elros and Alex had entered the coffee shop and ordered a huge box of doughnuts, sticky buns and every other delicious thing the Danvers sisters could think of along with latte's before they sat down and began eating while discussing all sorts of topics but mainly revolving around all the different things about their current world.

"Kiera?" asked a voice which Kara instantly recognized.

The Kryptonian quickly turned her head to where the voice was coming from and saw Cat Grant along with her son Adam who had just entered the coffee shop before they had noticed the blonde beauty sitting at a table with a modern-day Adonis and a bob-cut brunette.

"Miss Grant. How are you?" asked a nervous Kara as she had stood up from the chair to greet her boss formally while Elros looked curiously at the 'Queen of all Media'.

'This is the devil incarnate yet with a decent heart and great mind of a boss that Kara mentioned. She doesn't look all that frightening or mean. Is she really as bad as Kara made her out to be?' thought Elros not knowing just how right Kara was.

"I'm fine but what are you doing here today?" asked Cat.

"Oh, I was just here with my sister Alex and my…our…close friend Elros. Me and my sister were showing Elros around the city since he's new here." She said while pointing to the individual as she greeted them.

Cat looked at the two who were seated. She noticed Alex but soon changed her gaze to the man sitting there. She could say that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen, more then all those movie actors that seemed to have a lot of plastic surgery done. And his body seemed to be so muscular and defined if the strained white shirt was any indication. For the first time in a long-time Cat actually blushed a little but she quickly suppressed it before anyone had noticed.

"I see. Its nice to meet you Alex and Elros…" Cat said as she extended to shake Elros' hand to which he replied with a small shake. "Its quite a coincidence meeting you here today Kiera. I was just spending time with Adam before we noticed you here."

Kara's attention then turned to Adam as a small sense of awkwardness filled the area since she had rejected him when he had asked her out and now that he was here especially with her strong developing feelings for Elros it made it even more awkward.

"Hey Kara."

"Hi Adam…" greeted back Kara.

Cat noticed the tension between the two and even though she didn't like the fact that Kiera rejected her son, she couldn't blame her especially if she is friends with such a hot man like Elros. "Well, Kiera we were leaving anyways. I'll be seeing you at work soon and by the way…" said Cat as she trailed to look at Elros and then back to Kara before she leaned in and whispered, "Nice catch, better grab him before someone else does." She then leaned back again as the other 3 gave the two confused glances.

"Let's go Adam." Said Cat as she led her son away.

Kara then sat back down as a blush was on her face because of what Cat said. An awkward silence enveloped the trio before Elros decided to break it, "Well, your boss is nothing like you said…"

"Oh trust me, we caught her on a good day. She's never this well normal…"

"Okay…so what do you want to do now that were done eating here?" asked Elros.

"Well, its getting late now…" said Kara as they notice it was 7:00 p.m. already, making Kar and Alex realize just how much time they had spent first walking around the city and then talking at the coffee shop. "We should probably head back home now."

The trio agreed and got up as they left for Kara's apartment. As the trio were walking along the sidewalk, Alex whispered into Kara's ear "So what did Cat say when she left?"

This question got Kara to blush again for a while before she managed to regain her composure and stop blushing. She leaned in and whispered while conveniently forgetting that Elros had super hearing just like her, "She…she said to grab Elros before someone else does…"

Alex smirked at this and whispered back, "Well she's right you know. He's quite the man and you two can't seem to keep your eyes off each other."

"T-t-that's not true…" whispered back Kara in a tone that betrayed what she said.

"Oh please. If I didn't know you, I would have thought you were head over heels in love with each other for years already."

Kara didn't reply back but did blush a crimson red as Alex giggled a little. Meanwhile, Elros was also blushing heavily and was going over what Alex had said. He could tell that despite only knowing Kara for a short amount of time, it felt like he knew her for years. The strong feelings he felt for her only confirmed what Alex thought and thinking that Kara felt the same about him only raised his happiness he was already feeling. And he was truthful to himself, having a nice family was the only real dream he ever had even when he was back on Valeron because every time he saw his parents together he could see the amount of joy, happiness and love in their hearts and after suffering through war, the desire for a nice peaceful family and someone to love with all his heart was something he truly wanted.

Meanwhile, Kara was thinking very similarly as she had lost her whole family and being in an unknown world and every thing she had to go through in her life, the idea of a big and peaceful family was a dream she always had but never truly believed she would have until a few days ago. Now just like Elros, she wanted to have true, pure and unconditional blissful love for someone and that was quickly becoming a reality.

With those blissful thoughts in Kara and Elros' heads, the duo along with Alex continued to walk with Alex back to their apartment as they talked a bit while Kara and Elros acted like they truly were a couple much to Alex's amusement and small joy.

* * *

 ** _Tomorrow at noon time…._**

* * *

Today, Alex had been called by the DEO early in the morning during breakfast time, saying that she was needed there for a few small missions they were going to do and since it was her job, she couldn't refuse especially with the time unpredictability that came with it. As such she had quickly gotten ready in the morning while also apologizing to her sister and Elros for bailing out at moments notice on showing the Valeronian around the city.

The duo didn't mind at all and they understood the type of responsibility her job held, especially Elros seeing as he was leader and apart of the military before. Alex had left but not before teasing Kara of getting a whole day with Elros alone to which Kara had responded with a furious blush.

After, she had left, the duo finished their breakfast and they left to wander the city yet again. Kara was wearing tight black jeans, a gray blouse with a small pink, mid-forearmed sleeve coat on top while Elros was wearing normal yet somewhat loose blue jeans, a gray t-shirt with a black hoodie on top. As they were walking around the city, Kara constantly talking about numerous things about the city, her life as Supergirl and the various amazing fast food places and restaurants they would pass by, while Elros would listen to her melodious voice and laughter and occasionally mentioning things about his life on Valeron.

Eventually, wandering around, it was already noon and Kara had noticed a nearby hotdog cart so she went and got 8 hotdogs, 4 for each of them with pretty much every topping you could put on top of it and the duo had enjoyed the lunch break while making some small talk as they got to know each other more. Once they were done their lunch, Kara had got an idea and wanted to show the place where she worked and hence she led Elros to CatCo. world wide media.

Once they had arrived after around a 20-minute walk, Kara said "So this is CatCo. world wide media. Its where I work whenever I'm not as Supergirl but I often have to leave in the middle of the day if anyone needs help. Now that I think about it, its been very quiet these past 2 days. There hasn't been and rogue alien to fight or people who need help."

"Maybe your just lucky today and thanks for bringing me here. Now I know where to find you if I ever need you." Said Elros with a sincere smile.

"Uh…no problem and if you need me for anything, don't hesitate to find me or call me." Said Kara with a blush as her heart fluttered seeing Elros' smile and warm brown eyes.

"I will. This seems quite the place, its sort of different from all of the other buildings in the city."

"Of course. CatCo. is one of the most famous buildings in national city mainly because Miss Grant is known as the 'Queen of all Media'."

"'Queen of all Media?'"

"Yeah, it's a title she got after she built the company. Despite how she is on the outside, she is quite amazing with all that she's accomplished."

"I thought you said she was a demon from hell in human form?"

Kara blushed at the quote before stuttering in response, "I…I…well she can act a bit rude…and just plain mean most of the time but she is a nice person on the inside. But please never tell her what I called her. I would lose my job if she ever found out."

Elros chuckled seeing Kara's desperate yet goofy expression at the end. "Don't worry, I won't say a word." A comfortable silence filled the air as the two stared into each others eyes, the world disappearing around them and the people who were walking by just faded from existence. Both of them could practically see each other's soul through the other's eyes and they couldn't help be astounded by the beauty of what they saw. They also felt a small spark forming between these souls almost like they were connecting but after a while, they managed to come out of their state when a person walking by lightly hit Elros' shoulder by accident.

The person apologized which Elros accepted and turned to look at Kara as a blush formed on both of their cheeks, remembering what just happened. "So…uh where should we go now?" Asked Elros.

"Hmm…" Kara hummed as she put a finger on her chin and got into a thinking pose which to Elros was very adorable. "I know! There is this awesome bookstore I usually go to called 'Doorway to New Worlds'. We should go there!" said a happy Kara as she grabbed Elros' hand and dragged him off to the bookstore with a smile on her face.

Elros smiled at her excitement and also got curious to see the bookstore she is talking about. After, about a 25-minute walk, the duo ended up at a large and lavish store around 3 stories tall with the name of the store painted silver with a gold outline and a large book behind, seemingly projecting the name out. The duo entered through the large glass door making a small bell ring and as soon as they entered Elros was quite fascinated by how amazing the store looked.

There were around a dozen metallic stands filled with all sorts of books, each of them neatly divided by genre. On the right and left wall lay numerous mahogany wooden shelves with small pockets that held hardcover gold edition books in groups based on which author wrote it. At the top right corner of the room, farthest from the entrance, there were a set of marble stairs that led to the second floor of the store that housed all non-fiction books while the bottom floor housed fiction books.

At the back, there was a long glass counter with a cash register and an elderly man, around 60-70 years in age who was wearing a light brown sweater and loose gray pants. He had white hair and no facial hair but his pale skin was wrinkly and soft due to his age. His warm black eyes showed great amounts of pain but also loneliness which had seemingly vanished when his eyes had landed on Kara.

"Hey Sunshine." Greeted the elderly man in a gruff tone.

Kara gave a bright smile and greeted the man back. "Hey Jack."

"So who's your little friend? Finally found a man eh?" teased the old man.

Kara blushed at this which got Elros to blush and Jack laughed seeing Kara's reaction. She softly mumbled incoherent words but didn't bother denying what Jack said which got a small smile from both males.

"So how have you been? Its been a few weeks since you last visited."

"Sorry about that. I have just been very busy lately. By the way, this is Elros. He's new in town so I thought I would show him around the city and of course I would bring him here."

"No problem Sunshine. I'm Jack by the way. Nice to meet you Elros."

"Nice to meet you too sir."

"None of that sir crap." Said Jack as he waved at Elros. "Just call me Jack…and…I'm going to call you…Ace. Yeah Ace it is."

"Huh?" Elros looked at Kara with a confused face.

"Don't worry about it. Jack just likes to nickname people he likes." Elros simply nodded and accepted the fact.

"So, how are you liking National City so far?" asked Jack.

"Its quite amazing and all of the food here is quite delicious."

Jack started laughing at this statement which got a confused look from Elros and Kara. "Of course if Kara is showing you around the city, she would show you all of the best places to eat. I swear Sunshine has a bottomless pit for a stomach."

This got Elros to chuckle and bit and Kara to blush while she fidgeted her fingers. "I like eating…okay!" mumbled Kara.

"Trust me I know. So how is Kitten doing? Haven't seen her in quite a while actually."

"Oh she has been really busy with her work. She was called today to work as well."

"Well Kitten sure is a hard worker but make sure to tell her to take a break once in a while or she'll burnout."

"Kitten?" asked Elros.

"Alex."

"So, you two looking for anything in particular or you just here to show Ace around?" asked Jack.

"Are there any good books in?" asked Kara as she always liked to read when she had some free time. To her it was like entering a new world entirely where the possibilities were endless. Plus, since she lost her whole world in an instant book had always been a sort of comfort for her when she was trying to adjust to human society.

"Oh I just forgot. The gold trimmed edition of all of the Hunger Game books are here. I know you have been holding off on reading the books or even watching the movies until it came out."

"THEY'RE REALLY HERE!" Kara all but shouted in absolute joy making the few people in the store look at her which got her to blush in embarrassment.

Elros chuckled but also looked in confusion as he didn't know what the Hunger Game books were. Jack laughed heartedly seeing the girl who he had come to view as his granddaughter be so happy and then embarrassed. Her antics always seemed to bring smile and joy into his life even at his age.

"Yeah give me a moment and I'll get them Sunshine, just be patient."

Kara immediately nodded at an incredible speed as her insides were jumping up and down in joy while her heart was on a new level. 'Wow, first Elros comes at the same time I make my wish, tells me I'm not the last Kryptonian, then I learn what an amazing guy he is and now this. I swear the moment he came into my life, all I have been feeling is just happiness and…love? Probably not there yet but I can feel Elros is the one for me.'

'Kara seems so happy. Man, I wish that smile always stayed on her face. She is just so amazing, filled with so much happiness and light despite losing everything while so young. She makes me feel so happy and free when I'm around her, I think I'm falling in love with her so fast…its almost scary. But its also amazing and I want to take my first shot at love with her.'

What the two didn't realize at the time was that they were staring into each other's eyes and the gap between was slowly but surely closing as their mouths parted a little. Their thoughts were cut off and the world around them was disappearing as they slowly inched closer and closer, time almost standing still. Their faces growing closer and closer as their lips were just a few inches from touching but a lough *Cough* brought them out of their trance like state as the distance between them grew to normal lengths.

The two had healthy blushes on their cheeks as they realized just what was happening and couldn't help but feel just how magical it was feeling as the distance between them was closing so they could only imagine how it would have felt if the kiss had actually happened. Once they turned to the source of the cough, they saw Jack with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Both Kara and Elros looked down in embarrassment as they tried to get rid of their blushes but also couldn't help but frown on the inside on having Jack come out at that exact time and interrupting them. Quickly pushing those thoughts out of their head, they two managed to regain their composure.

"I'm sorry, I didn't disturb you two love birds, did I?" teased Jack which brought back the blushes the duo had pushed down.

"We weren't…doing anything…" stuttered Kara which got an 'I'm not blind look' from Jack.

"Anyways, here is are the books you have been waiting for Kara." Said Jack as he laid out a small metallic case that held all of the Gold Edition Hunger Game books.

"Finally! I have been waiting forever for these! How much are they!?"

Jack chuckled seeing Kara's enthusiasm, "Well the price of this pack is $1000 but for your sunshine its $500."

"Really?! Thank you so much Jack!" said Kara almost not believing what she was hearing, since she was getting a big discount and she could tell that Jack was lying about the original price and that it was actually much higher and he was lowering it quite a bit just for her.

Kara took out her credit card and quickly stood in front of the cash register to pay for the books but this got a raised eyebrow from Jack. "Doesn't usually the man pay for the woman?"

This got Kara out of her excited state as she blushed for what must have been the thousandth time in these past few days. "I'm sorry but I do not have money at the moment. I still have to look for a job."

"Ah…so your fresh out of college eh?"

"I guess you could say that." Said Elros.

"Yeah, I was planning on helping him find a small job until he could get a good once in his field." Said Kara.

"Well in that case, he could come work for me if he wants to." Said Jack getting a surprise look from the duo.

"Really?" asked the duo in unison.

Jack chuckled at the scene. "Yes. In fact, I was planning on hiring a few people because this is a decently sized store and I could use another set of hands to take care of it. My age seems to be getting to me nowadays. I'm willing to hire you Elros and if you prove yourself capable of taking care of the shop then I must pay you a wage for two workers instead of one." Said Jack with some humor in his voice as well.

"Wow…um thank you. I think I'll accept your offer. When can I start working?"

"You can start tomorrow if you wish. Work time is usually around 9:00 a.m. to 5:00 p.m. through the week and you can choose to come on the weekends to work if you want to or not since I'm usually here."

"Okay then. I can start tomorrow."

"Are you sure about this Elros. I mean your just settling in and all." Said Kara with concern in her voice.

"I'm sure Kara. After all, I do need to earn money to live here and plus this seems to be a great place to work and Jack seems like a great guy." said Elros, earning a smile from the elderly man and the concern alleviating from Kara.

"Okay if you feel your up to it." Said Kara.

"Well alright then Ace. You'll start first thing tomorrow. Make sure not to be late."

"I won't."

Jack nodded and went behind the glass counter that held numerous small awards, papers and artifacts that seemed quite expensive. He took the credit card that Kara had put on the counter and after she put in her password, the payments were made and he put the package in his backpack.

"Here you go Sunshine. Have fun reading."

"Oh, I will."

"And make sure to treat her well Ace. You two are made for each other." Said Jack before laughing seeing the blushes on the duo's faces and Kara stumbling in her footstep a little.

Neither denied what he said as they went out the store after saying their goodbyes. The duo kept walking in a random direction, as an awkward silence had enveloped them, since they were lost in their own thoughts as they thought about the other which they were almost head over heels over. After, a while the silence was finally broken, "So Kara, what do you want to do now?"

This brought the blonde beauty out of her thoughts as she turned her head to face him, "Oh…um…well there is this new aquarium that has opened up. Maybe we could go there."

Not exactly sure what an aquarium was Elros just nodded at Kara's suggestion seeing as he will know soon enough what it is. Kara and Elros grabbed a taxi and drove to the new aquarium that opened in National City located at near the edge of the city. It was known as 'Marine Paradise' and it has been recently talked about a lot as the amount of light shows, animal shows and other various activities they put on was astounding to say the least and ever since Kara had heard about it on T.V she has been wanting to visit it.

As soon as the duo got off the taxi and paid their fees, they were astounded when they saw the entrance to the massive aquarium. They went inside and what they saw could only be described as a fairy tale. Numerous humungous tanks housed almost every sea creature one could think of and some of the creatures where astounding due to their colors. The most amazing looking sea creatures that really captured the duo's eyes were the White Anemone, Sea Star, Blue Tang, Clownfish, Anemone, Mantis Shrimp, Regal Angelfish, Flower Hat Jelly, Sea Anemone, Christmas Tree Worms, Lined Chiton, Parrotfish and Mating Nudibranchs. All of these amazing sea creatures were just the ones they saw in one section of the aquarium and there were about 5 more of the same size housing all sorts of other creatures.

"This is so amazing!" said Kara in an exasperated voice.

"It sure is. These creatures are similar to the ones on Valeron and if I remember correctly, Krypton also had quite the amazing aquatic creatures."

"Yeah they were. I would usually spend my free time on my bed looking up some facts on different types of creatures and some that lived in our oceans were quite amazing."

"I know what you mean. When I was living in my home city…the one I told you about during dinner, much of the larger sea creatures would come and surround the city and you could see them from under the city with a protection shield. It was quite amazing being able to see them up so close. This is almost like the same thing." Said Elros.

Both Kara and Elros looked at each other and smiled sincerely of how much this place reminded them of their own world but instead of bringing them tears, it brought them some joy, remembering all of the good things about their world. They could feel positive emotions coming from each other and couldn't help but take in each other's warmth.

The duo walked all around the aquarium seeing almost every sea creature they had to offer while also reading up on the information given about them on small plaques in an instant due to their amazing speed. Throughout the whole way, they unconsciously had held hands together and their fingers were intertwined. The warmth and comfort as well as joy they felt while touching each other like this was indescribable causing them to get lost in it.

Before, the duo realized it, it was already evening time and both of their stomachs rumbled a little showing that they were both hungry. This got both of them to blush in embarrassment before they saw that they were holding hands and they both let go with their blushes increasing even more.

"S-sorry…about that." Stuttered Kara, hoping that Elros didn't mind what they had done.

"Oh…uh no problem. I rather liked it. Your hands really soft." Said Elros which got an even more red blush from Kara as her heart fluttered from what he said.

"Oh..uh…I…thanks. Your hand feels amazing too." Complimented Kara back.

They let silence envelop them for a few moments before Elros asked, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

This caused Kara to perk up with a tint of pink on her cheeks. "S-sure. Let's go."

They started walking around before Elros held her hand again. "W-what…"

"S-sorry. I just felt like holding your hand again. I hope you don't mind." Said Elros not knowing if she would accept the gesture or not.

Meanwhile, Kara's mind was on cloud nine as her blush deepened and she thought to herself 'Why am I so nervous. I have never been so nervous around anyone before. I know my feelings are really strong for him but…dam I need to get this dam blush under control.'

Not receiving a reply, Elros thought she didn't like his gesture and hence began to retract his hand but this sudden lost of warmth and happiness immediately brought Kara out of her thoughts as she looked at Elros with a puzzled and wanting expression.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done…"

"Oh no its fine. I liked it a lot." Said Kara as she held on to Elros' hand and her fingers intertwined with his.

"Okay…thank you. I like it a lot to."

Both of them blushed a bit before they began to continue searching for a place to eat. Eventually after searching for a while, they found a nice small yet lavish looking seafood restaurant that was by a nice large body of water. It didn't seem that crowded as well so they wouldn't have to wait in a line at all. They both walked over to the restaurant and they saw it was quite amazing, with the glass chandelier at the top, nice mahogany tables with comfortable curved chairs and lots of sea creature pictures located on the walls of the restaurant.

The duo was greeted by a nice receptionist who had eyed Elros like a piece of meat to which both the duo remained oblivious much to her dismay. They were promptly seated down and given a glass of water before they were given menus.

After, looking over the menus for awhile, Kara knew what she wanted but Elros remained a bit confused as he didn't have that much knowledge on the different types of food in this world. They were then greeted by a waiter who had come over to get their order. "What would you like on this fine evening madam?"

"Can I have the grilled salmon, all of the sushi dishes, Shrimp Scampi Bake, Broiled Tilapia Parmesan and a Firecracker Grilled Alaska Salmon along with a mango milkshake please."

The waiter was a bit dumbfounded by the amount the woman ordered since they always served their food in high quantity. "I assume that order is for both of you?"

"Oh no, that was just for me."

This got the waiter's eyes to widen not understanding how this woman could possibly eat that much especially with her figure. "I see…and what will you be having sir?"

"Um…I'm not sure. I think I'll have the same thing that she ordered."

"Not to sound rude sir and madam but are you both sure you will be able to eat that much. We provide our food in not only high quality but high quantity as well."

Kara understood his concern since she got this often whenever she went out to eat since her appetite was quite big and this was something Elros had in common with her which usually caused both of them to smile in amusement. "Don't worry. We'll be able to finish it."

The waiter reluctantly nodded with their order written down and went to give it to the chef.

'This has been such an amazing date the best I ever had…wait does this count as a date? I mean I only meant to show Elros around the city. We hung around all day, ate together, had fun and nearly kissed…Yep this is definitely a date. Probably the first real and complete date I ever went on. Elros is so amazing. I think my feelings for him just keep growing and growing and I have only known him for a few days. He's so kind, confident, brave and just plain amazing. His eyes, that handsome face, amazing body…I think I have definitely fallen for him hard and fast. I just hope he feels the same way about me.'

'This has been probably the happiest day I have ever had in my life. Kara is just so amazing and beautiful. I learned so much about his world and her today. She's so kind, compassionate, always willing to see the best in people, happy yet so brave. Her smile and her eyes, I could just get lost in them until the end of time. Her face is so beautiful and her blonde hair, her goddess like body. I think I'm falling in love with her so fast and hard, I just hope she feels the same way about me.'

The two kept on staring at each other not even realizing the 40 minutes that had passed by and now a group of waiters came carrying their order and when the first dish was put in front of them was when they were brought out of their thoughts. "Here you are sir and madam. If there is anything else you need please do not hesitate to call us."

The duo looked at the vast amount of delicious looking food in front of them. Thankfully the table was big enough to hold everything they ordered and they soon began eating all of the dishes in front of them at a fast yet elegant pace. As they ate they made small talk with each other. After, about an hour of small talk, the duo had eaten their meal, much to the surprise of the various customers and restaurant staff. Kara paid for their meal, something Elros made a mental note to pay back in double by taking her out to dinner in the future.

The duo then had left the restaurant and started walking down a wooden path with fields of grass and a few flowers on both sides as the water from the lake beside them kept flowing and the cool breeze hit their skin. Kara's hair flowed almost majestically, something that had brought Elros in a trance like state. They had held hands together and walked for a while before Elros broke the silence.

"So, Kara…other then reading what else do you like to do?" asked Elros as he wanted to know more about the girl he was falling for.

"Well I other then reading and eating, I really like to paint pictures but I'm not sure if I'm any good at it. I mean I have tried but I haven't ever shown it to anyone except Alex."

"Really. Would you mind if I saw them?"

"Oh…uh…I guess not. I mean they aren't really all that good but I guess." Stuttered Kara as she was a bit embarrassed at the fact that she would show her paintings to Elros.

"Thank you."

"So, what did you do during your free time?" asked a curious Kara.

"Well, back on Valeron when I was little, I usually spent time with my mother when she cooked for us. It was quite fascinating to watch and learn from her. She made quite the amazing food for us. I think that's how my father fell in love with her at first." Hearing this Kara giggled.

"Well there is a saying here on earth, 'The fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach' which I'm starting to think is true."

"Well that was the case for my father. Anyways me, my little brother Ronan and my father usually spent the majority of our time sparring with each other and when we weren't we spent time playing around with our Sor."

"Sor?"

"Oh, I believe their similar to what people call dogs here."

"Oh okay. So, what about your sister?"

"Silara, we used to just play around and hang out a lot. She was one of the kindest people you would ever meet and she would just love to explore and discover new things. I always spent time with her whenever possible."

"Your family sure seems amazing."

"Yeah they were…so what about your family?"

"Mine?"

"Yeah. When you were on Krypton."

Surprisngly Kara didn't upset at all and actually wanted to talk about her family, something she didn't do with anyone, not even Alex. "Well, I told you about my Aunt Astra, right?" asked Kara to which she received a nod. "She always used to spend time with me and teach me different things and played with me. My mother and father were usually busy with work but they always found a way to spend time with me. I remember one time when I made a bird for him out of clay I guess you could call it, he accepted my gift to him even though it wasn't that great and told me it was the best present he had ever gotten. It made me feel like the happiest person in the world."

"They sound amazing."

"Yes they did but now I'm not sure what to think of my mother anymore. I'm not sure if she was the hero I thought she was. When my Aunt Astra told me that my mom knew about our planet's state but didn't do anything about it and also used me to get my aunt arrested, it felt like the few good memories I could look back to about my home were being shattered…" said Kara with a few tears coming down her eyes.

Elros saw this and turned around and cupped Kara's cheek with his hand and wiped some tears away with his thumb. Kara was at first shocked at the contact but in an instant found the touch extremely comforting and loving. "I know it must hurt to find out something like that but you have to remember that your parents had always loved you with all their heart. Despite their questionable actions, they loved you which is why they sent you away so that you could live a happy life and not die with them."

"But why didn't they get in the pod with me. I'm sure they could have fit in so why did they send me out all alone to look after Kal-El!?" asked Kara with a lost look in her eyes which pained Elros' heart.

"Because they had regret in their hearts Kara."

"Regret?" asked a confused, hurt and sad Kara.

"Yes. From what you told me, they knew about Krypton's state much like my people tried to warn yours to evacuate but the Kryptonian didn't listen. Your mother and father probably regretted the fact that they could have done something or at least tried to do something to save your people but they didn't for whatever reason. Its because of this regret that they didn't get in that pod with you." Explained Elros in a nice comforting tone.

"But still, they sent me all alone out in the unknown." Said Kara in a small tone as she somehow understood what Elros was saying.

"I know your sad about what they did and want answers but…regret is something that makes a person do some of the craziest things and sometimes ruins lives. Trust me I have a lot of regret in my heart for some of my actions."

"You do?"

"Yes, but I'm going to try and make up for all my past mistakes. But back to your parents, they sent you away not because they wanted you to look after your cousin. That was just a small part of why they sent you away. The main reason they sent you away was so that you could have what any parent would want their child to have, happiness. So even though your image of what your parents were might change with what you know now and what you learn in the future, just hold onto the memories you had of them and just remember how much they loved you."

At this point, Kara had streams of tears coming out of her eyes as she hugged Elros and held on for dear life as for the first time since she came to his planet, there was someone who could not only understand her in a way no one else could but also comforted her and prevented her good memories of her home from shattering.

As she sobbed onto Elros' chest, he wrapped his arms around Kara, and hugged her tightly. Both holding onto each other as if they were their lifeline. Kara for the first time, felt completely safe from everything, like nothing could ever hurt her. Despite being invulnerable and having numerous superpowers, Kara was just as fragile or even more so then any human being, considering all that she's went through. In Elros' arms she felt a warmth, comforting and loving aura that she could just lose herself in.

For Elros, he felt as if all the troubles in his life and the memories of the war just faded away from holding onto Kara. Much like her, despite his stern exterior, amazing skills as a leader and a battle-hardened warrior, he had a fragile heart.

They stayed close to each other for quite a while, just enjoying this moment before they pulled apart and Kara wiped any remaining tears from her eyes. She looked at Elros in the eyes and Elros did much the same.

"Thank you Elros. You helped me in a way no one ever has and thank you for reminding me of what's important."

"No problem Kara. I just said what I believed was right."

"Still thank you for being here."

"I will always be here for you Kara." Said Elros in a passionate tone.

The two just kept staring at each other as their warm blue and brown eyes saw something in the other just like in the bookstore. It was like they were seeing the other's soul and the beauty of it captivated them. The duo kept inching closer and closer as their lips slightly parted.

The gap between them kept closing and closing until eventually when their lips met in a kiss. The moment their lips touched, both Elros and Kara could feel something spark within the very core of their being. Like something amazing and magical was forming. It was as if they were both connecting in a way deeper then anything comprehendible and they could almost see a visible tether forming between their souls but to the rest of the world, the couple were just kissing normally.

The kiss was just plain amazing even with this magical feeling that the two had. Both Elros and Kara felt so happy as they kissed and felt each other's soft lips, taking in the other's scent and taste. Kara had never felt like this from a kiss even though she had rarely kissed in her lifetime. Elros was feeling almost the exact same as Kara as this was the first time he felt something so special for someone.

The two-kept kissing and feeling each other's lips until they both pushed their tongues at the bottom lip and both of them simultaneously opened their mouth slightly, giving the other's tongue access to their mouth. The moment their tongues connected and began a fierce battle, the heavenly sensation their whole body was feeling just sky rocketed. It was as if their hearts were about to burst out of their chest and just soar away. Their whole body just tingled from not only the tongue battle but also with the other person's touch. Elros had wrapped his strong arms around Kara's waist bringing their bodies close as physically possible while Kara had her arms wrapped around his head.

They continued kissing for quite a long time as for them, all perception of time was just gone and almost as if on que, fire works had gone of in the background, due to the aquariums' recent opening.

Eventually, their kiss ended as they broke apart and put their foreheads together and panted lightly as they were out of breath.

"T-that was amazing." Said Elros.

"I know. I never felt anything like it before." Said Kara. Soon enough the couple stopped panting and looked into each other's eyes once again. "So, what does this mean for us?"

"All I know is that ever since I laid my eyes on you, I felt something just spark in me. After, I learned more and more about you, these feelings within me just kept growing and growing to the point it just hurt without seeing your face. I know we have only known each other for a few days but it feels as if I have known you my entire life. I think I'm in love with you Kara Zor-El."

Kara gasped at this before a big radiant smile full of happiness, joy and love came to her mouth. "You know, the day you arrived in this world, I was praying to Rao so that I find someone I can love with all my heart because I never had someone to love like that in my life. I thought I was always going to be alone and so I pretty much gave up on trying to find love but then you came along at the exact moment I made my wish."

"Just like you, when I met you I felt a spark in me and then when I got to know you, my feelings for you grew bigger and faster then I ever though possible to the point where you were constantly on my mind. And I agree with you that even though we have only known each other for a few days, it feels as if we know each other better then anyone. We still have lots of time to grow closer but I can't deny it either, I think I'm in love with you Elros Anitos." Said Kara in a passionate tone.

Both of them once again found themselves in a lip lock and this kiss was just as hot, searing, passionate and filled with love as the last one was. This kissing filled them with happiness like no other and they both radiated tremendous amounts of love for each other. They eventually parted ways as they looked into each other's eyes.

They smiled at each other and just enjoyed the other's company as they both drank in the other's appearance and forever burned it into their mind. "Where have you been all my life?" asked Kara.

"Flying across the stars." Replied Elros to which both of them chuckled a bit.

"Hey do you want to go flying around the city for a bit?" asked Kara.

"Sure. That would be fun." Replied Elros.

The couple then walked on the wooden path and eventually came upon the beach. They hid behind a bunch of rocks as Kara changed into her Supergirl outfit before the duo launched themselves into the air with no one noticing.

With their hands intertwined with each other they began flying around the city at a moderate pace just enjoying the cool breeze, the sense of freedom and being near the person they had strong feelings for.

"This is quite the sight." Said Elros.

"Yeah. I usually fly around just to relax. The view is always so amazing." Replied Kara with a smile.

After, a while of flying the couple eventually came to a halt near the center of the city and just floated mid-air as they looked around, etching the wonderful image into their mind. The full moon out in the cloudless sky, stars shining brightly and the city lights just made for quite scene.

"You know for what its worth, I'm kind of glad you crashed here Elros. I would never have met you otherwise."

"I feel the same way Kara. Honestly these few days I spent with you have been the best in my life."

"Me too."

The two then once again engaged in a hot and passionate kiss involving a fierce tongue battle. This continued for quite a while due to both Kara and Elros' stamina but after about 20 minutes they broke off. Both were sporting heavy blushes on their faces. They both were filled with tremendous amounts of joy, happiness and love but they didn't realize quite yet that they were also feeling their better half's emotions as well, amplifying their own.

"I wish I could do that forever." Said Elros.

"I know me too."

They then hugged each other and both sighed contently as the moonlight shined upon both of them, making it look like a romantic scene from a fairy tale. After a while of comfortable silence Elros asked, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, its pretty late and I…" Kara trailed off as her super hearing heard of police cars and fire fighters shouting as they attempted to put out a large fire that was taking place in an apartment building.

"Elros there is a huge fire happening right now. We have to go. Put your hood on for now so no one can see you." Said Kara in a serious tone to which Elros immediately complied.

The couple then sped off and soon they saw a large amount of smoke as fierce and uncontrollable flames were burning all over the 6-story apartment building. They soon stopped in front of the building and used their x-ray vision to analyze the situation.

Meanwhile, everyone below could be seen sighing in relief as Supergirl had arrived but they grew confused and curious seeing the mysterious hooded figure right beside their favourite blonde superhero.

"I see a old man and a small baby in the apartment. They won't last much longer. Supergirl, you go get the old man while I get the baby." Said Elros in a commanding tone that sent shivers down Kara's spine but she knew he was a leader before and hence instantly followed his advice.

The duo then flew through windows that were broken already probably due to explosions before they made their way through the broken apartment as numerous flaming debris was falling.

Kara flew around and used her freeze breath to take out as many flames as possible before she came across the old man who was now passed out due to the lack of oxygen but still alive. She grabbed him bridal style and flew carefully out of the building before landing on the ground and laying the man down on an empty stretcher.

At the same time, Elros flew through the building and built a small psychic shield around himself since his clothes weren't fire proof. Any flames or debris that did fall on him hit an almost invisible force field. Using his super hearing, he heard the babies cries in a room that just recently caught on fire. As such he quickly grabbed her and wrapped her protectively around his arms while strengthening the psychic shield around the little one. He then flew out an empty window he found since he didn't want to risk the baby getting hurt by burst through an unopen window or wall.

He landed on the ground with the baby in his arms but his hood on his head as the formed by it blocked his face. A distressed mother ran up to the man and took the baby from his arms and hugged it for dear life while repeatedly saying "Thank you!".

He turned to see Kara walking towards him with a smile on her face but he kept his gaze more near the ground. He then looked at the fierce flames and turned to Supergirl. "Supergirl, we have to take out the flames before they spread!" said Elros in a very deep voice to hide his identity before he launched himself into the air.

She nodded at this and followed behind him while many of the on lookers took pictures of the strange man while also whispering who he was and how he knew Supergirl and why she was listening to him.

Kara began using her freeze breath at full power and going around the building to try and douse the flames as quickly as possible. While she was doing that, Elros was tapping into the Speed Force as white lightning flashed in his eyes. He was thinking at light speed as millions of scenarios ran through his brain trying to figure out how he would be able to take the fire. He then saw out of the corner of his eye of the fire fighters that were spraying water into the fire with their hoses while gaining a unique idea as well.

Using his psychic powers, he put his hand towards the direction of the fire fighters and everyone nearby gasped as the hoses seemingly came to life and floated higher into the air. The 4 hoses that Elros was controlling spewed out water much, much faster but he didn't let it hit the building but rather formed a large ball of water in front of him. Everyone was astounded by this as well as confused.

Elros then began to put his plan into motion as he once again tapped into the Speed Force as white lightning crackled occasionally around him, earning further gasps and looks of awe from the viewers. He then put his hands up and began spinning them in circles in front of him at intense speeds. The speed was great enough that it formed two tornadoes of wind flowing out of his hands and they both soon combined with the water.

Elros moved his hands left and right to guide the tornadoes of wind and water around the building, taking out the flames extremely quickly. Supergirl was also using her freeze breath the entire time and soon enough, both heroes had taken out all of the flames as they now were floating in front of the building with relief and a smile on their faces. They turned to face each other and saw the joy in each others eyes. They both knew that this feeling of helping was probably one of the most enjoyable things you could experience.

They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard cheering from below. They looked at the crowd who were clapping for not only Supergirl but their new hero all of them with awe and happiness on their faces.

The couple looked at each other and grinned before they bumped their forearms against each other. "You did quite well for your first time as a Superhero."

"Thanks…" paused Elros for a moment. "This feeling of helping people is quite amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Its one of the reasons why I love being Supergirl."

"I know what you mean. For us helping people is pretty much what makes us who we are whether it be as a superhero or not."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Now let's fly around and see if there are anyone else who needs help."

"Sure. By the way, sorry that our time together got interrupted." Apologized a slightly sad Elros.

"Don't worry its not your fault. In fact I like that this happened, I don't mean the fire but just the chance for us to work together. Its so much better helping people with you. Having someone with you, watching your back is an amazing feeling. Plus, we were planning to go home anyways so it doesn't matter." Said Kara with a smile.

Elros smiled at this before they both shot off into the air smiling and also holding each other's hands. After, flying through the city they didn't find anyone at the time who needed help and it was also surprisingly quiet for the past few days with no one needing help. It was as if the universe itself was allowing the couple to spend time with each other for a couple of days before trouble started brewing in.

Kara and Elros eventually stopped searching the city and went back to her home to rest from the night. Once both of them landed into their home, they both used their speed and changed into their pajamas. For Kara, it was a loose and comfortable pink cotton pants and a big fluffy pink shirt both of which had pictures of round white fluff balls on them. Meanwhile, Elros changed into dark blue loose cotton pants and left his shirt off exposing his ripped and toned body for Kara to look at and drool over.

Elros went over to the sofa to lay down and sleep but Kara had walked up to him as he sat down and he looked at her. "Is something wrong Kara?"

Kara was now blushing heavily at what she was thinking and wanting to ask and Elros' eyes looking into hers, did not make her situation any better. "I…I…I was…t-thinking if y-you w-w-wanted t-to sleep with m-me on my b-b-bed?" stuttered Kara as her blush increased heavily as she looked down suddenly finding the floor very interesting to look at.

Elros was startled at the request and didn't know what to say for a moment. He stayed silent for a while which seemed like forever for Kara. "A-Are you sure Kara? I mean are you okay with that?" asked Elros with a blush as well.

"I-I-I'm sure." Said Kara hoping he would say yes because she just loved to be in his embrace and wanted to sleep close to him since one more then one occasion nightmares would plague her minds and they haven't ever stopped since she first landed on earth but they have been less frequent and scary.

"If your okay with it then sure. I would love to." Said Elros with a sincere smile that showed he had no hidden lecherous intentions or anything of the sort.

He got up and wrapped one arm around Kara's shoulder to which she quickly melted in as they made their way to her bedroom and eventually her Queen-sized bed. Elros first laid down and was surprised by the softness of the bed and the pillows which had pictures of cute dog faces on them something that Elros silently chuckled at.

Once the Valeronian prince had laid down, Kara had nervously followed as she was still blushing heavily and her eyes quickly examined Elros' muscular ripped body but she caught herself before Elros noticed as he was still adjusting his position in the bed. He then was about to shift more over to the far side to give Kara more room but she placed a hand on his forearm to which he looked at her in confusion.

She didn't say anything as she used her other arm to turn off the nightlamp that was in the room before she turned back to him and raised his arm up before laying down and snuggling close to him as she rests her head on his left chest all the while her fierce crimson blush hadn't faded.

Elros meanwhile was blushing heavily as well as he was not expecting this to happen today but he couldn't be happier that it happened. Being near Kara was something he enjoyed a lot due to the warm and pure aura she always seemed to radiate. He then took his arm that Kara had lifted and placed straight beside him, and embraced Kara as he held onto her comfortingly.

When this happened, Kara was smiling in joy as the small fear that had erupted in her of being rejected or pushed away was destroyed. "Thank you Elros." Said Kara as she looked up into his eyes before bringing him in a small passionate kiss.

Elros didn't know what she was thanking him for and before he could have asked he was brought into a kiss with Kara filled with joy and love to which he had instantly kissed back with equal passion. After they broke off she had snuggled back into his chest as the sound of his heart beat soothed her very being while Elros was trying hard not to blush hard as her rather large and perky assets were pushed against him through her shirt.

"Thanks for what?"

"Just being here…" replied back Kara after a short pause.

Elros just smiled as he slightly tightened his hold on the person he was quickly coming to love with all his heart. Kara simply melted into him and sighed happily as they both eventually drifted into sleep with a very peaceful smile on their faces.

* * *

 ** _During the morning at 7:00…._**

* * *

Elros' eyes slowly fluttered open as the rays of the sun hit his face and body, filling him with energy and power. He eventually took his surroundings and tried to move a little which is when he noticed a weight on his chest. When he looked down he was hit with a sight that he wished he could always wake up to.

Laying down on his left chest was Kara as her long curvy blonde hair was flowing down and a few bangs covering her face. Her hair was shining almost seeming as if to be made of pure gold. Elros brushed a few strands aside as he looked at her face as she was sleeping with the most peaceful smile while her lips were also slightly parted a little and a bit of drool had flowed onto his chest. He smiled sincerely at this and just continued to look at her, any other thought just being gone as only Kara was on his mind.

After, around 5 minutes Kara's eyes fluttered open and she looked around until she was eventually greeted with Elros' warm brown eyes. At first, she didn't know why he was sleeping with her but her memories of last night flooded her when she had asked him to sleep with her and honestly that was the best thing she ever did. This was the best sleep she had ever had in the 12 years she had been on earth.

Kara yawned cutely as she said "Goooood morning!"

"Good morning. You know this just confirms as I first thought. You really are a goddess." Said Elros in a sincere tone showing no signs of lying or exaggeration trying to flatter her.

This caused Kara to blush heavily as her goofy side came fourth and she stuttered unable to form a response to his compliment. Elros just chuckled at Kara for this and leaned in to give her a passionate kiss that she quickly melted into.

Once their kiss ended she finally managed to regain her composure after a while as she replied, "Thanks for saying that. You look amazing as well."

"Thank you but I was just saying the truth." Said Elros while blushing a little at the compliment.

Kara blushed at what he said as she could just feel that he was being 100% honest with her. "So was I."

This time Elros could also feel within him that Kara was being completely truthful as well and blushed a little. They kissed a little again before Elros said, "I think we should get ready now. I have my first day at work with Jack today and I believe you need to get to CatCo."

Kara looked at the watch on the nearby table and saw it was 7:10 and nodded. Even though she had to be at CatCo. by 8:00 she wasn't worried since she was always able to get ready at super speed and the company was only a 20-minute walk away. She nodded at Elros and both used their powers to get ready within the span of a minute as they now stood at the front door.

Elros was wearing a gray dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows and was stretching against his upper body due to his amazing muscles and figure while he wore dark blue jeans that were slightly loose but still showed that he had some nice leg muscles as well.

Meanwhile, Kara was wearing a white dress that ended just above her knees and hugged her bust quite nicely. She had a peace colored belt around her waist on top of the white dress along with a dark pink thin open sweater on top.

"We'll eat at the coffee shop." Said Kara to which Elros nodded

Both of them exited the building and walked to the coffee shop that was around 10-minutes away from Kara's home and in the same direction as CatCo. They soon entered the coffee shop and ordered a good number of doughnuts, sticky buns and latte for themselves and Kara gave the regular latte order for Miss. Grant which the shop workers were already familiar with.

As they both sat at the table with their rather unhealthy breakfast not that it mattered for them, Elros asked, "So Kara what do you think will happen since people saw me last night?"

Kara heard his quiet voice and nervously chuckled as she could only imagine. "Well Cat will probably try to claim you before anyone else can just like she did me. She technically invented my name as Supergirl."

"I see. Wouldn't Superwoman have been a better name?"

Kara gasped at this. "That's exactly what I said to her but she never listened."

"Do you think she'll name me?"

"Probably. I mean if Winn is done your suit or if he hasn't come up with a good enough name that Cat will actually like then you're probably going to have to settle with whatever she gives you." Elros gave a small sigh not really minding it all that much. "Enough about Cat. How do you think you'll do at your job with Jack? I mean he is a very nice guy but he can be quite stern at times and if you can impress him, he'll give you back double for all your efforts."

Elros shrugged his shoulders. "Truthfully, I'm not sure exactly how I'll do but I'll just listen and follow his instructions and if need be just use my powers to get things done quickly whenever he or anyone else isn't looking." Said the Valeronian prince in a quiet tone.

Kara laughed which was like hearing a melody for Elros. "I know what you mean. I don't know how many times my powers helped me out at my workplace."

Elros chuckled at this as they ate the rest of their breakfast in a comfortable silence. "Hey Kara…" asked Elros to which Kara immediately looked him in the eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to go eat dinner when I manage to earn money from Jack like we did yesterday?"

"Y-you mean like a d-date?" asked Kara as she was blushing remembering the first complete, best and fulfilling date she had yesterday.

Elros knowing the meaning behind the word as he had studied the language in detail. "Y-yes. A date."

Kara beamed a happy smile at him. "I would love to go on a date with you."

"Thanks Kara. I…I guess you're my girlfriend now?" asked Elros.

"Of course, I became yours yesterday." said Kara as both of them beamed joyous, happy and loving smiles at each other.

Little did they now the entire time many of the people in the coffee shop were giving the couple jealous glares. The woman glared at Kara for being with one of the most handsome man they had ever seen while the guys glared at Elros for having such a beautiful blonde woman with him.

They then got up seeing as they were done eating. Kara got Miss. Grant's signature latte before both of them proceeded to head out of the shop. They gave each other a passionate kiss that lasted a few minutes as they had gotten lost in the lip lock. They soon separated before saying goodbye and heading to their separate destinations, both with a bright radiant smile on their faces.

* * *

 ** _With Elros..._**

* * *

Elros had just walked into 'Doorway to New Worlds' and he forgot that he still had over an hour before the store actually opened but he saw Jack there doing some small sweeping.

Said old man looked up and saw the man that visited with Sunshine yesterday but something was very different about him. When he first saw the man, he saw that his eyes held lots pain, strength and determination with a large amount of happiness whenever he looked at Kara. At this moment, Elros' brown eyes held nothing but absolute joy and happiness and his smile was enough to make any girl flutter but the reason for his smile was only Kara.

Jack's curiosity getting the better of him he asked, "What are you doing here so early Ace and what's with the boundless happiness attitude? Is Sunshine effecting you that much?"

Elros blinked as the words registered in his brain and he didn't realize he was actually early for work so he quickly came up with an excuse. "Well I came early so that you can teach me what I would need to do for work today."

"That's actually some good thinking Ace. I'm going to need you to fill out a few forms so that you are officially registered for this job and then I'll show you around the shop and teach you everything you need to know. Now, again what's with the boundless happiness?"

"It's Kara…" Elros immediately replied with to which Jack gave a grin.

"So, you two are finally together huh?"

"Yeah. She's so amazing."

"That she is. That girl is like a walking ball of Sunshine…which is why I gave her that name." he then walked up to Elros with a fierce expression in his eyes. "I see Kara as my granddaughter so remember this and remember this well Elros, you hurt her and you'll wish you that you should never have been born…" Finished Jack as he flooded his area with killing intent and Elros could almost swear he saw a bleeding hanya mask appear behind him for a brief second. It honestly scared the living daylights out of him and not even facing the Varaxxi on that mission had done that to him. It was honestly the second scariest thing he had ever seen. The first obviously seeing a woman's wrath when Xan Nor-El had been caught peeping on some women.

Inwardly shuddering at the memory, Elros regained his lost composure as he glared back at the old man with more determination and ferocity then Jack had ever seen in anyone. "You'll never have to worry about that Jack because the day I hurt her is the day I die."

Jack completely believed what Elros had said and was honestly surprised at how fierce Elros seemed when he said that. He then gave the young man a sincere smile, "That's all I need to know. Now let's get moving Ace, we have stuff to do!"

Jack then led him to his office just behind the glass counter and gave him various forms along with explaining the reasoning behind them because even Jack knew you could never be too careful when signing stuff. The DEO also had informed him of things such as this and made sure he understood underlying meanings when reading things before he should sign anything.

After, that process was done, Jack showed Elros everything he needed to know about the store from sorting out books, receiving shipments and cataloging the books brought in while properly treating the customers that came in. Jack also had told him to learn about the various authors and the different types of books they offered so he could answer any questions that customers might have.

As the day had went on, Jack was extremely surprised at how easily Elros had learned everything he had taught the man and even had such an extensive knowledge of the various amazing books in his store. When he came in in the morning Elros had no knowledge of the various books but after lunch time at around 1:00 p.m., the boy probably had more knowledge of the books in the store then he did.

For Elros, the day had been quite amazing for him as he enjoyed his job quite a bit not just because of the peaceful atmosphere and Jack's humorous company but also being able to interact peacefully with people and learn about books. He could honestly see why Kara loved reading as he had gone through a few books when know was looking using the Speed Force. Books offered a get away to worlds and the number of worlds available were only limited by imagination. He had also looked through the various non-fiction books on the second floor and learned quite a bit of information about earth.

He had sent a few text messages during his lunch break to Kara saying that he already missed her and couldn't wait to see her again and be a superhero with her. Elros could have swore he felt lots of joy coming into his heart out of nowhere and a smile etched on his face. He didn't know what to make of it since he had been feeling various emotions throughout the day that were not his. Some of them were of nervousness and a bit of frustration but the majority of them were positive.

At one point during the day, Kara had sent him a text telling asking him of what he wanted his superhero name should be since Cat decided to name him after she had a chance to interview him. He texted her back with his choice on what his name should be and why he chose it and needless to say she loved the name and was quite moved by the deep meaning behind it in his language.

Nearing the end of his time at work he hadn't seen any trouble brewing in the city since the T.V that was hanging beside the glass counter on the right wall with the sound slightly high but the news had mainly been talking about him and Supergirl and what had happened last night. However, there did seem to be a fierce storm happening as a lot of rain had been pouring and lighting and thunder occasionally happened.

Elros started to get a gut feeling that something was going to happen soon and Kara got the same feeling.

* * *

 ** _Kara's day…._**

* * *

With Cat Grants signature latte in her hand with it heated up to the perfect temperature that she preferred, Kara was humming a happy tune with a bright smile on her face as she stood in the elevator.

Soon enough it opened and she walked up to her desk saying high to Winn.

"So Elros already into the Superhero business?" asked Winn in a quiet voice as he walked over to her desk.

Kara chuckled at this and nodded her head, "Yeah. We were out yesterday when that fire started and if Elros wasn't there I'm not sure if I would have been able to put it out before it spread to other buildings and houses."

"That's true. You both have been all over the news all day. Today's going to be busy…" said Winn.

Kara nodded and smiled as she suddenly felt a lot of nervousness and even fear for a moment and Winn noticed her shivering a little.

"Hey you alright Kara?"

Kara's nervousness and fear suddenly vanished as she regained her composure. "Yeah I'm fine. I just felt nervous all of a sudden but I'm not sure why…" Kara then heard Miss. Grant coming up the elevator and quickly stood up. "Miss. Grants here."

Winn immediately stood upright to greet her as she walked in. Kara walked up to her and gave her the latte she bought for her, "Here is your latte Miss. Grant."

Cat took the latte and drank a sip, liking the taste and temperature before she began shouting, "All relevant people in my office now!"

She walked into her office as many people including Winn and James who had just walked out of his office.

Cat put her purse down and the latte on her desk before she turned around and leaned on her desk. "Alright people, what do we have on the hooded figure that helped Supergirl yesterday? Has the daily planet made any claim to knowing who the man is?" asked Cat as she turned to Lucy.

"No Miss. Grant. The Daily Planet haven't published anything regarding the man in the hood." Said Lucy.

"Then we better claim him right away just like we did Supergirl. The Daily Planet will eat my dust. Now facts people." Said Cat with a grin.

"Well we know he helped Supergirl yesterday put out the huge fire that happened and they were even seen being friendly with each other. He had some strange power of being able to control water and make a tornado with his arms." Said a man.

"Alright so this man is friendly with Supergirl. Mr. Olsen, do you know anything about the man?"

"No Miss. Grant."

"Well use your contact with Supergirl and Superman and find out who he is!" she all but ordered.

"I'll see what I can do."

"So, what shall we call him?" asked a Cat.

"Superboy?" suggested a random man.

"hmmm…nope."

"Powerman?"

"That's a decent idea…" said Cat.

To Winn and Kara, it was a terrible name since they all the names Cat picked seemed so simple and followed the same pattern of including Super or in this case Power. Kara then stepped up and suggested, "Why not try finding out what he calls himself? I mean he could already have a name that he is called by…"

Cat turned to face her while everyone else turned to look at Kara as well. "That's actually not a bad idea Kiera. Mr. Olsen, I want an interview with that man as soon as possible. I'm going to scoop the Daily Planet. Now I want everyone to find out as much as they can about the man in case he reappears again and whoever can get me a picture of the man will get a nice amount of money. Now get moving and remember Mr. Olsen, I want that interview as soon as possible." Said Cat. "Get moving people!"

"Oh, and Kara" said Cat as she called out to her the person she trusted most in the building, "Make sure to send any files of any information they find about the man straight to me right away."

"Will do Miss. Grant." Replied the blonde beauty as she walked to her desk where Lucy, James and Winn were standing.

"James, do you have any idea on who this guy might be?" asked Lucy.

James subtly looked at Kara and she shook her head to which James frowned a little but it went unnoticed by Lucy. "Sorry, I don't know anything about him."

"Okay. Well I have a lot of work to do. You want o head out for dinner after work?"

"Sure.", said James as he gave Lucy a brief kiss on her lips before turning to look at Kara and was surprised to see that she wasn't peeved or sad of him kissing Lucy at all. She just smiled brightly since her thoughts were mainly on Elros. James couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy and sadness since Kara always seemed to like him before but now she didn't even react to him kissing Lucy like she usually did.

Kara turned to face Winn and asked, "So Winn, is the suit done yet?"

Winn gave a non-enthusiastic and tired sigh. "Yeah its done. You should tell Elros to come by the DEO today and try it out."

"You don't seem to happy about it? Is something wrong?"

"No no. Trust me the suit is amazing. I'm just so spent since I was working pretty much the entire weekend on it without a wink of sleep and then I only get 6 hours last night before I had to come here and get a headache from Cat."

Kara seemed surprised by how much Winn seemed to have worked on the suit and gave him a thankful smile. "Thanks for all your hard work Winn. I'm sure Elros will love it."

Winn gave a nod, "Well I'm going to sit down now." said Winn as he went to sit down at his desk and relaxed into the comfort of his chair.

"Kara when do you think Elros should give an interview?"

"I'll ask him today after work when I head to the DEO."

Kara then sat down at her desk and began her work while James went to his office with a neutral expression on her face.

Throughout the day, Kara had a happy smile as she felt positive emotions coming to her out of nowhere. During lunch time, Kara sent messaged Elros and she felt so happy when he said he already missed her and couldn't wait to see her later today. Kara's happiness was sky rocketing as she felt a large increase in positive emotions she was being sent out of seemingly nowhere but she didn't care as a bright smile made its way on to her face.

Winn noticed this and could only guess it was probably Elros and he gave a small sad sigh seeing how he liked Kara but she didn't feel the same way about him however he felt happy for her seeing how into Elros she seemed to be since only when he was around, did Kara smile that brightly.

The rest of the day went by fast as well and even though there was a depressing atmosphere, because of the heavy rain, thunder and lightning that seemed to be going on. Eventually work was over for her and she couldn't wait to meet up with the man she loved. Kara grabbed her things and went to Winn. "So, Winn do you want to come over to the DEO and see Elros in his new suit?"

"Hell yeah. After, all the work I put in, I have to see it. Let's get James."

"He's having dinner with Lucy remember? Plus, he hasn't been within the DEO like you have so I don't think Hank would take him coming there to lightly."

Winn understood since he had been working with the stern DEO commander for the past few days. Kara then took out her phone and texted Elros to meet her at the DEO saying that his suit was ready. Elros almost immediately replied back and saying he would be there.

Kara and Winn quickly left the building before she changed into her Supergirl outfit away from prying eyes and grabbed Winn flying him quickly to the DEO to avoid getting too wet from the rain.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

She soon arrived there with Winn and saw that Elros wasn't there yet but still smiled upon seeing Alex and Hank.

"Hey Alex, Hank!"

"Hey Kara. Winn." Said Alex as she greeted the two.

"Hello Supergirl. Mr. Shot."

"So how was your date with Elros yesterday Kara?"

"Date?" asked a confused Winn.

"Yeah, me and Kara were planning on showing him around the city more on Sunday but I was called for DEO business so Kara basically had a full day with Elros without needing to be Supergirl the entire time."

Kara blushed remembering her date. "It was…amazing. The absolute best and perfect date I could have ever asked for or ever had."

Alex seemed to be surprised at this since Kara seemed so honest when she said that and her radiant smile that always seemed to be on whenever Elros was around came into full blooms. "So, give me all of the juicy details Kara."

"W-well…"

"Mind having this conversation when you two are alone?" said Hank as he was sort of uncomfortable hearing his surrogate daughters' conversation.

Kara blushed in embarrassment and agreed with Hank that her talk with Alex should be done privately. Alex sighed but she quickly perked up as she looked at Kara, "When I get free from work sometime this week, you are giving me all of the juicy details." Alex all but commanded to which Kara nodded.

Before they could continue a streak of white lightning came into the DEO before the figure stopped beside Kara and everyone saw it was Elros but his clothes seemed to have caught on fire due to his speed. Kara started to panic as she quickly went to him and put out the fire with her hands.

"Sorry, probably shouldn't have ran so fast." Smiled sheepishly Elros as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand which Kara had found out was a cute habit of his whenever he was embarrassed.

"Just be careful next time." Said Kara with a fake stern expression.

"So, Mr. Anitos, ready to check out the suit Mr. Shot has made for you?" said Hank as he led the group to the room that held his suit.

"Of course. I know Winn put a lot of effort into making it and I'm very grateful so thank you." Said Elros as he looked at Winn who blushed from embarrassment at the praise but felt happy he was acknowledged for his hard work.

"It wasn't a problem at all. I had fun making Kara's suit and with your suit I also get to try out new ideas so I added my own touch along with the design you gave me but I haven't been able to think of a decent Superhero name."

"I can't wait to see it Winn and don't worry about the name. I already have one in mind and I told Kara about it." Said Elros as Kara beamed a smile remember the name he chose.

"What name is it?"

"Optimus!"

"Optimus? What does that mean?" asked Winn.

"It's almost like a belief that my people had and we always followed this sacred belief. The phrase closely translates to 'Lift yourself up and others will follow. Lift others up and you will grow stronger. Protect and fight for others and a brighter future shall be born'."

"Wow that's very deep." Said an amazed Winn. "Now that I think about it. The name Optimus sounds very cool and is nice and short."

Everyone agreed to the statement but in their mind, everyone including Kara couldn't help but be amazed how noble Elros' kind seemed to be. Without even realizing it, the group had already made it to the room where his suit was but before they could go in, Hank stopped them and turned to Elros. "Why don't you put the suit on and come out side."

Elros nodded at this and the others agreed as well since they wanted to see his Superhero suit on him rather then it being laid out for them to see.

Elros walked into the room and marveled at the amazing job Winn had done. He. quickly put on the suit with his speed as some white electricity crackled around him. When he came back out in his outfit, everyone couldn't help but be amazed by how amazing and fierce the man looked.

Elros wore a thin pure black was that covered his eyes ending right above his nose. The mask itself was designed in an unusual way as it had a up and down zig-zag shape (Search 'Mask of Krrish' in google to see how it looks like). The Valeronian Prince wore a black large leather like tight yet loose full sleeved trench coat that was zipped up in such a way that the coat was closed until his waist with a little bit of his ripped muscular chest exposed in a small thin V-shape and under it the coat was open and would flow freely like Kara's cape. Right where his chest was located, the House of Anitos' symbol was on the coat. The symbol was colored pure white with a thick crimson red outline. He wore tight black pants and black shoes that were almost like sneakers. The costume was made from the same materials that Kara's costume was made from so it provided the same benefits (Check the cover page of the story to see Elros' Superhero suit and what the house of Anitos symbol looks like).

Everyone looked quite impressed with the suit and Kara was radiating awe and joy seeing she will get a partner in helping people.

"Before I forget, here is your ear piece so we can communicate with you and Supergirl at the same time." Said Winn as he gave Elros a small light blue crescent shaped ear piece that he put around his ear.

"Thanks Winn. So how does the suit look?"

"Wow…just wow." Said Kara as she just drank in Elros' appearance.

"Gotta say, you look pretty badass." Said Alex.

"Thanks. So, Kara…"

Before Elros could continue female DEO agent with short brown hair came up to Hank and said, "Sir we have a big problem!"

They all looked at each other for a brief moment before they started walking back to the main room. "What is it?" asked Hank.

"Its recently come up on the news, some people have hijacked a plane and made it change course. It now going to be flying over National City but its on a direct pathway to intercept another plane. Both planes are currently carrying over 300 passengers each and if the planes continue on their course they will collide over National City."

Everyone gasped at that as they learned of the current gravity of their situation. "Have the hijackers made any demands?"

"No sir. Apparently they just hijacked the plane and changed its course while taking out the communication system. The other plane was just warned but they have about 5 minutes to before they collide but due to the altitude and wind currents it will take them longer to change course and avoid collision." Said the agent as she sat down and everyone looked at the screens one showing the news about this event going on while the others showing the geographical map of where the planes will collide.

"Their going to collide near the center of the city!? If that happens the debris from the explosion could end up killing thousands of people!" said Hank as everyone else learned the gravity of the situation. "Supergirl! Optimus! Go!"

Elros ran out in a streak of white lightning while Kara disappeared in a blue blur and as soon as they were both out of the DEO, they both flew into the air.

 _"_ _Kara! Elros! The planes are currently a few miles from the city. One of you take the planes coming from the east while the other takes the one from the west!"_ Said Winn as he was helping out at the DEO.

"I got the one from the east!" said Kara.

"Then I get West!" said Elros.

Both of their declaration was heard by the DEO as well before Elros asked, "What do you want us to do?"

Hank thought for a bit before a plan formed in his mind. _"Both of push the plan to your own right. You only have a few minutes to do so, so make sure to push it hard and you should be able to get the plane out of the way in time."_

"Understood/Got it!" came the unison reply of the two heroes.

* * *

 ** _With Elros…._**

* * *

Elros was flying at amazing speeds as a bit of white lightning crackled behind him since he was accessing the Speed Force while flying. The bottom free part of his black coat of his costume swished and flowed due to the winds.

Eventually, he saw the plane heading at high speeds and chased after it, eventually flying right beside it. Inside the plane, many of the passengers were scared out of their wits since their pilots were trying to avoid a collision and when they saw a figure in black flying beside them through the windows, they didn't know what to think.

Elros then flew up to the front of the plane and managed to see the pilots through their window and they were shocked to see him. Elros closed his eyes a little and began to concentrate as he started using a small amount of telepathy which had been unlocked throughout the time he slept and meditated as his mind was slowly evolving with the growth of his 'Void Legacy'.

 _"_ _Don't worry! I'm here to help!"_ said Elros focusing on the two pilots.

They looked shocked as they heard the voice as they frantically tried to look for the source until they looked at the figure outside before the voice spoke again. " _I'm with Supergirl. She is currently trying to change the course of the other plane and I'm going to be doing the same here so please hold on tight._ "

The pilots had visibly calmed down when they heard the man was with Supergirl before they did as instruct and buckled up while also informing the passengers and flight crew to hold on tight.

Elros then began to push as hard as he could on the left side of the plane as he tried to change its course to the right. He began to use a large amount of his psychic powers to push the plane as well causing some parts of the plane and the area where he was pushing to cave in a little but nothing broke. He kept pushing and pushing until he saw the oncoming plane in the distance.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes ago, with Kara…._**

* * *

Kara flew at amazing speeds and soon managed to catch up with the plane that had been hijacked and the pilots killed. She flew by the side of the plane and many of the passengers that saw her became ecstatic of seeing her there since they knew they were going to be saved now.

Kara gave a reassuring nod before she flew up to the front of the plane and used her X-ray vision to see the pilots only to cringe a little seeing their dead bodies. Shaking her head, she flew to the middle of the plane on the left side and started pushing to her right. She pushed harder and harder and was making decent progress but she eventually saw the oncoming plane in the distance and Elros pushing as hard as he could.

* * *

 ** _General view…._**

* * *

At the DEO, the people were frantically working to try and find a solution as Winn had calculated that even though they will avoid a full-on collision they weren't changing the course fast enough since due to the speed of the air current, the duo would have to apply a force close to 800 000 tons to push the planes out of the way.

 _"_ _Kara! Elros! You need to push harder. Even though the planes won't collide the wings will and that will send them out of control and I don't thing even you two would be able to stop them!"_

Kara and Elros gasped when the heard that before they got a determined and fierce look in their eyes as they pushed as hard as they can. At the DEO, they could see their course changing faster but not fast enough as they all sat at the edge of their seats.

Kara pushed as hard as she could while Elros did much the same but in Elros' mind he was also calculating that they weren't going to be able to do it in time and his thoughts went to his people and his family and all his mistakes he did.

'No! I will not let anyone die on me! Never again!' thought Elros as his eyes glowed bright blue and a light blue aura surrounded him which Kara saw thanks to her enhanced vision out of the corner of her eye. Elros' mind was working at full strength as he used his full psychic force and accessed the Speed Force as much as he could while using his super strength. The psychic force was not only pushing the plane but also holding its structural integrity intact so that it didn't break apart from the pressure.

He pushed and pushed as the oncoming plane got closer and closer. Eventually the two planes flew by each other and the plane's wings brushed a little bit and caused a small spark before they flew past each other.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

Everyone stood up and cheered. Winn was amazed and dumbfounded that they managed to do it in time.

Hank was also happy seeing how many people were saved. He then spoke to the two heroes through the coms. _"Excellent job you two. Now Elros tell the pilots to land the plane in National City's airport and Kara do the same."_

 _"_ _Okay!"_ replied the two at once.

* * *

 ** _With Elros…._**

* * *

Elros was sighing in relief as he flew beside the plane, glad that he and Kara succeeded in saving them while within the plane the pilots and passengers were cheering at the fact that they were saved.

The man then flew up to the front of the plane and came into view of the pilots who had joyous and appreciative looks on their faces when they saw him. _"Is everyone alright?"_

The main pilot replied, "Yes, everyone is fine! Thank you so much for saving us!"

 _"_ _That's wonderful and no need to thank me. Now you need to land your plane at the National City airport since the plane is probably damaged. I will help you."_

"Okay." Said the pilot as he and his co-pilot got to work and began descending downwards before turning the plane around and making their way to National Cities airport. "By the way, what do we call you?" asked the pilot.

 _"_ _Just call me Optimus."_

"Well then thank you Optimus!" replied the pilots.

Elros then flew beside the plane as the pilots maneuvered it through the air eventually landing down at the airport with Elros helping the plane during the landing using his psychic powers. He then noticed Kara's plane have landed before him as she hovered in the air and people filing out of the plane.

* * *

 ** _With Kara minutes before…._**

* * *

Kara was flying alongside the plane windows as the passengers looked at her with awe and hope in their eyes. She gave them a reassuring smile before heading to the top part of the plane and gently pushing down so that it descended downwards since there were no pilots.

Once the plane was at a much lower altitude, Kara saw that the airport was directly in front of the plane and as such she kept on descending the plane at a reasonable degree until it was about 100 metres above the ground which is when she went underneath the plane and started leveling it downwards but since the wheels weren't out she knew she would have to essentially lift the plane and gently lay it down. Kara did as such and held onto it until her own two feet were inches above the ground which is when she slowed the plane down using her strength and after quite a while gliding on the runaway, Kara came to a complete stop as the plane rested upon her two hands. She was struggling a bit under the weight but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

Kara eventually lowered the plane gently down on the ground before going up to the doors and prying them open so that the people and flight crew could get out. Eventually she saw lots of medic vehicles, police cars and various other people coming towards them in cars and other vehicles as they came to help any people that might be in need of any help.

Eventually, she and everyone else saw the other plane outlined flying over them along with a black figure before the plane turned and landed gently on the runaway a few hundred metres away from the other plane. She looked up and saw that the rain and thunder and lightning that had been happening for quite a few hours had stopped and a bit of sunshine came through. Elros floated to Kara around 50 metres above the ground to which Kara also flew and came up to him, both standing in a ray of sunshine.

"That was quite something eh?" asked Elros as he tried to lighten the mood after that experience.

Kara gave a small laugh and smile. "Yeah that sure was something. Who would have thought your first time in your Superhero suit would end up like this? Stopping two planes from colliding with each other and saving hundreds of people."

"Yep. Its an amazing feeling. So, what now?" asked Elros.

"I guess we go around the city and see if there are any more people to save."

"That sounds like a plan…" said Elros before his attention turned to a group of people ranging from people from the two planes and the rescue squad that had come there.

"Let's go say high." Said Kara as she held out her hand to Elros to which he instantly grabbed before they flew down.

"Thank you for saving us Supergirl." Said a male man in a standard white medic outfit.

"No problem, but my friend here deserves a lot of the credit as well. Truth be told if it wasn't for him I don't think I would have been able to save everyone." Said Kara as she turned to Elros with an honest smile.

Everyone looked at the figure in the black mask and black costume with a symbol on his chest much like Supergirl. He looked rather intimidating with his mask but his eyes and smile showed kindness, courage and hope much like Supergirl.

"Well if that's the case then thank you very much for saving all of us. So, what do we call you?" said the male medic.

"It was no problem at all, after all its what we do right?" said Elros as he looked to Kara who nodded. "Call me Optimus!"

"Okay Optimus! Thank you once again. Will we be seeing you again?" asked the man.

"You'll be seeing me pretty much everyday after all, I plan on helping Supergirl keeping the city safe and helping people whenever I can."

"Glad to hear it." Said the man as everyone else felt happy that they would have another savior watching them from above.

"Let's go Supergirl." Said Elros as he launched himself into the air and Kara soon followed.

They both flew at a moderate pace and looked around the city. After, a period of silence, Elros finally decided to break it. "So, Kara how did your day today at work go?"

Kara smiled at this seeing how genuinely interested he was when he asked the question. "It was very busy today especially because of your appearance yesterday. She already made a move to claim you in a sense so just how she created Supergirl when I first started helping people she created you now I guess but thankfully she didn't give you a name. Seriously some of the suggestions for your name were just downright terrible." Elros chuckled at this.

"But since you already told all those people what your name is I guess now she won't be able to give you a name. But during the meeting she did say she wanted an interview with you and if anyone who get a picture with you would be able to get some money."

"An interview?"

"Yeah, she'll just ask a few questions and you only have to answer the ones you feel comfortable with but be careful, she is a superpowered interviewing demon. She'll make you say your secrets without even knowing it." Said Kara in an exasperated tone which got a good laugh from the Valeronian Prince which in turn caused Kara to giggle too.

"And I suppose you want to take some pictures with me in our costumes to give her?" asked Elros as he remembered the last thing Kara said.

"Well actually no. I was thinking of maybe you could take it as an on and off job. Like you would still be working with Jack but you can occasionally take pictures of yourself and me and then you could come to CatCo. and give them to Miss. Grant and she would be able to give you money. This way you could visit CatCo. often."

"Well then I would be happy to do it if I get the chance to see you more." Said Elros in a sincere tone completely ignoring the fact about the money he would get.

Kara blushed at what he said and gave him a happy smile since she would be able to see him more often whenever he would decide to drop off some pictures. She extended her hand to which Elros immediately grabbed as they gave each other comforting squeezes not worrying about how much strength they were putting in. The contact sent waves of comfort through their bodies as they both gave happy smiles.

"Thanks for that Elros. I'm glad I found you."

"And I'm glad I found you."

Both of them continued to fly around the city gently before their eyes caught on a car chase that was going on and they both turned to each other and grinned.

"Ready to go?"

"Always!"

The two then sped off to carry out their Superhero duties and help as many people as they could.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES!**

 **Third chapter finally done and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I'm sorry if the relationship between Kara and Elros seemed a bit to quick since they had already reached the stage of saying that they love each other even though they technically haven't said 'I love you.' From what I saw in the Supergirl show episodes, relationships develop very quickly since kissing happens a lot which is why I made it happen here but the reason why they are falling for each other hard, fast and why they are already at the loving stage will be explained in future chapters.**

 **However, there will still be plenty of bonding moments where the two find out different things about each other since much of Elros' past is hidden from Kara and all of you readers as well.**

 **Also, regarding Elros' powers, his psychic powers are developing and his mind is evolving hence the use of some small amounts of telepathy and large amounts of telekinesis and access to the speed force. Note at this point he is as fast as Barry without the tachyon device but he will be getting faster and his smart mind will be able to find out different tricks he could do with his powers such as throwing lightning bolts.**

 **REGARDING ELROS' SUPERHERO NAME:**

 **I know many people might think why I named him after the leader of the autobots from Transformers and the honest truth is I SUCK ASS WHEN IT COMES TO COMING UP WITH GOOD NICKNAMES/SUPERHERO NAMES FOR ANYONE! I AM THE ABSOLUTE WORST AT IT! As such I went through a superhero name generator when I got the idea of Optimus since it sounds like a cool name and I gave its own background story of it being a sacred phrase on Valeron.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the name 'Optimus' or transformers franchise!**

 **Just making sure.**

 **Anyways, now onto the actual story, I will be following the cannon for the Supergirl show while also including many key of my own crossover scenes with Flash, Green Arrow and Legends of tomorrow and what not. And even though I will have chapters that will go through like 2-3 of the Supergirl episodes I will have many chapters where our heros face my personal and very deadly OC villains.**

 **Trust me I have a lot of nice plans stored up for this story and I know its going to turn out long and great so I hope you all give reviews, support it and spread it among friends to read.**

 **I will now be working on the last chapter to 'When Two Fates Collide' and the first chapter of the pokemon story that me and BookPrincess32 will be writing.**

 **The story will be called "Two Legends, One Fate" so hope you all look forward to reading it.**

 **Please review this story and give feedback. Flames will be ignored completely so don't even bother.**

 **Peace** **?**


	4. Battle of The Body and Heart

**Chapter 4: Battle of The Body and Heart**

 **MAKE SURE TO READ AUTHOR NOTES AFTER READING STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of the other franchises/T.V shows I will be using in this story in any way shape or form!**

 **Methods of interaction:**

"Normal Speech!"

'Thoughts'

 **"** **Kryptonian speech (The people are talking in Kryptonese but is simultaneously being translated into English by the power of the writer!)"**

"Ancient speech (The people are talking in Ancient but is simultaneously being translated into English by the power of the writer!)"

 _"_ _Universal translator is on/speech done by telepathy/communication through ear pieces."_

* * *

As Kara lay sleeping in her bed, a very warm and gentle yet kind and rejuvenating feeling washed over her. At first this brought a very nice smile onto her face as she slept peacefully in a dreamless sleep. However, this feeling once again pulsed through her body making her feel almost one with nature but her mind started to awaken. She slowly fluttered her eyes open as the feeling kept pulsing in regular intervals.

As her sleepiness went away and her eyes adjusted to her surroundings quickly, she realized that Elros wasn't with her in bed so she got up and began looking around. She felt the strange peaceful pulse again and when she got out of her bedroom she found Elros sitting in a meditative position, with his upper body exposed, in the living room with his eyes closed and a very faint blue aura surrounding him that if it weren't for her super vision, Kara would have surely missed.

She just looked at Elros in awe as she took in the rejuvenating pulses of energy every time they were released. At one point, she saw that some of the plants that she kept were almost shining and looked as healthy as any plant could be while the flowers were in complete and full bloom and releasing an amazing fragrance. It was if the energy Elros was radiating was effecting nature itself.

Meanwhile, in Elros' perspective he was in a large space filled with light blue energy swirling everywhere while he also saw all sorts of things. From seeing Kara's internal energy a few feet away, to feeling all the various people around him, to feeling all sorts of energies around him. It was as if he was becoming one with his Auric energy and thus he was not only unlocking more abilities of his 'Void Legacy' but also strengthening his mind.

Eventually, his focus was broken as he was quite drained of all the energy he used but he also felt very satisfied with all that he discovered about his powers, the amount his mind strengthened and also getting to the point where he can sense other being's Auric energy.

His eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings before his eyes eventually landed on Kara who was looking at him with a peaceful smile on her face.

"What was that?" asked Kara.

"I was releasing waves of Auric energy from within me. It allows me to sense everything in my surrounding area and allows me to strengthen my mind." Said Elros with a smile on his face.

"Wow. I felt those energy pulses and…it was like the best feeling you could ever have. I felt like I was on top of the world and finally felt at peace with myself."

"My energy had that effect?" asked Elros to which he received a nod. "Hmm. That's interesting."

"I think your energy was also effecting the flowers I have. They just all of a sudden bloomed." Said Kara as she looked towards her blooming pink and red roses along with white tulips.

"This is the first time I have heard of something like this happening when I meditate…" said Elros with a curious expression on his face. "Anyways, we should get ready to go. I have a feeling that things are going to be crazy for the next few days, especially with what happened yesterday."

"Miss Grant is probably going to go insane on us today like yesterday. By the way when did you want the interview with her?"

"How about tomorrow night time? By the way Kara, I wanted to ask if you would help me buy a camera today after work. I plan on taking a few pictures of us maybe today with my phone and print them so I can visit CatCo. today and give them to her so with the money I can buy a decent camera for more pictures in the future." Explained Elros as he got up and stood in front of Kara.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Kara with a bright smile on her face. "We should get ready and take a few pictures now before we head to work. You can head to the photo booth a couple blocks from Jack's bookstore and print the pictures there."

"Ok." Said Elros before he leaned to give a nice long good morning kiss to Kara which she quickly melted into.

The couple then did there morning rituals before switching into their superhero costumes and flew out into the city and took some pictures using Elros' telekinesis to control his phone. They then flew around the city and didn't find any trouble except a small morning robbery that took place. Handing over the robber to the police, the superheroes flew to the coffee shop and changed into their normal clothing in an alleyway.

Elros wore a grayish-blue dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his upper forearm and black jeans while Kara wore a plain red rose colored knee-length skirt, a white blouse and a gray full sleeved sweater on top.

The couple ate their breakfast at the coffee shop while Kara got Cat's signature latte. Both of them talked to each other while remaining completely oblivious to the jealous stares the other people in the shop had been giving them. Soon, they both gave each other a goodbye kiss and left for their individual jobs for the day.

* * *

 ** _With Kara…._**

* * *

Walking up to her desk, Kara set her bags and morning drinks onto her desk before sitting on the chair. Winn who was already seated at his desk stood up and walked up to her.

"That was quite a save for you and Elros yesterday Kara. The news has been going crazy since yesterday and Elros' day view."

"Thanks Winn. But if it wasn't for Elros I'm not sure if I would have managed to keep those two planes from crashing."

"That's true. Anyways, these next few weeks are going to be a pain with Cat marking her territory and trying to one up the Daily Planet."

"You can say that again…" trailed off Kara as she and Winn saw James coming towards them with a small smile as he waved at them. "Good morning James."

"Good morning Kara."

"Is it me or do me and you never say good morning to each other in the morning and just get straight to talking…?" asked Kara as she turned to face Winn.

Winn looked up a bit as he thought about what Kara said. "Now that I think about, its true."

"Nice job yesterday Kara! You saved quite a lot of people yesterday." Complimented James with a smile.

Kara returned the smile but unlike weeks ago, she didn't get flustered at all. "Thanks James although Elros deserves a lot of the credit as well. If it wasn't for him, I'm sure I wouldn't have succeeded at all."

"I'm sure you would have done fine with or without his help." Said James while hiding an annoyed look on his face as he saw Kara's dreamy smile.

"No. If he wasn't there to help me, I wouldn't have been able to save all those people. I'm glad he's going to be helping me out from now on. I could use the help."

"I never thought you would admit to needing help Kara." Teased Winn.

"Well you guys and the DEO help me on a daily basis but it felt nice knowing someone had my back while I was out there. Plus, with me and Elros both out there, we will be able to help more and more people." The trio then stayed silent for a few moments before Kara spoke up again, remembering something, "Hey James, Elros said he will give Cat an interview tomorrow night so make sure to tell her that okay."

James looked at her and simply nodded. Kara's super hearing then caught on to Cat's rambling in the elevator about making someone named White eat her dust. She quickly got up and composed herself while holding Cat's latte and whispering to Winn and James, "Miss Grant's here."

The two men composed themselves as well and when Cat walked out of the elevator in a black blouse and white knee-length skirt, Kara walked up to her handing her the latte with a very bright smile on her face. "Good morning Miss Grant! Here's your latte."

Cat noticed Kara's smile which seemed to be brighter then usual for the past few days but shrugged it off before talking a drink of the latte, while walking, almost stomping towards her office. "Kiera, get everyone in my office ASAP!"

"Right away Miss Grant!"

Kara scurried off and gathering the important people of the company to meet in her office. In a few minutes, several people along with Kara, Winn and James stood in Cat's office.

"What have you all found out about yesterday's incident?" asked Cat in a stern and loud voice.

One of the lead reporters for snapper came up and looked down on his notepad, "Well according to the passengers on one of the planes, the plane was hijacked by a group of people wearing masks and they were set on a collision course of another plane that was flying over National City. The hijackers didn't bother making demands. They killed the two pilots and jumped out of the plane soon after using parachutes." After a short pause, he continued. "According to the passengers, Supergirl and an unknown person in a black costume and black mask managed to save them by pushing the planes out of the way to avoid a collision. According to the passengers, the planes were set down on the runaway and soon after they met Supergirl and the other hero who called himself 'Optimus'. This Optimus said he will be working alongside Supergirl and helping protect the city."

"Very interesting. Although 'Powerman' would have been a better name…" Cat trailed causing a lot of sweatdrops from the people in the office while Kara was mentally thanking Rao for not having Elros get that name as it just left a weird taste in her mouth. "So, what is the headline going to be people?!"

"How about 'New Hero in Town'" to which Cat just shook her head with her infamous scowl.

"'Supergirl Stops Plane Collision Alongside New Superhero'".

"That's too long…Derik!"

Kara then stepped up and offered her own suggestion, "How about 'Supergirl and Optimus Prevents Plane Collision'"

Cat seemed to perk up at the idea. "Well anymore ideas?" Receiving no response, Cat continued, "Well I guess we'll go with that headline. Simple and catchy." She then turned to look at James, "Mr. Olsen! Have you managed to get me an interview with this new Hero?"

"Um…yes. Supergirl said that he will be giving you a private interview tomorrow evening time."

"Well, well. I look forward to it. Looks like National City is getting another Superhero!" said Cat as she looked up thinking how she is upping the Daily Planet and how more people will be safer now. "Everybody get to work and let everyone know of National City's newest Hero! Get moving!"

Everyone started filing out but Kara stayed behind when Cat shouted "Kiera!"

"Yes Miss. Grant?"

"I want you to cancel all of my meetings today. These next few weeks will be hectic with our newest Hero."

"Okay but what about your dinner plans with Adam?"

Cat got a brief shocked look on her face as she remembered the dinner plans she and her son made. "Don't cancel the dinner. I need the time with him…"

"No problem Miss. Grant." Said Kara as she had a smile on her face seeing how soft and mellow Cat seemed when it came to her son.

"Make sure to tell everyone I am not to be disturbed for the next 2 hours. I have to think hard and write down all of the questions I will be asking this so called 'Optimus'. I am going to squeeze every single piece of information I can out of him in this interview."

"Sure Miss. Grant." Said Kara as she walked out of her boss' office and made a mental note to inform Elros to be very careful when answering Cat's questions and be weary of her evil…super interviewing powers.

Kara then sat down at her desk and did her work for the day as her bright sunny smile never left her beautiful face.

* * *

 ** _At lunch time with Kara…._**

* * *

Kara was just finishing up her work as she got prepared to get up and go to the building's cafeteria and grab a bite to eat while also sensing Elros getting very close to her as positive emotions seemed to be getting very strong inside of her. It was then she saw Adam come up to her.

Adam walked up to Kara with a few thoughts rolling through his head. Originally, after being rejected for a date by Kara he thought about leaving National City but after learning that he asked her at a very bad time, he decided to stay, give her some space and continue rebuilding his relationship with his mom. Now that he saw that Kara was doing well again and after seeing her with Elros and Alex a couple days ago, he wanted to ask her out before anyone else did.

Steeling himself and once again gathering his courage and putting on his 'Charming' smile, he turned to Kara, "Hey Kara!"

"Hey Adam!" greeted back Kara with no sense of awkwardness which brought some relief to Adam.

"How are you doing?" asked Adam as he relaxed and tried to be as charming as possible.

"Great actually! I was just planning on getting some lunch from the cafeteria."

Adam looked at her and couldn't help but be infatuated with her bright sunny smile. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure!" said Kara as she was just thinking of it as two friends eating together.

"Great. But before that I was wondering if maybe tonight you would like to go…" trailed off Adam as he saw Kara looking behind him and then walking very fast towards the same man he saw her with alongside her sister in the café a couple days ago.

"Hey Kara!" greeted Elros with a big smile.

"Elros!"

Elros then spread his arms a little as Kara hugged him with all her might and her strength had not affected him in the least bit. They then separated and brought each other in a passionate kiss. The entire office stopped and looked at them. Many of the women were frowning in jealousy seeing probably the handsomest and most well built man they have ever seen. Meanwhile, the men were also seething in jealousy as they saw the cutest, hottest, modest and happy woman in the building kiss the man.

Adam just stood their shocked as his heart sank as the girl he had been having feelings for ever since she helped him and his mother rekindle their broken relationship. He could only frown as his heart sank as he saw the absolute joy and love Kara seemed to be radiating around the man as she leaned into his embrace and deepened their lip lock.

Eventually, the couple broke off completely unaware of the looks they were getting from everyone.

"If this is how I am greeted by you, I am going to come here everyday from now on!" pleasantly teased Elros as he was actually considering coming here during lunch time everyday.

"I would love that more then anything!" replied Kara as she showed a bright smile. Her stomach then grumbled a bit showing that she was hungry. "Want to go have some lunch Elros?" asked Kara completely forgetting the Adam had asked her to have lunch with her.

"Sure, but before that let's go meet Miss. Grant and give her the pictures."

Kara gave a nod, "Okay!" as they walked towards Cat's office while being very close with each other.

They walked by Adam who had a hurt look on his face as he saw that he lost his chance to be with Kara but also the fact that she seemed to forget about everything when around the man. With a dejected look, he went to the elevator and decide to leave and maybe get himself a drink.

Back with Kara and Elros, they just walked into Cat's office while said person was eating a light salad, Kara had gotten for her.

"Miss. Grant?" asked Kara hoping the woman wouldn't be mad she was interrupting her meal.

"Yes Kiera…". Cat's eyes then landed on Elros as she adorned a smile and couldn't help but think the man did indeed look like the most handsome man she had seen in her lifetime and then she noticed his hands interlocked with Kara's and couldn't help but smirk as her assistant listened to her advice. "Why hello there Elros!"

Cat then got up and walked around her desk as she then shook his hand greeted the man with a smile on her face that started to creep out Kara as she was more used to seeing the scowl on the woman's face.

"Hello there Miss. Grant." Greeted back Elros with a smile on his face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well Kara, here told me that you were offering a small on and off job for anyone who can get pictures of Supergirl and the new Superhero."

"Yes that it is true. Are you telling me you have pictures of them?" asked Cat with a raised eyebrow and curious tone.

"Yes. I had gotten lucky today and was nearby when a robbery was taking place when Supergirl and Optimus came by and I managed to get some pictures." Lied Elros in a very deceiving tone that if Kara didn't know the truth would have completely believed him.

He then took the medium sized orange envelop in his hands and opened it before handing its contents to the Queen of all Media. Said woman took the pictures and examined them and couldn't help but be intrigued at the pictures as they were of decent quality and they managed to capture both Supergirl and Optimus. This had also planted some seeds of suspicion inside Cat's subconscious mind as the pictures seemed a bit too good.

"These are amazing. Excellent job Elros. Consider yourself hired for this job. Try and get some pictures whenever you can and make sure to deliver them to me or Kara and I will give you your money."

"Thank you. I will do my best."

Cat then went back to her desk and wrote a check before handing it to Elros. Both he and Kara looked at the amount and Kara's eyes bulged out of her sockets seeing the tremendous amounts of money he had been given and Elros was having the same thought.

"Isn't this much Miss. Grant?"

"Since these are the first good pictures we have of the new hero and CatCo. will be the first to release it, think of it as a small gift. After, this though, the amount of money will be reduced for each picture."

"Well…thank you Miss. Grant." Said Elros before he looked at Kara. "So, let's go eat."

She nodded and was about to follow Elros as he left but Cat said, "Nice catch Kiera." In a teasing tone…no Cat Grant does not tease. Perhaps a normal tone or sarcastic tone?

Kara couldn't tell so she just pushed those thoughts back and blushed a bit as she nodded at Cat before running after Elros.

* * *

 ** _After work with Kara and Elros…._**

* * *

The Superhero couple in their normal clothing were now walking in a tech store called 'Into The Future' in National City's main mall as they searched for a decent camera that Elros would be able to take pictures with and do the side job that Cat gave him.

Thanks to the fat $10000 check that Cat gave him for the numerous amounts of pictures he took and printed, the duo didn't bother paying much attention to the prices and just tried to find the best camera they could. They also searched for a better phone because the one the DEO had provided was in Kara's mind, very pathetic.

Hence, the duo has just entered the store and were browsing the wide variety of camera's and smartphones that were on display. Soon enough a man in a green uniform with black pants with the store's logo of an atom came up to them. "Hello there. Can I help you two with anything?"

The couple turned to face the young man who looked to be in his early thirties. "Yes. We were wondering what is the best camera and smartphone you have to offer right now?"

"Well for camera, the best we have at the moment would be the Canon EOS 5D Mark IV and this is the top favourite among photographers not only because of the highest quality pictures it can produce but also its special steel and carbon casing that allows it to withstand even a truck rolling over it." The man said as he pointed towards the camera on display before walking towards the smartphone section. "In regards to the best smartphone we have, I would suggest buying the LG G6 phone that recently came out. It has great memory and RAM along with a great camera to take pictures. We also have a deal going on with the new phone where you can get a free steel plastic casing and screen protection."

"Wow those sound perfect." Said Kara before she turned towards Elros. "What do you think Elros?"

"If you think their good then I trust you. Let's buy them!"

Kara smiled sincerely from hearing him say he trusted her. "Okay. Then we would like to buy them please."

"Sure thing. I'll get them for you and you can pay them at the counter."

The couple nodded before walking towards the counter to pay their newly purchased items and figure out the best phone plan for Elros to use. After the man came out with the items, they discussed everything needed before they paid the money required and left the store and exited the mall.

"Well now that, that's done, want to go help people?"

Kara turned to him and smiled brightly. "You read my mind." She leaned in for a hot passionate kiss before they went down a nearby alleyway and changed into their superhero outfits.

Elros went to drop the items in his and Kara's apartment before he joined her and began flying around the city, carrying out their superhero duties.

* * *

 ** _Next day, evening time…._**

* * *

Cat Grant walked up to her black car as a nearby security guard opened the door for her. She sat in and decided to call James Olsen.

After, a few rings James picked up, "Hello Miss. Grant."

"Hello Mr. Olsen. For the interview, I'm apparently going to be having today, how am I suppose to come in contact with Supergirl and the new superhero?"

"Oh don't worry about that. In fact, I'm sure your interview is already starting."

"Wha…" trailed off Cat as she looked out of her window and saw that she was flying above city before the car was laid gently on a cliff. Turning off her phone, she stepped out of the car and saw both Supergirl and Optimus hovering a few metres above the ground in front of her.

"Well, talk about Déjà vu." Said Cat as she looked around and saw that this was the exact place she interviewed Supergirl and she was brought here in very much the same manner.

Her gaze once again landed on the two heroes as she walked up a bit before she said, "Supergirl."

"Good evening Miss. Grant." Kara responded with a bright smile and if Elros was honest she looked even more beautiful without her glasses.

"Good evening. And I presume your Optimus?" asked Cat with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I hear you wanted an interview?" asked and stated Elros as he gazed at Cat.

"Yes." Cat simply stated before she took out her phone. "Do you mind if I record this?"

"No."

Cat started recording the conversation on her phone. "Let's start with the basics like I did with Supergirl. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Valeron. It's a planet very much like Krypton where Supergirl comes from."

This had peeked Cat's interest as this new heroes' story seemed to be different from Superman and Supergirl's story. "Why and how did you come here?"

"I'm not willing to divulge much of that information but what I am willing to say is that my planet was destroyed by a galactic war that was being waged throughout this galaxy. My planet was destroyed in the process and most of my people were killed although a few survived. I came here after having recently fought in a battle and was gravely injured which is when I met Supergirl and she saved my life and taught me about this world. So, after a while I decided to become a superhero to help save lives."

"Interesting…" said Cat as she was completely engrossed in the story and although she knew that he had barely even small amount of the complete story, she still felt that he was saying the truth. "What was this galactic war being waged for?"

"An alliance of predatory and evil alien races wanted to take over the galaxy so in response an alliance of all of the peaceful and kind aliens including Kryptonians and Valeronians had fought back and after years of fighting, we eventually won." Finished Elros as he and Kara flew over Cat and landed a few metres away from her.

"Huh…What about your powers? Can I assume that they are the same as Supergirls and Superman's, the flying, super strength, the freezy breath thing?"

"Not all my powers are the same as Supergirls or Superman's. While I have invulnerability, super strength, the ability to fly, I don't have heat vision or the freeze breath. I have psychic powers like telekinesis and telepathy."

"So that's how you were able to control the water a few days ago to put out that large fire, assuming you were the man in the hood correct."

"Yes I was. And I'm sure you know of The Flash that resides in Central City?" asked Elros to which Cat nodded. "Well I'm a speedster much like he is so I have very similar powers to him."

"Well that's very interesting. Now why did you name yourself Optimus?"

"Optimus is the name of a sacred belief my people followed, 'Lift yourself up and others will follow. Lift others up and you will grow stronger. Protect and fight for others and a brighter future shall be born'."

"Wow, that's a very deep belief." Said Cat as the name 'Optimus' really seemed appropriate to her now. "So, do you have a day job?" asked Cat.

Kara rolled her eyes at the question while Elros chuckled. "You know, we have secret identities for a reason."

"Couldn't help but try. Well that's all for this interview. Even though I have many more questions I would like to ask, I doubt you would answer them."

"Okay then, although I do have one request."

This peeked Cat's interest. "Okay, let's hear it."

"Try and be as vague as possible when you give out the information of the galactic war and if possible just not mention it at all."

"If you don't want it mentioned then why say it at all?" asked Cat with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Supergirl told me you're a smart and understanding person. I know the truth will come out one day but you know as well as I do that releasing this information of a recent galactic war that had been raging would cause unnecessary panic amongst people. This planet is not ready to deal with things on that scope so it would be wise to just say my planet was destroyed the same way as Krypton. And since you have already recorded this information, you will have proof when the day comes that the truth does come out."

Cat went silent for about a minute as she contemplated on what Optimus had said. "Alright. I understand your reasons and while my job does entail letting people know the truth, there are times when the people are just not ready to face it. I will hold off on the information for now."

"Thank you, Miss. Grant." Said Elros before he and Kara started hovering in mid-air again about to take off.

"Wait!" to which the couple looked down at Cat as she turned off her phone to stop its recording. "Just a question off the record. What's your relationship to Supergirl?"

Kara and Elros blinked before they looked at each other and gave a warm and loving smile. Elros turned back to Cat, "She's a very close friend." The couple then flew high into the air and back into the city leaving Cat smirking on the ground.

'That look in their eyes. They are so much more then just close friends.' Cat thought as she smirked and went back into her Car and drove off back to her home.

* * *

 ** _A week and a half later on Sunday evening…._**

* * *

The days after Elros gave his interview, he started to become very popular as he was seen alongside Supergirl everyday helping people. Despite his intimidating appearance, the people of National City quickly started to like the hero.

Of course, Cat had listened to Elros' request and didn't give out all of the information she learned of in the interview which the superhero couple appreciated. Although when his powers were mentioned on the news, this had garnered some attention from a superhero and his team in Central City.

* * *

 ** _A couple days after Cat released the news at S.T.A.R Labs…._**

* * *

Cisco Ramon who had recently been watching the news after being bored out of his mind in trying to find a way to increase Barry's speed so that he could defeat Zoom. He then saw Cat Grant mentioning that the new superhero in National City stated that he had the same powers as The Flash which immediately caught his attention.

"HEY GUYS!" shouted Cisco as it got everyone's attention in the lab some of who were relaxing on their day off and the others working on different projects.

Caitlin Snow a bio-engineer; Harrison Wells from earth two; Bette Sans Souci who was Cisco's girlfriend and now a fellow scientist being taught under Cisco (while wearing gloves made by Cisco to block her powers); Joe West, a cop and Barry's second father; the married couple Iris Thawne and Eddie Thawne a reporter and detective respectively (Barry defeated the Reverse Flash and Eddie didn't die); Patty Spivot, Barry's girlfriend (he got over Iris a long time ago and is in love with Patty now); and last but not least, Barry Allen, AKA 'The Flash', Central City's superhero.

"What's going on Cisco?" asked Joe.

"You guys are not going to believe this but apparently there is a superhero in National City who's also a speedster. Its been all over the news." Said an excited Cisco.

"Wait, another speedster?" asked Barry.

"It say's here, his name is Optimus and he's working alongside Supergirl." Said Patty.

They kept watching the news keenly and it even showed a few clips of him helping people and on the rare occasion they could see white lightning crackling around him when he runs.

"He has white lightning?" asked Bette.

"Yeah…not sure what that means though. Zoom has blue lightning and he's faster then Barry who's lightning when he runs is yellow. But I have to say, that is one dope suit!" Explained Cisco.

"Do you think he maybe willing to help us with Zoom?" asked Caitlin.

"Not sure. I'm going to have to pay him a visit." Said Barry.

That's when their computers started ringing an alarm warning them of another meta-human attack. "Pay him a visit when these dam meta-humans stop attacking. Seriously, how many does Zoom have under his control?" said Cisco.

"All of them." Said Harry, AKA Harrison Wells.

* * *

 ** _Back with Elros, on Sunday evening…._**

* * *

With Elros' ever growing reputation, he even got himself a growing fan club much like the other superheroes have as well as some small rumours started to flow around of him and Supergirl being a couple mainly due to the fact of how they looked and smiled lovingly at each other which was seen by many people.

During the Saturday of the weekend, Elros had taken Kara on a date like he promised to a very fancy restaurant called 'Silver Swan' which was one of the most prestigious restaurants in the city due to its high quality and high quantity food. They had talked, ate and just enjoyed each other's company while once again it seemed as if the Universe was allowing them some peace as their date went completely uninterrupted.

Throughout, the week Elros and Kara had spent as much time together as possible while also making sure to hang out with Alex, Winn and their other friends but for some reason, James didn't want to be around them much but they mainly thought that because he was getting together with Lucy.

Work went great for the both of them and they always seemed to be in a very happy mood and for them they were living a nice peaceful life…well their version of normal anyway.

At Elros' job he and Jack had grown close and developed a grandfather, grandson relationship similar to him and Kara. Elros read pretty much every book in the book store and even began thinking of writing his own book. Jack had also spent some free time with Elros and gave him lessons on cooking well which he seemed to be a natural at and of course Elros took it in like a sponge seeing how he used to cook with his mom back home whenever he could.

At Kara's work, she was always going about her day as usual but Cat seemed a bit unhappy seeing how her son Adam decided to go back home since there was nothing left for him in National City. Cat knew it was because of being rejected by Kara for a date but she couldn't hold a grudge against her since she was already in a relationship with what was probably the handsomest, well built and polite man she has ever seen given how many times Cat had seen him in the building.

When the two were work and not helping people around the City, they would either spend time hanging out together with Alex and Winn or Elros would be training Kara, Alex and DEO agents in his close combat style at the request of Hank in the red sunlight room.

The training room was another change that happened throughout the week, as Elros had built a machine to emit red solar rays which had the same effect as Kryptonite of making him and Kara basically human. The reason for this change was because Elros discovered that Kryptonite affected him and Kara on a cellular level weakening them so even small amounts of exposure could have negative side effects in the long term.

When Kara, Alex and the agents trained upon what he taught them, he would train his body himself which gave Kara some wonderful sights that always ended up with her having nosebleeds and heavy blushes followed by lots of teasing from Alex. After, exercising, Elros would train his hand-to-hand abilities trying to improve them before moving to running around the city, increasing his speed and gaining familiarity with using the speed force. Next, he would train his psychic powers by increasing his telekinetic strength and control on this strength while also looking more into his new telepathic powers that increased quite a bit allowing him to communicate with someone else within a 10km distance and even see someone's thoughts although the latter was much harder.

Overall, his abilities had improved quite a bit as his physical strength was now on par with Kara's due to the enormous amount of solar radiation Elros' body had absorbed from Earth's yellow sun. His full telekinetic strength was on par with his physical strength while his control of using his psychic powers (precise amount of Auric force needed to use an ability) had improved by leaps and bounds through meditating and controlling water. Finally, his speed using the speed force had grown to the point he can run at a speed of Mach 2.5. He had enough control over the speed force to where he no longer caused sonic booms when he ran and was able to find out several new abilities that came with using the speed force; running on top of water and on the side of buildings, both of which were useless due to his ability to fly. However, he did learn to phase through objects and that he could throw lightning bolts by building up kinetic energy by running in a circle which to him was very inefficient and hence was researching an easier way to do it.

At the moment, we find our two heroes sitting on a fairly large hill that overlooked the city, on top of a blanket with a huge amount of empty plates and boxes as all of the delicious food, in Kara's mind, that Elros had made was consumed by the couple.

Elros had told Kara he was planning to take her on another date just a few days before and needless to say she was very excited. He told her to wear some normal clothing but of course on the day of said date, Kara drove Alex crazy making her help her to pick out a proper outfit for the date despite knowing Elros wouldn't care what she wore.

Meanwhile, Elros had spend his whole day at Jack's home after his shop closed as he bought a whole lot of groceries and got cooking with Jack giving occasional pointers since he was making it for Sunshine. Elros had worn a very nice leather jacket on top of a hoody and white t-shirt alongside wearing dark blue jeans and black shoes. Kara had worn a one piece white dress with thin black stripes that made squares all over the dress while also wearing a thin brown belt around her waist.

The couple were just sitting on the hill and gazing at the city, stars and moon while Elros had one arm around Kara's shoulder while she leaned into the embrace and rested her head on his chest.

"Did you enjoy the food?" asked a nervous Elros not sure if she really like his cooking although he was getting constant bursts of positive emotions.

"It was the best food I have ever had. Where did you get it?" said Kara a sincere tone while the last bit in a curious one.

"W-well…I actually made it."

"WAIT! You cooked all of this!?" Kara all but shouted.

"Um…yes. Jack has been giving me occasional cooking lessons and I have been watching some of the cooking channels. Today I bought some groceries and cooked at Jack's home while he gave me some occasional pointers. So did you really like it? This was my first-time cooking food for anyone other then my family…and that too on another planet."

"Wow. Yes the cooking was amazing. Too amazing to be put into words but you didn't have to do so much." Said Kara in a loving tone as she couldn't believe how much Elros had done for her today.

"Of course I did. I have the most beautiful and amazing woman by my side, how can I not go the extra mile for you?" said Elros in a genuine tone that brought tears to Kara's eyes.

"T-thank you so much Elros."

Elros turned around and brought Kara's face so that she could face her. He slowly took her glasses off and cupped both of her cheeks with his hands, wiped away her tears and brought her into the most loving and passionate kiss which she melted into. A tongue battle eventually began that caused both of them to moan and even give off a slight whimper in their vulnerable moment.

Once they broke apart, Elros looked into her eyes to which she did the same, "I would do anything for you Kara." Said Elros in the sincerest tone possible.

Kara couldn't help but cry tears of joy. 'Is…is this what it feels like to be…to be loved unconditionally. I feel so happy with him right now. I never want this moment to end. I know for sure now. I know you are the only one for me Elros.' Thought Kara as she held onto both of Elros' hands.

"Elros…these past few weeks have been the most amazing I have ever had in my life. I have never been this happy before. My heart always feel like its about to burst out of my chest when I'm near you. Every time, you touch me, hold me, it fills me with so much happiness and makes me feel so safe. Now I know for sure, that you are the only one for me Elros. I lo…" said Kara before she was cut off as Elros put his hands on her lips which brought a confused look on her face with a tinge of guilt and fear that he might not feel the same.

"If you were about to say what I think you were about to say then you should I know I feel the exact same way about you. Everything, you feel, I felt the same whenever I'm near you and even when we are not near each other, I can feel you there in my mind and heart." Elros said before taking a small breath and continuing. "Before you say those words, I want you to know everything about me. I know everything about you but I haven't told you everything there is to know about me and I'm not sure how you will feel about me once you find out truth. You may not want to be with me after this, hate me or…accept me."

"I would never hate you Elros!" said Kara with complete conviction as she just had a feeling inside that learning about Elros' past now would only strengthen the love she had for him.

"I know but I still want you to know everything about me. I don't want to hide anything from you and keep secrets that may destroy us later. I want both of us to have absolute trust in each other."

Kara nodded understanding exactly what he was saying as she wanted that in a relationship as well. Elros looked into Kara's eyes and found the sign to start talking while she got the sign of not interrupting and to ask questions after he was done.

"Well to start, my father and mother were the king and queen of the Valeronian people, thus making me the prince." Kara gave a small gasp of surprise at this. "My brother was also prince and my sister was the heir to the throne since she was the oldest but as I told you before, she alongside my brother died when the Chthonic alliance invaded my home world which made me the heir. After, the war went into full bloom, my mother and father died fighting to defend the Nox's home world which ended making me the king of the Valeronian people and leader for the Empyrean alliance." This got a look of surprise from Kara as this had basically made him the ruler of this galaxy but despite that, Elros didn't become arrogant with power.

"During the beginning, I didn't think I was ready for that at all since I was only 16 at the time but your uncle, my childhood best friend and the rest of my squad gave me the courage and support I needed to become a leader. After, that me and my squad along with the rest of the Empyrean alliance's army fought back harder then ever before. Me and my squad annihilated every stronghold and research facility we came across and saved any captive aliens."

"When we learned of Krypton's destruction and the Green Martians' annihilation, we tried our best to help any Krypton's and Green Martians that were with us and after a while we were able to help them get up on their two feet. Around 6 months went by and we had fought non-stop. Barely stopping at home base for never over a day to rest before we went off to fight. Because of me and my squad's continuous success, I grew overconfident."

"On one mission to break into a stronghold and gather intel alongside another squad. We went in and did our job but I found out that the stronghold might hold the frequency of the shields that they used and even though we had no time, I decided to go in and try to get that intel and a soldier from the other squad followed me since he couldn't convince me to stop. We managed to get the intel but soon found our self surrounded by Varaxxi, White Martians, Boglodites and Wraiths. We fought as hard as we could and it seemed like we could make it but I was careless and allowed the enemy to get a shot in on me and would have died if that man hadn't jumped in to save my life." Elros stopped at that point since he was feeling a deep amount of regret and sadness which Kara easily sensed and hugged him to give him comfort.

After, a while of crying on Kara's shoulder, Elros separated from her embrace but still held her hand. "Thanks Kara."

"No problem Elros." She replied with a heartwarming smile.

"Anyways, after that, I had to tell his wife, son and daughter that their husband and father respectively was dead. Dead because of me. I never forgot nor will ever forget the broken look they had on their faces. At that moment, I made a vow to never grow arrogant in power again. So after, I trained myself more and more, going on every mission possible and fought harder then ever. It kind of got me a small moniker from the various races of being the 'God of War' incarnate."

"Before, I knew it, a year had passed by. I had been a leader for 2 years during the war but it felt like a complete eternity. The amount of people that were killed, and families destroyed was immense especially for my people, the Kryptonians and Green Martians. The war would have raged on for a long time if it hadn't been for a key piece of intel we received one day by the same squad that I worked with before and whose member's life I took. You see during the last 2 months; the Chthonic alliance had fallen back only making very small attacks against some minor planets and strongholds for many of our allies. We learned that in a solar system on the outer edges of the galaxy, the Chthonic alliance had gathered almost all of their forces and were apparently cloning their various species and making a vast army numbering beyond the trillions."

This got a gasp of surprise and horror from Kara. "W-w-what happened next?"

"We had called a meeting of all of the leaders of the various races of the Empyrean alliance and a plan was formed. We had a device called a Trinity Power source generator which pretty much supplied an unlimited source of power in a constant flow. We had set that generator to malfunction and cause an explosion which would be strong enough to annihilate an entire solar system. Of course, there was the problem of getting the generator their and defending it until its task was accomplished."

Realization then struck Kara as she remembered Elros saying he volunteered for a suicide mission. "Y-you mean the suicide mission you…"

"Yes. I volunteered myself to go on that mission alone. I knew I had the best chance to carry it out despite the slim odds we had. Even though a couple more people included may or may not have helped, I would never have let someone die on my watch. Not again. I would not do that again to other families. So, I took on the mission alone. I prepared to the best of my abilities and soon left on my ship and went to the solar system. I had to fight a few ships and landed on one of the planets cloaked and unnoticed. I scouted the nearby enemy base and set up traps all around my ship to defend it. It was during this time I had found the research facility the Chthonic alliance was using to clone hundreds of millions of their species continuously. I also found a Warp Gate."

Now Kara realized how Elros managed to escape but didn't open her mouth as she was completely engrossed in Elros' story but also had tears in her eyes seeing how much the man she loved had to suffer. She had lost her family and everyone in the blink of an eye and had time to cope with it but he…he had lost it slowly and through war. Losing your family through war without proper time to grieve and have to fight continuously, while also being a leader, the pain and suffering he had gone through must have been unbearable. Her thoughts were soon broken as Elros continue his story.

"Soon I had turned on the generator and had around an hour to wait before the energy signature would have been detected through the cloak of my ship. When I was detected, I had to defend the generator for 45 minutes before it was guaranteed to explode and take out the solar system. Then I would have 15 minutes to make it to the warp gate and escape. So, I had fought. I fought as hard as I could and I slaughtered Varaxxi left and right. The entire battlefield was filled with their blood. I just used my sword, knives and guns through instinct and Varaxxi bodies were dropping left and right. Eventually I had made it to the warp gate and just before the explosion took place I stepped through but then I found myself in a large research facility. I was surrounded by various species of the different races of the Chthonic alliance."

"So, I surrendered since it was the only logical thing I could do especially with how tired I was from the constant fighting." Said Elros as at that time he was not only tired of the fighting he did but the two years he had to lead and fight in a war. Something no 16-year-old teenager should have gone through or even remotely being able to accomplish but nonetheless he had done it.

Kara now had a sense of dread in her gut as she remembered what the doctors had said when they had found him. "W-w-what h-happened next?" asked Kara in a very scared tone, almost not wanting to know.

Elros took a deep breath and gathered is courage to relay the utter hell that no living being should ever have been put through. "At first, they just kept me in a cell but soon they learned of what happened and how the Chthonic alliance was completely destroyed and all of their races were now on the brink of extinction. At first, many of them wanted to come into my cell and just kill me…" This had earned a surprised gasp of fear from Kara. "Honestly at the time, I would have wished they had done just that but a few of their scientists had convinced them that I would be much suited for experimentation. So, they did just that and even found out I had the 'Void Legacy' powers so they tried to experiment non-stop and I'm not sure if they had succeeded or not."

"When they were not cutting me open, different aliens of the alliance would come in and torture me for killing so many of their kind and if I was honest with myself, I welcomed it. I took so many lives in those 2 years and bathed in so much blood that I deserved everything they threw at me. Every time they came in to torture me, they would inject me with two things. One that would keep my 'Void Legacy' powers nulled so I couldn't escape and the other…the other would amplify all of my pain receptors in my body while also dulling specific areas of my brain that slowed down my perception of time."

At this point, Kara had waterfalls of tears running down her eyes and couldn't comprehend what type of pain the man she loved must have gone through. "W-what do you mean?"

"What I mean that is even though they had tortured and experimented on me for 7 years, the drug they put into me not only amplified my pain receptors so that even touching me would make me feel like acid burning my skin away but since my perception of time was slowed down, to me I felt like I was tortured for thousands upon thousands of years." Said Elros in a dull tone as he remembered everything he went through.

Kara couldn't control herself and latched onto Elros like he was her lifeline and letting him go would be like losing herself. She sobbed uncontrollably, not being able to fathom the amount of suffering the man had been put through. "I…I'm so s-sorry!"

Elros hugged her tightly, "You have no reason to say sorry Kara." They held onto each other for a while as they cried their eyes out releasing so much pent up pain.

"But…" this immediately got Kara's attention. "But that was not the worst of what they put me through." This earned another gasp of shock and fear from Kara. "When they weren't physically torturing me, they had trapped me in my mind. They made me see my brother, sister, mom and dad being killed right in front of my eyes by a single Varaxxi that looked so much different from its kind. They made me watch them get killed in front of me millions of times over and I couldn't do a single thing. I knew deep down it was not real but seeing that so many times, I knew, that if I just had been stronger, I may have been able to save them somehow."

At this point, both Kara and Elros ran out of tears to cry and just held onto each other as Elros took comfort in Kara's warmth as he recalled his terrifying memories. "Honestly, I'm not even sure how I'm even alive right now and how I haven't lost myself." He turned around to face Kara as she adjusted herself and let go of her tight embrace on her better half.

"After, I managed to escape one day after 7 years, and I somehow ended up going to Krypton because of the damage my took. I spent 15 years in the phantom zone and I met the Speed and Auric Forces." This got a confused look from Kara. "Basically, they are sentient entities that represent the forces that give me my speed powers and psychic abilities. Those forces are actually a part of the omnipresent and omnipotent deity that created the Universe."

"Y-you met Rao?"

"A part of him anyway. All sorts of races all it by different names. Anyways, those forces met me and helped me escape from the Phantom Zone. Soon enough I landed here and the rest you know." Elros then takes a deep breath as he finally relayed his life story to the woman he loves with all his heart. Now only fear was in his heart of whether he would be rejected for what he was or accepted.

"That's my story Kara. After, knowing everything do you still accept me. A broken man who has killed so many alien species. A monster…" said in a scared tone before he was cut off.

Kara didn't let him finish what he was saying as she literally jumped on him and tackled him to the ground, kissing with so much passion and love. At first, Elros was taken by surprise but within a second he melted into the kiss and snaked his arms around Kara's waist and brought her as close as possible. They both had few tears running down their face as they continued to kiss for a few minutes before they broke off to breath in air. Kara pushed herself up a bit and stared into Elros' eyes.

Elros was given a vision of absolute beauty as Kara had her hair on one side and the moonlight was making it glow while she gave him a loving smile and her eyes shining due to her crying. "Your anything but that Elros. You're the most amazing person I have ever met or will ever meet. You fought so hard to defend your world and lost so much. You protected so many lives even if that meant having to take so many in return. You had to shoulder such a heavy burden at such a young age yet you still held on. You sacrificed so much so that you could protect others and went through so much pain, pain that you didn't deserve. You are the only one for me Elros."

"I love you Elros. I love with all my heart and soul!" shouted Kara.

Elros couldn't help but smile happily and let tears of joy fall out of his eyes. He now knew he found the happiness, peace and love he had always been looking for in the most amazing woman next to him. A woman he could spent the rest of his life with happily. After, a few seconds Elros got his bearings and gave his reply.

"Kara…I love you too. I love you with all my being and will always love you until the end of time!"

They then brought each other in the most passionate and love filled kiss that trumped all the other kisses they ever had. They hugged each other tightly and poured all of their emotions into the kiss. They both felt so light hearted and happy that it was too great to be put into words. What they didn't realize was that during the time they were kissing, a special connection between them was growing stronger and stronger to the point where they could literally sense the other's emotions completely but of course being lost in the sea of pleasure, Elros or Kara never noticed this fact.

They kissed each other non-stop for what probably was over half-an hour. After, they finally broke apart, they just stared into each other's and felt pure happiness as they were able to gaze into each other's soul.

"Thank you, Kara." Said Elros with a heart melting smile.

Kara tilted her head cutely to the side and asked, "Thanks for what?"

"Accepting me."

"I love you Elros. Every part of you. The light and the darkness. If I wasn't able to accept both then it wouldn't be true love." Said Kara in a passionate tone.

"I love every part of you too. Whether it be light or darkness, its what makes you who you are Kara."

Never breaking eye-contact this entire time, they once again kissed each other but this time they were able to actually feel more joy and love filling them. These feelings seemed very familiar and they seemed to be apart of them yet also different.

Kara had noticed that throughout the past few weeks, she would occasionally feel emotions out of nowhere that weren't hers and it had gotten her curious. "Hey Elros…" started Kara, "I was wondering if throughout the past few weeks you felt a little weird? Not exactly weird but just feeling random things out of nowhere?"

This got Elros thinking and he had to agree with her. He had been feeling various emotions sometimes at random but whenever he was around Kara, he could feel so many strong emotions coming from her. Like the one time a few days ago when she was shot down by Alex because she wanted to cook some food, he could feel her frustration as if it was his own.

"I know what you mean. I have felt like that on occasion. I think I may know what it is…" trailed off Elros as he had a faraway look on his face which Kara learned was his thinking pose and she could even see white lightning flashing in his eyes showing at what speed he was thinking.

"I remember!" Elros exclaimed getting Kara's curiosity to peak. "Its actually a very well known thing in both of our cultures. Apparently when two people who are destined soul mates for each other, form a bond between them. I'm not sure exactly what this bond does though. I never did bother to learn about it much since I wasn't so interested in finding love when I was little." Explained Elros as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment at the last part.

Kara giggled a bit seeing the flustered look on Elros' face. "I think we may be able to find out more from my mom's hologram. We can check it out the next time we head to the DEO."

"Okay then. How about we head back home. I'm sure Alex won't want you out here for too long." Elros' teased as he knew about Alex's overprotectiveness whenever it came to Kara.

Kara pouted at this which Elros found both incredibly cute and sexy as his thoughts went a little bit closer to the gutter zone before he quickly shook them off. "I'm grown up you know! I can stay out as long as I want!"

Elros just chuckled a bit and brought Kara in for a kiss which she was looking forward to deepening but before she could Elros pulled away and said, "Race you home!"

Kara put a playful glare on her face mainly due to the fact of being denied a long passionate kiss and also at that the fact that she was challenged. "Oh, your so on!"

The both then packed everything up in super speed before launching themselves into the air but not causing a sonic boom. They raced towards Kara's apartment where her sister was relaxing.

* * *

 ** _Back at Kara's apartment…._**

* * *

Alex was sitting on the sofa with an ice-cream cup in her hand as she watched a new episode of the series 'Breaking Bad' while her sister was out on a date. Thinking about her sister, Alex found that Kara was spending a lot of her time with Elros but she still didn't forget about her sister or her friends. She did find the fact that Kara was becoming attached to Elros extremely fast and the fact that she found herself the safest when in his arms brought a small frown on her face.

The main reason she had joined the DEO was to protect her sister. After, Kara had entered her life, Alex's whole life revolved around her little sister and protecting her. Now that Kara was losing her dependence on her and need for protection no matter how powerful she is, Alex was now feeling a bit lost. However, even with this lost feeling, she still let a small smile escape her lips when she thought about how happy Kara is when around Elros. Complete and utter happiness and love in its purest form is what Alex see's every time she catches the two staring into each other's eyes.

She shook her head to break away from those bittersweet thoughts as she watched the final minutes of her and Kara's favourite show before the channel went back to the news. Alex then heard her sister and her lover's laugh coming from the balcony where the couple had just landed.

She stood up and walked up to them and embraced Kara in a hug while giving Elros a brief sisterly hug.

"So how was the date Kara?" asked a grinning Alex, now wanting to milk her sister for all the juicy details.

Kara's eyes flashed all sorts of emotions as she remembered everything that happened during their date but the most predominant emotion was love which Elros felt through their bond and returned it with equal passion. "Amazing. Just amazing."

"Oh, your telling me everything soon."

Kara looked a bit uncomfortable not knowing whether or not to tell Alex what she learned about him. She never hid anything from Alex and never lied to her and she didn't want to start now but she knew that the secret was not hers to tell. Looking for some sort of guidance, Kara looked towards Elros as their eyes met.

Within a second, their eyes exchanged all the information that was needed while Elros sent reassuring emotions to Kara through their bond saying she could tell Alex if she truly desired to.

Kara then turned towards Alex who had watched the scene in some confusion when she had noticed the sad look on her sister's face. "We'll talk soon but for now me and Elros should get changed."

Before Alex could say anything, Kara sped towards her room in a blue blur while Elros went to the bathroom with white lightning trailing behind him and within the next second, they were back out and sitting on the sofas in their pajamas.

"You know, its at times like these I feel jealous of not having super powers." Grumbled Alex which cause both Elros and Kara to chuckle.

For a while the trio just made small talk with each other as they let time fly by before the T.V displaying the news got their full attention.

"We interrupt this program for some breaking news! Supergirl arrived at the scene of the accident on route 1. You could see her lifting the car up and throwing…" said the news reporter before Alex's voice drowned hers.

"How are you there?"

"I'm not." Replied Kara.

The trio continued to look at the T.V as they saw what appeared to be 'Supergirl' throwing the damaged car far away.

"Yeah that is definitely not me!"

* * *

 ** _Next day at the DEO headquarters…._**

* * *

Kara, Elros, Alex, Hank and many of the other DEO agents that were working at their respective stations looked at the multiple group of screens showing Supergirl picking up a car and throwing it.

"Not exactly one of your greatest hits." Said Hank in a dry tone.

"I sent a team to scan the area. No sign of extraterrestrial activity so we can probably rule out an alien shape shifter." Explained Alex before she turned to look at Hank as he turned around and whispered, "Unless there is something you're not telling us."

"No." simply said hank.

"So who could she be? Is it a clone?" asked Kara as they all went to stand around a circular desk.

"Unlikely. Even if an enemy had harvested your DNA when you came out as Supergirl, the embryo would still be in gestation." Relied Alex.

"What about Maxwell Lord?" asked Kara.

"Could he have done something to the young woman you saw when you broke into his lab?" finished Alex as she looked at Hank.

"She was comatose. Her cerebral cortex functioning was almost non-existent. Bringing her back to even partial consciousness would be like raising the dead." Skeptically replied Hank.

"Are you sure?" asked an unsure Kara.

"It is completely possible to do so, but so far I haven't seen any type of technology on Earth that could be capable of such a feat." Said Elros.

Hank gave smirked a little as he looked at his two surrogate daughters. "Maxwell Lord may have a god complex but he is not an actual god and I doubt he is smart enough to make such a technology capable of a feat." Said Hank before he walked away to go about his other duties leaving Kara, Alex and Elros to their own thoughts before they separated themselves to go about their day.

* * *

 ** _At CatCo. World Wide Media…._**

* * *

Kara walked to her desk while wearing a dark pink knee length skirt and light brown sweater, while holding her and Miss. Grant's latte and as she passed Winn she said, "Winn. Miss. Grant scheduled a content meeting in her office but after that, we need to meet."

Winn looked at her as she set her bags down on her desk, "Is it about that truck that you threw into the mountain?"

"Yes, but" *Ahem* "that…that was not me." Replied Kara.

"Yep! Definitely interested. Who was it?" asked Winn in an eager tone.

Kara smiled at him but she then heard the ding of the private elevator that Cat Grant uses to go up and down the building. She got up, grabbed her boss' latte and walked up to her. "Good morning Miss. Grant. Here is your latte."

"Hmmm…" Cat hummed as she sipped her latte before smiling at Kara and then walking to her office.

Both Kara and Winn were surprised as hell when Cat actually smile. They didn't think it was possible with that permanent scowl that was usually etched on her face. It was almost as if that woman was not Cat Grant but an alien imposter. Shaking their head away from those thoughts, they went about their duties and gathered the necessary people for the content meeting.

A few minutes later, a group of people alongside Kara and James were standing in Cat's office while she lay comfortably on her chair with her feet on her desk.

"Alright people how are we going to frame this? Give me headlines that will grab eyeballs." Cat asked with her glasses on while her hand played with her pen.

James got up as Cat cleared her throat while looking at him signalling him to get his ass of her sofa and stand like the others. "You go!" said Cat, pointing towards a red-haired woman.

"Supergirl Gone Rogue!"

"Nnugh…well 'Supergirl Gone Wild' would be better Kelly but its still not right. What else?"

A brown-skinned guy in a blue dress shirt holding a tablet then responded with his idea. "Supergirl, Super menace?"

Cat got up with a sarcastic frown on her face. "Are you asking me or are you telling me?"

"Uhhh…"

"Exactly! That's why its not a good headline Derick!" snapped Cat before she turned to face the other's in the room. "What else?"

Kara who was reading through some of her papers mumbled her own thought, "Maybe its not even Supergirl at all."

This caused everyone to look towards her while Cat took off her glasses, "Kiera…" said Cat as she walked up to Kara. "That was ummmm interesting. Say more."

Kara shook her head a little as she said, "Maybe its an imposter…pretending to be Supergirl."

"Go on."

"I don't know. Uhh, maybe its someone trying to discredit her. I mean even Optimus wasn't seen with her when she was there and they are always helping people together." Explained Kara.

"Ooo…I like that angle. Gives our girl the benefit of the doubt. Shows that we're choosing not to believe the worst in people and your right since Optimus does always seem to be by Supergirls side whenever they are helping people. Yes. I can see the headline clearly now. The word Supergirl with a question mark, as in 'Supergirl?'" said Cat as she gave off a satisfactory smile while James gave a small questioning expression to Kara. "Huh…that's good. Alright everybody, get out."

As everybody filed out, Kara walked up to Cat as her curiosity got the best of her. "Um…Miss. Grant. Can I ask you a question?"

Cat composed herself as she asked, "Yes, my door is always open."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well there is the fact that you seem to be getting more confident and actually learning quite a lot and furthering your career. But mostly because you actually managed to get a date with who was probably the most handsomest man in this world. Elros is quite a hunk…" trailed off Cat as she gave off a dreamy smile which creeped Kara out.

She didn't know what to feel. Anger and jealousy for Cat eyeing her boyfriend and lover, or happy at Cat's compliment. And there is her smile that creeped the hell out of Kara as she was seriously thinking that the woman sitting before her was not Cat Grant.

Kara just nodded at what she said and walked out of her office as she got Winn and James to come with her as they both walked to the elevator and made their way towards their secret room. As Kara walked out of the elevator she was continuing her rant of thinking their current Cat Grant is an alien. "Its like invasion of the body snatchers. That thing in Miss. Grant's office looks like Miss. Grant, sounds like Miss. Grant, but…but she's being nice to me in a way Miss. Grant never would."

"Well just enjoy it while it lasts." Said James.

"I'd try if there wasn't a body double of me flying around the city, making me look bad and the fact that Miss. Grant keeps eyeing my Elros like a piece of meat." Said Kara in frustration as walked into their secret crime/alien fighting room.

This got a raised eyebrow from Winn while James gave a frown of jealousy again as they heard her say "My Elros." Winn just ignored it while James seemed to keep his frown.

"Well we're on it so what do you need?" asked Winn.

"Maxwell Lord had a woman in his lab. She could be tied to this. Can you check local hospitals to see if any comatose patients have gone missing recently? My age, my height, my weight."

Winn nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah I know those."

This got James to look at him in another frown of jealousy but also had confusion etched across his face, while Kara just got a notification from her phone so she turned around to look.

"What? I measured her for her suit." Stated Winn as he got to work.

Meanwhile, Kara looked at the text sent and it was by Elros. "Want to go out tonight? I have been missing you."

This got Kara to blush as she felt positive loving emotions coming to her. She smiled and turned around while rabidly texting back saying she would love to and that she missed him too.

James and Winn looked at her in curiosity. "Who was that text from?"

"E-Elros."

"Wow…you are blushing hard Kara." Said Winn as he saw the pink tainting her cheeks.

"No I'm not. Its just hot in here. You guys don't feel hot?"

"Your lying. I can't tell since there is a thing you do with your nose…" said Winn.

"That's just what Elros said…" grumbled Kara. "If you must know, Elros said he wanted to go on a date tonight again."

"Again?" asked a jealous James but of course Kara remained completely oblivious to that as after being with Elros she pretty much lost the ability to sense who liked her in a romantic way since Elros was the only one for her.

"Yeah we went on so many dates already. We just went on one last night actually. He's just so amazing. He managed to learn how to cook like a professional chef in less then a few days." Said Kara with a dreamy smile as felt so giddy and happy inside and Elros who was working with Jack started to feel the same.

"Well he seems like a terrific guy…" strained out James.

"He sure is…more then anyone in the world…" said Kara in a happy yet somber tone as she remembered everything Elros told her yesterday and she gained the most utmost respect and a new level of love for the man which she didn't think was possible given the fact that how much she was already in love with him before their date last night.

Meanwhile, James felt his pride taking a blow and Winn would have felt the same if not for the fact that he was sharp minded and noticed Kara's tone when she said that.

James then got up, "I have to get back upstairs so enjoy your time with him…" he reluctantly said with his voice filled with some jealousy before walking out.

Kara smiled at him brightly and nodded "Thanks. I will!", not even noticing his emotions as they were carved across his face.

* * *

 ** _At Lord companies in a secret Lab…._**

* * *

Maxwell Lord just walked into his lab as he saw the Supergirl doppelganger he created strapped to a chair with numerous wires stuck onto her body. "Anything good on T.V?" asked the billionaire with an evil smirk on his face.

"Supergirl…" said the woman in Supergirl's outfit before she was shocked with some jolts of electricity.

"Yes, what is Supergirl?" asked Max as the woman was shocked a few more times.

"Bad. Very bad!" responded the woman in an emotionless tone.

"Very bad!" Max agreed. "So, bad she and her friend Optimus needs to be stopped. And replaced with someone else. My own Supergirl. Who's there to protect me when the time comes?"

"Me."

"Yes! That brings me to the next question…" said Max as he walked up to the screen showing Supergirl's numerous heroic actions and a few of Optimus'. "What do we do to bad people?"

"We…kill them." Replied back the woman.

This caused Max to give a satisfactory yet malicious smile.

* * *

 ** _Later in the evening, with Kara and Elros on their date…._**

* * *

Kara and Elros were currently sitting at a well known bar drinking some expensive red wine that Elros paid for.

"So I put some of what you would call itching powder in the man's pants and that's honestly the first time I had ever seen with any emotion on his face. He ran around the entire city chasing me and scratching everywhere on his body the entire time!" Exclaimed Elros

Kara who was already laughing as Elros continued to tell his story of when he was little and was a pranking genius. Apparently, one of his teachers was always stoic and had a bit of a mean streak in him whenever Elros goofed off. So Elros decided it would be best to get back at the man in a harsh prank. After, Elros finished telling his small story, Kara was laughing hard but not loudly and leaning on Elros.

They had garnered much attention from the other people in the bar as the men and women looked at the couple in jealousy at how much they seemed to be enjoying themselves while also the sheer beauty of Kara in her one-piece black dress and how handsome and dashing Elros seemed in his brown leather jacket and blue pants.

Once Kara calmed down she wiped away tears of happiness and joy before looking into Elros' eyes. "That was hilarious. Man I wish I could have seen that. I never had the courage to pull of something like that but if I did, it would have been worth it as there were some people who I didn't really get along with."

"Really?! You didn't get along with some people?" teasingly asked Elros.

"Why is that surprising?" asked a confused Kara.

"Because…how can anyone not get along with you. Your smart, funny, have the most amazing smile in the world, so adorably cute when you blush and act awkward and you're the most beautiful woman in the Universe." Said Elros in a passionate tone as he meant every single word. No lie or any sense of attempt at flattery. Just the pure utter truth.

This had caught Kara off-guard a little and when he praised her, she could feel the honesty in Elros' voice and the emotions that she could feel. It got Kara blushing madly, awkwardly stuttering incoherent words and smile happily.

They looked into each other's eyes and closed the distance between them as they found themselves in a passionate lip lock but not wild at all since they were in a public place. As soon as they separated Elros looked into Kara's eyes, "Your amazing Kara."

Kara seemed taken back by the compliment she received again as in her mind she was just trying to be an average person despite being from another planet and a Superhero. "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. You seriously have no idea how amazing you are. After, everything you have been through you still managed to fill everyone's lives around you with happiness with just your smile. Plus, not everyone would have accepted me when they learnt everything about me. I doubt anyone would have accepted me but you did." Said Elros in a passionate tone and Kara was getting misty eyed at how honestly, he complimented her.

"I love you Elros. Truly love you. If I didn't accept you, everything about you, then it wouldn't have been true love. And your more amazing then I could ever hope to be. To go through so much and sacrifice so much for others and ask nothing in return. You're the most amazing man to ever have and ever will grace this galaxy and I'm so happy I fell in love with you."

"I love you too Kara. More then I can ever express in words." Said Elros and since he couldn't express in words, he did it with his actions and once again passionately kissed Kara to which she immediately reciprocated.

They went at it for a while and even engaged in a tongue battle but didn't go any farther since again they were in a public place. They had broken apart soon enough and just leaned their foreheads against each other. They remained oblivious to the hearts in many of the women's eyes in the bar who were watching the romantic scene that would come straight out of a fairy tale and happen in movies. Needless to say, their girlfriend's standards for their boyfriends reached to new heights. The boys were just looking at the scene and shamelessly eying Kara at how beautiful and radiant she looked especially with the smile she had while kissing the man she loved.

Kara, Elros and everyone else's attention was turned to the T.V as its volume was turned up and it was on the news channel.

"Breaking news! This is just in, out to a story we are covering live. Two of National Island Tramway are dangling, leaving passengers stranded and in peril. MCPD and emergency workers are in route but eye witness accounts suggest they may not get there in time."

At that point, Kara and Elros looked at each other and immediately knew what the other was thinking as they got up and Elros paid for their drinks and the little snacks they ate before they went out of the bar. Finding a nice alley to change into their superhero outfits the two soon took off and went to help the people in need.

After, flying at top speed the two heroes came up to the two carts dangling in the air. The people in the carts noticed the two heroes as hope filled their being seeing as how they were going to be saved.

The two heroes went close to the two carts. "Its okay." Said Elros in a reassuring tone.

"We're going to get you all out of here!" finished Kara.

The two then flew up and landed on top of their respective carts so they could detach them and carry them to safety. Before they could get to work, Kara and Elros stopped what they were doing as they saw a figure fly past them. The said figure then stopped in front of Kara and she couldn't help but be surprised as she looked into her eyes.

She saw that there was someone there and whoever this was that looked exactly like her was their own person but could be influenced by someone else.

"Its you…where did you come from?" receiving no response Kara asked another question. "Did someone send you? Are they making you do this?"

"We kill Supergirl and Optimus!" said the other 'Supergirl' before she swung her fist and landed a right hook on Kara before kicking her in the stomach sending her flying back a little.

'Supergirl' then went above Kara and kicked her downwards making her land on the dangling cart causing it to shake violently and its passengers to scream in surprise and fright. Elros then flew over at top speed and landed a devastating punch on 'Supergirl' that was enhanced by the speed force as white lightning crackled over his body continuously.

Elros helped her partner and lover up as they looked at the imposter flew towards them trying to use her brute strength to ram into them. However, before she could do so, Elros caught her and swung her around using her momentum against her, sending her flying backwards before she eventually caught herself.

'Supergirl's' eyes glowed as she launched her freeze vision to which Kara responded with her heat vision. The two laser beams collided but due to the weird angle they were launched from, the two beams pushed off of each other causing 'Supergirl' to change her head in an attempt to get a better angle. However, in doing so, caused her to cut the thick wire holding the dangling carts up and sending them plummeting towards the water.

Elros immediately reacted to the carts falling and his eyes glowed light blue as he used his telekinetic powers and caught the two carts as they were surrounded by a light blew aura. "Supergirl, carry one of the carts." Said Elros as the sudden jolt of carrying to very heavy objects using the strength of his mind caused him to be dazed which may cause him to slip control.

Kara immediately did as told, and Elros went down to the floating cart to carry it with his brute strength and give himself a chance to rest his mind.

Meanwhile, 'Supergirl' watched the two heroes save the lives of those people and couldn't help but be confused since she was told that Supergirl and Optimus were bad but what she was seeing was against what she was told. So, as the two heroes brought the carts onto solid ground, 'Supergirl' flew away.

* * *

 ** _Later at the DEO…._**

* * *

Kara and Elros were walking alongside Hank and Alex as Kara described what she knew of her imposter. "She's as strong as me, she flies like me, she fights like me, except for the fact that she talks like cookie monster, she is exactly like me."

"Red Tornado was programmed to analyze mimic your fighting style and velocity. Dr. Maro is dead but perhaps the schematics for an android…"

"No, but she's not an android. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I looked into her eyes and…there was someone looking back. She has a soul and somehow its like mine. And I know you said a clone was impossible but Alex, she does not look like me…she is me." Exclaimed Kara trying to get her point across.

"The good news is, if she is genetically identical or even similar to you, she has the same weakness. We can use Kryptonite." Suggested Alex to which Kara gave a slight frown and looked at Elros who gave her a reassuring smile.

Hank looked up from the folder he was reading, "We have to subdue her somehow. Don't worry we won't use enough to hurt her."

"Not seriously anyway…"

"I'll get on it." Finished Hank as he walked away to do the necessary preparations.

The two sisters looked at each other but couldn't find anything to say so Alex went about to do her job while Kara went over to Elros. "Who do you think she is?"

"I'm not sure. I tried to use my telepathic powers to see if I could communicate with her when you guys were fighting but I just found nothing. She has a soul like you said but it seems like she is completely blank and is being influenced by someone else." Said Elros with his arms crossed.

"What do we do then?"

"Well we can try and talk to her if she's willing to listen since I saw her flying away when we were helping those people and she looked confused. So while she is being influenced she has her own consciousness and can think for herself. If we can't talk her out of it, we should try to subdue her before she can be hit and possibly killed with Kryptonite." Explained Elros.

Kara nodded at the plan hoping they would be able to save the girl from whoever was controlling her.

* * *

 ** _The next day at CatCo….._**

* * *

Kara walked up to her desk and put her purse down but she soon noticed Cat standing near her desk since she arrived early today. She was looking up at the T.V while sipping her latte.

"What do you think of name 'Bizarro'?"

"What?"

"I named her 'Bizarro'." Said Cat as she gestured towards the T.V showing the fight between Supergirl with Optimus against 'Bizarro.' "I named Supergirl, why not her evil twin."

Kara looked at the news with a scrunched-up eyes and nose as she wondered who this other 'Supergirl' was.

* * *

 ** _A few hours later…._**

* * *

Kara and James were leaning against the sofa in their secret crime/alien fighting room while Winn was seated in his chair as he searched for information on comatose patients with a body similar to Kara in size. Eventually, he found something.

"Jane Doe matching your height, weight and coloring. She was taking into National City General Hospital about 2 years ago after a car accident. Been in a coma ever since."

"Where is she now?" asked Kara with her arms crossed.

"Good question. She was transferred to a private facility…a Prometheus Genetics. 3 guesses who owns it."

Kara sighed knowing who it was. "Max Lord."

"Bingo. Now here is the other thing that is pretty upsetting. In the past few months, 6 more comatose Jane Doe's have been claimed by Prometheus."

"7 girls?" said Kara while shaking her head not believing what she was hearing.

"Maybe…its taken him 7 tries to create the perfect doppelganger." Said Winn in a grim tone as he looked at Kara who just looked at the screen mouth somewhat agape.

* * *

 ** _Later at Lord Technologies…._**

* * *

Alex now stood in Max's office staring at the man who had just arrived after healing 'Bizarro' and convincing her that Supergirl and Optimus are bad people who need to be stopped.

"You. Its always been you." Said Alex.

Max just scratched his head in irritation. "Remind me of what it is I have meant to have done this time."

"I know about the girls Max. Those women had lives…"

"They were brain dead. 0 chance of recovery." Max interrupted.

"You treated them like guinea pigs!" said Alex in frustration.

"Or gave them a chance to live." Said Max in a tone showing he had no regret of the inhumane experiments he had done out of his own paranoia. "That's not a confession by the way, but if somebody…if I were to do the things you were implying, all it would take is an elementary genetic synthesis's, isolate Supergirl's genome, flood the subject with a concentrated infusion of DNA."

"How did you get Supergirl's DNA?" asked the one thing Alex wanted to know more then anything else at that point.

Max relaxed into his chair at the question. "We all leave little traces of ourselves nearly everywhere we go. Some skin cells, a strand of hair, maybe a few seconds from a rogue arm from a military android. Red Tornado, is it?" asked Max with a smirk. "Which you helpfully delivered to me for my arousal."

"You son of a bitch!" snarled Alex while trying to keep her anger in check and supress the overwhelming urge to strangle the man in front of her.

"Oohhh. Language!" mocked Max. "You see I'm awfully upset that an extraterrestrial's DNA was stolen. Makes me wonder if you and Supergirl are more then just work buddies." Hinted Max as he stood in front of Alex.

"Don't play games." Threatened Alex.

"Never. It's a simple revolutionary equation, 'Survival of the Fittest'. For humanity to survive, we need to be fitter then them."

"You think you're a humanity savior Max. Your nothing but a common criminal and a pathetic paranoid man making stupid decisions." Insulted Alex although the insult was completely true.

Max frowned slightly at the insults, "You have no proof I ever had anyone. Your hands are tied, but if you do try anything, things will get very bad for you…and the people you love."

"Supergirl's a threat Alex. Optimus is a threat. This 'Bizarro', she's this cities guardian. Your welcome." Said Max as he smiled before walking towards his desk and Alex left with a frown on her face as she was deep in thought.

Before Alex walked out the door Max decided to give one final jab, "May the best hero win!"

* * *

 ** _Back at the DEO…._**

* * *

Alex, Kara, Elros and Hank were now walking in the main room of the DEO.

"He all but admitted it. He took all those girls, all 7. He made the Bizarro you." Said Alex.

"Is that what were calling it?" asked Hank.

"Another CatCo. trademark." Responded Kara.

"So how do we stop her?" asked Hank.

"We arm our agents with Kryptonite darts and we take down this Bizarro the next time she shows her face." Said Alex in a fierce tone.

"But she's not the villain here, she's the victim. Its Max we should be going after." Fiercly said Kara trying to convince them and thankfully she had her lover by her side.

"Your acting if she's a person and not an experiment. That's what she is Kara. She's one of Max's deranged science projects."

"I have to agree with Kara though. Rather then trying to take down 'Bizarro', just go straight to the source of our problem. Since Maxwell Lord is manipulating this girl we can bring him and _convince_ him to stop 'Bizarro'." Said Elros while saying ' _convince_ ' in a menacing tone which sent shivers down Hank and Alex's spine but Kara surprisingly remained unaffected.

"Yeah, so why don't we just go arrest Max." said Kara.

"Were the DEO. We don't exist. We certainly don't have the authority to arrest private citizens, especially world famous billionaires." Said Hank with his arms crossed.

"One of the reasons I haven't already went after him." Said Elros quietly but the trio heard it and Hank and Alex shivered a little.

"Briefing the strike team in 10." Said Hank before walking off.

"There's something I want to talk about with you Kara." Said Alex and Elros nodded in understanding and went to a computer terminal to do his own research on the situation they face. Meanwhile, Alex walked with Kara and spoke in a quiet voice, "When I was with Max, he mentioned you."

Kara adopted a confused look, "What? In what way?"

"Like in a weird way. As if he knew we were related. Um…there's no way he could, is there?" asked in an unsure Alex.

"No. No. No way. No. He's just trying to get your head. He's trying to rattle you. Its what he does, that jerk." Said Kara trying to convince Alex but also trying to convince herself.

"I hope so. Anyways, I have been meaning to ask you, what happened on your date yesterday. You seemed a bit sad or something. Is everything alright between you and Elros?" asked Alex with a concerned expression.

Kara remembered her talk with Elros and their confession and a whole bunch of emotions went through her. She was still unsure of whether or not to tell Alex since she would never lie to her but when that feeling of doubt came, it was quickly washed away by feelings of reassurance, trust and love which she instantly knew were from Elros who must have realized what was going on. Taking this as a sign, Kara grabbed Alex and took her to the training room that were void of any cameras or devices that would record their conversation.

Alex remained confused at her sister's actions but stayed quiet and once they arrived at the training room, she looked at Kara, with a look that just demanded answers to the numerous questions being raised in her head.

Kara took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and once she did she looked at Alex with eyes that showed too many emotions to count. "Yesterday, when we went on our date, we had a lot of fun. We ate, talked and it was wonderful. Honestly these past few weeks with him have been the best of my life and I knew my feelings for him were on a deeper level then I ever thought possible. I was about to say that I love him but before I could he stopped him."

"What! Why?!" asked an angry Alex.

"Relax Alex. He didn't reject me. But rather he said he wanted no secrets between us and that we should know everything about the other before we say those words. He knew everything about me but I didn't know everything about him so he told me about his past completely. He thought I would have rejected him after learning about it."

"What why?" asked a confused yet curious Alex.

For the next half an hour, Kara relayed whatever Elros had told her while constantly receiving positive emotions from Elros because he knew and probably heard them talking with his super hearing. Alex's emotions went on a roller coaster ride while Kara had tears occasionally going down her face as she recalled everything the man she loved had been through.

"God…I don't know what to say to all that. How in hell is Elros even sane after that?" asked a completely dumbfounded Alex.

"I'm not sure. I guess he's just that strong but no one can go through that and come out okay. Hell no one should be able to come out of that kind of experience period. I just hope I can get rid of all his pain before it destroys him. I can tell when I look in his eyes that he's completely broken on the inside and is barely keeping himself held together. I just hope I'm enough for him." Said Kara fiercely, but the last part came in a very unsure tone.

"D-don't worry Kara. I know you can help him. I see the way he looks at you Kara. Its as if his entire world revolves around you. That is both very good and very bad." Replied back Alex.

Kara was confused at the last part of Alex's statement. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that your helping him heal Kara but at the same time your becoming the person that matters more to him then anyone else. If he lost you in any way, I think he'll just break and I don't know if he can be brought back if that ever happens." Said Alex in a somewhat frightened yet also sad tone.

"Then he'll never lose me! I'll become stronger so that I'll never be taken from him, you or anyone else I love and I'll make sure to protect you all with all my might. I'll never betray Elros' trust and will always stay by his side. That's an oath I take on Rao!" said Kara with absolute unwavering determination.

Alex smiled at this as the sheer confidence in Kara's words made Alex completely believe her, but at the back of her mind, she couldn't help but have a foreboding feeling that their lives were going to get very crazy very fast and their will be problems in the future that will test not only Kara and Elros but the rest of the world.

* * *

 ** _At CatCo…._**

* * *

James Olsen was currently sitting/leaning on Winn's desk and pouring him and himself a glass of beer.

"How do you feel about drowning our sorrows?" asked James.

"I know what my sorrows are…" said Winn as he looked at his drink before looking at James. "What sorrows exactly do you have?"

James chuckles, "Bottoms up!"

"Yeahhh…"

As they take a sip of their drink Winn sighs internally before he asks the question on his mind. "What are you doing man?"

"Having a drink with a friend?" James asked and stated,

"No. Why do you seem so jealous of Kara being with Elros. I mean you have Lucy right, now don't you?"

"I'm not jealous." Denied James.

Winn just gave a 'Complete bullshit' look to James. "I have seen you the past few weeks always frowning and angry whenever Kara talks about Elros or is with him."

"I-I don't know. I mean Kara seemed like she liked me for the past couple months but as soon as Elros shows up, its like she completely forgot about me." Explained James with jealousy being clearly in his voice whenever he mentions Elros.

"She had a crush on you James. You saw and knew so why didn't you say anything or make a move? I was already stuck in the friend zone for so long that I'm looking to buy some investment property here." Said Winn as he chuckled at his own joke and James gave his own chuckle.

"I don't know. I was going to ask her out soon but I just didn't and when I was finally planning on doing it, Lucy came and we thought we could try and get our relationship back together."

"No offense here James, but you do realize you could have had a chance to be with the most amazing woman on the planet right. I mean not only in the looks department but Kara is the kindest, purest soul you would ever meet."

James stayed silent for a few minutes before sighing. "I know. I don't know why I decided to get back with Lucy. Maybe I should break up with her and go for Kara. I mean she probably has feelings for me and could be using Elros to get me jealous." Said James with shallow mindedness.

Winn gave himself the hardest mental facepalm in human history. "James are you really that blind? Have you seen the way those two look at each other? Talk with each other? Act around each other? They are literally the definition of soul mates. They love each other completely James and it would be the stupidest mistake on this planet, hell in this galaxy to try and get in between them."

"Yeah well, I still believe I have a chance with her and I'm going to take it." Said James as his mind and pride not accepting this fact and setting himself in the delusion that Kara still loves him.

"Your funeral. Word of advice though, just don't do it. I have liked her a lot in the past but we were just not meant to be together the same way you and Kara aren't meant to be together. Kara and Elros are meant to be together and I doubt anything could ever change that. I accepted the fact and moved on and see Kara as my best friend now. Who knows, maybe someone is out there for me?" said Winn as a bio-engineer in S.T.A.R labs sneezed. "Anyways, you have Lucy now so just focus on her alright?"

James said nothing as he appeared to be deep in thought while Winn sat down on his chair again. Soon enough, James decided to leave and grabbed the beer bottle but Winn quickly said, "Leave the bottle."

James just simply did that without any reaction before he walked away. Winn looked in his direction hoping that James doesn't do anything stupid in the future.

* * *

 ** _In a part near the outskirts of the City during the evening…._**

* * *

Kara and Elros were walking in the part and at the moment were standing atop a cliff that was quite high and almost over looked National City.

At the moment, the couple were silent mainly because Kara was feeling bad about revealing Elros' past despite getting confirmation through their bond. "I'm really sorry Elros."

Elros seemed confused at this as he had been wondering what was eating away at Kara since he was mainly feeling guilt from her. "What are apologizing for Kara?"

"I-I'm so sorry for telling Alex about your past. I know you confided in me and I broke your trust and told Alex." Said Kara with some tears running down her eyes as she looked at the ground, unable to look at her better half in the eyes.

Elros cupped her cheek and pushed her so that they were looking at each other. "It's alright Kara. I already told you it was okay through the emotions I sent through our bond remember? Besides, Alex is family and I know that secrets should never be kept within families. And you haven't broken my trust Kara and I know you never will and I never will either."

Kara nodded but in her mind, she couldn't believe how forgiving and understanding Elros seemed to be and she knew if she was in his place she probably wouldn't have been as understanding as he was being with her. This made her lunge into Elros' chest and cry as she kept thinking she didn't deserve him but those thoughts were quickly drowned out as Elros hugged her tightly and sent her pure love through their bond.

"T-thank y-y-you so much Elros." Said Kara in a shaky voice.

"There is nothing you need to thank me for Kara." Replied back Elros in a calm and sincere tone before he leaned in and captured her lips in a loving kiss which she immediately reciprocated.

After, a while they broke off and stayed in their comfortable position as they had their arms around one another while looking at the moon and stars.

"Ever wonder what's going on out there?" asked Kara after a long comfortable period of silence.

"All the time but I'm glad that everyone in our galaxy can rest in peace now." Sighed happily Elros.

"And its all thanks to you, the strongest and most wonderful man in the universe." Replied happily and cheekily Kara.

Before Elros could reply back modestly, Kara just kissed him, not wanting him to say anything of her exaggerating because she wasn't. Their kissed ended soon and Elros got the message to not say anything as they stood there. After, a few moments are when Elros sensed something coming close to them.

"Bizarro's coming." Said Elros to Kara which caused her to be put immediately on guard. At, the DEO, numerous agents contacted Alex who was out patrolling the city informing her of Kara's clone approaching the same area Elros and Kara were at the moment.

Bizarro landed in front of Kara and Elros and they were both surprised because it seems that Maxwell Lord knew of their identities.

"Please your making a mistake. Were not the bad guys here Maxwell Lord is!" pleaded Kara.

Bizarro thought for a moment before getting an angry look on her face. "No, you bad!" she said before launching her freeze vision from her eyes to which Kara immediately responded with her heat vision and thankfully no one was around to see them use their powers while not in their costumes.

The laser beams were at a standstill but Kara seemed to be tiring quickly while Bizarro didn't seemed winded at all so Elros used his telekinesis to push Bizarro back making her fall to the ground and the laser beams to break off.

Kara kneeled on the ground as she panted as the strain of using her heat vision against another laser beam really took a lot out of her.

"Please, please you don't want to do this!" once again pleaded Kara as she slowly got up with Elros' support.

Bizarro simply got up and ran towards the couple in a blur and tried to punch Kara but she immediately blocked it and retaliated with an upper-cut of her own and then Elros' quickly spun around and landed a devastating kick on her abdomen sending her into the air before landing on the ground with a loud thud.

Bizarro got up again albeit slowly before she launched a vortex of flames from her mouth to which Kara responded with her freeze breath. The two attacks clashed with Bizarro slowly gaining more ground but Elros stepped in and sped towards Bizarro in a streak of white lightning as he landed a hard haymaker on her chin once again sending her to the ground.

Elros and Kara then turned to the various black jeeps that came in and they saw stepping out of one of the jeeps. "Kara! Elros! Get out of the way!" The two heroes did just that and ran away from the downed Bizarro. "Fire!"

A DEO agent immediatetly started firing from the massive machine gun atop the jeeps. The green Kryptonite bullets hit their marks as Bizarro took damage.

"Again!" shouted Alex to which the man complied and fired more shots.

"Something's not right…" said Elros as he accessed his 'Void Legacy' powers and his eyes began to glow. He saw that the Kryptonite was in fact strengthening the girl but also degrading her cells. It was killing her but also making her immensely more powerful.

"Stop firing!" commanded Elros with absolute authority in his voice to which the man behind the machine gun immediately listened to.

All of their attention was soon diverted to Bizarro as they heard her groaning in pain as her body started degrading and her skin turning almost white with several black marks.

She growled angrily as she looked at Elros and Kara, "HATE YOU!"

She then launched herself into the air but before she could she found herself trapped in an invisible force.

"I don't think so." Said Elros in a fierce tone as his eyes glowed and his right arm stretched forward as he telekinetically held onto Bizarro.

Bizarro roared almost inhumanely as she poured all her power into flying away and due to the Kryptonite bullets, her power was almost doubled and she was originally a bit stronger then Kara. Due to Elros' telekinetic strength not being as strong as Bizarro's own strength, she managed to break free from his control and flew away.

This had caused Elros to jerk back a bit before he regained his composure. Both Kara and Elros then panted a bit as the Kryptonite radiation was weakening them.

Alex caught Kara as she was almost about to fall while Elros managed to stay standing. "It's the Kryptonite artillery. Come on let's go."

* * *

 ** _With Kara, Elros and Alex…._**

* * *

The superhero couple and Alex were walking through the hallway of the DEO as they made their way to the main room but Kara and Elros had frowns of anger on their faces. Alex thinking because she interfered apologized.

"Kara, Elros I was just trying to protect you two!"

"Alex, you were right he knows!" said Kara in an angry tone.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex as she stopped walking.

"Maxwell Lord. He knows of both mine and Kara's identities. Bizarro attacked us while we weren't in our superhero costumes. And if he knows about our identities then he most likely knows everything else about us." Stated Elros.

Alex looked at the ground with an emotionless expression but inside she was angry and surprised a bit but not shocked since she had a feeling that Max knew a lot more then he was letting on.

"I warned you! I told you he was dangerous. We both did!" said an angry Kara as she walked into the bio-engineering room where Hank was standing to which Alex and Elros followed.

"Where's Bizarro?" asked Hank.

Alex sighed in response. "Things didn't quite go according to plan."

"Bizarro is equal if not a little stronger then Kara her powers are directly oppositional. We hit her with Kryptonite bullets but instead of weakening her…"

"It made her stronger." Hank finished.

"Much stronger. She is much stronger and faster know. Even my full telekinetic strength wasn't able to hold onto her for more then a few seconds."

"So once again a superpowered monster is unleashed on National City." Said Hank.

"And this one is controlled by Maxwell Lord." Replied Kara in anger and annoyance.

"Whoever, is behind this, we have to neutralize the threat. You said she is diametrically opposed to Kara?" said Hank.

"Fire breath. Freeze vision. Its like she's a mirror image of Kara but her specific powers are opposite of Kara's."

"Which means, reversing the ionic charge on Kryptonite should weaken her instead of making her stronger although with her strength and powers being doubled it will be difficult to defeat her." Stated Elros as he easily processed all of the information in his brain and deduced all of the facts.

"In that case, I'll get the lab working on it right away."

"Also set your satellites to scan the city for Kryptonite radiation because Bizarro's cellular structure had degraded when the Kryptonite hit her so her body should still be releasing low amounts of its radiation."

"I'll get on it." Stated Hank as he agreed with Elros' assessment. He then looked at Kara and Alex who had solemn looks on their faces as they contemplated whether or not tell Hank of their situation with Max. "Anything else you would like to share?"

"No sir." Replied back Alex.

Both sisters shifted a bit trying not to show their nervousness and Hank looked at them for a second before shifting his gaze towards Elros who had an unreadable expression on his face. Hank decided to take their word for it as he left.

Kara sighed before she turned to face her lover and then her sister. "No plan is going to work until we take out Max Lord."

"That's true. Unless we can capture Bizarro, Maxwell will keep healing her and sending her back."

Alex sighed at the two. "How do you two suggest we do that?"

Kara shook her head as she didn't know what to say. "All I know is that there are so many threats out there. Bizarro, Non and Astra, and those are just the ones we know about. We can't face all of that and have Maxwell Lord causing trouble to. Its time to stop him once and for all." Said Kara as she walked out of the lab alongside Alex and Elros.

Elros took Kara's hand and gave her a comforting squeeze, letting her know that he is by her side. Alex watched the scene and smiled a little.

* * *

 ** _At Maxwell Lord's company…._**

* * *

Maxwell was currently standing in front of a mirror in a quaint room, looking a bit angry. "Supergirl and Optimus made you a monster." Max then turned around and looked at Bizarro as she was sitting on a chair. She looked at Max with her completely black eyes and degraded face. "If I were you I would be really angry about that. I would want to take anyone Supergirl loves."

Max then left the room with a malicious smirk on his face as he implanted the thought of hurting someone close to Kara in Bizarro's mind who was thinking hard on who to hurt.

* * *

 ** _The next day in Max's office…._**

* * *

Alex Danvers along with two DEO agents walked into Max's office, fully armed. Max just looked up with a smirk on his face. "Agent Danvers or whatever you feel like calling yourself. I'm growing very tired of these unannounced visits."

"Well lucky you because this is the last one." Said Alex as she motioned the other two agents to move forward and arrest Max.

Max got up as he was being handcuffed and looked at Alex with some confusion on his face while on the inside he was angry yet also really scared. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Maxwell Lord, you're under arrest!"

"Under what charges? Hmm? Aren't you going to read me my rights?" asked Max with a shake of his head.

"I'm acting on the behalf of an extra-legal enforcement organisation, meaning you don't have any rights." Alex stated as she stood face to face with Max. "Unless you want to tell me where Bizarro is."

Max looked up and hummed. "Not really. But I do have some information you might find interesting. Your sister; sweet faced; mild mannered Kara Danvers. You take me in, and I tell the whole world…" Max then leaned in close to her ear. "She's Supergirl." He then backed away and smirked thinking he got her and now she would release him. "What do you think about that?"

Alex looked at him for a brief second as rage boiled inside of her. She took her left hand and put it beside Max's face before slamming him into the nearby table. "Where your going, there won't be anyone to hear you."

Max was now really scared inside but he didn't show it on his face but Alex smiled seeing that smirk taken right off of Max's face.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO 30 minutes later…._**

* * *

Alex and two other agents were escorting a hand-cuffed Max with a cloth over his face. They soon stopped walking as they stood in the main room by a small circular table. Alex then took off the cloth and Max took in his surroundings and smirked.

"So this is the DEO. It all seems a lot cheaper then I pictured." Said Max in a mocking tone.

"Take him to cell 19." Said Alex to the two DEO agents holding onto Max.

"My lucky number!" said Max with a smirk as he was escorted to his cell.

At that time, Hank walked by Max and turned to Alex with a pissed off look. "What the hell do you think your doing Alex?!"

"I had no choice Hank. He's had us under surveillance. He knows about the DEO, he knows about Kara." Alex pointed out.

"I don't care if he has the nuclear codes with his fingers on the button…" Hank exaugurated. "That is not some anonymous alien you brought in. That is Maxwell Lord! Head of a multi-billion dollar organisation. Time magazine winner of the year! Everyone is going to be looking for this guy!"

"They won't find him." Stated Alex with complete confidence.

"Your compromising the security of this entire operation!"

"And he's compromising the security of my family! Guess which one I care about more!" stated Alex in a fierce tone showing that she was not going to budge on this which got Hank to glare at her. "We are all willing to do a lot of things to protect our secrets Hank. I would think you would better understand that, then anyone." Finished Alex as she walked away.

Hank just stood there with a glare on his face but couldn't help agree with Alex.

* * *

 ** _With Elros the next day…._**

* * *

Elros was currently working alongside Jack moving boxes full of brand new books that had just arrived and now were putting them on the shelf. While they were doing this, Jack couldn't help but see that Elros was in deep thought as he worked silently.

Soon enough, Jack's curiosity got the better of him, "Everything alright Ace? You seem to be in another world."

This had gotten Elros out of his thoughts of helping Bizarro and thinking of ways to try and help Kara face all of her enemies. "Huh…oh everything is alright." He stated but Jack seemed unconvinced.

"You sure because it seems your having trouble with something."

Elros just sighed knowing how persistent Jack could be. "I was just thinking of how to help Kara. She seems to be facing a few problems lately."

"You mean that Bizarro character?" stated Jack.

This caught Elros completely off-guard as he almost dropped the set of books he was holding. He looked straight at Jack as he put his books down. "You know?"

"That Sunshine is Supergirl? Of course. I have know for a long time. Pretty much when I met her." This got a skeptical look from Elros. "It was so obvious. Only one person on this planet can have a smile that bright. And both Supergirl and Sunshine always had the same look in their eyes of always wanting to help people. Honestly, I'm thinking the people of this city must be some of the most stupid and ignorant there are if no one has figured out who she is but I guess that's for the best."

"Wow. You are quite observant. So, I'm guessing you know that I'm…"

"Optimus? Yes. It was easy to tell since I already knew who Supergirl was but if I didn't it would have been easy to figure out anyways, since your and Optimus' timing of arriving in this city are too similar."

"You sure do have sharp eyes and a sharp mind. Anyways, yes I was thinking about how to take down Bizarro but there are many other enemies that Kara has and I want to be prepared when we fight them." Stated Elros.

"I see. I can't help much on things like that but all I know is that if you and Kara both have each other's back and trust each other completely, then you can face any threat." Said Jack in a sagely tone.

Elros smiled at that as he knew that both he and Kara had complete faith in each other and they both knew everything about their better half. However, despite this complete and utter faith, being prepared is never a bad thing and it was in Elros in nature to always think far into the future. It was one of the key traits that allowed him to become such a great leader.

Elros was broken out of his thoughts as his phone rang and he picked it up. "Its Alex. We have found Bizarro. She's in a storage house near a power plant. Kara is already on her way there."

"Understood. I'll pick you up and head over there." Said Elros before he turned towards Jack.

"Its okay go. You don't have to worry about leaving in the middle of the day to help people. You'll still keep your job but just get all the work done with your powers when no one is looking, that way I can relax." Said Jack as he chuckled a bit.

Elros simply nodded and uttered a 'Thank you' before speeding away in a white streak of lightning while changing into his superhero outfit. While on his way to the DEO, he called Alex again. "Alex, I need you to patch me into Kara."

"Okay." Said Alex as she connected Elros' ear piece to Kara's.

"Hey Kara."

"Hey Elros."

"Where are you at the moment?"

"I'm at the storage house and in front of me is Bizarro."

"Okay. Listen carefully. Keep Bizarro occupied for as long as possible. I'm on my way with Alex and she has the reverse Kryptonite ready. When we get there, Alex will take up position to take a shot at Bizarro. When I give the signal, I want you to break away from the line of fire Kara while I hold her in place with my telekinesis which should give an open line of fire for Alex."

"Got it!" exclaimed both Alex and Kara. While they were talking, Elros had already zoomed in and picked up Alex at the DEO and now they were standing in the storage house as they saw Kara and Bizarro battling it out with their freeze breath and flame breath respectively.

Although Bizarro was winning the power battle, Kara had moved forward and broke of the attack before kicking Bizarro in the stomach sending her skidding backwards. Eventually she came stop before she launched herself towards Supergirl and engaged in close combat with her.

Bizarro swung her arms widely as she had no close combat experience or the muscle memory that Kara had so despite being tremendously more powerful then Supergirl, Kara's fighting capabilities. Eventually, Kara managed to land a powerful upward kick on Bizarro causing her to be launched into the air before she caught herself.

Bizarro then launched her freeze vision at full blast towards Kara who responded with her heat vision. Kara's doppelganger was winning easily since her freeze vision seemed to be twice the size and power of Kara's.

Elros saw this and knew Kara would be hurt badly if she got hit by that, so he sprung into action while Alex took position on a high platform and aimed her gun at Bizarro. Elros was running in circles at an amazing speed as huge amounts of white lightning crackled around him. After, building the right amount of speed which only took 2 seconds, he swung his arm and guided the electricity behind him straight towards Bizarro.

The white lightning bolt hit its mark causing both Bizarro and Kara to break off from their laser battle. Bizarro was only momentarily shocked thanks to the high resistance she gained after absorbing Kryptonite. She looked towards Elros and was about to charge at him but found herself unable to.

Elros' eyes were glowing as he held Bizarro using the full power of his telekinesis and he knew he could only hold on for about 8 more seconds. "NOW!" shouted Elros.

Both Kara and Alex immediately got the single as the blonde superhero moved out of the way while the badass DEO agent took aim and fired the Blue Kryptonite bullet. Said bullet hit its mark as Bizarro's body glowed blue before she was knocked unconscious and all of her powers seemingly drained away.

The trio looked at each other and sighed before smiling in victory but not saying a word. They walked over to Bizarro and saw her sleeping peacefully before Kara picked her up and headed to the DEO while Elros used his telekinesis to help Alex fly which she thoroughly enjoyed.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO, night time…._**

* * *

Kara, Elros and Alex walked into the medical room where Bizarro was currently resting in her Supergirl outfit. Hank who was standing beside her bed, looked at the trio as they walked in. "She's been asking for you two." Said Hank while looking at Kara and Elros.

"Super…ugh…girl. Optimus." The girl managed to get out.

"We're here, hi." Said Kara as she greeted herself and Elros who had taken his mask off.

"I'm…sorry." Apologized Bizarro sincerely.

"I know." Said Kara while nodding her head. "We're sorry too."

Bizarro nodded as she looked between Kara and Elros while having a few tears coming out both of her eyes.

"We're going to put her under. The way she was when I first saw her." Said Hank in a soft tone.

"She won't feel any pain, will she?" asked a concerned Kara.

"She won't feel a thing." Assured Hank.

"We have to try to help her." Said Kara in a pleading tone.

"We will." Assured Hank in an unsure tone since he wasn't sure if they could find a way to help her. Not soon anyway.

"I can help her." Said Elros causing all eyes to go on him. "We had very advanced healing technology that could have healed this type of thing instantly. I'll need all of the information on the human body and all of the current medical technology you have. I should be able to come up with a way to help her soon but it will take some time."

Kara nodded with tears of joy in her eyes as she lunged to hug Elros while muttering thank you several times. Bizarro was in a similar state as she had a heartwarming smile on her face and that caused Elros to have flashes of his sister and mother giving him the same smile.

"Very well then. For now, we'll put her under and we'll get you everything you need." Said Hank as he started the flow of drugs into Bizarro's body.

Kara and Elros broke from their hug as they stood on both sides of the bed and they held onto her hand. "We'll hold you until you fall asleep okay." Kara stated.

"And we'll be here when you wake up as well so don't worry. You won't be alone." Said Elros in a reassuring tone as he released pulses of soothing energy much like he did when he was meditating to get rid of any lingering fear and worry the girl might have.

"T-thank y-y-you so much." Said Bizarro in a completely sincere tone as she slowly lost herself into the dream world where she would be staying for a short while.

"She didn't deserve what happened to her." Stated Kara in a sad tone.

"No…she did not." Said Elros in a fierce angry tone that caused everyone except Kara to shudder in fear and Hank walked away to go about gathering things Elros might need.

"Maxwell Lord may not be just like me. But she was." Said Kara before walking away to which Elros followed soon after.

* * *

 ** _In cell room 19…._**

* * *

Kara was walking around Max's cell glaring at him but Max just seemed to be looking at Elros who had his mask on. Elros was terrifying him as he looked into his eyes that were so fierce that if Elros intensified his glare and the killing intent he was focusing on Max, he would have fainted and wet his pants.

Max turned away to look at Kara not being able to look at Elros in the eye anymore and gave a smirk as he attempted to taunt the blonde superhero. "Guess my girl came in second place."

"Yeah well, we'll see how funny you think it is when you have been in that cell for a few years." Said Kara in an angry tone.

Max got up and walked up to the glass as he leaned on it. "I'd say your different from your cousin when it comes to truth, justice and the American way, but holding people indefinitely against their will, can't get much more American then that." Taunted the billionare.

"You will never hurt anyone ever again." Said Kara fiercely as she stopped walking around the cell and stopped in front of Elros who was looking at the floor trying to contain his rage.

"Anyone like Eliza Danvers?" questioned Max with a hidden smirk. This got Kara to immediately snap towards Max. "That's some cute house you grew up in Midvale. Right along the beach…idyllic."

Kara's eyes glowed ready to fire her heat vision as she glared at the man. Max put his hands up as he started to sweat a little bit but at that moment Alex came in.

"He's not worth it." Said Alex trying to diffuse the situation however she was too late.

"Agent Danvers my hero!" said Max with a smirk.

That was when the whole room was flooded with killing intent although the majority was directed at Max so Kara and Alex weren't as badly as affected as he was. When they all looked at the source of the killing intent they saw Elros walking slowly towards Max's prison.

With every step Elros took, Max felt like the reaper getting closer and closer to taking his life. He already wet his pants at that point and the sheer ferocious aura that was rolling off the man was frightening enough that neither Kara nor Alex had the courage to say anything. All they could do was just watch.

" **Maxwell Lord…** " said Elros in a slow and demonic tone as he vibrated his vocal cords in such a way to produce a fierce voice. " **If you try to hurt so much as try to hurt a hair on Kara or her family, I promise you. There is no place in this world, no place in this galaxy, no place in this universe where you will be able to hide from me. If you try to harm another innocent person like you did that girl and try anything like you did these past few days, you will wish you should have died the day you were born. I will show you the true meaning of hell.** "

Elros then stopped his demonic tone and the powerful aura and killing intent he was releasing. His eyes also stopped glowing but they didn't lose its ferocity as he continually glared at Max who by this point had both pissed and shit in his pants.

"I know your scared of me and Kara. Of our powers and what we could do with them." Which caused Max's eyes to widen. "But were using our powers to do good. To help people on a daily basis and its what we will always keep doing. And what have you done? You took 7 comatose patients and killed 6 of them just to get your perfect doppelganger." Again, this caused Max's eyes to widen since he didn't think anyone would know that.

Elros chuckled a bit demonically before continuing. "Your, by far the most paranoid and most idiotic human I have ever met. The sheer stupidity and hypocrisy of your actions makes me question if your even mentally stable." Insulted Elros to which Max wanted to insult back but the kept his mouth shut. Probably the smartest thing he has done to date. "Remember this well Maxwell Lord. We protect and help people with our powers while you have done anything of sorts from what I have seen and researched. However, we will protect those precious to us even more. Your life could be met in an instant so remember that the next time you try and pull something like this again."

Elros started to walk out to which Alex and Kara followed but he stopped but didn't turn around. "Oh, and as far as releasing our identity to the world goes, if you do that, then I'll make sure the whole world knows about not only those 6 girls you killed but also everything else you have done. And I mean _everything._ "

This got Max's eyes to widen the most. 'He can't know everything I have done. He can't. There is no way.' Thought Max trying to convince himself but failing to as he watched the door to his cell room closing.

Meanwhile, Kara, Elros and Alex stood outside cell 19 as the two women recovered from what they just experienced.

"I'm sorry you two had to hear that." Said Elros in a sad tone not knowing if he scared the two too much.

Kara just hugged Elros before giving him a kiss and would have made out with him if not for the fact that Alex was right there. "Its okay Elros. If I'm honest you said the same thing I wanted to say. We already lost everything once, and I don't think we could handle losing anyone precious to us again. Just make sure not to lose yourself to the darkness in case that ever happens and I won't either." Said Kara while resting her head onto Elros' chest.

"I won't because I'll always have your light to guide me." Said Elros in a passionate tone to which Kara nodded.

Alex gave a heartwarming smile at the romantic scene in front of her. Although, she was scared of what Elros had said and what he would go if someone close to him died or god forbid something ever happened to Kara, she shuddered at the thought of the destruction that would come. Although considering what Elros had been through and the type of man he is, Alex remained completely unafraid of the man and her respect for him grew up as he saw how protective yet wise he could be.

Alex at that moment knew that Elros was truly a wise warrior at heart.

* * *

 ** _During the evening at Kara's apartment…._**

* * *

Kara just flew into her apartment in her Superhero outfit and was thinking of how amazing Elros was since at the moment he was working hard for finding a way to give Bizarro back a normal life. Something that an accident and Maxwell Lord took from her. Not only that but Kara also got to witness the dark side of Elros today. A dark side that showed he was very protective and possessive of those he held dear much like she was but that was mainly due to the fact that they knew loss and pain like no one else.

She saw the conviction in her lover's voice when he threatened Maxwell Lord and knew he would be willing to go to any length for not only her but anyone he considers family or hell even just friends. She sighed in happiness as she took a water bottle from the fridge and drank its contents. Kara found Elros' dark side quite beautiful and charming in her opinion as it showed his imperfections and she loved him even more because of it.

Her thoughts and smile quickly vanished as she heard a sound coming from her living room. Looking around, her eyes soon landed on some strange green substance that had a strange shape almost as if it was an egg previously holding something. Narrowing her eyes, Kara walked over to get a better look at whatever it was.

She stared at the strange green substance that had the shape of a broken egg, not noticing the creature moving above her.

"What the hell?" said Kara as she touched a bit of the green thing and found it to be slimy.

The creature above her then began to close the distance as it descended slowly, getting closer and closer to Kara. Soon it lunged straight at Kara who turned around at that exact moment and saw a mysterious tentacled creature before her world went black.

* * *

 ** _With Elros…._**

* * *

Elros was currently looking through all the facts on the human body as he would need to know all of the facts in order to help the young woman that Maxwell Lord turned into Bizarro. He had informed Kara that he would come home around midnight and Kara gave him a goodbye kiss before leaving to help protect the people of National City and then head home.

It has been a while since Kara left and Elros was engrossed in studying. He felt emotions of love and acceptance from Kara which brought a huge smile on his face as he sent loving emotions back. Soon though he felt confusion from Kara and then fear for a split second before nothing. He couldn't feel Kara at all. He felt her presence in the bond but its as if she was there and not there at the same time.

This had immediately caused Elros to jump and scream " **KARA!** " catching everyone's attention in the DEO.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **Well I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the wait but summer courses in university just started and have been busy.**

 **Sorry for the sheer number of fluffy scenes in this chapter but know that now there will be more action and I will try to keep the romance scenes between Kara and Elros at a proper amount.**

 **At this point, Elros and Kara have been together for about 3 weeks if you count them being drawn to each other since he first landed and they learnt everything about each other so I think this was the proper time for them to say 'I love you.'**

 **Hope you all look forward to the big story that me and BookPrincess32 have been planning for a long time coming out in a month or so!**

 **Please review this story and give feedback. Flames will be ignored completely so don't even bother.**

 **Peace** **?**


	5. Reality of The World

**Chapter 5: Reality of The World**

 **MAKE SURE TO READ AUTHOR NOTES AFTER READING STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of the other franchises/T.V shows I will be using in this story in any way shape or form!**

 **Methods of interaction:**

"Normal Speech!"

'Thoughts'

 **"** **Kryptonian speech (The people are talking in Kryptonese but is simultaneously being translated into English by the power of the writer!)"**

"Ancient speech (The people are talking in Ancient but is simultaneously being translated into English by the power of the writer!)"

 _"_ _Universal translator is on/speech done by telepathy/communication through ear pieces."_

* * *

Elros flew above the city at top speed as immense amount of white lightning trailed behind him. He rushed towards his and Kara's apartment where he last sensed Kara before he couldn't feel her anymore. He knew she was still there, hence she was still alive but he couldn't feel her. Knowing something bad has happened Elros raced towards their home at full speed.

Elros eventually arrived at her apartment and flew through the window. He looked in the living room and his heart nearly stopped as he saw Kara in her Supergirl outfit laying on the floor with what some alien creature attached to her body. It had 6 red coloreds rose shaped organs which had red spikes coming out of the middle, along with long green tentacles that had wrapped themselves around Kara's torso. He carefully lifted Kara's body back up and immediately flew back to the DEO with worry plaguing his mind.

* * *

 ** _In Kara's mind…._**

* * *

"How are you feeling Kara?" asked a robotic voice.

Kara was just waking up when that question was asked and her blurry vision instantly became clear as she saw one of the many robot helpers that helped her people on Krypton. Kara immediately got up and huffed as she looked around.

"Who…what are you?"

"I am Calex, Humanical attendant." Replied the robot now known as Calex.

"Where am I?" asked Kara as she gazed around also noticing she was in a beautiful plain white dress that emphasized her goddess like beauty.

"Your confusion will evade as your temperature stabilizes. Would you care to dress?" said the Robot while motioning towards a blue dress laid out in front of her.

Kara instantly recognized the dress was her mothers as she went forward and lifted it up. "This was my mother's dress. She used to wear it when she put me to bed at night." Kara then looked at Calex and glared at it. "Where did you get this!"

"I gave it to you." Responded a new voice in the room.

Kara looked towards the voice and was surprised to see Alura Zor-EL, her mother standing there. "Mom?" Alura started walking over as Kara asked, "How could you be here?"

"I stayed here everyday, while you recovered from the Argos Fever. Elros stayed by your side the entire time as well but he was called back to attend to some duties."

Elros shook her head as she got up from the bed., "This can't be real." She then put her hand on Alura's shoulder checking to see if she's real. "You died with the rest of Krypton and how do you know about Elros?"

Alura rubbed her shoulders giving Kara a sympathetic look. "Oh Kara. You must have had terrible hallucinations from the fever. But its over now and your awake. Your safe. Your home." Said Alura before giving Kara a hug. "And how can I not know about Elros. You are betrothed to him after all."

Kara looked around trying to confirm if she was actually on Krypton but there was a small voice in the back of her head screaming for her to wake up and this was all fake but that voice seemed to be slowly fading away. As she looked around, what her mother said finally registered to her. "Wait, What?! Betrothed?!"

* * *

 ** _At CatCo…._**

* * *

Cat Grant walked out of her office as she looked around, everyone doing their work a bit frantic.

"Where is Kiera? And why isn't she answering her cellphone?" Cat asked Winn.

"Uhh…maybe you know she can't." stated Winn as he got up from his desk. "We're actually in the middle of the worst solar storm in recorded history and its just been scrambling communication signals all morning. I'm…sure there is a…there is a…good…"

"I know the reason. She thinks she drove my son away right when I was repairing my relationship with him but tell her I'm not insensitive and I don't do upset and I know why she didn't go out with my son. Tell her get here immediately!"

As Cat left, Winn sighed and turned around and ran towards James when he saw him. "Hey! Hey! Have you seen Kara? She…she still hasn't come in yet."

"No, I haven't been able to reach her either."

"Okay, that is so not Kara."

"We should call Alex." Said the duo in unison.

* * *

 ** _Later at the DEO…._**

* * *

James and Winn arrived at the DEO and were waiting outside the room where Kara was lying on her bed and Elros and Alex were standing near her while the medical experts examined her.

It was then Hank and a few armed DEO agents walked up to the two with a furious expression on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!?" shouted Hank while pointing at James.

"Where Supergirl goes we go." Said James not understanding why only he was being targeted.

"This is a top-secret facility Mr. Olsen! Do you think I'm going to let the media waltz through here? Mr. Shot has already worked here and signed a non-disclosure form but you sure as hell haven't."

James frowned in frustration as he seemed to be singled out. He looked towards Kara before turning back to Hank. "If something happens to her, I'm coming back for you."

"If anything happens to her I won't stop you, but Elros will get to me way before you do. Get him out of here!"

The DEO agents moved and started to escort James out of the facility and Winn felt bad for him and decided to come with him and left Kara in the capable hands of the DEO since he knew there was nothing he could do at the moment and he felt pity for James.

Hank walked into the room and went to Alex. "Your clearly in need of a refreshing course in base security protocol!"

"You don't know them like I do sir. They're Kara's family!" exclaimed Alex before sighing.

Hank turned to face Kara. "What's her condition?"

"She's unresponsive to outside stimuli but her brain activity is still normal. Its like her body is unaware if anything is wrong. What the hell is that thing?"

"I have no idea?"

"I do." Said Elros as he looked up to face Kara and let go of her hand. He had been using the speed force and his psychic powers to search his memories of any mention of a creature like the one who had latched itself onto Kara and he finally remembered.

Hank and Alex had paid full attention to him as he began explaining. "Its called a 'Black Mercy' and it's a telepathic parasitic organism. It latches onto a host and makes them live in perfect fantasy world of their mind's design. It's a dangerous weapon against people like me and Kara."

"What do you mean people like you?" asked Hank.

"People who have lost everything. Who went through so much pain. You see the only way to save Kara is for her to reject the fantasy and if I'm right, that will be very hard for her."

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because in her fantasy she is probably on Krypton with her family."

* * *

 ** _At an unknown location…._**

* * *

"The humans remain unaware of our plan. The solar storm is reeking havoc on their satellites. We will be ready in a moment and soon the network will go down." Said Non, husband of Astra as he walked around a round white glowing table that was projecting a holographic image of Earth's sun.

"You forget my niece. She has proven to be a willful opponent." Said Astra.

"She will not be a problem."

Astra got alerted by this fact and looked at her husband with a glare. "What have you done Non." Non-sighed, "I gave orders for her to remain unharmed."

Non-turned to face Astra. "And I obeyed them to the letter. Kara Zor-El is at peace…which is more then she deserves. She has everything her heart desires."

Astra easily put the pieces together, "You used a 'Black Mercy' on her."

"If it were up to me she'd be dead! Astra, the time has come for us to implement the next phase of Myriad! This was the only way!" said Non in a fierce tone.

Astra looked as if numerous emotions were running through her but the most prominent one was worry for her niece. "There is always another way!"

"Your sister thought that. Look at what it got her." Said Non-before he started walking away.

"And what of this new man that calls himself Optimus."

Non-stopped in his tracks and looked back with a smirk. "Oh, he is strong, but I have a plan for him. Do not worry yourself, he will be dealt with."

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

"Is there anyway we can help her or remove that thing from Kara?" asked an extremely worried Alex after hearing of what exactly the parasitic organism is doing to Kara.

"You can't remove a Black Mercy once it has been attached to its victim. It has a symbiotic defense that ties its life to the hosts and if removed by force or any method other then rejecting the fantasy it shows you, the host will die." Said Elros in a grim and very worried tone. "Although their might be a way to help her."

"WHAT IS IT!" shouted Alex in a desperate voice.

"I may be able to enter her fantasy using my connection with her and my psychic powers. Then I should be able to talk to her into rejecting the fantasy she's in."

"Wait what connection?" asked Hank.

"Kara and I have formed a soul bond."

"And that its?"

"Well, the general summary is when two people who are perfect for each other, their souls bond together and form a very strong connection. I do not know all of the details of the bond but it should help me enter Kara's fantasy."

Hank thought for a moment before nodding his ahead. "Alright then, do it!"

"Wait!" shouted Alex gaining the attention of everyone. "Is their anyway, I can come too? I want to help save her!"

Elros thought for a moment before speaking. "You might be able to enter but it will be risky. If we can't convince Kara to reject her fantasy, then we both will die alongside her."

"Alex don't…"

Alex cut Hank off with a glare. "I am not going to sit by and do nothing while my sister's life is in danger. I'm going to help her!"

Hank just sighed and nodded his head. "What do you need?"

"Just bring two beds and give me a few hours to prepare. Entering two separate consciousness in a single mind will take a lot of my concentration." Replied Elros.

Hank nodded and motioned two DEO agents to go bring a couple rolling beds into the room which they did in the span of a few minutes. Elros then walked over to Kara and cupper her cheek as he gazed lovingly at her.

"I just hope she comes out okay after this." Said Elros before he sat down on one of the beds and closed his eyes as he began thinking and slowly connecting with Kara, figuring out a way to enter her mind.

* * *

 ** _In Kara's fantasy…._**

* * *

Kara was in her room looking out on Krypton before she started to panic knowing that none of what she was seeing and experiencing could be real.

"This can't be happening! I have to get out of here." Said Kara in a voice full of disbelief as she stepped back.

Alura ran up to her daughter and held her. "Kara please calm down."

"I don't have my powers. Whatever's behind this is mimicking the effects of Krypton's sun." said Kara while ignoring Alura.

"Were on Krypton Kara."

"Wha…no! Someone is manipulating me by using my memories against me." Said Kara before her gaze landed on a hand made eagle made of some substance, on the table. "Do you see that?" Kara then walked over to the table. "I made it for my father when I was eight." She picked it up before lightly scoffing. "I even remember getting upset I couldn't get the wings right."

"And then he told you it was perfect and that he loved it. And you, with all his heart!" said Alura as she put a comforting hand on Kara.

"He made me feel so proud…and so happy." Said Kara as she traced the hand made eagle figure while fighting back the tears forming in her eyes. "Like he always did."

"See! You do remember!" exclaimed Alura.

Kara shook her head as she put the figure down. "But I also remember saying goodbye to you on that launch bay and promising to take care of Clark…Kal-El. And hugging you so tight…never wanting to let go." Said Kara as she looked into her mother's eyes, and believed for a while that she was talking to her real mother.

Kara sighed as she looked around, slowly getting the desire to just stay here despite knowing it was not real. "I fantasized about all of this, everyday since I left."

Kara then remembered her family back home and the love of her life was waiting for her. "I don't know how this happening but I'm going to find out, and when I do…I'm going home. Back to my family. Back to the man I love."

* * *

 ** _At CatCo…._**

* * *

James and Winn just came out of the elevator both having frowns on their faces.

"This feels wrong. Pretending everything's fine when Kara's out there fighting for her life. I should have stayed with her."

James stepped in front of Winn and stopped him from walking forward. "Winn this is Kara's life. You and I know that better then _anybody._ This is why we have to protect it for her."

"Yeah." Winn replied in a sad tone while also noticing the way he said _anybody_ _ **.**_

The two then walked to their respective places in the office but before Winn could settle down at his desk, Cat Grant came out of her office and walked up to another employee's desk.

"Who allowed this cheap arrangement in here?" asked Cat as she picked up and threw a bouquet of flowers in the garbage from said employee's desk. She then looked towards Winn. "And where have you been? And where is Kiera?"

"Kara…yes…I"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Use your words."

"I…I…you know I did see Kara Ms. Grant. She was bitten by a tick." Said Winn as he noticed James motioning to continue talking and make an excuse for Kara. "She had a horrible allergic reaction. Yeah so swelling, vomiting, oh god she had these swollen ankles, it was awful. Oh man you should have seen the size of this tick it was like…" ranted on Winn before he noticed James motioning him to tone down the excuses he was using. "There were little ones…like…like lice. Kara has lice."

Kara's scowl deepened if that was possible as she slowly walked towards Winn. "I have been watching you cover for Kiera day after day, putting yourself and your job at jeopardy, and for what? Now you tell her she is expected to be back at her desk within the hour, or she can kiss this mediocre job goodbye."

Cat left as Winn was left to his own thoughts with his mouth agape.

* * *

 ** _Back at the DEO…._**

* * *

Hank was staring at a screen in the main room of the DEO as he saw the bad effects the solar storm was having on their equipment.

"Unless someone has a better way of monitoring alien life on earth, I need my satellite signal back. NOW!" said Hank in a furious tone as he walked to a circular table where Alex was.

"I know your upset about Kara. But don't take it out on the troops."

"This must be hard on you too." Said Hank with a sigh.

"It is but I trust Elros to find a way soon. He won't rest until he saves her, until then were going to have to save Kara's job. I got a call from James Olsen, Cat's going to fire her, unless she shows up for work. Her friends are doing their best to cover for her but…they need help. CatCo. is more then a job to Kara, its where she gets to live a normal life. You know for all that she does for the DEO, for the world, and for us, its our responsibility to make sure that life is waiting for her when she wakes up."

Hank nodded his head. "Alright what can I do?"

Alex just sighs and Hank knew this wasn't going to be pleasant if the look on her face was any indication.

* * *

 ** _Later at CatCo…._**

* * *

Hank, who shape shifted into Kara, walks onto the floor that houses Cat's office, trying to walk properly with heels, stumbling a bit.

James and Winn see her and get happy expressions on their faces thinking she had recovered.

"Kara?!" Winn and James came up to her. "Hey your back!" said Winn.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Shot but Ms. Danvers is still incapacitated." Explained Hank in Kara's voice.

"Well then who are you?" asked James.

"An agent sent by the DEO sent to cover for Ms. Danvers until she is able to return herself."

James examined Kara as Winn went to touch her face. "Is that some sort of organic bio-mass?"

Hank grabbed Winn's hand in a tight grip before it could touch his/her face. "Touch my face, lose your hand."

"Do you know what your getting into? I mean have you ever been an assistant before?" asked James.

"I'm an elite agent of an intergalactic military force. I think I can handle Cat Grant." Said Hank in a sarcastic yet confident tone.

Winn and James just watched her go as they both knew, there is no type of training anywhere in the universe that can give you the ability to handle Cat Grant. That feat was only achievable by Kara and even she struggled a lot.

Back with Hank/Kara, she entered Cat's office with her latte in hand as she set it down on her table.

Cat got up from her chair. "Oh how lovely for you to come into the office on a weekday no less. You are a real hero Karla." Said Cat in a sarcastic tone as she took the latte in her hand.

"Was there a reason you called me in Miss Grant?" said Kara as she took the posture of a rigid military officer.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm just dealing with a little story about a solar storm that threatens all global commerce and promises civilian unrest."

Kara just hummed as she nodded but slightly jumped when Cat slammed her laptop shut. "Book me interviews with Barbara at NASA, Edwardo at the NSA and Jeina at the White House. And I want a tribute quote, no press releases. And IF they try to evade you, you remind them that I am still holding onto their Hamilton tickets."

"Wait Edwardo…al…who?" asked Hank, no fully remembering everything Cat had just told her.

"Oh, first base keep up!" snapped Cat as she went to take a sip of her latte and Kara turned around to leave.

Cat immediately disliked the taste of the latte and made a sound of distaste, catching Hank's attention. Cat smacked her lips as she tried to figure out why the latte tasted so different from the usual she drank. "What type of milk is in this?"

"Whole ma'am."

Cat glared at Kara. "Whole milk has not passed my lips, since I rode a bicycle with streamers on the handles."

Cat then went to drink some alcohol at the table to get rid of the taste as Hank sighed in annoyance.

"Well perhaps if you were clearer on instructions than there would be less of an issue with execution."

"Well I am so glad that you can speak so comfortably, allow me to do the same for you. All this time you have been prancing around my office pretending to be someone you're not. Well I see the real you. And I cannot un-see it! So, I advise you to strap in!" said Cat in a furious tone as she glared at her assistant.

Hank walked away thinking that this was the first time he actually felt nervous and almost scared in the presence of someone…well someone other then Elros. "That woman makes me miss my alien prison." Said Hank to himself as he left to carry out 'Kara's' duties.

* * *

 ** _Back in Kara's fantasy…._**

* * *

Kara paced back and fourth in front of Alura. "I don't understand, something has to be causing this."

"Kara nothing's wrong!" exclaimed Alura. "I told you your safe at home!"

"This is not my home! My home is back on…back on…" trailed off Kara momentarily forgetting where she was before she seemingly came back on Krypton. "EARTH!"

"Earth is thousands of light years away! And why would I ever send you to that primitive planet."

Kara just shook her head in disbelief as she ran out of the room and into the halls trying to search for a way out of the place. She kept running and running until she turned at a corner and running into someone who had caught her.

"Kara!" came from the figure and Kara immediately recognized the voice.

"Elros!" exclaimed Kara as she saw the love of her life standing their and soon her mother and father came there too.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kara as she noticed Elros was wearing a suit that was the white version of what her father was wearing, along with wearing a red cloak that acted as a cape and had the house of Anitos' family crest. His hair was spiked up and he looked handsome and charming as always.

"What do you mean Kara? Were having the party soon."

"Party? What party?"

"We are going to marry soon, and many people want to see their new Queen." Explained Elros, trying to convince Kara.

"Queen…marry?" asked Kara.

"Kara are you sure you recovered from your fever. Maybe you should rest." Said Elros in a concerned tone which melted her heart but she remembered again that none of this can be real.

"This is not real. This is not real." Repeated Kara as she ran back, trying to find a way out of the place but slowly getting the desire of not wanting to leave, after she heard that she was going to marry the man she loved.

She eventually ran into a room, but found that Elros, her mother and father there. Kara then remembered something about the room. "I remember playing right there." She walked forward to the corner of a table that had a crack in it. "And I made this crack, when I tripped chasing after Aunt Astra."

"Yet even after you fell, you got right back up again." Came a voice and Kara looked up, shocked to see said Aunt there. "Nothing can keep you down."

Kara then got a furious expression on her face as she grabbed Astra's collar. "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she then let go and walked backwards. "No, I understand now! You and Non are behind this!"

Elros put a comforting hand on Kara's back that immediately relaxed her. "Kara, Non was banished into the Phantom Zone ages ago."

Kara shook her head in denial but it didn't seem as forceful as before. "No, I fought you two only a month ago back on…uhh" Kara had trouble recalling where she was before.

"All nightmares end the longer we are awake." Said Alura wisely.

"And I will end all your nightmares Kara." Said Elros in a passionate tone as she kissed her gently which she melted into but then pulled back.

"No, I have friends, family and my love, all of who still need me."

"Were all here Kara, and we need you." Said Elros as he took Kara's hand and held onto it.

"Kara!" then came the voice from a young boy a few feet from her.

She soon recognized him. "Kal-El?" Kara walked up to him and everyone else smiled at her, seeing as she was slowly accepting that this was real and she wanted to be here.

"Do you remember how to open it?" asked Kal-El as he gave her a silver sphere.

Kara gave a small laugh as she took it in her hands and began twisting and turning it, slowly getting it to open. Soon a small click was heard, before the sphere shined holographic images of Krypton, Valeron, and several other planets. "Look theirs Krypton, and there's Valeron. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Its so beautiful." Said Kara with tears in her eyes as she now just couldn't believe how perfect this place was and her desire to live here happily overcame any previous doubt and disbelief she had.

* * *

 ** _Back at Kara's home…._**

* * *

Alex was holding a picture of her and her sister when they were younger as she slowly tried to pass the time while Elros prepared to save her. She then heard a noise and immediately turned around.

Alex saw, Kara's Aunt Astra standing there in a pure black skin-tight outfit that had the house of El family crest. Alex got a furious expression on her face as she took out her gun and began firing at her, but all of the bullets bounced off of her.

She then took out her kryptonite gun but before she could pull the trigger, Astra vanished in a blur and reappeared in front of Alex, grabbed her neck and lifted her up. "I came here to help Kara, not fight!" Astra saw she was choking Alex and released her grip, causing Alex to gasp for air.

"You tried to kill her before! Why should I trust you now?" said Alex with a fierce glare.

"Kara saved me from a death without honor. As a fellow soldier, I expect you understand the meaning of that." Alex sighed and continued staring at Astra. "Kara has been attacked by a telepathic parasite known as the Black Mercy."

"We know that already. Were already in the process of helping Kara and getting that thing off of her."

Astra looked confused for a second as to how she knew what a Black Mercy was but brushed it off. "That will not be easy. The Black Mercy has her trapped in life like illusions of her perfect fantasy life."

"We know that too. We also know that Kara has to reject the fantasy in order for her to escape. You better pray she does otherwise, there is no place in hell you will be able to hide from me…that is if you can escape from him first." Said Alex in a menacing tone.

"Who are you talking about and how do you know all that?" asked Astra as she was perplexed by what Alex had said.

"You'll know soon enough." Alex then walked out of Kara's room leaving Astra to her own thoughts.

The Kryptonian noticed two pictures on a nearby desk, one which showed Kara and Alex together when they were younger and another picture was of her and Elros happily smiling.

* * *

 ** _At an unknown place…._**

* * *

In a dark room, with a white glowing round table, stood the figures of Non, Astra and around a dozen Kryptonian soldiers who were sentenced to Fort Rozz years ago. They were looking at a holographic display of National City, discussing their plans.

"We will hit the six targets simultaneously." Said Astra before Non-stepped in.

"Timing is of the essence. The packages must be deployed before the humans have the chance to uncover our plan."

"This is what we fought so hard for back on Krypton. Now is our chance to finish the job." Said Astra with a smirk before looking at the captain of the squad of soldiers. "Ready your men!"

The captain nodded and all of the soldiers filed out of the room before Non turned towards Astra. "Where were you? Earlier."

Astra turned towards her husband with a glare. "You dare question me?"

"Were on the verge of launching our campaign against the humans, and you disappear without explanation, so yes, I dare question you." Fiercely said Non.

Astra smirked at him. "Then ask me."

"Is your heart in this war?"

Astra then lost her smirk and for a moment she felt very conflicted about everything but that look disappeared as she glared at Non who didn't catch her moment of confliction. "Once Myraid is complete, humanity will be brought to its knees! And this planet will be saved."

Non nodded a bit. "I was a afraid you went to the humans because of what I did to your niece. Forgive me for questioning your loyalty."

Non then left, leaving Astra to her own thoughts of not really wanting this war but rather just living a peaceful life with her only remaining family.

* * *

 ** _Later at the DEO…._**

* * *

Alex had gotten word that Elros was ready so she had quickly made her way back to the DEO while Hank had to do some rather pathetic acting and fake crying in front of Cat. She took pity on 'Kara' and allowed her to go for the day. Winn managed to convince Hank to let James come with them to the DEO as they were very worried about Kara and wanted to be by her side.

They now stood in Kara's room a few feet away from Kara's bed which had two other bed beside them, one which Alex was sitting on and the other was occupied by Elros.

"I'm ready, but I'm going to have to warn you, the parasite will try to keep Kara there and if you end up dying or severely hurt in there, you can lose your life here." Warned Elros.

Alex just nodded. "Don't worry about me."

Elros just nodded and turned towards Hank. "Don't try any way to interfere with us. It may cost us our lives." Hank reluctantly nodded before motioning the scientist to attack several wires to Elros and Alex's bodies so they could keep track of their vitals. Elros then put one of his hands-on Kara's forehead while his other hand took Alex's hand. "Put your hand on her forehead."

Alex complied and watched as Elros shut his eyes and began concentrating. A visible blue aura surrounded him and everyone watched in awe as the aura surrounded Alex and Kara as well. They then saw a stream of blue energy leaving Elros and Alex's foreheads and enter into Kara's forehead. The two bodies of Elros and Alex dropped down on the bed as a single tether of blue energy could be seen coming from Elros and Alex's heads and going into Kara's head.

* * *

 ** _In Kara's Fantasy…._**

* * *

Alex and Elros slowly opened their eyes as they quickly became adjusted to the light. They looked around and they found that they were in a roofless circular area with some hexagonal shaped tables.

"I was right. Were on Krypton." Said Elros.

"Where do you think we'll find Kara?" asked Alex as they began walking towards an open door that led to a long corridor.

Elros paused for a bit before trying to access the speed force to see if he could run around and find Kara quickly, but he soon found out that he couldn't. He then tried to use his telekinesis on Alex to lift her up but he couldn't do that either.

Alex looked at Elros with a worried expression as he had a frown on his face. "It seems I can't access any of my powers."

"What! Why?"

"Well this is Kara's fantasy in her mind. In here she holds all the power and the parasite could be interfering."

"Well then how are we going to find her?!" exclaimed Alex as things were already not looking so good.

Elros didn't answer as he tried to feel Kara and surprisingly he could now. He thought it was probably because of them being in Kara's mind right now as before all he could feel was a void in their bond. Elros felt an immense amount of happiness from the bond and he could already tell that Kara was giving into the fantasy and was almost their to accepting this as her life although they're was a small underlying feeling of knowing this was all fake but just wanting it to be real.

"Follow me." Said Elros to which Alex followed but after a while she voiced her concern.

"Do you know where your going?"

"Yes, I can feel Kara through our bond but…"

"But what!?"

"She's almost given into this fantasy. We have to hurry." Said Elros in a worried tone, not wanting to lose the woman he loved.

Alex got a horrified expression on her face as they started to run through the corridors and after a while, Elros eventually stopped at a set of rather large doors where a lot of chatter could be heard. He then pushed the doors open with tremendous force before he shouted.

"KARA!"

* * *

 ** _A few minutes earlier with Kara…._**

* * *

Kara had a radiant smile on her face as she walked into a large room with Elros hand in hand. She wore a stunning sleeveless crimson dress that hugged her curves tightly yet maintained complete modesty, not showing much skin other then her arms. She wore red heels and a gorgeous silvery white necklace that held a metallic combination of the house of El and house of Anitos family crests.

Meanwhile, 'Elros' was wearing his usual white Kryptonian style suit along with his cloak/cape and a plain crown that had a golden ring with two silver streams coming out of the two sides of the ring and going around the circumference of the golden ring. Kara wore the same crown on top of her head.

The two currently entered their special betrothal party where she could see all sorts of race of aliens their speaking to one another. All eyes turned to them when they walked into the room before a large amount of clapping could be heard before they all went up and greeted and congratulated the two while shaking their hands before leaving to go back to talking.

Elros was then pulled away by the members of his squad who began talking to him of old times, while Kara noticed her childhood best friend Rayna. Rayna was a young beautiful woman much like Kara. She had reddish brown hair, light blue eyes and pink lips (Rayna looks like Rachel Nichols).

"Welcome your majesty." Teased Rayna while bowing.

"Why thank you lady Rayna." Teased back Kara with her own mock bow.

The two then laughed and then hugged each other. "So, how's being the Queen of the galaxy feel like?"

"Happy. Not being the Queen but just being with him." Said Kara with a sigh of happiness but an underlying feeling of guilt that seemed to be growing as she knew this was not real but she was trying to convince herself it was. The guilt was know growing as she could feel Elros through her bond again. Before it felt as a void was there but now she could feel him again and he was growing closer and closer and she knew that the Elros currently in the room was not hers. But she felt so desperate of wanting to be with her family, to be able to talk with them, spend time with them that she just started to accept everything.

"You know I would never have expected you to find your soul mate in someone like Elros. Finding a soul mate is nearly impossible in itself and considering how you never were gave any boys the time of day, but when you two met after the war, you could never be separated." Kara just nodded, thinking that that was just wrong on how they met. "Not only that, but so many in this galaxy are going to consider you as a goddess Kara." Said Rayna with chuckle.

"What why?" asked Kara as she subconsciously knew from what Elros told her that during the time of war, he gained the moniker of being the God of War and Hope.

"Don't you remember? Elros became a God in everyone's eyes when he single handily took out almost the entire Chthonic Alliance when he went on that mission?"

Kara just nodded a bit as she went into a bit of thinking. She felt that that was wrong. Elros had died in the eyes of the galaxy and had landed on some other planet but she couldn't remember what that planet was but she felt as if it was very important. Like she left something behind.

"What did the formed King and Queen think of you? Their going to be arriving here soon." asked Rayna.

"Who?" asked Kara as she was cut out from her thoughts

"Former King Ramas and Queen Elena?" stated Rayna with a confused expression.

"What? Aren't they dead."

"Uhh…no they are very much alive."

"But they died during the war!"

"Are you alright Kara?" asked Rayna with concern in her voice but before the blonde beauty could reply a soft music began playing in the background and she soon found Elros right by her side.

"Want to dance my goddess?" asked Elros.

Elros smiled at him but felt a small repulsion towards the supposed man before her as her feeling of him not being the real Elros she loved kept growing as she slowly felt the feeling of the real Elros getting closer.

Kara just nodded and they went into the center of the room and started dancing and much of the other Kryptonian couples joined with them. After, a while 'Elros' started to close in for a kiss but Kara turned her head away.

Elros was about to question if something was wrong, when the doors to the room burst open and she heard a shout. The voice behind said shout made her heart skip a beat.

"KARA!"

Elros and Alex burst into the room as all the eyes of the various races fell on them. Kara looked at the two figures and she immediately recognized Elros and she had a feeling that that was the real him. The real man she loved. She looked at the woman standing beside him. She felt like she knows her. The woman is very important to her but couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Who are you?" asked Kara.

Elros saw the confused expression on Kara's face and his heart ached seeing how Kara didn't quite remember them. "Its me Kara. Elros."

"And I'm Alex, your sister." Said Alex with a smile, glad to see Kara again.

"I have no sister. And how can you be Elros when he's right here." Said Kara pointing to the man beside her.

"Kara your suffering from a parasite known as a Black Mercy. Its creating these life like illusions of your prefect fantasy. You were incapacitated by it back on Earth." Explained Elros.

"Earth?" said Kara as she thought a bit and a memory of her briefly being attacked by said creature came to her but she still didn't want to let go of her perfect life.

"Its where you have been for the last 12 years Kara. We're here to take you home." Said Alex.

"I am home." Said Kara looking back at her mother and father but a flash of memories of Eliza, Jeremiah and Alex came to her making her flinch a bit that everyone noticed.

The parasitic created illusions saw that Kara was faltering and started to reject the fantasy so they reacted.

"You will not take her from me." Exclaimed 'Elros' as he and a bunch of Kryptonian guards came forward to attack the duo.

Elros and Alex immediately went on guard and defended themselves. Elros managed to duck under the punches of two of the guards before he kneeled and spun around his leg at the two guards' legs, causing them to fall face first on the ground. He then smashed his fists into their necks, knocking them out cold.

One guard went in for a right hook but Elros caught it in the palm of his hand. He then noticed another guard on his left aiming a kick at the back of his leg right at his knee. Elros used his other arm to catch the foot before it could reach him. He then saw 'Elros' running at him before he jumped and spun around aiming to round house kick Elros in the abdomen.

Elros managed to push the two guards on his side away as he bent down backwards, causing the kick to fly above him an inch above his nose. Elros bent forward and got back up and saw 'Elros' was going for an uppercut while the other two guards were running at him from the sides aiming a punch at his head and abdomen.

Elros tilted his body slightly to the right and dodged the uppercut before aiming his own punch at 'Elros' abdomen but he caught it. Elros then smirked and pulled his hand from his grip before spinning around him causing 'Elros' to be in direct range of the other two guards attacks. 'Elros' got a devastating haymaker towards his face causing it to snap to the side as he got dazed before he hunched over and gasped for breath as he was struck in the abdomen. Elros then landed a chop on 'Elros' neck, knocking him out cold before he ran forwards and landed an uppercut on one of the guards sending him into the air before he spun around and landed a kick in his abdomen. This caused the guard to fly backwards and hit the other guard, knocking them both out cold.

Meanwhile, with Alex, two guards ran up to her aiming to restrain her but that was their mistake as she used her DEO training and the training Elros gave her to fight back. Alex ran to the guard on her right and spun around while grabbing his hand in a lock. She jerked her arms causing a sickening crack to be heard as the guard's arm was broken. As he cried out in pain Alex chopped his neck driving him into unconsciousness but her focus on just one of the guards caused her to be left open as she was sent flying back, curtesy of a powerful punch to her face by the other guard.

Alex slowly got up as the guard made its way towards her. He then proceeded to fire fast punches and kicks at Alex but she managed to dodge or deflect them all until she got an opening and kicked him in the abdomen, sending him stumbling backwards. The angry guard managed to regain his composure before he fell down. He then started to run up to Alex intending to land a fierce punch to her face but she just smirked.

Alex saw the opening in the man's movement and reared her right foot back before bringing it swinging up, landing right at the man's family jewels. A small crack was heard as the man went pale and held on to his important area for dear life before falling unconscious from the incredible pain. Pain which he had never felt the likes of before. When this had happened every male Kryptonian and Valeronian including Elros who had just finished fighting, did something that all male species seemed to do and sub-consciously held their hands over their own family jewels.

The whole times the fighting was going on, Kara felt a lot of worry in her heart not for 'Elros' but the other intruder Elros who she felt a very strong connection towards. She also flinched when Alex got hit and wanted to run up to her and help her but she saw that she easily defended herself.

Many more guards then came behind them and held different styled weapons at them causing Elros and Alex to stop moving as they looked at Kara.

Alura then stepped up. "You have intruded on this special party and harmed our people and the King of the Valeronian people and Empyrean Alliance. You will be given the maximum penalty, banishment to the Phantom Zone!"

"Kara!" Alex walked forward but she and Elros were then held down by two guards. "If they take us away we will all be trapped here until the Black Mercy kills us."

"Do not listen to her. Once she is gone we will be happy again." Said Zor-El as he saw the conflicted expression on Kara's face.

"Kara, they're trying to silence us because they are afraid of what we have to say!" said while struggling against his captor's hold.

"They are trying to confuse you with lies." Said Alura.

"No we're trying to remind you of the truth. Life isn't prefect." Said Alex before Elros continued.

"I know it can be very hard at times and lonely especially when we have lost everything. I wish with all my heart Kara that all of this could have been real. That you could have been happy with your family back on Krypton just like I wish my family was still alive. But this isn't real Kara. You have a real family waiting for you back on Earth. I'm waiting for you Kara." Said Elros in a warming tone.

The ground shook causing everyone in the room to stumble a bit. Kara was starting to remember her life back on Earth. Her life with Alex and Eliza, growing up and struggling to fit in. Then eventually working at CatCo and making new friends. However, the strongest memories were those of ones she spent with Elros. Kara felt the love between them and it was drawing her in, destroying her fantasy and she wanted to go to the real people that loved her.

"I can't promise you a life without pain and suffering and loss because pain is apart of life. Its what makes us who we are. Its what makes you a hero." Alex then struggled and managed to worm her way out of the guard's grasp but they caught her when she tried to run to Kara. "You fight everyday to keep people from struggling, I know you can remember! Please!"

The place shook once again as Kara remembered her time as Supergirl helping people, saving lives.

Elros then wormed his way out of the guards' grasp and elbowed them in the face knocking them down as he ran towards Kara before he held her hands in her own. Both felt a surge of warmth and love spread through them which Kara excepted, thus the other illusions were unable to interfere.

"Kara, I know how much you want your family back just like I want mine but its something we can't have. I know you want to live here happily but it isn't real. Please come back to us. Back to your family. Back to the people who love you Kara. Hank, Eliza, Winn, James, Alex…and me. Please Kara, I can't live without. I love you with all my heart and I promise you on my life that I will always protect you from pain. I'll always be there for you, no matter what. No matter what you do, where you go, I'll be by your side."

As Kara heard the words coming out of Elros' mouth her eyes teared up. She remembered everything about her life back on Earth. She saw the man she loved and she leaned in to kiss him as the ground started shaking more violently and in the distance, geysers of lava could be seen jetting out of the ground.

Kara kept kissing Elros finally having the real him by her side. After, she kissed him, she hugged him and cried, not ever wanting to let go.

Elros hugged back and kissed the top of her forehead before gently lifting her chin up. He saw her the tears in her eyes and his heart ached but he gave her a small smile. "Let's go home Kara."

She nodded as she looked at Alex behind him who was now free of the guards hold and smiled at her which she returned. She then turned around and saw her mother, father, aunt and little cousin Kal-El.

She gave them a sad smile. "I wish…I want so much for all of this to be true. To stay here with all of you, but this isn't real." She then looked at her mother Alura. "You taught me to be so strong…and I am." She said while nodding to which Alura smiled sadly and also nodded. "Thank you. Krypton will be in my heart forever but my sister and the man I love are right. I have to go."

The ground shook more and more violently, causing everyone to stumble.

Alura, Zor-El, Astra and Kal-El's eyes all went black. "We will never let you leave!" said the four in unison in a somewhat demonic voice.

They then ran forward trying to jump and restrain Kara but Elros jumped forward and his eyes glowed blue as he launched a telekinetic blast towards them, sending them flying back. He looked confused as to how he had his powers but he looked at Kara and guessed it was because she got her memories back and she accepted the truth.

"Let's go Kara." Said Elros as he took Kara's hand and led her to Alex. All three of them stumbled as Kara brought Alex into a hug and the ground shook.

The two then separated, and Elros put his hands to Kara's and Alex's forehead as they were surrounded by a blue glow and they vanished in a bright light just as Krypton exploded.

* * *

 ** _Back at the DEO…._**

* * *

Everyone was waited in anticipation when Elros and Alex entered Kara's mind. After, a while when they saw Alex and Elros shaking a little and their heartbeat quickening they panicked, not knowing what to do. Hank was about to order the scientist to shock them awake as he didn't want to lose Alex and Elros too but he remembered that Elros warned him not to interfere.

As such they waited and waited and after they saw the two small lights coming from Kara's forehead and each one traveled down its own visible stream of energy before they entered Alex's and Elros' respective bodies.

The two quickly woke up and looked at Kara.

"Did it work?" asked Alex.

Elros said nothing as he looked at Kara. He felt her through the bond again and he sighed in relief. "Yes, it worked."

They too sighed in relief but they saw the Black Mercy was still attached to her. Before they could voice their concern, said parasitic organism started to retract itself from the blonde beauty's body before it fell to the ground and decomposed.

Kara woke up and frantically removed her oxygen mask as she looked around. Elros saw the lost and broken look in Kara's eyes of having to lose her world and family all over again and it broke his heart to see her so hurt.

"Hey its okay Kara. Were here." Said Elros as he took Kara's hand to give her some comfort.

"You okay?" asked James but Kara didn't even hear him.

"Kara are you okay?" asked James again but he got no response from her.

Elros then cupped her cheek and smiled warmingly at her. Kara looked up at her love and hugged him hard as she cried. James frowned as he was unable to get a response from Kara but Elros immediately did.

Kara cried for a bit before she separated. She then got off her bed and looked at everyone in the room. "Who did this to me?"

Alex stepped up. "Non."

Anger flared in Kara's eyes. "Where is he?"

* * *

 ** _In the main room of the DEO…._**

* * *

Hank, Winn, James, Alex, Elros and Kara stood in front of the screens in the main room as they discussed what the other Kryptonians were doing.

"The Kryptonians used the Black Mercy and the Solar Storms to distract us from their next move. Agent Vasquez says you have a working theory on what that might be." Said Hank as he looked at Winn.

"Uh-Well like I said before, I thought it might have something to do with satellites and since I spent most of my time looking at satellite signals, I decided to analyze them with your computers which by the way if your having like a fire sale you just let me no." said Winn with an awkward smile which got frowns from Hank and everyone else so he decided to get serious again.

"Anyway, I found some hidden transmissions buried in the sea-bend spectrum." Said Winn as Kara looked at the ground with anger in her eyes to which Elros responded by placing a comforting hand on her shoulders. This caused her to smile at him but the anger was still there. James noticed this and frowned in jealousy.

"So, what's the connection?" asked Hank.

"Well funny you should ask, they all use Lord tech servers, which happened to be based the same place where Non and his troops attacked. He's using Lord's tech to override the civilian network. Non didn't take anything, he left something behind. A virus."

"A virus that does what?" asked James.

"I don't know. I don't want to wait around to find out." Immediately replied Hank.

"How do we find them?" asked Kara with anger and impatience in her tone.

"From what Maxwell Lord told us, there are 6 satellite farms around the city limits. They're most likely the next targets. Scramble out teams to each location!" said Hank and was about to walk away to get prepared but Kara stepped in front of her.

"Non is mine!" said Kara in a furious tone.

Hank just nodded and went away while James walked up to Kara. "What are you going to do him?"

"I'm going to make him pay!" said Kara in anger as she walked away while James frowned. He couldn't help but feel resentment at Kara's anger and the moment of darkness he saw inside of her.

Everyone else left to get prepared for the fight ahead while James and Winn stayed behind.

* * *

 ** _At the satellite farm Non was at…._**

* * *

Non plugged in a large futuristic hard drive disk into the satellite panel but before he could activate it, he was rammed into by a furious Kara who had flown at him at her top speed.

They were sent tumbling some distance away and Kara managed to recover first as she walked over to Non, turned him over and glared at him.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" roared Kara in a furious tone as she grabbed Non by the collar. "YOU MADE ME LOSE THEM AGAIN!"

She landed a pull powered punch on his face before she put both her hands on the sides of his face. "MY PARENTS! MY WHOLE WORLD!" roared Kara once again with pure anger and fury in her eyes.

She kept punching him again and again for a while before she got off of him and lifted him up by his collar before holding him above the ground by his throat. "And if you think, I'm going to let you take this world away from me too! You think I'm going to let you hurt them like you hurt me! NEVER!" She then proceeded to land 3 punches to his face and one to his abdomen all while keeping her chokehold before she swung him around and threw him.

He landed some distance away and got up soon as he fiddled with the tablet like gadget in his hands. Kara then noticed a few people coming out of the satellite farm to see what the commotion was all about.

"Stay back!"

* * *

 ** _With Astra…._**

* * *

Astra was about to plug a gadget same as the one Non had into her satellite but she jumped slightly and dropped the gadget when bullets were fired at her. She turned around and saw Alex sliding down a rope hanging from a helicopter while firing bullets at her.

With an angry expression, Astra launched her heat vision laser beams at the rope, cutting it and causing Alex to fall to the ground.

"I don't want to fight you Astra." Said Alex as she recovered from her fall.

"I helped my niece out of a sense for duty, which does not extend to you."

"That's not why you helped her. You love her and I can feel that you don't really want to do any of this." Said Alex and she saw in Astra's eyes that she was right.

Astra trying to deny what Alex said ran up to Alex and pushed her against a railing surrounding the area they were at and had her in a choke hold. "You know nothing of me!"

"I know that you have had plenty of chances to kill me. To kill Kara." Struggled Alex as Astra went wide eyed. "But you haven't, because you don't want to. Give it up Astra! Help us!" Astra's eyes showed a lot of confliction and her heart agreed with Alex. She wanted nothing more then to give up this fight and live peacefully with her last living family member.

She then heard the sound of someone landing after flying and immediately turned around. "Kara!" she then noticed that a Green Martian was standing a few feet from her. "I thought all of your kind was dead from the war!"

"They are not. My people still live thanks to a great man and Earth is his and my home now. I will not let you take it!" said J'onn J'onzz in a determined voice.

Astra frowned not quite understanding how that was possible as they were unaware of the true outcome of the war due to being stuck in the Phantom Zone. The Kryptonian rushed at him blocking a punch from him before she landed her own in his abdomen and then kneed his face. She then proceeded to throw him upwards.

* * *

 ** _With Elros…._**

* * *

Elros appeared at his satellite farm in a streak of white lightning and he saw a Kryptonian in their black uniform standing there about to plug in the rectangular prism shaped gadget into the satellite computer.

White lightning flashed in his eyes and around his body before he ran full force towards the Kryptonian and landed a fierce punch that sent him flying quite some ways away. He was about to walk up to him as the man was slowly getting up but he felt the presence of 3 others behind and when he turned he saw 3 Kryptonians flying above him before they launched their heat vision laser beams at him.

White lightning crackled around him once again as he ran out of way before he flew at one of the Kryptonians, grabbed him by his arm and threw him right into the Kryptonian that had been on the ground. They both were sent tumbling back and were winded from the beating they received.

The remaining two Kryptonians, rushed at Elros in a blur aiming fast punches and kicks at him but Elros easily dodged them all as white lightning continually crackled around his body. He then proceeded to land punch after punch and kick after kick on the two Kryptonian soldiers damaging them heavily despite their invulnerability. Elros' eyes then glowed light blue as he raised his arms towards the two Kryptonians and swung it at the two soldiers on the ground. The two air-borne soldiers were sent flying towards the downed soldiers thanks to Elros' powerful telekinesis.

The four got up after a struggle and looked at their opponent. Fear was laced in their eyes as they had never been defeated so easily. Not even by their commanders. But they didn't give up as they began firing a multitude of heat vision laser beams at Elros.

Elros smirked at them as white lightning crackled in his eyes and around his body as a plan formed in his mind.

* * *

 ** _With Kara…._**

* * *

Kara landed a huge and powerful punch straight on Non's chest, sending him skidding backwards.

"You, stupid girl!" said Non in an angry voice. "Have you any idea what your doing?"

"YES! I'M STOPPING YOU!"

"Your mother believed she could, but she failed!"

"I WON'T" said Kara in a fierce tone as she leaped in a huge jump before landing a powerful punch on Non's face, sending him tumbling backwards. "Because I have known pain, but I have also known love. Pure love. And the people here are my family! I may have been born on Krypton but I choose Earth, and I will protect it until my last breath." Said Kara with determination in her voice as she landed a hard hay-maker on Non, causing him to hit the ground.

Non slowly got up and turned towards her. "You have the hubris of the great house of El which blinds you, to the truth! HUMANITY IS A DIESEASE! MYRAID IS THE CURE!" Non then launched his heat vision laser beams that landed on Kara's abdomen and sent her skidding back around 30 feet. "You are getting better, Kara Zor-El, but I will not be dying today!"

Non then turned his head and launched his heat vision at a joint holding the huge satellite up on the tower. The heat vision broke the joint as the satellite began falling to the ground. Kara saw this and immediately flew up to hold on to the satellite before laying it gently on the ground.

She then heard Alex's voice through her comms. "Kara get over here now! Astra wants to talk to you."

* * *

 ** _With Elros…._**

* * *

Elros kept dodging all of the heat vision laser beams that were thrown at him quite easily as he was flying around with a streak of white lightning behind him. He kept going and going and eventually, the 4 soldiers tired out and panted heavily as using their heat vision takes up quite a bit of strength and stamina.

Seeing this, Elros knew he had the opportunity to enact his plan. He then began to fly above them in a circular fashion at an incredible speed. A fierce amount of white lightning crackled around his body, in his eyes and behind him. A strong wind was also picked up as a tornado started to form. The 4 soldiers kept watching as they were too tired to do anything.

Elros had built enough speed for his plan within a few seconds, after which he launched 4 lightning bolts at the 4 soldiers. Each soldier was hit with a bolt and white lightning coursed throughout their bodies sending them into shock before they faded into unconsciousness. Elros was about to pick them up to carry them back to the DEO but he heard Alex calling out for Kara and immediately went to Alex's location.

* * *

 ** _With Alex…._**

* * *

Having thrown the Green Martian away, Astra went back to the Satellite and proceeded to insert the hard disk in which caused it to turn invisible. She was then suddenly knocked quite a distance away as J'onn J'onzz had rammed into her.

Astra ran up to the Green Martian aiming to punch him but she went right through him which shocked her. J'onn J'onzz then hit her with a strong punch on her back causing her to arch backwards. The Green Martian then grabbed onto her body and flew upwards as they graced a small portion of a nearby building. He then flew her higher before bringing her back down and slamming her into the ground.

Astra recovered much quicker then J'onn J'onzz had expected so he was caught off-guard when she raced at him landing two punches in his abdomen and chest before she kicked him at his knee from behind causing him to kneel to on the floor. She then went behind him and held a dagger to his throat.

"Fear not Martian. You will die a soldier's death." Said Astra as she looked ready to kill her but a voice stopped her.

"ASTRA DON'T! A MEMBER OF YOUR FAMILY IS STILL ALIVE!" shouted Alex.

This caught Astra's attention as she looked behind her and saw Alex looking at her with a pleading expression but her hand was on her swords hilt ready to draw if need be.

"What do you mean?" asked Astra still firmly holding her dagger and J'onn in place.

"Do you know about Xan Nor-El?" asked Alex.

This immediately caught Astra off-guard as she wasn't sure how Kara's supposed surrogate sister from Earth knew about him. She didn't think Kara would remember him since she was quite young when he left to join the Valeronian army. "How do you know about him?!" she stared now staring at her and J'onn out of her grip.

He could have easily attacked her now but decided to see where this would play out.

"I also know about the galactic war that had been waged in our galaxy between the Empyrean and Chthonic alliances. Xan joined the Valeronian army after he was defeated in combat by a man named Ramas."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW OF ALL OF THIS?!" asked Astra fiercely.

"I know because, the king's son, the prince told me. He told me and Kara of everything. The outcome of the war and how he killed nearly everyone in the Chthonic Alliance and saved this galaxy from destruction. He also told me that the Green Martians, Valeronians and Kryptonians were near extinction after the war had ended, but now they are rebuilding their civilization!"

Astra dropped her dagger in shock as she digested everything she had been told. "Their alive. My people and a member of my family is still alive." She then looked at Alex before a doubt was raised in her mind. "How do I know your not lying to me about my people being alive?!"

"If you don't want to believe me then believe Kara!" said Alex before she turned her coms on. "Kara get over here now! Astra wants to talk to you."

The two waited for a few moments as Astra stayed silent with some tears in her eyes, hoping for this to be real. Soon Kara arrived but beside her another figure in black landed beside her who she recognized was a man that goes by Optimus.

"Aunt Astra?" asked Kara as she gazed upon her second last living family member and she was surprised to see that the woman wasn't fighting and rather had tears in her eyes.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"Is Xan Nor-El still alive? Are our people still alive? Were not the last ones?" asked Astra in a desperate voice.

Kara smiled at her and nodded her head. "Its all true Aunt Astra. Our people are rebuilding and happy." She then looked at Elros and nodded her head.

Elros returned the nod and took off his mask and looked at Kara's Aunt. "Its true. They are still alive and rebuilding. I know for sure."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elros Anitos."

Astra gasped when she heard his name and this confirmed that he was telling the truth as the Anitos household was famous throughout the galaxy and in the beginning of the war, she had heard of the Valeronian prince that had been fighting fiercely in the war.

Astra dropped to her knees and Kara walked up to her. Astra hugged Kara and began sobbing to which Kara patted her head and voiced some small words of comfort. After, a while they separated and Kara looked at her Aunt in her eyes. "You don't have to fight us anymore Aunt Astra. Let's end this and we can be a family again."

Astra let loose tears of happiness as she finally accepted what her heart wanted and let go of any hatred that had been left. "I would love that more then anything."

Everyone smiled happily before they left. What they didn't see was Non quite a distance away who had listened onto their conversation with his super hearing.

"How can you Astra. Even if some of our people are still alive, Krytron is still dead. No matter, I will continue the war you started and use Myraid to bring this world to its knees." Non then flew away back to his base as his anger over Astra's betrayal grew.

* * *

 ** _Back at the DEO…._**

* * *

Hank, Alex, Elros and Kara were now standing in front of Astra's cell. When they came back Hank had explained to them that he had to detain Astra for the moment as protocol dictates and since all that goes on at the DEO goes straight to the president, he would have to do it or the president would order him to do so.

Hank had reassured Kara that if Astra can prove her loyalty to them by providing useful information and helping them stop whatever they were planning, she would be released and live the way she chose as long she didn't harm anyone.

So, they now stood there hoping Astra would tell them what they were planning and how they could stop it.

"What is Myraid?" asked Hank.

Astra sighed as she looked at them, "Myraid is a mind control device. It was designed to take control of everyone on a planet by emitting a certain frequency that targeted a species' neural network and allow us to make them do what ever we commanded them to do."

"And just what were you planning to do once Myraid was activated."

"Me and Non were planning on controlling every human on Earth and have them work towards one single purpose of healing this planet. Undoing all of the damage humans have done to it over the centuries." Explained Astra with in a sad face as she realized the cruelty behind what she was going to do despite her honorable intentions.

"Where is your base?"

"What do you plan on doing once you know of its location?" asked Astra.

Hank sighed knowing that once he uttered the next few words, Astra probably won't tell them. "We were going to launch a nuke at it and destroy it, especially if what you told me about Myraid is true."

"Then I'm sorry but I won't tell you. But give me the chance to talk to Non and the soldiers. I may be able to convince them to give up the fight and surrender peacefully."

Hank sighed and thought for a bit. "Alright. I will give you that chance but if they don't surrender, then I'm afraid we will fight back and I can promise you that it won't be pretty." He then left the room along with Alex who went to talk with him about something.

"I'm sorry you have to be in here Aunt Astra." Said Kara as she was saddened at the fact that her family member was behind bars only after surrendering peacefully but knew that the situation couldn't be avoided.

"Its okay Kara. I probably deserve it but I look forward to being out of here and being with you." Said Astra with a smile.

"I'll leave you two to catch up." Said Elros as he gave Kara a loving kiss which she happily returned before he left.

"So, it seems you have found love." Teased Astra and Kara immediately knew that this was going to be an interesting conversation.

* * *

 ** _At Kara's home…._**

* * *

After, having caught up with her Aunt once they gotten past the awkward stage of them discussing her love life, Kara left the DEO and returned home where she knew Elros would be waiting for her. She opened the door to home and was surprised to see Alex and Elros setting up the table, while James and Winn washed the dishes.

"You guys. You did not have to do this." Exclaimed Kara but she had a smile on her face.

"Wait seriously we didn't? I thought this was mandatory." Teased back Winn.

"Well Elros deserves the credit Kara. It was his idea after all. And he did all of the cooking."

"Really Elros?" asked Kara in disbelief with her eyes nearly tearing with happiness.

"Of course. I knew how you were feeling after everything you have been through, and well food is the best thing I could think of to cheer you up." Said Elros as he laid a pot of delicious spicy stew on the table.

Kara walked up to him and kissed him passionately, showing her gratitude for everything he did for her and James didn't show as much jealousy as before but it was still there. They broke off after a while and Kara turned to the others in the room. "You guys being here is enough for me." She then sighed. "Hey we need to talk about that fantasy world I was in."

"Kara, you don't have to." Said Winn.

"I want to tell you guys why I imagined myself on Krypton and…" she trailed off and looked at Elros remembering the fact that they were soon going to be married but didn't tell the others.

She looked at Alex and saw some fear in her eyes of what Kara might say while Elros looked at her with an understanding look and James and Winn with a curious look. "Its not because I hate it here, its because, I never forgot the feeling of losing everything and after meeting Elros and learning that some of my people are still alive…well that life was just something I thought might be possible again."

"But I came back because I realized, that I belong here with you all. My family and the man I love." Said Kara with a smile before they all engaged in a group huge and James did feel a little jealous at Kara's statement.

"Guess its true what they say, 'There is no place like home'." Said Kara with a laugh and everyone else joined.

"You just quoted a movie Danvers. That's like a whole new level on our friendship." Said Winn with a smile and Kara laughed.

"Well Kara, I hope your hungry because I made all of your favourites. Pot stickers, home made pizza, spicy chicken stew, you name it. I also bought all sorts of ice cream flavours so go crazy." Said Elros with a smile and chuckled when he saw her drooling and disbelief expression. She jumped up and down before giving Elros a quick kiss and running to the table to eat.

* * *

 ** _A few hours later…._**

* * *

Elros sat in a nice comfortable chair on the balcony with Kara on his lap. Both were enjoying the nice cool night breeze after enjoying the evening eating and talking with Alex, Winn, James and each other.

After, they cleaned up and everyone left, Kara called Elros to the balcony as she wanted to share one thing she didn't mention about her time in her fantasy.

"Hey Elros…"

"What is it Kara?" asked Elros in a soothing tone.

"I…I just wanted to tell you something else I experienced in that fantasy. Its one of things alongside having my family back that made me want to stay there." Said Kara with a blush on her face but a hint of sadness and slight fear.

"I'm here Kara. You can tell me anything." Said Elros in a calm and loving tone trying to soothe any worries she might have as he saw and felt the fear and sadness Kara felt.

"In that fantasy…you…I…we were betrothed. We were going to get married soon. I was so happy then that I would get a family of my own…that I just didn't want to go. Having my family back and given that chance, it became so hard for me. If you hadn't come with Alex to get me out, I probably wouldn't have left." Said Kara now only fearing rejection from Elros not because she didn't trust him or thought that he didn't love her but because of recently having everything ripped away from her and fearing that Elros would be taken from her as well.

"Kara…" started off Elros as he gently raised her face by her chin so their eyes looked at each other. "Your so strong…if it was me in your place and I was given everything like that, I probably wouldn't have the strength to give up everything the way you did and come back. And as far as marriage goes, I will happily marry you one day Kara. You're the only woman who I will ever marry as you're the only woman who will ever hold my heart Kara. I am yours forever and always. I love you."

"Elros…I love you too. I'm only yours. I'll always be yours." Said Kara with tears of joy down her face as she kissed the man she loved deeply as the last traces of fear from the Black Mercy having ripped her whole world from her was taken away.

The couple began to make out heavily and went on for a couple of hours before they returned to bed and went to sleep, with peaceful thoughts in their heads and their hearts shining brightly as the ever-burning flame of their infinite love for each other held strong and would continue to hold until the end of time.

* * *

 ** _The next day at CatCo…._**

* * *

Kara walked out of the elevator with Cat's latte and a bag of some doughnuts in hand and a big smile on her face. She then saw Winn running up to her with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey, we have a problem!" said Winn as Kara began walking towards her desk.

"What is it?"

"Its Miss Grant…she"

"Don't worry Winn I will deal with Miss Grant. I know she is upset with me but her and I have been through a lot and…" that was when she noticed another desk that was a few feet in front of hers. A name plate was on the table that read 'Siobhan Smythe'. "And why is there a desk here…and how do you pronounce that name?"

That's when the Cat Grant's private elevator dinged and said woman walked out and signed a form when a man approached her with a clipboard.

"Good morning, Miss Grant!" greeted Kara happily.

"Kiera…" said Cat as she smiled. "I see you have met Siobhan."

"I'm sorry who?"

That's when a young woman around her mid-twenties with reddish brown hair and a condescending smirk on her face greeted Kara. "Good morning. Siobhan Smythe."

Kara shook her hand with a confused and shocked expression on her face. She turned to Cat and said, "You pronounced her name…correctly."

"Well I could see that your job was beginning to strain your abilities, so I took it upon myself to hire another assistant to help you." Kara smiled awkwardly remembering she hasn't been employee of the month the past few days even though none of it was her fault. "Assistant number 1" said Cat looking at Siobhan, "meet assistant number 2."

Kara was shocked. "I'm…2."

Siobhan then stepped up with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Your coffee Miss Grant. I hand pressed it myself with using beans grown in the shaved Guava tree found in the slopes of Mt. Buru in Panema."

"Your latte Miss Grant from Noonan's, your favourite." Said Kara with a strained smile as she was a bit irritated by what was happening.

Cat ignored her and took Siobhan's cup of coffee. "Get Olsen and Lane into my office, I need someone to take notes."

Kara took back the latte. "I got it."

"You handle the phones assistant number 2, Assistant number 1 come with me." Said Cat walking into her office.

Siobhan walked after Cat with a smug expression on her face as she looked at Kara. Winn saw Kara's irritated expression and walked up to her desk. "How long do you think Cat's mini me will last?"

"Not long." Said Kara in a strained voice as she sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than Winn. "Cat is mad at me so she hired someone else to teach me a lesson. I mean the poor girl is a pawn really. I kind of feel sorry for her actually."

"Sure yeah…" said Winn in a disbelieving tone.

"I do! I'm going to give her a chance."

Winn chuckled. "That's Supergirl's line. Its okay for Kara Danvers to be upset."

Kara showed irritation on her face before she tried to mask it with a strained sunny smile. "I'm not upset." She said as a cracking noise was heard.

Winn just smiled at her. "You just broke your phone."

Kara looked at the broken phone and just silently played it off as it never happened and went to work as Winn went back to his desk. Kara then looked at Cat's office and irritation was clear on her face as she used her super hearing to listen to what Cat was talking about.

"Eavesdropping…" was the first word Kara heard from Cat and it made her uncomfortable thinking she had someone or of sixth sense to tell when someone was eavesdropping on her. "There is a major glitch in Lord's newest phone that lets your last caller eavesdrop on your next caller. Now normally Max would be out front and center trying to do some damage control but he sent his PR-hacks so…so what does that even mean?" asked Cat as she seemed to be looking around for something.

"Maybe he's embarrassed." Suggested Lucy.

"No. No you can't embarrass a man who doesn't feel any shame. I believe that Max Lord is missing."

Kara looked uncomfortable knowing Cat hit the nail on the head. James looked out of the office at Kara for a brief moment before turning to Cat. "I…I think it may be a bit too early to jump to that conclusion."

Cat continued to search for something around her office. "In the media, early only applies to Botox and bananas."

"Yeah but Maxwell Lord has a billion dollars and the entire world at his disposal and I mean he could be anywhere doing anything." Said James trying to convince Cat.

"Yes, well that's true. Your right." Said Cat while sighing before she noticed Siobhan holding a pair of glasses in her hands, waving them at Cat.

Cat walked over with an unreadable look on her face but inside she felt wrong since it would never take this long to find something lost when Kiera was in her office. She walked to her desk pushing those thoughts back. "Okay, well he's either having, one an affair with Jennifer Lawrence…again or he's developing some revolutionary technology that's going to change the course of human history…or three he's been kidnapped." Cat then rolled her eyes. "Then it is up to me to save him. Oh, the burden of…power." She then looked at Siobhan again with an unreadable expression on her face. "You, leave." She then looked at Lucy. "You, questions."

"What do you want me to do."

"Exploit your connections at the Pentagon, I'm sure their all over this and James…my crack investigative photo journalist…get cracking." Cat then put her glasses on as she went into her thoughts while in the back of her mind she was thinking that maybe she was being too hard on Kara.

Meanwhile, James walked out of the office and came up to Kara. "We need to talk."

Before she could respond, Siobhan stood up from her desk and interrupted them. "I can help you Mr. Olsen. Miss Grant said I was too handle all matters concerning department heads." She then walked around her desk and stood in front of James. "And on a personal note, it would be an honor to assist…an artist of your caliber." Said Siobhan in a somewhat sultry tone.

James smiled awkwardly. "Maybe…maybe some other time." He then turned towards Kara. "Kara…"

Kara got the message and got up from her desk, "Sure." She said as she walked behind him.

Siobhan just looked at her going away thinking something was going on between James and Kara.

* * *

 ** _In James' office…._**

* * *

James and Kara walked in and Kara knew what the conversation was going to be about and sighed silently.

"Kara what am I supposed to do? I know exactly where Max is."

Kara visibly sighed now. "I'm sorry you have to lie."

"Its not just the lying, its…its everything you and the DEO are doing with Max. Your holding him against his will, without due process, without trial. Its just wrong." Exasperated James.

"He tried to kill me and Elros!" exclaimed Kara.

James nodded. "Nobody is saying he's a good guy."

"Keeping Maxwell Lords behind bars is the only way to prevent him from hurting more people!"

"That is what the justice system is for!" exclaimed James not believing that Kara is actually trying to justify keeping someone against their will.

"His army of lawyers and money would have him out in under two minutes!" Kara giving an excellent point of argument.

"Kara I know he's dangerous! Okay, he still deserves his fundamental human rights and protecting those rights and respecting those rights are what make us who we are!" said James in a fierce tone trying ton convince Kara what she was doing was wrong.

Outside their office Siobhan looked at them through their glass doors with a smirk thinking that Kara and James did have an affair with the way they were arguing.

"James I hear you but its not your job to worry about the DEO's ethics. And frankly he lost his human rights when he murdered six innocent girls to try and create Bizarro. Elros was right about him. He's so paranoid that he was willing to murder just because he was scared of us." Said Kara fiercely before she left not giving James the chance to respond.

* * *

 ** _With Elros…_**

* * *

Elros was busy unloading a box of various books that had came in from the back of a truck into the store. He was feeling a lot of irritation and eventually a bit of anger and these emotions were a lot stronger then before. He knew he had grown even closer to Kara after he and Alex saved her from the Black Mercy and with their talk last night so he guessed their emotions for each other grew too.

Jack saw the irritation on Elros' face. "Everything alright Ace?"

Elros broke out of his thoughts and looked at Jack. "Sorry, its just…" he then remembered that Jack didn't know about how Kara and he bonded together and since Jack already knew about their secret identities he figured he can trust him with that information as well. "You know how Kara and I love each other right?"

"Yes. I can see it in your eyes whenever you two look at each other. What about it?" asked a confused Jack.

"Well something you don't know about us is that we formed a bond together. You see when two people who are soul mates, when they complete each other, they form a bond. With this bond they can feel each other's emotions and with time this bond only grows. But not much is known about it since finding your soul mate is extremely rare since they could be anyone. I'm just feeling irritated and a bit angry at the moment because Kara is feeling the same right now."

"Wow…that's actually quite amazing." Said an astounded Jack not knowing that Elros and Kara were that close. He only read about such things in stories and hearing about it, it made him fill with happiness seeing Kara who he saw as a daughter found someone perfect for her.

"Yes, and after what Kara has been through, it seems our bond has grown even stronger as now I can feel like I can hear her thoughts. Like I know exactly what she's so irritated about."

"Wait what did Kara go through?" asked a worried James.

"Oh…I'm sorry we forgot to inform you since it only happened recently. You see Kara was attacked by this parasitic alien recently and she was trapped in her mind where the alien formed life like illusions of her perfect fantasy life. She lived a life back on Krypton with her family being alive again and the only way to save her was for her to reject the fantasy. Me and Alex went inside her mind and saved her but having your whole world and family ripped away from you a second time…it hit her hard. She and I talked afterwards and it just seemed like we grew closer together and understood each other at a deeper level."

Jack stood their shocked now knowing what Kara just went through. "I can't ever imagine going through something like that. I guess that's one of the reasons why you two are perfect for each other. Both of you know pain and darkness like no other and can understand each other like no one else can." Said Jack before staying silent for a while. "So, Ace what do you think Kara is so irritated about."

"Do you know of the man named Maxwell Lord who has seemingly disappeared for a few days?" asked Elros to which he received a nod. "Well the DEO had arrested him because he created Bizarro after murdering 6 innocent comatose girls and he was controlling her. We are keeping him locked up in the DEO but a man named James who works with Kara thinks that Max deserves his rights and should be put on trial according to this planet's justice system."

Jack digested the information and thought for a bit. "You know I disagree and people like that should be locked away forever where they can't hurt anyone. Letting them run free makes you as much of a murderer as he was since you could have prevented him from hurting anyone else. But you should also know Ace that he is a famous figure around the world. People are going to raise questions and it could lead to a lot of problems."

"I know…which is why I was planning on releasing him." This got a shocked look from Jack but Elros kept explaining. "I would let him go with a warning and he will know never to do something like this again because I will be keeping an eye on him and he knows how powerful we are. All he needs to know is that we easily hold his life in the palm of our hands and he'll know to keep away from us or hurting anyone else."

"I hear you Ace and even though I don't like any of that, I know that this world is not just sunshine and rainbows…"

"When you're not around Kara that is…" said Elros with a smile.

Jack chuckled. "Very true Ace, very true…sometimes doing things like that are just necessary and I can tell from your eyes that you know from experience."

Elros just nodded his head amazed to see how sharp and analytical Jack seemed to be. He would actually make a great military commander with his eyes and ability to make decisions.

"Speaking of experience Ace. I know you have a lot of it and you should use that to write a story if you want."

"Write a story…why?" asked a confused Elros.

"Let me give you a back story first. You see I was in the U.S military years ago and retired after I received an injury and just couldn't take much more of killing. I wanted to spend my time with my wife and I did until she passed away. Anyways, during the time I was in the army, I learned about a lot of things and gained a new look on life and learned a lot of things. I wanted to share that experience with others so I wrote a book where I wrote down everything I learned. It not only was an enlightening experience for me but it would give an opportunity for others to learn from my experiences.

You should do the same. Heck maybe you can get Kara to write a story with you. It can help you to express what's in your heart and give others a chance to learn from your pain and suffering."

"That's an interesting idea Jack. I will have to talk to Kara about it but I think we may just do that. Thank you for everything."

"No problem Ace. Now let's back to work. Those books aren't going to move themselves." Elros nodded and in a streak of white lightning removed every book from the truck and into their store since nobody else was around and Jack just chuckled.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

"We got a rogue…" said Hank as he moved a rolling T.V screen showing a white lanky faced male, towards Alex, Agent Vasquez and a group of DEO agents. "For Rozz prisoner number 2444. He's been hiding out in National City using a human alias, Gabriel Phillips. Surveillance spotted him yesterday. Don't be fooled by the pretty face, this thing is nasty, it feeds off of rotting flesh. He's been spotted coming and going from an abandoned warehouse downtown where we suspect he has been storing his food. Proceed with caution when apprehending him. This one bites."

* * *

 ** _At said abandoned warehouse…._**

* * *

Alex and large squad of DEO agents came out of their vans that had just parked in front of the warehouse where they suspected the alien was hiding. They all held machine guns in their hands ready to take out the alien. They walked and soon stood outside the entrance of the warehouse.

"On my 3. 1…2…3, GO!" said Alex as they knocked down the door and stormed the warehouse.

Everyone walked in the warehouse that was filled with used and old cars, some tanks of gasoline and the lights were dim. They then saw the said alien they were hunting chained against a pole.

"Help me! He's here." Said the alien in a desperate tone.

Alex then saw a figure in the shadow who was covered in some sort of black and gray armor. The figure then brought his arms together and began firing some sort of blue blasts of energy that hit one of the DEO agents.

"WEAPONS FREE!" shouted Alex as all of the agents rained hell on the armored figure.

However, all of the bullets bounced off of him as he walked towards the alien while firing the occasional blue colored blasts from his arms, sending numerous DEO agents flying backwards, hurt.

Alex managed to jump and roll behind a car dodging one of the blasts the armored humanoid figure aimed for her before she kept firing her gun. She watched him take out a couple more DEO agents with some blasts before he grabbed the alien and flew out of the warehouse.

 _"_ _Agent Danvers, are you alright?"_ asked Hank through the coms.

 _"_ _We were ambushed sir. The hostile is gone."_

 _"_ _He fled?"_

 _"_ _No. He was abducted."_

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

"It looks like your masked kidnapper was using advanced extra-terrestrial weaponry." Said Hank to Alex as they were sitting at a round table looking at a photo of the armored figure on a screen.

"Well the big question is where did he take our target?"

"And why?"

"Maybe he had some beef he needed to settle." Said Kara as she and Elros walked into the main room and stood in front of Hank and Alex.

"You should have called us." Said Elros.

Hank offered no reply so Kara spoke up. "Is he human?"

"Couldn't tell under all that armor."

"What would he want with an alien that eats rotting flesh?" asked Kara.

"The Vulture he captured could be one from a dozen other worlds for crimes he committed long before he ended up in Fort Rozz. We could be dealing with an interstellar bounty hunter."

"You don't think…" trailed off Alex.

"No, no if he was in town we would know." Denied Hank as Kara and Elros looked at them in confusion not knowing what they were talking about.

"Well I ran the images of our kidnapper through the database and nothing matches up."

"He could have done this before and maybe run into Earth's local law enforcement." said Elros.

"We could interview NCPD see if some of their missing persons are our missing aliens." Replied Hank.

"Where do you think he took that guy?" asked Kara.

"As far as we know. Anywhere in the galaxy."

* * *

 ** _At the NCPD…._**

* * *

Hank and Alex who were dressed in a formal business attire knocked on a open door, letting the occupants of the room know they were there.

The two then walked in as Alex introduced each other and Hank flashed an FBI badge. "Agents Danvers and Henshaw, FBI."

An African-American man introduced himself and his Caucasian partner sitting at his desk. "I'm detective Warn. He's Draper."

"Were looking into a recent kidnapping in National City. This is our primary suspect." Said Hank as he showed them the picture of the armored figure on his tablet.

Unknown to all of them the man named Draper tensed a little. He then scoffed a little. "Halloween already huh?"

"Well…" Hank smiled.

"Any help will be appreciated." Said Alex.

"Fed's come crawling. You must be embarrassed." Said Warn.

"As long as the job gets done, doesn't matter who helps." Replied Alex coolly. "I mean look at you guys…"

"Meaning?" asked Warn.

"Crime has gone way down in National City over the past few months, a lot of thanks to Supergirl and Optimus. But you don't mind that she helps do you?"

Warn had a frown on his face. "I have an interview with a doughnut. Wouldn't want to be late." He then left the room.

"Sorry about Warn. He's a good cop but he's uhh…frightened."

"Anything you can tell us?" asked Hank.

"Not much. We don't know who this guy is but we know he's been kicking around for months."

"There have been other kidnappings?" asked Alex.

"At least five that we know of, but uh…he's not just kidnapping." Said Draper as he handed them a folder which Alex opened. She was surprised a little when she saw photos of dead bodies. "We found all of the bodies down by the river, all of them decapitated." Draper had pride underlying his voice which Hank caught onto but it soon disappeared.

"How could have we not heard about this." Asked Alex.

"The mayor wants us to keep quiet but…all of the victims were…weird."

"Weird how?" asked Hank having the suspicion that all of the victims were probably aliens.

"One of them had gills, like a fish." He then saw Warn walk away with an angry and irritated expression outside of his office. He then took back the file from Alex. "Hope that helps."

"Thank you, detective."

"Yes, thank you." Said Hank after Alex.

They both walked out of the room and proceeded to walk out of the police station.

"There is an alien serial killer in National City." Said Hank while looking at Draper with some suspicion that Alex didn't notice since she was walking in front of him.

"And we're going to find out who's next."

* * *

 ** _At CatCo around the afternoon…._**

* * *

Kara was working at her desk while Siobhan was looking at her with a smug expression. She then typed something on her computer and messaged Kara.

Said blonde beauty noticed the message which read [What's the deal with you and James Olsen?]

She looked at Siobhan who raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

[Dating? Friends with benefits?] messaged Siobhan.

"Ew never. I'm just friends with James. I already have someone I love." Said Kara as she was absolutely disgusted with what Siobhan had suggested. The thought of loving another person like she loved Elros…it just…she knew it would never happen, no matter the circumstances.

Meanwhile Winn had noticed Kara was talking with Siobhan.

[Well I think your having an affair with him. Maybe your boyfriend is not enough for you.]

Kara saw the message and anger flashed in her eyes. "I can't help what you think. And don't ever even suggest that I could ever cheat or even think about doing such a thing to the man I love!" said Kara fiercely and rather loudly. Siobhan was visibly frightened when she saw the sheer amount of anger and fury in her eyes.

"Kiera inside voice, please." Said Cat as she walked up to Siobhan's desk who had taken a sudden interest in drinking her coffee while she smugly gazed at Kara. "More like number 1. She hasn't made a peep." Cat walked off into her office but she had a feeling that it may have been Siobhan trying to rile Kara up as she never had seen that amount of pure fury in Kara's eyes.

Meanwhile, Kara who had been feeling very angry, suddenly felt very strong loving emotions from Elros and she also had gotten vague memories of talking with Jack of writing a story which was weird. She then saw the man of her dreams walking towards her desk. She leapt up and hugged him with all her strength and kissed him passionately all of her negative emotions flowing away.

Everyone in the office looked at them and went back to the work since this was a normal occurrence for them while Siobhan looked at them in disbelief. She couldn't believe the how handsome and dashing the man looked and she felt it was love at first sight for her.

She then stood up just as the coupled just finished kissing and went over. "Hello, I'm Siobhan Smythe."

Elros shook her hand but didn't remain in contact with her for more then a second as he knew this was the woman responsible for Kara feeling so much anger. Elros and Kara then walked into Cat's office who had immediately perked up upon seeing the dashing man.

"Ah Elros. Great to see you. Dropping off some more photos." Said Cat with a happy smile which still scared Kara.

"Its good to see you too Miss Grant. And yes, I have gotten lucky this time and got some nice pictures of Supergirl and Optimus." Said Elros as he handed Cat an orange envelope.

Meanwhile, Siobhan was watching the exchange and was quite surprised that even with Cat being upset with Kara, she was so perky and happy when Elros was around. It made her form a devious plan in her head that she could use whatever was going on between Kara and James to break Kara and Elros up. That way she could get not only the handsomest and most dashing man she had ever seen, but score a ton of points with Cat Grant as well.

"Yes, they are good…" Said Cat, breaking Siobhan out of her thoughts. "like always." Said Cat as she felt like being generous like she always was with Elros and gave him a nice check, which Elros always planned on using to make Kara happy and relieve stress in her life.

Siobhan managed to look at the amount of money through the corner of her eye and said eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets seeing exactly how much money Cat was paying the man for a few pictures on Supergirl and Optimus.

The two then walked out of their office after having a small chat with Cat. "Have fun you two." Said Cat with a smile, unnerving Kara and making Elros chuckle because of Kara.

"Want to go have lunch Kara?"

"Of course." Said Kara with a happy smile on her face as they stepped into the elevator leaving Siobhan to her own thoughts and Winn with a worried expression when he saw Siobhan's devious smirk.

Back with Kara and Elros, they were in the elevator when they got a call from Alex saying they were needed at the DEO and hence left CatCo. in a hurry.

* * *

 ** _In James' office…._**

* * *

Lucy just walked into James' office carrying a few pictures while wearing a smile on her face.

"Hey." Greeted James.

"Look what I got." Said Lucy as she put the file on the table he was standing at.

"Oh, the FBI at Lord Tech." said James.

"But its not the FBI. I had my father run the plates against the governments black intelligence network. That car belongs to a secret government agency that tracks aliens. I bet you they are involved with Max Lord's disappearance." Said Lucy as Siobhan overheard a bit of their conversation from outside their office.

James cleared his throat. "Well I don't think anyone should know about that."

"Why it's a solid lead?" asked a confused Lucy. "If you follow it up you would probably find out where Max Lord went."

"I just think…think its best we don't pursue…that…" trailed off James as he noticed Siobhan standing near his office looking at them through the glass so he went and closed the door. "any further."

"That…that doesn't even make any sense, why would you…"

James interrupted her after seeing that Siobhan walked away. "We should not be messing with the DEO!"

"You know about the DEO?"

"No, you just told me about them." Lied James.

"No, I didn't." stated Lucy.

"Yeah, you just said secret government agency."

"But I didn't say it was the DEO." Said Lucy as she shook her head. "How do you know?" Lucy then saw James' face and immediately put the pieces together. "Supergirl." James sighed. "She, she told you didn't she."

"Lucy its comp…"

"How close are you?" interrupted Lucy. "Are you as close to her as you are with him?" said Lucy referring to James and Superman's friendship. She saw James face and knew that look. "Closer." She stated.

She then started to walk away. "Fooled me once right."

"Lucy. Come on…Lucy come on."

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

Hank, Alex, Kara and Elros were looking at a multitude of screens in the main DEO room which showed 5 pictures of different aliens that were murdered by the man in the black metal suit Alex had fought earlier.

"Based on the human alias' of our guys victims, I think they were actually these five alien prisoners from Fort Rozz." Said Hank.

"Any connection besides Fort Rozz?" Asked Alex.

"Not that I can see. All of them had different backgrounds and crimes. They weren't even cell mates."

That's when Kara noticed the pattern and relationship between the murders. "Wait a minute." All eyes turned to her. "Arrange them in the order they were killed." Confused Alex did just that.

"Nice job Kara. Your getting sharper." Said Elros as he was surprised that Kara caught it before anyone else mainly because seeing patterns like that wasn't exactly her best skill but she was becoming sharper and smarter. Kara blushed at the compliment.

"They were all incarcerated in Fort Rozz one after the other." Stated Hank seeing what Kara saw and that's what made even him impressed.

"That's the pattern. He's killing the escapees in their prisoner number order."

"Which would make the next target…" Hank then pushed a few buttons. "prisoner 2445." He stated as the image of a white man in his 50's with blonde hair and a somewhat chubby face showed up.

"This is perfect for us. Since we know who his next target is, we can keep an eye on 2445 and when the other man strikes, we can get him." Said Elros.

"That sounds like a plan." Replied back Kara.

"I'll get the agents ready. Call us when the man gets there." Said Hank as Kara and Elros walked out of the base.

* * *

 ** _At National University, evening time…._**

* * *

Prisoner 2445 walked out of the lavish university and was walking through the university's park to get to his car in the parking area. As he was walking he saw a man in black and gray colored armor standing around 30 feet away from him.

"Prisoner 2445, show yourself." Said the figure in a somewhat demonic and robotic voice.

"N-no…" said the man as his eyes widened and he ran away.

The armored figure took out a metal stick that looked very much like a police baton at the running alien/man's feet. The baton like stick hit its mark causing prisoner 2445 to fall down to the ground.

That's when Elros and Kara landed in front of the armored figure.

"I thought masks were big in those other cities." Said Kara referencing to Central, Starling and Gotham cities and their superheroes.

"Uh Kara…I have a mask too." Stated Elros.

"Oops." Chuckled Kara awkwardly making Elros chuckle despite the situation they were. Typically, Elros would be dead serious if Kara was not there with him but she had a way of always making him smile.

The armored figure just released some chains out of his metal gauntlets.

"Let me handle him Kara. You make sure to protect him." Ordered Elros to which Kara instantly listened and went by the alien who was looking at her and the armored figure with a worried and feared expression.

The armored figure launched two chains at Elros but he easily dodged them and ran towards him in a streak of white lightning landing a powerful punch in the man's abdomen. The punch made quite a dent and sent the figure stumbling backwards.

This process repeated itself for a couple more times as Elros ran around in a white blur dodging the chains and landing devastating punches on the figure in black and gray armor.

The figure grew angry and ran very fast towards Elros using his suit. He engaged in close combat but quickly found out he was no match for the Superhero he knew as Optimus.

The armored figure was punched and kicked everywhere as some pieces of his armor from his arms and legs fell off. He was eventually pushed back by a powerful hay-maker from Elros. The now partially armored figure knew that he now stood no chance against his foe and decided if he was going to be defeated he would at least complete his original objective. HE turned to face Kara and prisoner 2445 before launched a blue energy blast from one hand and a set of chains from another both aimed at the prisoner.

Kara immediately stepped in front of the alien in disguise protecting him from the energy shot while Elros use his telekinetic powers to stop the chain dead in its tracks. He then controlled the chain to wrap around the armored figure restraining him. Elros then began running in circles as he generated kinetic energy before launching a bolt of white lightning towards the figure, shocking him before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Elros smiled and walked to Kara and the prisoner. "Are you alright Kara."

"Don't worry I'm fine Elros." Smiled Kara as she heard the concern in Elros' voice. "Although…don't you think the lightning was a bit overkill?"

Elros chuckled a bit. "Maybe, but if there is one thing I learned is that you never, ever turn your back towards the enemy. And always make sure you take them down."

Kara nodded and knew many of the times she got hurt when fighting was because she let her guard down or hesitated to even knock her foes out. It kind of made her feel stupid at all the mistakes she made but she was learning quite a bit from Elros.

"Now let's see who he is." Said Elros as he, Kara and the prisoner walked back to the fallen figure as some vans pulled up and DEO agents came out including Alex. Elros then ripped the figure's mask off and Alex gave a surprised look.

"That's officer Draper from NCPD, but why would he do this." Asked Alex.

"Check our list of aliens carefully. You'll find out who he is." Said Elros in a knowing tone as the figure was carried away. "Now mind telling us why you were imprisoned in Fort Rozz?" asked Elros in a cold and commanding tone.

"Well you see I was born in Star Haven. Do you know it?"

"Yeah…yes my father took me there when I was younger."

"I remember going there with my family there too."

Replied Kara and Elros respectively but they both had a vague flash of memories of that place. They couldn't quite place their finger on it but that trip to Star Haven held a significant place in their hearts not because they spent time with their family but because of something else. Something to do with each other.

"The air smelled like…" said Kara.

"Cinnamon." Elros said completing Kara's statement.

"It did, didn't it?" said the alien disguised as a man. He then sighed and scoffed a bit before he began to say his story. "After, a strong storm season, one of my wives fell ill. Healing expenses were too much, and so a simple man entered the complicated world of interplanetary drug smuggling. Caught on my first run. And sentenced by Alura Zor-El to 18 years in Fort Rozz."

"I suppose you hate my mother too…like all of the other escapees." Asked Kara in a sad tone.

"I did." The alien admitted. "At first, but over time I understood, one tragedy cannot be undone by committing another. So when I crashed on Earth, I sought only to lead a good life. Became a professor, taught the one thing I knew better then anyone on this planet…the stars."

"My aunt used to teach me about the stars…" said Kara in a fond tone.

"My sister used to teach me about them. She always loved gazing at them during the night." Said Elros before he sighed. "You know if you had just come to Valeron, you could have easily made enough money to treat your wife. Our currency system was very unique."

Hearing this, the man's eyes widened. "How?"

"We had developed a system where you would earn Khala – Valeronian money – depending on how hard you work, no matter what profession it might be. If you had a determined will and worked hard you could easily earn lots of Khala, and I'm sure my people would have gladly helped you and your wife for a much cheaper price."

"I…I didn't know." Said the man in a sad tone, hearing how he could have saved his wife.

"I'm not surprised. People who live in Star Haven are very secluded from the rest of the galaxy and don't keep in much contact."

"Yes, that is true…" said the alien. "Well I guess the past will stay in the past, no matter how much we want to change it." They then went into an awkward silence. "So, what now? Will, I be arrested? Taken back to Fort Rozz?"

"You have already served your time. And besides you have students to teach…about the stars." Said Kara with a smile.

Elros smiled. "Just make sure to don't turn back to a life of crime. Your ever in trouble, make sure to contact us."

The man smiled at them. "Thank you Supergirl and thank you Optimus."

"No, my name is Kara."

"And I'm Elros."

"Then thank you Ms. Kara and Mr. Elros."

The two smiled and nodded at the man before they flew away back to the DEO.

* * *

 ** _At CatCo…._**

* * *

James was drinking some beer while sitting on a chair on the balcony of CatCo. with his legs resting on the railing. He was gazing at the stars and moon deep in thought about Kara and show she was holding Max against his will and thinking that Elros was badly influencing her. It was then he noticed Cat coming towards him so he quickly took his foot off the railing and sat down properly but Cat intervened.

"No, no, no just sit." Said Cat to which James complied and once again got comfortable. "Dark night of the soul, huh?"

James scoffed. "No. No. I'm just uh…enjoying the view."

"Mhmm." Hummed Cat in a disbelieving tone. "Is it work? Is it personal? Is it both?"

"It's a bit of both actually." James admitted.

Cat smiled while gazing at the stars and buildings. "Well unfortunately in our line of work, we're never doing a good job unless we let it get personal. I learned that the hard way, when I was starting out."

"Back when you were doing gossip for the daily planet?" asked James.

Cat smiled again but this one was a bit somber. "I finally was assigned a story to write an article about an up and coming actor. He was charming, he was gorgeous, he was married to an actress who was also gorgeous. And I interviewed everyone who knew him and they all told me how great he was, lovely, talented. And then I talked to the wife's make-up artist, and she told me all about the bruises that she had to cover up every morning."

"So you did the right thing? Reported the story?" asked and stated James thinking Cat would no doubt do that.

"No I didn't. I caved…I caved into the pressure from the studio PR hack. So, I wrote a little puff piece on him and um…3 months later, he shot his wife in the head."

James put his glass down and had a shocked look on his face as he digested what Cat said, "Do you think, if you had published what you knew, do you think you could have prevented her death?"

"I think that everyday of my life. See James, that's why we do what we do. That's why were driven to tell the truth. Not only because we want to be good journalists, but we also want to be good people." Finished Cat as she took a sip of James' beer before leaving.

James looked back and saw Siobhan looking at him through the glass before walking away causing James to sigh and go into his own thoughts before he left deciding to talk Kara into letting Max go.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

Kara, Elros, Hank and Alex were standing around the circular table in the main room of the DEO.

Hank pulled up Draper's picture from Fort Rozz occupant's database. "So, our Fort Rozz alien executioner was actually a guard from the planet Traumdes. Technologically advanced weapons manufacturers which explains the robo-cop suit."

"His father and grand-father were both guards before him. Guess his job was in his blood." Replied Alex

"Well at least now he's locked away in his cell where he can't hunt anymore aliens down." Said Kara.

Agent Vasquez then came up to Kara. "Ma'am. Excuse me but there is someone asking to see you."

Kara sighed thinking it was Max as he had been bugging her to get him released and taunting her only when Elros wasn't with her. "Can we tell Max Lord that I'm not at his beck and call."

"I can if you want Kara." Said Elros in a fierce and somewhat demonic tone which made Kara smile a little.

"That's not who wants to see you." Said Vasquez as a couple DEO agents escorted James into the room.

Kara sighed knowing what this was about.

* * *

 ** _In DEO's armory…._**

* * *

"When I'm getting a lesson of ethics and morality from Cat Grant, I know we have gone off the deep end." Said James as he was leaning against a wall that held a lot of guns.

Kara who was leaning against a table of helmets sighed in irritation. "Okay, James I hear you and I know this is hard but its not about you."

"As a journalist, knowing what I know…"

"What you know is that we have caught the most dangerous man on the planet!" interrupted Kara while exaggerating the last bit.

"But this is bigger then one-man Kara." Exclaimed James while frowning. "Your helping them run a secret Guantanamo and its not just for aliens anymore. You are holding humans…and you are completely unaccountable." Kara just stared at him in anger. "Don't you see this is exactly why Max Lord hates you?"

"So, you think Max Lord has a real reason to hate me?"

"No. I'm sorry no."

"And when were arresting aliens and holding them up here like my aunt, your morals and values don't matter but when were holding equally dangerous people here, were suddenly wrong? Humans are suddenly more important and above aliens now?" said Kara in anger.

"No. But humans are dealt with by our own laws and the DEO was specifically created to deal with aliens. And as far as Max goes, he's terrified by you Kara. Because of your ability to do exactly what your doing to him right now. I mean you could go in and swat him dead like a fly if you wanted to."

"I would never do that!" exclaimed Kara.

"I know that! But look, when you have more power then any human army on Earth, you have to be better then this. Kara its never going to come down to a battle of strength, or smarts or wills with you. Ultimately its going to be a battle of values. Your values versus your enemies and you shouldn't let anyone and I mean anyone influence your values. And if you abandon those values, what makes you better then Max Lord? I mean is this the kind of hero you want to be? The kind like Elros?"

At this Kara's eyes widened before anger filled them and rage filled her heart. "What do you mean!"

"I mean that Elros is influencing you in a bad way Kara. Don't you see how dark he is, I mean god knows how many aliens he has killed before. What's to stop him from starting to kill humans when he feels like it."

"I can't believe you James. He fought in a WAR! A FREAKING WAR! Do you have any idea what that's like?! You have to kill in that, and frankly its only because of Elros that you or anyone in this galaxy is even alive or living peacefully right now. And he has far more experience when it comes to dealing with criminals and frankly everything he told me is right. People like Max Lord, their so paranoid and scared that they end up committing murder and so many other crimes just to try and hurt us. I don't care that Max Lord is scared of us. He should be! Me and Elros are the type of Superheroes that believe in what needs to be done to keep the world safe. If I kept clinging on to my moral values so much and it ends up costing someone else their life or someone close to them, I may as well have murdered them myself." Said Kara in a furious tone as she just couldn't believe what James had said, about the man she loved no less. Not only that, but Elros was pretty much right on everything he said and James was acting really stupid and ignorant that the world doesn't run on moral values and ethics.

She was about to walk out the door but turned to him. "I'm not afraid anymore to let darkness in my heart or to let go of my morals and values when it comes to saving people and putting criminals away because at the end of the day, I'm making a difference. I'm helping people and I'm hiding in away in a corner just because I was afraid to do the right thing to save someone's life!" she then opened the door but left a few parting words. "Oh and James, never and I mean never insult Elros like that again, when you know nothing about him. Do so again and our friendship is over."

Kara walked out of the armory leaving James to his own thoughts. He couldn't believe the amount of darkness Kara had showed and he immediately thought it was all Elros' doing. He was corrupting Kara and making her into a bad person. His crush on Kara did not go away but he was determined to get Elros away from her to save her.

* * *

 ** _In the main room of the DEO…._**

* * *

Kara walked in with pure amount of anger and fury in her eyes which startled Alex and Hank as they had never seen Kara so angry before. Elros already knew why she was angry as he sub-consciousness got Kara's memories and her talk with James.

"Kara are you alright? Why are you so angry?" asked a worried Alex.

"Its James! He thinks we need to release Max Lord." Exclaimed Kara.

"Is that why your so angry?" Hank asked.

"No I'm angry, because he had the nerve to judge Elros of being a killer just because he was in a war! He thought that Elros was making me darker and that I wasn't holding my morals and values like I should. I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" said Kara in an angry tone.

"James really said that?" asked Alex to which Kara nodded. "I knew he was jealous but this is a new low. He doesn't even understand Elros and he's already judging him."

"Wait why would James be jealous?" asked a confused yet still angry Kara.

"You really don't know?" asked Alex. "James has been jealous of Elros pretty much since the day he met him because you are with him Kara. James has a crush on you and doesn't like Elros because of that."

"Well that still doesn't give him the right to judge him, and I only see James as a friend…well even friend is a long stretch right now…co-worker." Said Kara as she was angry but Elros put a comforting hand on her shoulder and radiated love to her and she calmed down very fast.

"If he really thinks that this world can just run on moral and values alone then Mr. Olsen really is blind. He needs to open his eyes to the fact that in our line of work, we have to do somethings that may not be pretty but are necessary." Said Hank as he was frowning in anger.

"I agree." Said Elros as a silence enveloped them. "Kara your not going to like this but we are going to have to let Maxwell Lord go."

"WHAT! WHY!?" Kara nearly shouted in shock.

"Its alright Kara…" said Elros in a soothing tone to calm her nerves which instantly worked. "We have to let him go because, keeping him here is going to cause way to many problems. I already spoke to Jack and Hank and they both had good points in that Maxwell is a billionaire and keeping him here will eventually make it hard for the DEO to operate in secret."

"But he's dangerous!" exclaimed Kara.

"I know. Which is why I'm going to ensure, that Max doesn't do something like this ever again." Said Elros with a vicious smirk and Kara knew this will be something to watch.

* * *

 ** _At cell 19 in the DEO…._**

* * *

Kara and Alex walked in with two DEO agents into cell 19 where Maxwell Lord was being kept in a glass hexagonal shaped prism. Kara then entered a password in a nearby panel, opening Max's cell.

"Your free to go."

Max was silent for a few moments before he overcame his shock at the news. "That was unexpected." Max then walked near the exit of his glass cell. "Why?"

"Because you're a lot more trouble then your worth." Said Kara.

"And because she is a better person then you will ever be." Added Alex.

Max scoffed a little and stepped out of his prison and walked towards Alex and Kara. "I'm relieved of course, but curious how do you know I won't expose you, the DEO and all your shenanigans to the world once I leave this place?"

"Oh, you won't." reassured Kara.

"How can you be so sure?" asked a curious and confused Max.

"You'll find out in a minute." Cryptically replied Kara as she left the room.

"You should also know that we have amassed a dossier the size of this room documenting your crimes, ready for immediate release to law enforcement. You tell on us, we tell on you." Said Alex with a smirk.

Max smirked, "Mutually assured destruction. Your making me nostalgic for the cold war Alex." Said Max as he began to walk away.

"Dasvidaniya." Said Alex causing Max to turn around while walking.

"Rrrr."

Max continued walking as he was escorted by two DEO agents. He once again saw Kara in the main DEO room but before he could exit said room, Elros stopped the two DEO agents and stepped in front of Max.

"Guess I'm free now!" said Max with a smirk yet a lot of fear he was unable to hide as his throat dried and choked up a little.

"That you are. Make sure you don't cause any more trouble for the DEO, Kara or anymore innocent people otherwise things won't be pretty." Elros said in a calm tone which almost sounded scarier then his demonic one.

"I'll take that warning to heart." Said Max as he was sincere about that since he knew Elros was now the last person he ever wanted to piss off.

"Oh its not a warning. It's a promise, because if you do cause trouble then…" Elros then leaned in and whispered into Max's ear in a very scary and low demonic tone.

Kara, Hank, the recently arrived Alex, and everyone else at in the room saw that Max began to shake and had literally wet his pants. The DEO agents then had to take Max by his arms and escort him out as he was too scared too move.

Kara and Alex giggled at Max's terrified expression while Hank smiled larger then ever before as the billionaire got what he deserved.

"What did you say to him?" asked Kara.

Elros motioned Alex, Kara and Hank to lean in before he whispered to them what he told Max. Alex and Hank gulped in fear and prayed Max didn't do anything stupid in the future while Kara smiled and giggled a little knowing that Elros would never actually do what he told them unless Max did something severe and unforgivable. He he had just said it to strike fear in Max's heart and needless to say it did. It was quite charming how protective Elros was while he also put full faith in Kara's strength. Another thing for her to love about him.

* * *

 ** _The next day at CatCo…._**

* * *

Kara stepped out of the elevator as it dinged and waiting for her there was none other then Siobhan. He sighed and groaned inwardly knowing this was not a good start to the day.

"Kara! Just wanted to let you know that I did all your work for you while you were gone. I don't think Cat even noticed a difference." Said Siobhan with a smirk.

As the duo walked Kara decided she had enough. "You know what?! I tried giving you the benefit of the doubt. I tried being nice but I don't like you." Said Kara with a glare as they stopped walking since they arrived at their desks.

Siobhan scoffed slightly. "I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to be the next Cat Grant." Kara gave a scoff full of disbelief and sarcasm that even trumped Cat. "I say, 4 months at this desk tops before I'm a junior reporter. Get some experience, make a name for myself. Once everyone knows me, I'll build my brand, diversify. In 10 years, people will be drying themselves with towels from my luxury home collection, and you, you'll be booking me waxing appointments."

"We'll see which one of us gets to say." Kara said in a serious tone before she huffed and Siobhan left with a smirk.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later at James' office…._**

* * *

Kara knocked on James' door who then opened up let her in as he kept a serious expression on his face.

"Hey." Greeted James.

"I released Max Lord from prison."

"I heard. I'm proud of you Kara, you did the right thing." Said James in a happy tone.

"I didn't do it for you or because of what you told me to James. I only did it because Elros told and convinced me it was the best course of action." James frowned at that as anger started surfacing. "I just came to tell you that and until you can settle whatever problem you have with Elros, I don't think we can be friends. That's what I wanted to let you know."

Kara then left James' office leaving him to his own thoughts as to why Kara would through away their friendship for that man. Neither of them noticed Siobhan looking at them with a smirk.

* * *

 ** _Later at the DEO, in the Kryptonian holographic room…._**

* * *

Kara and Elros were standing in front of Alura Zor-El's hologram as Kara wanted to speak to her.

"Hello Kara. How may I be of assistance." Greeted Alura's hologram in a monotone voice.

"Today I met one of prisoners you sentenced into Fort Rozz, but he was different. He didn't hate me, or you. I think both of us helped him…in a weird way, and that made me feel close to you again. I just wanted you to know that. Anyway, we wanted to ask you about a connection, something called a Kryptonian or soul bond?"

"A soul bond is a known connection that forms between two beings destined to be together. This bond is very rare as the person that completes you can be anyone in the universe or multiverse hence the chances of you having it are astronomical. However, it has been well known for Kryptonians and Valeronians to form this bond within their species and with each other." Said Alura.

This got a smile on both Kara and Elros' faces as they held each other's hands and gave each other a brief peck on the lips. "What does the soul bond do?" asked Elros.

"The soul bond will grow stronger and stronger over time as the love between the two beings continues to grow. Not much is known about the bond as it has been very difficult to research but Kryptonians and Valeronians have claimed to be able to sense each other's emotions when they are close to each other but as the physical distance between them increases, their ability to sense these emotions will grow weaker. Any other characteristics of the soul bond remain a mystery." Alura finished explaining.

"Okay that's all." Said Kara as she turned the hologram off. "So, what do you think?" asked Kara as they finally got around to finding out information about the powerful connection they shared despite only getting a vague amount of information.

"I think, I'm the happiest man in this universe knowing I have you as my soul mate. I love you so much Kara." Said Elros in a loving tone.

"I love you too Elros." Replied Kara in an equally loving tone.

The two engaged in a hot and passionate kiss before they separated and Elros asked the question on his mind. "Hey Kara have you noticed we are getting memories of what the other has been doing recently. Like I recently got memories of you talking with Siobhan and doing work."

"Yeah I have been getting that too. I think I got memories of you talking with Jack. Something about writing a book."

"I have been meaning to ask you about that…"

The couple continued talking with each other well into the day, enjoying each other's company while also performing their Superhero duties.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **Finally done chapter 5 for Stronger United and this chapter contains content from the Cannon Supergirl episodes called, "The Girl Who Has Everything" and "Truth, justice and the American Way"**

 **I will be working on this story, my Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover as well as the Pokemon Story me and BookPrincess32 will be co-writing.**

 **Regarding this chapter, I'm sorry for any readers who like James. I have been watching the episodes while writing and frankly, James has been a little bit annoying in my opinion since he tries to get Kara to focus so much on Morals and Values over a person like Max. I'm not saying Morals and Values are not important but based on the circumstances, there are times when Supergirl and Optimus will have to abandon them otherwise, it may cost other people their lives because the so-called superheroes were too afraid to get their hands dirty or to do the things necessary. In my opinion if they were like James a lot of people would die rather then be saved but this is all my opinion.**

 **I will see in the future if I want to repair Kara and James' friendship but I will not be showing much of him being Guardian because again not really impressed when you compare him to all the other DC heroes.**

 **For the future plans of this story, I have a lot of interesting things planned and I will be putting my story line as well as original episodes but for the next 2 chapters they will be similar to the cannon. Cannon episodes will then be included should I hit a writer's block for new ideas but that won't happen for quite a while.**

 **I also noticed I made quite a bit of typo mistakes in my other chapters so I will be working on it to the best of my abilities to improve it but as of right now I don't have a beta reader for this story. If anyone is willing to be my beta reader for Stronger United, please PM me.**

 **Anyways, that's all I had to say for now. I hope you guys recommend this story to others as I could really use the support. Please give constructive feedback and don't bother writing flames since they will be ignored.**

 **Until next time-**

 **Peace** **?**


	6. Acceptance of Truth and Darkness

**Chapter 6: Acceptance of Truth and Darkness**

 **MAKE SURE TO READ AUTHOR NOTES AFTER READING STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of the other franchises/T.V shows I will be using in this story in any way shape or form!**

 **Methods of interaction:**

"Normal Speech!"

'Thoughts'

 **"Kryptonian speech (The people are talking in Kryptonese but is simultaneously being translated into English by the power of the writer!)"**

"Ancient speech (The people are talking in Ancient but is simultaneously being translated into English by the power of the writer!)"

 _"Universal translator is on/speech done by telepathy/communication through ear pieces."_

* * *

 ** _Flashback: Phantom Zone – 13 years ago…._**

* * *

An 11, nearly 12-year-old Kara was asleep in her pod and drifting in the endless void of the Phantom Zone. It had been 24 years since Krypton exploded and her pod had been thrown off-course. Her small pod's screen then began to become active as a symbol of 3 red lights with 3 white lines joining them, forming an upside-down triangle appeared. Her ship began to shake, waking Kara from her slumber.

She looked around frantically and gazed out of the glass cover that covered the top half of her pod. She didn't recognize the place she was in as she only saw an endless swirl of blue energies and a bunch of rocks but if she had looked closely she would have noticed a damaged small Dominator style ship in the distance.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as her ship was pulled out of the Phantom Zone through a small opening pulling the prison of Fort Rozz alongside her.

* * *

 ** _Flashback End: Present time at Kara's home…._**

* * *

The bright majestic yellow light of Earth's sun flowed onto Earth as it had finally begun rising. The light flowed through the glass windows of an average sized apartment, shining itself upon two peacefully sleeping figures on a queen-sized bed.

The two figures slowly shifted as their eyes opened slowly and they took in their surroundings. Their eyes soon met and the brightest smiles ever adorned their two lovely faces as they kissed each other a very good morning.

"Good morning, Deiara (Pronounced: day-a-ra)." Greeted Elros in a sincere tone.

"Good morning to you to, Deira (Pronounced: day-ra)." Greeted Kara back in an equally sincere tone before they kissed each other again.

Their nicknames for each other were a combination of words from both Kryptonian and Ancient languages. Deia/Dei meant beauty/handsomeness without equal for female/male respectively in Kryptonian while ra translated to a meaning of divine being which typically meant god or goddess depending on gender since Valeronians referred to Heiron as a god or goddess since their god was both genders. So, the combined words would loosely translate to "god/goddess with beauty/handsomeness without equal." It was a simple nickname that both Elros and Kara had come up with when researching their languages.

Throughout the past couple of days, the two-discussed what Jack had suggested to Elros and decided that they would like to write a book but not separate. Rather they will work on it together and maybe publish it someday. They were still on the developing stages of plot, characters, settings and what not since with their day jobs and Superhero duties, it was hard for them to find the time to stop and think about their story. But their super speed does come in handy at being able to accomplish tasks much quicker so they were able to get some things done.

Other then that the pair had decided that Elros would start teaching her the basics of Valeronian hand-to-hand combat training since she was the only one who could handle it. What he taught her, Alex and the other DEO agents on a regular basis was just an advanced version of human combat training since their minds were not evolved enough to be able to process enough information at the speeds required to learn his style of fighting. Kara also wanted to get stronger not just because she wanted to stand beside Elros as an equal but also because her desire to help protect people and to defeat anyone who would cause others harm.

As such they had made a new schedule to wake up on sun rise rather so around a couple hours earlier before they would accomplish their morning rituals in less then a minute thanks to super speed. Then they would eat a few fruits and heading to Rose Petal Park and learning the beginning moves and exercises and advancing from there.

The couple now stood in the park where cherry blossoms bloomed and several petals laid on the ground. The couple stood in a small circular-shaped space in-between a few cherry trees just a few feet behind a path that people use to walk through the park. Elros was in pure black loose track pants that went down to his feet while he wore comfortable gray running shoes. He also wore a loose stretchy white t-shirt. Both pieces of clothing covered all his muscles except his forearms and traps really well.

Meanwhile, Kara was wearing tight black leggings with white strips down her side, black comfortable running shoes and a loose white tank top. Needless to say, Elros was getting quite distracted with Kara's curves as her body would put the best models and supermodels to shame. That wasn't to say Kara wasn't getting distracted by Elros too with how handsome he looked in his clothes.

The two-kept staring at each other in the park before they managed to regain their composure.

"So, Kara, there is one key thing you need to know and work on before I can actually teach you how to fight."

"What?" asked a curious Kara with gleam in her eyes.

Elros smiled at her hidden yet also not so hidden enthusiasm. "The one reason why Valeronians were always such good fighters was because we learned to clear our heads of any and all thoughts when fighting. The reason behind this is important because unnecessary thoughts can and will distract you and clearing your head will improve your senses and general awareness to your surroundings.

The way we learned how to do this by just not thinking anything and doing a simple exercise called "Ravon" which simply means to let go. The exercise helped relax the body which in turn relaxes the mind. I have read many things on how humans on this planet have said this many times when training to fight but none have ever been able to truly accomplish it. But you also have to remember, that clearing your head of thoughts does not mean to let go of your emotions. Emotions are a very powerful tool and if channeled and used in the right way, they can give you power beyond measure…but for now, I'll teach you Ravon. You just need to practice it for a while and you should be able to master it soon. Follow me…"

Kara had listened inventively to Elros not missing a single word. In the end, she nodded and began to follow Elros' fluidic movements. She let her arms loosely hang as the back of her right hand rested on the palm of her left hand. She then brought her arms in front of her as her hands formed an X-shape before her arms separated and went to her sides. Her body then twisted to the left bringing her right arm downward in a diagonal arc before bending her arm upwards and resting her palm on the left side of her chest. Meanwhile, her left arm had folded behind her back forming an L shape. She then brought her arms straight in front of her again forming an X-shape with her hands. Kara then repeated what she did with before only with her other arm.

She repeated this a few more times, continuing to follow Elros while her body flowed automatically and her mind relaxed as her muscles relaxed and her mind truly started to go blank with some lingering thoughts here and there. Kara kept doing as Elros did as she began a movement with her legs and the few times she had to bend down for the exercise, Elros got a full view of her rear and blushed furiously at the amazing view but managed to divert his eyes away with great difficulty. Kara sensed the blushing and the reason behind it and gave a mixture of a smile of satisfaction knowing she had this effect on him while also blushing much like Elros was.

They continued to do several different fluidic movements with their bodies and continued doing so for around 10-15 minutes before Kara sighed and relaxed seeing as how they were done (Use your imagination for the rest of the exercise).

"Your going to have to do the Ravon everyday until you can clear your head at a mere thought okay Kara." Elros said as the blonde goddess nodded. "Now let's get to the basic kicking and punching moves."

The couple then spent the next hour and a half training. Kara did the basic moves Elros taught her while Elros did the very advanced traditional moves and many of his own created moves that made him such a fearsome warrior. Their training had garnered some attention from the few people that were walking through Rose Petal Park that early in the day. The two were lightly sweating by the end and they both looked quite radiant as their skin shined golden in the sunlight. The two kissed each other before they left for their apartment to get ready for work but they knew they would be doing this pretty much everyday since they both had loved every moment of it.

The quality time they spent together was not only peaceful and relaxing, it strengthened the bond they shared and although they didn't notice since, their love for each other was continuing to grow even though it was already boundless to begin with. Only time would tell what the future would hold but the one thing they knew was that they would always love each other unconditionally until the end of time itself.

* * *

 ** _At CatCo…._**

* * *

Kara was in a very happy mood as she stood at Winn's desk chatting with him when she noticed Siobhan walking towards her with a smug grin on her face as usual but she was also carrying an orange enveloped in her hands.

"Morning Siobhan." Greeted Kara with a smile, genuinely trying to be nice.

"Kiera…" simply stated Siobhan as she walked to Winn's desk.

"It's Kara…" said Kara with an awkward chuckle.

"How's it going Siobhan?" asked Winn also trying to be nice to her despite her smug and rude attitude.

"I'm sorry I have difficulty making conversation with men under 6-feet tall." Rudely replied Siobhan leaving Winn with a neutral expression staring somewhere.

"Is that for Miss. Grant?" finally asked Kara.

"For her eyes only."

"Miss. Grant likes everything opened, before it reaches her desk." Said Kara trying to help Siobhan not anger Cat.

"I have just spent the last 90-minutes in the mail room letting a glorified postal worker stare at my chest, so I thought I could be the one to give this to Cat…and I'll take the credit." Stated Siobhan in a fierce, smug and irritated voiceto which Kara just smiled awkwardly with a hint of irritation.

Cat's private elevator dinged as the Queen of all Media stepped out. "Tweedle-dee, staff meeting, everyone in my office. Stat with a side of ASAP."

"Guess that makes you Tweedle- _dum_." Smugly replied Siobhan walking after Cat.

Kara then turned to Winn with a bright irritated smile. "I could throw her into space. I dream about doing that."

A few minutes later in Cat's office, a lot of different people stood in Cat's office along with Lucy and James. Cat walked towards Lucy and took the glass of alchohol she was offering her before she went back to her table. "My massage therapist spent the entire session talking about how her surrogate has sialic disease and my palates instructor just informed me he's quitting to open up an artisanal yarn store in Vermont. So, which one of you hardy souls are going to give me a reason to go on living." Cat said as she removed her glasses and looked at everyone with a somewhat tired glare. "You?"

"National City's men's chorus is organising a Lego drive…"

"And I'm comatose." Said Cat as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Fashion. Speak."

A red-haired woman in a blue dress stepped up with a folder in hand. "We're seeing crushed velvet as an important look this fall."

"Oh…try…crushed dreams." Said Cat as she put her hand behind her neck and stretched a little. "Anything else?"

Siobhan then stepped up with the orange envelope in hand. "Miss. Grant came for you via private courier. I've been keeping it safe from prying eyes."

Cat glared at Siobhan while noting that Kara always knew what to do and practically never made a mistake with her. She knew everything she liked the way she liked it and how she wanted it done. "Why didn't you open it? It could be anthrax."

James stepped up and took the envelope from Siobhan's hands and opened it up. He then took a USB out of it. "Its not. Flash drive." James handed the drive to Cat before he took out a letter from the envelope. "And…a letter."

Cat then read the letter.

" _Make the liars pay for their lies._

 _Make the cheaters feel the pain of their betrayal."_

Lucy then spoke up. "That's the website for adulteress. ."

"Its like Ashley Maddison, except this one is suppose to be un-hackable." James added.

"It was hacked by an anonymous hacker last night. None of the data they took has been released." Finished Lucy.

"Because the hacker wanted it reported by a major media outlet so they sent it to me." Cat concluded. She then threw the USB to Siobhan but forgot her name. "You, put it in the micro-wave and set it to pop-corn…well actually put it on baked potato…or whatever just melt it."

Everyone was about to leave the room but Lucy spoke up stopping them. "Cat that website caters to powerful people. Elected officials, public figures, a espousing of morality that they themselves ignore. They're hypocrites. Liars. The public has a right to know the truth."

"Uhhh, Lucy." Cat sighed. "We live in a brave new world of gay marriage and transgender republicans. Nobody bats an eye at that stuff anymore. Also, I have been on the other side and if we publish these names, we give these disgusting bottom feeders legitimacy. And therefore, major lane…the terrorists would have won."

Siobhan was deep in thought throughout the conversation with the Flash drive in her hand as she decided not to melt it away like Cat had ordered.

* * *

 ** _Evening time at CatCo…._**

* * *

Cat ordered everyone that they would be working late today hence, Kara was sitting at her desk going about her day when Elros walked towards her desk. She didn't have an idea he was coming as she was so engrossed in her work but she did feel comfort and happiness out of nowhere.

"Homemade Pot Stickers." Elros greeted and Kara's mouth hung agape as he put down the brown bag in front of her. She quickly opened it and began chowing down on it while Elros leaned on the table and watched her with a smile.

She then took a pot sticker and fed Elros with a smile and he returned that smile as they radiated love and happiness.

"So how have you been doing Kara?" asked Elros despite already having a general idea already.

"Ugh…Siobhan is so annoying. She makes me want to throw her into space and Cat decided not to release some information on some famous public figures." Said Kara after swallowing a pot sticker.

That's when Siobhan walked up to Elros. "Hi, Elros. Do you mind if I speak to you privately?"

Elros and Kara both raised an eyebrow, but Elros nodded and looked back Kara, giving her a reassuring smile and sending positive emotions to her. It wouldn't matter if Elros talked privately or not since she would get memories of his conversation.

Elros and Siobhan walked into an empty glass office and he then looked at Siobhan with a somewhat glare which sort of unnerved her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to tell you that there might be something going on with Kara and James behind your back?"

Elros just raised an eyebrow as he knew this was an utter lie. He put his full trust in Kara and not only that but they were connected with each other in a way that was beyond human comprehension. The very notion or thought of being intimate with another human being other then each other was so disgusting, vile and repulsing to them that their minds never even wandered to such a thought or such feelings no matter the circumstances.

The Valeronian Prince inwardly wanted to slap Siobhan hard as he determined she was most likely trying to drive a wedge between him and Kara which was impossible. But knowing what he knew about the woman, he decided to continue to the conversation. "And what makes you think that?"

Siobhan seemed a bit surprised at the monotone response but continued. "I saw her fighting with James recently and they ended up kissing in the end. She is cheating on you." Said Siobhan lying about the last 2 parts. At Kara's desk, she choked on a pot sticker when she got these memories and wanted nothing more to go in there and actually throw the bitch into space but she refrained since she had a feeling Elros had it handled.

Rage boomed inside Elros not at Kara or at James but at Siobhan for what she was trying to do. "What proof do you have?"

Siobhan did not expect him to ask for proof since she expected Elros to storm off towards Kara in rage and break up with her but she didn't think this through. "I-I…I saw her the other day in James' office."

Elros then let his rage show in his eyes and Siobhan almost shrieked in fear as she gazed into his eyes, seeing the god of death standing in front of her. He walked slowly towards her until they stood only a foot apart. " **Listen here well bitch** (Elros finally got to learning how to swear in English but doesn't do it ever until now). **I know with my life, heart and soul that Kara would never cheat on me neither would I ever do it to her. If you ever try something like this again, you'll find yourself wishing you were never born.** "

Elros then went out of the office while, inside the office, Siobhan had wet herself and had scrapped any and all plans she had in her head to make Elros hers. She never wanted to face that…that demon ever again.

Elros walked towards Kara who also had immeasurable rage in her eyes and he could feel it as well. He quickly calmed down and sent loving emotions to her as he kissed her hard on her lips, tasting pot stickers. She calmed down and melted into the kiss as they engaged in a tongue battle. A few minutes later, the two separated as they had finally calmed down.

"If she does something like this again, I will throw her into space." Said Kara with a glare.

"Not if I throw her first." Said Elros with a grin as he eased the tension that had developed.

"Let's just forget about that." Said Kara as she took a pot sticker in her hand. "Now open wide…"

Elros did just that and ate the pot sticker out of her hand while briefly licking her fingers in a seductive manner that got her to blush heavily and find her pot stickers a lot more interesting to look at then usual.

Their attention was soon diverted to the screens that hanged on the ceiling as they buzzed with static. Soon a blonde sharp looking woman appeared on the screen who was wearing a blue dress.

"Greetings CatCo. employees." Said the woman as Cat walked out of her office and noticed Elros out of the corner of her eyes causing her to smile a little. "I'm disappointed in all of you. Especially you _Queen of all Media_." Said the woman in a condescending glare.

"I suppose you're the hacker that sent the drive this morning?" concluded Cat. "What do they call you the peroxide Avenger."

"I handed you the story of the year. How sinners have turned the internet into a modern day sodom and gomorrah. But…you failed to act." Said the woman with a sigh as Cat looked at Kara and Elros who shrugged as they didn't know exactly what the woman meant with the statement. "And so now…all will suffer. Computers control everything: communication, banking…even traffic signals. The age of Chaos beings now!" finished the woman with a fierce glare as Kara and Elros stood up with a fierce look. "Enjoy."

"Toy-man Jr. You're the computer expert, fix this." Said Cat as she stared at Winn before walking away.

Winn looked at the couple. "I definitely liked it better when she did not know who I was before walking to his desk and getting to work."

Winn looked at his screen with shock. "Every traffic light in the city just turned green…"

"Oh my god…" said Lucy as she looked at the T.V screen and saw cars crashing all around the city.

Kara and Elros snuck away quietly with no one noticing as they changed into their superhero outfits in a secluded hallway and flew into the city through a balcony.

* * *

 ** _With Kara and Elros…._**

* * *

The two superheroes were flying through the city looking around carefully to stop any car collision from happening. Kara then noticed an average looking Toyota car that was housing a family of four was driving and on a collision course with a huge truck. In another intersection, Elros saw 2 cars and 2 vans all on a 4-way collision course with each other.

Kara went after the family of four and narrowly lifted the car out of the way just as the truck breezed past them and lightly nicked the car. The family inside had looked around frantically as they saw they were flying for a few moments before they were gently put on the ground. They saw Supergirl fly away from their windows and they knew they had her to thank for saving their lives.

Meanwhile, Elros saw the cars and vans closing in on each other fast and they were about to collide in the next second. As such he quickly raised his arm and his eyes glowed blue, enveloped the 4 cars in a light blue aura as their acceleration and velocity came to an immediate halt causing all the passengers to jerk. When they all regained their bearings, their eyes widened when they saw how close they came to their deaths. They then saw Optimus flying away and knew that if not for them, they would be 6-feet under.

This is how the two heroes had spent their entire night, preventing constant car collisions throughout the city, saving thousands of lives.

* * *

 ** _At CatCo. the next morning…._**

* * *

Most of the CatCo. employees stood up as a news reporter began to speak, while Kara went into thought in worry about how they were going to defeat this hacker. Elros was at the DEO hoping to somehow contribute there.

"In related news, the initial attack on seems to be the opening salvo in a full fledged cyber war. Which has sabotaged infrastructure, and left financial markets plummeting. Dozens of banks and lending institutions, including National City Mutual calling this the worst digital data breach they city has ever seen."

A young white man got up in fear and panic. "National City Mutual, that's where my retirement fund is!" he exclaimed as he walked off to make a call.

"If this hacker doesn't stop soon, we're looking at a world wide economic collapse." Stated Winn to pretty much everyone in the room as Siobhan went deep into thought.

That's when Cat walked towards her office with Lucy and James following. "Relevant people, in my office!"

Kara and everyone who were Cat's 'Relevant' people walked into her office after her.

"National City's entire mainframe has been breached, by a cyber terrorist attack and nobody knows why they're doing it or who or when they will strike again." Said Cat as she put her purse and phone on her desk.

"I have spoken to my contacts at the Pentagon. Military intelligence is all over this." Assured Lucy.

"This is about National City! Our home is under attack and we have no idea how this is going to end!" exclaimed Cat with a glare. "James Olsen."

"Yes ma'am."

Cat sighed in irritation. "First, never call me ma'am, this is not the old west. And second, circle the wagons. We are going to put every investigative team we have on this, free lancers too. We identify the hacker, we end this." She then looked towards Siobhan. "And you get my investment broker on the phone."

Siobhan nodded lightly but couldn't form the words to response as her mind had been deep in thought so Kara cut in. "I'll get him right away Miss. Grant." Cat gave a small smile at Kara but it vanished as quickly as it came as she dismissed everyone.

* * *

 ** _In James' office…._**

* * *

"So where do you want to start? My security clearance may be back down to that of a mere civilian but I have a senior analyst at Langley who owes me a favour." Said Lucy as she and James walked into his office and he gathered his bag and camera.

"You know I was actually going to head out and run down some old contacts I had." Said James while he packed.

"Anyone I know?"

"No."

"Anyone in a cape?" This caused James to stop and look at her.

"Luce…"

"Why is your first instinct to work with Supergirl and not me?" asked Lucy in a sigh of irritation and anger.

James frowned a bit at remembering his and Kara's falling out but quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I know things have been crazy and we should get dinner tonight and talk." Said James as he put his hands-on Lucy's shoulders in a comforting way.

"In the middle of a major investigation." Replied Lucy with a raised eyebrow.

"You still got to eat." He replied with a smirk. "Noonan's?"

"Yep Noonan's." replied Lucy with a smile as James pecked her before leaving.

* * *

 ** _At Kara's home around evening time…._**

* * *

Elros had gone to Jack's shop in the morning and had warned him to stay safe within his home and not go out at any costs due to the chaos. The elderly man had listened and told Elros to be careful and to hurry up with stopping this threat as even he knew that whatever this woman was doing was causing a lot more damage then people realized.

He had spent the rest of his day helping people while Kara joined in occasionally when she could and then spent the majority of his time at the DEO. It was during the end of the day when the city had finally quieted down that he decided it would be best to gather Winn and Kara along with borrowing equipment from the DEO was their best shot to taking whoever this was down. He called said people over in as he had brought several computers from the DEO and their secret crime fighting lab in CatCo.

Kara had been sitting on the sofa for a while now as Elros had been learning coding at lightning speed and within around 10 minutes, he was better at it then most people who had years of experience. As such he began to help Winn write code. Kara was about to go up and see how far along they came until a knock on the door was heard. She went and opened it only to find James standing there with a frown.

"Kara, I have been trying to find you for over an hour. You haven't picked up any of my calls."

"Yeah well we have been busy trying to find this hacker." Said Kara with a glare as she still hasn't forgotten what James had said before.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped?" said James with a frown and a hurt look, seeing just how much damage he had caused to their friendship.

"In what way? I have been sitting here for the past hour while Elros and Winn try and find this hacker." Said Kara as she shut the door with a little more force then usual and went to stand beside Elros. She stayed silent for a while before asking, "What's happening?"

James came over and stood beside Winn as he started talking. "Alright, so this hacker has created what's called an oscillating variable matrix to cover her footprints. Diabolical would not be an inappropriate word choice for her. Her coding is very advanced and complicated and out of this world."

"But?"

"But we created an advanced version of an inversion pathway to hopefully catch her." Replied Elros as he was finally done coding at lightning speed.

"Yeah if it wasn't for Elros over here, I wouldn't have been able to finish this since I don't even understand half of our hacker's code. Now all we have to do is wait and we should be able to pin point her location. I mean for all we know she could be doing this from the other side of the globe."

That's when Winn's computer screen changed and now the blonde woman hacker was staring at them with a smirk. "No. Just on the other side of your screen." Everyone got up and stared at her. "You know you are fairly clever for an ape…" she insulted Winn before looking directly at Elros. "But you…oh the almighty Valeronian Prince…so called god of war and hope of this galaxy. I must say it's an honor to meet you."

"How do you know that?" said Elros with a fierce glare while James and Winn had a bit of surprised look on their faces as they didn't know about Elros' past like Kara and Alex did.

"Because…" said the blonde woman before a bunch of tiny blue particles came out of Winn's computer screen and formed a blue colored humanoid woman with red hair and an upside-down triangle on her forehead with the corners being 3 red lights. The woman then walked up to the trio as they carefully took a step back but Elros held his ground with a glare. "I'm Coluan and I know everything. Except for how you survived that mission. If the galaxy found out you were alive…ohh boy, they would really worship you…well even more so then they are doing it know." She said with a smirk. Elros just glared at her fiercely and it was starting to scare her. "Silent huh."

"W-what are you?" asked a nervous and scared Winn. "Some kind of living internet?"

"I guess you could call me that." She smirked at Winn before pulling her arm back and aiming it for Elros' chest but he saw that coming a mile away.

White lightning crackled around his body as he raised his arm and landed a ferocious punch on the blue-woman's jaw sending her flat on the ground. "Your reaction and fighting skills are as good as they say but it seems you have learned a few new tricks." Said the downed woman with a smirk.

That's when Hank and Alex burst into the room with their guns ready and pointing at the blue-woman on the ground.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! .RIGHT. THERE!" Said Hank fiercely but she quickly turned into blue particles of data and went inside the computer screen. Elros tried to use his psychic powers to maybe get a hold of the woman as she was entering the computer but his powers weren't advanced enough to be able to control particles.

"Oh, thank god we have our own personal black-ops unit and speedster." Said Winn with a sigh as he composed himself after nearly having a heart attack from the whole situation.

"Hey Hank. Alex." Greeted Kara and Elros in unison but they didn't seem to notice. "How did you know she was here?" asked Kara alone this time.

"We tracked the wi-fi signals controlling traffic lights. There was something else embedded in the signal, something alien. And it led us here."

"Who was she?" asked Hank.

"A Coluan. Their kind mainly lived on Krypton in their computer network but what she is doing here now I have no clue." Said Elros before he turned to Kara. "Do you think Astra might know?"

"We should ask her." Said Kara as everyone now left for the DEO.

* * *

 ** _On the roof of a random building in National City…._**

* * *

The blue-colored woman materialized out of a small I-pad playing some romantic music as a afro-haired man was on his knees and proposing to the woman he loves.

"Maddy, will you…" trailed off the man as he heard a strange sound behind him and the African-American woman stared behind him shock as the blue colored materialized seemingly out of thin air.

"I would kill both of you but your world is days away from ending anyway." She said with a glare as the couple ran off. She then heard a loud thumb behind her and knew who had arrived. "I calculated the odds of you locating me at only 26.3%. But then again, logic never mattered much where you and I were concerned did it Non?"

"Where have you been lurking?" asked Non in a gruff tone as he stepped towards her.

The blue-colored woman just ignored him. "To think, I was once linked to the great Coluan cyber constructs…and now I wander the same realm as Candy Crush and Flappy Bird." She then turned towards Non. "By the way, I call myself Indigo these days."

"It suits you. Far more then Brainiac 8 ever did." Agreed Non.

"I am my own woman now. I hear you're your own man again?" asked Indigo.

"I feel disgusted to have ever called that traitor of a commander my wife." Spitted Non in disgust and hatred.

"I always despised Astra. I'm glad she turned traitor. Now why have you been sitting around and doing nothing?" asked Astra since Non had yet to make his move with Myraid.

"Astra has no doubt told the humans of my plans with Myraid, so we have been doing a bit of adjustments. Now…" said Non before he grabbed Indigo by her throat and started to choke her. "you only revealed yourself because Astra is dead but for what reason?"

"I forgot how much you enjoyed a good choking…" mocked Inidgo with a hint of seduction. "I came here to help you with Myraid because you are against a powerful warrior." Said Indigo in slight fear remembering Elros' eyes.

"Who?"

"I'm sure you know of the man Optimus. Where there is much more then meets the eye with him. Tell me do you recognize the name of Elros Anitos?" asked Indigo with a smirk.

Non's eyes widened. "You mean the prince of the Valeronian people. Your telling me Optimus is him?" Indigo nodded. "What's he doing here?!"

"Let's go to somewhere more comfortable as this may take a while." Said Indigo as Non nodded and went off to his base of operations while she turned into data and followed.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

Kara, Elros, Alex, Hank, Winn and James had just walked into the room of Astra's cell and now were standing in front of her prison while she had been peacefully enjoying Earth's wonderful delicacy that is known as Pizza. Astra seemed to be in a very chipper mood as she had been humming a random yet happy tune while stuffing her face with some slices of pepperoni pizza and she had not noticed their presence their yet.

Kara cleared her throat gaining the other Kryptonians' attention. "Oh Kara! Have you ever tried this wonderful delicacy?! It has the most amazing taste and sensation on your taste buds."

Kara smiled seeing how different Astra is now compared to when she was fighting her. She seemed so much like she was back on Krypton. "Its my favourite food. As much as I would like to talk to you about pizza all night long, we have some questions we would like to ask."

"What do you know of a blue-haired woman that can willingly turn herself into data and enter electrical networks?" asked Elros in a serious tone.

Astra wiped her face and hands with some nearby napkins and stood up from the bench in her prison. "You must mean the Coluan woman named Brainiac 8 or as she calls herself know, Indigo. She was the most dangerous criminal to have ever been sentenced to Fort Rozz. She had attempted mass genocide on Krypton and nearly succeeded but had been caught in time."

Everyone was wide-eyed in shock not only because they were dealing with the most dangerous Fort Rozz escapee but because of what she was imprisoned for. "Do you know if she had any weaknesses?" asked Alex.

"No. I didn't study her people much so there isn't anything useful I can tell you." Said Astra with a sigh of disappointment at not being able to help her niece more.

"There may be a way we can get more intel." Said Hank as all eyes turned on him. "The fortress of Solitude. I'm sure in its data banks, there should be something that can help us."

"Yeah, I can go with you to help you find it. I have been there before." Said James with a smile.

"No thanks James. I'm sure me and Elros will be able to find it just fine on our own." Said Kara as she and the love of her life left the room to contact her cousin and then go to the fortress.

Alex then turned to Winn. "Winn were going to need your help here."

"What. Why?" asked Winn.

"You have a better grasp of python 6 malware encryption then anyone here at the DEO. Your our best shot – no pun intended – at defeating this alien cyber threat." Said Alex. (The pun is because of Winn's last name being Shot.)

Everyone then left to go about their duties as Astra went back to enjoying her pizza while inwardly praying for Kara. Meanwhile, James knew there was nothing else he could do right now and after being rejected by Kara when he offered his help, he felt angry and annoyed so he decided to go to a bar to get a drink, forgetting his dinner plans with Lucy.

* * *

 ** _Way up north…._**

* * *

Kara and Elros in their superhero costumes just landed on a small platform on the side of a steep icy cliff.

"Do you think this is the place?" asked Kara as she looked around and admired the view of the frozen land.

Elros used his X-ray vision and found a huge ship just in front of them through a sheet of ice along with some strange looking object covered in snow right beside Kara on the ground. "Yep this is the place." Said Elros as he walked over to where the object was and brushed the snow off.

"I still can't believe Clark just keeps the key under the doormat." Said Kara.

"Well it is a million ton of condensed dwarf star, so not just anyone can pick it up." Said Elros to which Kara laughed and nodded. She went over and picked up the large golden colored oddly shaped key that had the family crest of the house of El as its head. She then brought it the head of a key to a part of the ice that was shaped as the house of El family crest. The key fit in perfectly as the hole and the head of the key glowed light blue before a large rumbling sound could be heard and the large slab of ice moved away.

The couple walked through and soon found themselves in a large open light blue colored area. There was a large statue of a man and woman holding up a planet in the center of the room. Several pillars of turquoise colored Kryptonian metal stood in various parts of the room. Some of these pillars held numerous pieces of technology or some artifact that held some sentimental significance to Clark and Kara.

They kept walking through the large foretress looking at some of the items held atop the small pillars until Kara's eyes landed on a ship that looked identical to the on that brought her to Earth. "That's the pod that brought Kal-El…Clark to Earth." Said Kara while smiling.

"You never came here?" asked Elros.

"No. Clark invited me a lot to come here but I always came up with an excuse not to come." Said Kara as she gazed on a golden colored ring with an L and a star on it. "I thought it would remind me of Krypton, make me homesick. But with you here, I don't feel that way anymore." Kara held onto Elros' hand tightly for comfort and warmth.

Elros just smiled at her as they continued walking around, gazing at the place since it really looked breath taking. Eventually, a humanical robot much like the ones that had been on Krypton came up to the couple.

"Hello Kara Zor-El. How may I help you today?"

"Calex, can you tell us anything about an obnoxious blue alien species that works with computers."

"Coluans." Said Elros as Kara smiled sheepishly since she could have just said that instead of her explanation.

"The Coluans are a highly intelligent race from the planet Colu. They served as supercomputers on Krypton. Responsible for running day to day operations."

"Well that explains the cyber terrorism." Said Kara to Elros before turning back to the robot. "How many of them were prisoners in Fort Rozz."

Calex put up one if his robotic fingers. "One. Her name is Indigo. Descendant of the Brainiac Clan. She was captured while trying to shut down Krypton's defence system. Her objective, terminate the entire planet's population."

"Mass genocide…" said Kara in shock.

"She was deemed the most dangerous prisoner ever sentenced to Fort Rozz." Said Calex as Kara looked at Elros in worry.

"Does she have any weaknesses? Anyway, we can defeat her?" asked Elros.

"Indigo's weakness is being attacked from the inside. She was originally captured why implanting a virus in the system that forced her out." Explained Calex.

The two nodded and walked away as the robot went about to do whatever it does. "Winn is probably our best shot at taking Indigo down."

"Yeah. I just hope we can defeat her before she does anymore damage." Said Kara in worry.

"Don't worry Kara we will beat her. As long as we have each other…we can accomplish anything." Said Elros in a reassuring tone as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

Kara gazed into his warm and fierce brown eyes as he gazed into her warm and loving blue ones. "Stronger together." Said Kara.

"Stronger together."

* * *

 ** _At CatCo the next day…._**

* * *

Winn just told James on what Kara and Elros learned at the Foretress of Solitude, confirming what Astra said. James processed the information before going to Lucy to inform her but forgetting that he forgot his date with her and instead had spent his day at a local bar drowning his anger and jealousy away.

He found Lucy and motioned her to walk with him towards his office as he began talking. "Alright, so an alien living computer is trying to infiltrate the U.S' military. Now it's the same intelligence system behind the website hack and the attack on the city."

"And how do you know this?" asked Lucy as they stepped into James' office.

"From Supergirl." Stated James.

"You were with Supergirl, last night." Said Lucy with a glare as realization dawned on James.

"Oh my god, I…"

"Completely forgot our date!"

"Yeah, but…I…yeah I did. I'm sorry."

Lucy just brushed off the apology as she could see in his eyes that there was something else and he didn't sound sincere. "So I'll call my father. I'll have him alert homeland security, that the military could be the next cyber target." She then turned to walk away.

"Lucy…" called James causing her to stop and turn around. "Please try to remember that I would never do anything to hurt you."

She glared at him anger. "Then how do you keep managing to do it?!"

Lucy walked out of her office leaving James to his thoughts on how he hurt Lucy just because he got caught up in his own jealousy at Elros.

* * *

 ** _Later that day in James' office…._**

* * *

Winn and reluctantly Kara were standing in James' office trying to figure out just what Indigo was planning while Elros was with Jack and occasionally going around helping in the city and using the computers to try and see if he can track her.

Mainly Winn and James were talking with each other while Kara kept thinking to herself trying to figure this out mainly because she didn't have anything to add or say but also because she was still mad at James. Soon Lucy walked in with a folder in hand and a smirk on her face.

"So, I have been thinking…" started off Lucy, getting the other's attention. "why start off with a sleazy website like . What if it is not about embarrassing people? What if it was bigger?" she then walked up to the trio who had confused looks on their faces as she handed Winn the file. "General Jonathan Batters."

"Who's that?" asked Kara.

"He was dossed during the diamond discretion hack."

"But thousands of people were." Replied back Kara still confused on where this was going but having a gut feeling that it was revolving around this man.

"Yeah but I think he was the reason it happened. Indigo wasn't looking to embarrass cheating spouses or disrupt traffic or attack banks. She was covering that the general was her target all along. She was looking to declassify his entire online footprint. That was the only way to tell." Explained Lucy as James, Winn and Kara looked through the file.

"Tell what?" asked Kara.

"Which high ranking official in National City has access to nuclear missile launch sites."

"Oh my god."

"She's going to nuke the city."

"Were screwed."

Stated James, Kara and Winn respectively.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

James, Winn, Kara and Elros just arrived into the DEO with Kara carrying the other two men. She then ran up to Hank an Alex who were busy at the table trying to figure out what was Indigo's next plan.

"Indigo is going to nuke the city!" exclaimed Kara.

"WHAT!" shouted Hank and everyone stopped as they heard Kara.

"Indigo, she found out that General Jonathan Batters has access to nuclear launch sites." Said Winn as he scrambled onto a chair and used the huge computer in front of him to bring up several different nuclear launch sites on the main screens.

Alex then walked up to the screen and saw a single launch site stand out. "Fort Pemberton is the nearest Nuclear silo."

"But its completely off the grid." Said Hank not understanding how Indigo could access it. "No internet access. That way no one can remotely hack in and launch a missile."

"That's why she needed the general!" exclaimed Kara.

"To get into the base like a Trojan horse." Said James.

"Where's General Batters now?" asked Kara and Elros in unison.

* * *

 ** _At Fort Pemberton – missile silo…._**

* * *

General Jonathan Matters who was an bald Caucasian officer in his mid 50's just entered the main room in the nuclear silo underground. He was saluted by the 3 military officers in gray colored military suits. He saluted back as the officer that escorted him close the heavy metal door that led into the small room/bunker they were in.

"At ease." Said the General as the other officers relaxed and went back to their work. "Status report."

An African-American Officer stood beside him and responded. "Sir we are at Defcon – 5." Jonathan nodded. "All systems are normal."

That's when the General's phone started ringing which confused him and the other officers. He took out his phone as he looked at the officers. "There's reception in here?"

"There shouldn't be."

"Batters." Greeted the General.

 _"Thanks for the ride."_ Said Indigo through the phone before she screeched loudly causing the general to drop the phone as she materialized into the room in a wave of blue particles.

The 4 officers took out their standard issue guns and pointed it at her. Indigo didn't give them the chance to respond as she immediately rolled in front of her and landed a powerful upper-cut on one of the officers before turning to the second one that had charged towards her. She stole the gun out of his hand and swung her right leg at his head, knocking him down to the ground .

Indigo then shot two bullets into each of the two officers remaining as they couldn't shoot her during the fight as they would risk hurting their fellow officers. The African-American officer that she had landed an upper-cut on, got up with his gun in hand but point towards the ground.

"You can't kill us. You have to turn both keys at once." Said the officer hoping to save his comrades' lives as well his own.

"I know." Said Indigo with a smirk as she kicked the man in the chest sending him flying into a wall and knocked out cold.

She then took the one key from the general and another key from one of the officers that had it before standing a few feet away in between the two locks where the keys fit. She then raised her arms and elongated them to the point where she inserted the keys into their holes and turned them.

"I love fire works!" said Indigo with a face of a madwoman as her lips twitched.

She knew the silo was now opening getting ready to launch the missile but then she noticed two objects incoming on her location at a very fast speed.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

"Get the Pentagon! We're at Defcon – 4!" said Hank as he looked at the monitors with a worried face.

"I can deploy a strike team to Fort Pemberton." Said Alex as she walked over to Hank.

"You'll never make it in time!" exclaimed Winn and Alex knew he was right.

* * *

 ** _With Kara and Elros…._**

* * *

Kara and Elros in their superhero costumes were flying towards the missile silo at full speed. Large amounts of white lightning crackled around Elros' body and behind him as he flew ahead of Kara but she caused a large sonic boom as she pushed herself to go faster and fly right beside Elros.

They both went through the silo and eventually arrived at the door to the main bunker. Kara then tore the door right off and threw it away before the couple entered to find the 4 officers and 1 general down and unconscious while Indigo was leaning at the far side of the room with a smirk.

The two sped towards Indigo as they raised their hands to punch her in the face but she caught the punches with her hands. However, with Elros being a god at fighting and Kara learning from him, they brought their other arms into a fierce jab into her stomach causing her to double over in pain. But before she could even process what was happening, the two raised their knee and knocked Indigo upwards, making her crash into the ceiling of the room before falling back down but she landed on a large panel and pressed the launch button.

"Its over Indigo!" exclaimed Kara.

Indigo lightly pushed herself up and smirked at the two. "For the human race…I agree!"

[Nuclear launch sequence activated.] said a robotic voice.

Kara and Elros went wide eyed as they heard a rumbling and a large metal wall opened up revealing a window that showed the missile launching into the air on the other side. Indigo tried to take advantage of their momentary shock to try and stab Kara using her sharp claw like nails but Elros never let his guard down in battle no matter what.

As such he quickly grabbed hold of Indigo's hand before it made contact with Kara. "You stay here!" said Elros in a fierce tone as white lightning crackled around his right arm before he brought it down on Indigo, knocking her out with a devastating punch.

"LET'S GO KARA!" shouted Elros as they both launched themselves out of the room and flew after the missile at top speed.

They saw it ascending into the air before it went straight towards National City. The two pushed themselves past their limits as they flew faster then they ever had before.

Elros accessed more and more of the speed force as he could feel kinetic energy all around him. His speed starting to increase and increase to the point where he was flying at Mach 3.5. Kara was not far behind him as she was flying at Mach 3.1.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

Hank looked at the monitor that was tracking the missile.

"Missile is arching towards National City. ETA to target, 3 minutes."

Alex then just got off the phone. "That was the White House. President just ordered us to Defcon – 2!"

Winn knew this was not good as he looked at Alex and Hank with a worried expression. He then contacted James warning him of the missile launch. He responded by saying to evacuate CatCo. and the city but there was no way in hell they could out run a nuclear missile. Winn knew that all their lives were now riding on the shoulders of Kara and Elros.

"We got 2 bogeys." Said Agent Vasquez as she walked to her computer.

"What the hell?" asked Hank in a confused yet fierce tone.

"Its Kara and Elros!" responded Alex as she saw the two catching up to the missile.

* * *

 ** _With Kara and Elros…._**

* * *

Kara and Elros had now caught up to the missile and flew beside it.

"Alex! We're going to try and divert the missile away from the city!"

 _"No don't! If you do that Kara, then even if the blast won't kill everyone, the radiation will!"_ shouted Winn in panic.

"How about using Kara's heat vision on it?" asked Elros.

 _"Don't! That could make it explode!"_ said Alex.

"Alright then what! The missile is getting closer and closer to the city!" exclaimed Kara as she and Elros continued to fly beside it.

"We need to shut down its on-board flight computers! It's the only way to stop it!"

Kara and Elros grabbed on to small railing that was on the missile and held on.

 _"Winn, you need to shut down the silo's network. Keep Indigo from launching another warhead."_ Said Alex as everyone who was on the line heard it as well.

 _"I think I may have a way of shutting her down as well. I accidently created a very nasty computer virus a few years ago."_

 _"How nasty?"_

 _"Very."_

 _"Rip off the back door to access the flight computer!"_ said Hank.

Elros scanned the missile with his vision and used his telekinesis to rip off a metal panel sending it flying behind them.

 _"5 000 feet and dropping."_ Said Vasquez as the missile was now flying on very near National City. They now had a few seconds left.

Kara and Elros saw a bunch of wiring and green chips that made up most of human technology. There was also a number pad and a small and thin rectangular screen on top of it.

 _"2 000 feet!"_

 _"Input the kill code 1-1-7-4-7!"_

Elros used his telekinesis to try and slow the missile down while Kara reached up and punched in those exact numbers causing the missile thrusters to stop immediately. The missile then fell down into National City's large lake near its borders. Kara and Elros let out a sigh and smiled before laughing and hugging each other.

"YES!" exclaimed Hank at the DEO as everyone sighed in relief and then happiness as they started clapping for their two heroes.

* * *

 ** _Back at Fort Pemberton…._**

* * *

Indigo had just woken up and saw that the missile she launched had been deactivated. She slammed her hands onto the controls.

"Arghh! Plenty of missiles left. Thank god for nuclear proliferation." Said Indigo in anger while huffing.

That's when Kara and Elros sped back into the room with a kick right into Indigo's side, sending her flying into a wall with a sickening crack.

"Bet you didn't calculate that!"

 _"How's it coming?"_ Alex asked Winn.

 _"30 more seconds."_ Replied Winn as he furiously typed on his keyboard.

 _"Hold on you two!"_ said Alex but she received no reply. _"Kara! Elros! Do you copy?"_

Indigo got herself up as she took the general's phone that had been lying near her. She slowly got up slightly wincing from the pain. "Who is that your talking to? I knew you two were too stupid to be working alone." She then dissolved her right arm into blue data particles that went inside the phone and reappeared as her hand through Winn's computer grabbing him in a choke hold.

"I am beyond a body! I am beyond time and space. All I have to do is squeeze my fingers and your friend dies. I am invincible! I am a god!" said Indigo with a crazy smile while Winn was typing furiously finishing the virus before he clicked and uploaded it to her.

Meanwhile, Elros had lightning crackling through his eyes at a furious pace before he launched himself towards Indigo who had no time to react. He landed a bone cracking punch in her abdomen causing her to double over in pain. "No! You're not."

She then felt like something was eating her from the inside out. A few red colored particles broke off from her body and dissipated. Breathing heavily, Indigo glared at the two heroes. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"

 _"I just fed you a major hell big amount of malware. Bon appetite."_ Said Winn as the two heroes smirked.

Indigo then glared specifically at Kara. "You! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Kara.

"How do you think Fort Rozz, escaped the Phantom Zone? For decades, I searched the Phantom Zone with my mind. Looking for a way out. And then I found you! I activated your pod and linked it to the prison. I'M THE REASON YOU MADE IT TO EARTH! You would still be sleeping in that timeless void if it wasn't for me!"

Kara had a shocked look on her face as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Indigo then screamed in pain as her body evaporated in a burst of red data particles.

 _"Are you two okay over there?"_ asked Alex.

Kara shook off her shock as Elros put a comforting hand on her shoulders, understanding what she was going through. She put her hands on his with a sad smile. "Yeah. Yeah we're good."

* * *

 ** _At CatCo…._**

* * *

"And in more light-hearted news, a bright light seen cruising through the sky towards National City, captivated conspiracy theorists earlier today. But according to NASA, it was a ship on route to replenish the ISS."

Cat turned off the T.V after hearing what the reporter said. "That wasn't a rocket was it." Stated Cat to James who was in her office watching the T.V with her.

"No."

"How close did we come today?" asked Cat in a quiet, almost frightened tone.

"Too close. But were lucky to have Supergirl…and Optimus." Said James even letting go of his jealousy this instant seeing as how he helped Kara save all of National City.

Kara then walked into Cat's office while clearing her throat and grabbing Cat's attention. "Kiera, cancel my dinner plans." Said Cat as she picked up her purse and phone before walking out of her office. "I am going home to hug my son and cook him chicken."

Once Cat left, James sighed. "You okay?" asked James in a sincere tone.

"Yeah." Simply replied Kara but not as cold as she was before. She then went back to her desk to carry out the last of her duties before going home to kiss and hug Elros.

* * *

 ** _Unknown location…._**

* * *

Non walked to a circular white glowing table with a mysteriously gray hexagonally shaped spinning sphere in his hands. He walked around the table as different blue colored body parts of Indigo appeared on the table.

"I merely broke your heart." Said Non in a condescending smirk as he put the sphere on the table and looked at Indigo's head. "What Supergirl and Optimus did to you…Now are you ready to do things my way?"

The triangular symbol on Indigo's forehead lighted up as her eyes moved towards Non. She blinked in confirmation, making Non's smile widen.

That's when another Kryptonian officer came into the room. "Commander, the first satellite will be finished soon. Only 2 more remaining."

Non looked at him and nodded causing the officer to nod back and then leave the dark room. "Soon Astra. Soon the Earth will be mine and I will show you the mistake of your treachery!"

* * *

 ** _At Kara's home…._**

* * *

Elros was sitting comfortably on a chair on the balcony with Kara on his lap, as they gazed at the stars. It was one of their favourite things to do with each other.

"Elros, do you think what Indigo said is true?" asked Kara not sure how she should react to what Indigo had told her.

"It could be or she could have said it just to try and confuse you and beat you one last time before she was killed. Either way, I know its not by dumb luck you landed on Earth Kara just like it wasn't for me."

"What do you mean?" asked Kara as she gazed into Elros' eyes.

"We both could have ended up on any planet when we left the Phantom Zone but we both came here. We both met each other. Humans here could call it fate or destiny and…I would agree with that."

Kara was paying complete attention and was surprised by her love's last statement. "You do?"

"Well considering we're soul mates and that in itself is astronomically rare, I think we were just drawn to each other and somehow but it either be by fate, luck or the will of Heiron or Rao, we ended up here and met each other. But one thing will always remain true for me…"

"What."

"I'll always love you Kara. No matter what."

"I'll always love you too Elros."

The two kissed each other as they bathed in the moonlight.

* * *

 ** _Next day, early in the morning with 'THE TALK' T.V show…._**

* * *

An Asian woman with blackish-brown hair in a dress that had the design of a leopard's skin, had bright smile on her face as she stared into a camera, hence looking at everyone watching the show.

"She's the founder and CEO of a media empire who was recently named number 1 on the National City's tributes annual power list! Please welcome our next guest…Cat Grant!" greeted the woman as she, Cat and 4 other woman sat half-around a round table looking at the camera. There were 3 big screens behind them showing different views of National City with 'THE TALK' being at the top.

Everyone clapped for Cat as she smiled with pride. She was wearing a one-piece simple pink dress with a thick gold necklace.

"Wow, you look so much younger then I thought you would." Said a pale skinned woman with lots of make-up on, very short red hair and a smile on her face.

"Hmmm…so do you." Smugly replied Cat as the woman raised an eyebrow at the camera and crowd there with a smile.

Another pale skinned woman with curly black hair turned to Cat. "Cat, how does it feel to be the most powerful woman in National City?"

Cat sighed with a smile. "Well Sarah, first of all that's a total misnomer. Nobody is calling me the most powerful woman in National City. I believe me they are calling me the most powerful person." Everyone clapped as they understood that Supergirl is technically the most powerful woman but she was an alien. "Having a platform like mine is only worthwhile if I can use it to bring attention to the people who are _really_ making a difference." Said Cat, emphasizing really.

An African-American woman in a blue dress with curly black hair then spoke up. "Well Cat that brings us to our next question."

"Supergirl and Optimus." Said Cat with a smile.

"You have been an associate with both of them when they first emerged on the National City scene with Optimus being the most recent. And you have been a critic, you have been a cheerleader and some say you are a friend." Said the woman with a smile as she rested her head on her arm.

"Well I would like to think so."

A large African-American with short curly black hair smiled brightly showing offher incredibly white teeth. "What are they like?"

"Everything you think they are. Supergirl is strong, brave, very beautiful. But the one thing that is most remarkable about Supergirl is that she is the kindest person I have ever known! And it's the same with Optimus although he is very charming. He is also very smart when it comes to fighting but both of their hearts are the biggest I have ever seen."

* * *

 ** _With Kara and Elros…._**

* * *

Both the heroes were flying through the city in their costumes when they noticed a group of girls and boys picking on another girl and boy in a Supergirl and Optimus style clothing, only without the mask for the boy.

"So, you two think your Supergirl and Optimus?" asked the girl in a sarcastic voice.

"If I shoved both of you, could you fly?" said one of the boys.

The two heroes flew towards the group of kids.

"You both look so stupid!" said the blonde-haired girl bully.

"No, I don't!" came the unison reply of the two kids.

The blonde stared at her. "Everybody thinks so!"

"That's why you two don't have any friends!" said one of the boys.

"We wouldn't say that!" said Kara with a bright smile as she and Elros landed behind the group of kids, getting all of their attention as their jaws dropped. They both walked towards the two kids that were being picked on. Kara stood beside the girl and Elros stood beside the boy.

"I think you both look pretty awesome." Said Kara with a bright smile.

"As do I." Elros with an equally bright yet also charming smile.

"Thanks." Came the reply of the two kids.

Kara and Elros then both got the idea of scanning the two kids with X-ray vision to find out their names.

"Laura."

"Sam."

Said Kara and Elros respectively while the other kids' jaws dropped further.

"You know Supergirl and Optimus?!" said the blonde-haired girl in shock.

"Yeah we're friends with all of the nice kids." Said Kara as the two put their hands on the two kid's shoulders.

"See you two later." Said Optimus.

The two then launched themselves into the air and white lightning crackled around Elros, causing looks of awe to appear on all of the kids' faces. The two flew away as Kara went to CatCo. and Elros went to Jack's book store but not before giving each other a nice long kiss.

* * *

 ** _At CatCo…._**

* * *

"They are an idea. They inspire us all to be our best selves. Now we can learn a lot from them; you can learn a lot from them…I learned a lot from them."

Kara smiled as she watched Cat giving the interview on the T.V not hearing thethe familiar ding behind her and Cat walked out wearing the same dress as she did in the interview.

"Enraptured, are we?" smiled Cat as she took off her glasses.

Kara turned around surprised that she didn't notice Cat coming. "Oh! Miss. Grant!"

"I was really fabulous. God knows I really hate a-generic sports metaphors but that interview was a touchdown. A homerun. Whatever you call it when you do something good in hockey." Said Cat as Kara nodded with a bright smile. Cat then looked around. "Where is my computer droy?"

"Right here Miss. Grant!" said Winn as he came running to Cat through the elevator.

Cat said nothing and went into the office as Winn set his things down on his desk. "Hey did you here Lucy quit."

"What! She did?! Why?" asked a confused Kara.

"I think that James may have missed a date with her for some reason and she thinks that James is in love with Supergirl."

"What eww…." Said Kara in disgust. "I would never…"

"Yeah I know." Replied back Winn knowing what she was going to say.

"Kiera!" shouted Cat from her office.

"Well duty calls!" said Kara in a chipper voice as she pushed whatever Winn just said out of her head completely.

* * *

 ** _With Elros…._**

* * *

Elros was sitting on a chair with a small stack of papers in his hand by the counter as he was deep in thought. Jack noticed this and also saw there weren't that many customers today. He walked over and put looked over his shoulder seeing some notes for a story, smiling he put his hand on Elros' shoulder.

"So, you took my advice and are making a story eh Ace?" asked Jack and Elros wasn't surprised by the sudden contact as he already knew Jack was standing behind him.

Elros composed himself and looked at Jack with slight smile. "Yeah. Me and Kara both decided to write this story together and pour our life experiences into it…well most of them anyway."

"So, what's the story about?"

"Well…me and Kara had a lot of ideas on it so we decided we may write a series of books on it rather then just one. The story is set in the medieval times where a young boy who see's his family killed by mercenaries and lives on the street but is taken by the king and queen of the kingdom he lives in since they can't conceive an heir. The boy is named the prince but isn't respected by all since he isn't of royal blood but the king and queen love him. So, he decides to earn not only his people's respect but searches to fill the void in his heart when he saw his family killed.

He will go on a journey throughout the world and throughout different kingdoms, where he helps people, learns how to rule different kings…even find someone to love who knows loss like he does. The girl he eventually loves was someone Kara created and she is a warrior who also lost her whole family and wants to be able to protect others but is shunned because of her gender. She fights and eventually comes to love the boy who turns into a man.

And in the end, he and she fights to save his kingdom when its attacked and that solidifies the kingdom's trust in him before he takes the throne. That's the general idea but there is a lot more involved such as the adventures they go through, the life lessons they learn and what not."

"Wow, those are some very good ideas Ace. I have to say I'm quite looking forward to your story when you and Sunshine finish it. You can run it by me and I can proof read it and I can give it to one my friends to publish it."

"Thank you, Jack." Said Elros with a smile.

"Now since were not busy, how about I help you with your story." Said Jack as he pulled a nearby chair and sat beside Elros.

"Sounds like a plan." Said the Valeronian prince as he smiled.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

Kara walked in and was greeted by Alex.

"Hey Kara."

"Hey Alex." They both hugged each other when Kara noticed a brown skinned woman with curly brown hair wearing a green jacket and a black knee length skirt, standing at the round table beside Hank. "Senator Crane. Its good to see you again."

"Its good to see you too. So where is Optimus? I was looking forward to meeting him."

"Oh, he is busy." Said Kara with an awkward smile as she got the memories of him and Jack working on their story.

"Uhh…the Senator came by to tell us that she's been working with the budget committee to get the DEO more money, more resources to fight Non…who has been surprisingly quiet." Said Hank whispering the last part.

"A lot more!" emphasized Crane.

"That's great. We could really use it." Said Alex with relief and gratitude in her voice.

"I also came by to personally thank Director Henshaw for the amazing work he has been doing to keep our nation…this planet safe." Said Crane with gratitude and even some…flirt in her voice.

"Its not just me, its my team." Replied Hank with a smile.

"Well…it starts at the top. This agency deals with the unknown and is often forced to make up the rules as it goes. You don't have the oversight as other branches of the military. Its important to me that there is someone I know and _trust_ making sure justice is meaded out in a way that's consistent with our ideals. And I'm glad that person is you." Said Crane as she put her hand on Hank's hand during the end, making Kara and Alex give him devious smirks. He knew they weren't going to let him live this one down.

Kara and Alex then looked at each other with a smirk as Kara mouthed "Wow."

"Ma'am there is a fire downtown with a fireman trapped on the roof and a Jewellery store robbery happening a few blocks away." Said Agent Vasquez as she turned towards them from her monitor.

Hank, Kara, Alex and Crane walked up to the monitor. "Punch it up." Said Hank.

"Supergirl can you get there in time?" asked Senator Crane while turning around but she didn't see the blonde superhero as she was already gone.

"Yeah she can. Meanwhile call Optimus and tell him to take care of the Jewellery store." Said Alex.

* * *

 ** _With Elros…._**

* * *

Elros had been working with Jack on his and Kara's story and they had made quite the progress as today seemed to be a slow day for the store. Soon he had gotten a call from Hank at the DEO about the fire and robbery so he got into his superhero suit that he always wore under his normal clothing. He then ran to the location of said robbery and eventually landed in front of the store where several cops were stationed but not willing to go in as the robbers had guns and was holding the people inside hostage.

The officers saw Optimus landing and sighed in relief. "Optimus thank god you're here. There are about 3 men in there holding 5 civilians and the store owner at gun point. We can't go in there!" said the captain who was an large and bulky African American man.

"Don't worry, leave it to me." The captain nodded and motioned the other officers to continue monitoring the store.

White lightning crackled in his eyes as he ran forward and into the store in a blur, phasing through the door by vibrating his body, before reappearing in front of the 3 robbers. They were dressed in black with masks that covered their entire face except for their eyes mouth and nose. Two who were in the process of stuffing the jewellery in a bag and one point the guns at the 2 men, 3 women and 1 store owner who were cowering in fear of their life.

The robbers felt him speeding into the store and quickly turned to face him as they pointed their guns at him aiming them at his face.

"Put the guns down and turn yourself in!" said Optimus in a fierce voice that intimidated the 3 men.

"I don't think so." Said the man who Elros assumed to be the leader. He then pointed his gun at the men and women. "Your going to let us go or we will kill these people!"

"How?"

"What do you mean how! We'll shoot them with our guns!" exclaimed the man in confusion and anger.

Elros then smirked. "What guns?" as he used his telekinesis to instantly take apart the guns in the men's hands causing them to fall to the ground in parts and bullets.

The men looked shocked before they took out pocket knives before two of them charged at Elros while the leader went after the hostages. But they didn't even get to take a single step forward as Elros disappeared in a flash of white lightning running around the 3 robbers and chopped them on their necks. He then reappeared where he was originally standing a few feet away from the robbers as they dropped to the floor with a *thud* simultaneously.

He then motioned the people in the store to go out the store as he opened the door with his psychic powers before he telekinetically lifted the 3 robbers and brought them in front of the police. He suddenly lost his grasp on them making them fall to the ground and he fell to his knee as he felt a weird feeling wash over his body before he felt a small amount of anger.

"Are you alright Optimus?" asked the Captain as he stepped forward while his officers picked up the robbers and cuffed them.

Elros shook his head to get his head straight. He nodded before launching himself into the air and heading towards the DEO where he knew Kara was headed.

* * *

 ** _Earlier with Kara…._**

* * *

Kara flew fast towards the fire as she saw on the roof of the building where she saw numerous fire fighters nearly done putting out the fire but one of them in the distance was trapped underneath some steel beams. A group of fire fighters were attempting to lift the beam in order to free the trapped fire fighter but were unable to do so.

That's when Kara landed on the building as one of the fire fighters called out to her. "SUPERGIRL! OVER HERE!" Kara ran over to them. "My men have the fire."

"Okay. I got you!" said Kara while looking at the trapped fire fighter. She then proceeded to easily lift the metal beam allowing the other fire fighters to pull and free him before Kara let go of the metal beam safely away. "Your going to be okay." Said Kara reassuringly.

"Thank you." Said one of the fire fighters.

Kara nodded and walked away looking around to see if there was any other way she could help. She walked a little and used her freeze breath to put out a small fire happening near the stairwell before continuing to walk around before a weird feeling washed over her. She staggered back a little before regaining her composure and looking around to see what it was as thin red veins of red energy emerged on her face briefly before disappearing. Finding nothing, she took off into the air and headed back to the DEO, feeling a small amount of sudden anger within her, not noticing a red glowing rock just underneath some rubble.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

Kara and Elros had come to the DEO and talked with Hank about what happened but neither one mentioning the weird feeling they had felt. Hank dismissed them as they weren't needed while assigning Alex some task. Elros then pulled Kara into a secluded hallway.

"Are you alright Kara?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

Elros looked confused but still felt that very small spark of anger in their bond coming from Kara but said nothing and just shook his head. "Its nothing. Just making sure your okay."

Internally Kara frowned at this momentarily thinking he didn't have faith in her to even put out a small fire but quickly pushed that thought away. "Don't worry Elros I'm fine." Said Kara with a smile as she kissed him deeply.

He returned the kiss but his suspicion that something was off did not go away but chose not to say anything.

"Let's go." Said Elros with a smile as he held onto Kara's hand and they left the DEO.

* * *

 ** _The next day at Kara's home in the morning…._**

* * *

The alarm was blearing and Kara reached out with her hand and crushed it in annoyance as she fluttered her eyes open and saw the handsome face of the man she loved and had been sleeping on top of. She kissed him deeply waking him up from his light slumber. He kissed back and smiled as he looked at her.

"Good morning, Deiara." Said Elros with a smile.

"Good morning, Elros." Replied back Kara and Elros looked confused for a second on why she didn't say his nickname that she gave her but brushed off the thought as they sped around getting ready before they headed off to Rose Petal park to do their daily training. It went by smoothly except Kara was a bit more flirty and was showing off her ass to him a bit more causing Elros to blush more heavily and enjoyed the view but couldn't shake off the constant anger he was getting from Kara and it was steadily growing. But what was strange was that he knew this anger had always been in Kara as he knew she had supressed a lot of emotions throughout her years on Earth but now it seemed to be bubbling to the surface at once. And he couldn't help but worry at the back of his mind.

They then had returned from their training and went to finish their morning rituals to get ready for work. Kara looked through a set of clothes trying to decide which ones to wear, when she saw the clothes she normally wore, a frown went on her face. 'Why should I hide my beauty?' thought Kara as she decided on a tight one-piece colorful dress that went down to her knees and covered her arms until near her elbow, and hugged her curves tightly.

When Elros saw what Kara had worn after they got read, his jaw dropped as she looked gorgeous and didn't even think twice that she was acting stranger as she just looked so stunning.

"Beautiful." Muttered Elros in awe and Kara looked immensely satisfied at her love's response and went up and kissed him.

"Thank you handsome." Said Kara as she saw Elros wearing a nice smooth gray dress-shirt with his sleeves folded up to his elbows like usual, along with tight yet also loose black jeans.

The two then left their home to go about their day.

* * *

 ** _At CatCo…._**

* * *

Kara walked in with Cat's latte in one hand and some folders in another, as she caught the eye of everyone who worked their as they saw her body that would make supermodels, angels and goddess' alike jealous. She smirked slightly at Siobhan as she walked to her desk.

She turned around and saw her surprised face. "What? I was getting tired of my old clothes."

"Yeah we all were." Smugly replied Siobhan as she looked through some papers.

Cat then walked to Kara's desk and seemed surprised by her wardrobe change. "Kiera look at you, dressed like an adult. That's promising." Kara internally frowned at the slight insult but didn't show it. "So, I demanded a list of replacements for Lucy Lane like, yesterday!" said Cat as she turned to look at Siobhan who was sitting at her desk and just got up.

"Miss Grant, I…"

"Ah here you are." Said Kara as she cut off Siobhan and gave Cat her paper. "I already checked all of their references and ranked them according to who you'll find the least annoying."

Cat seemed a bit surprised at this but internally smiled that Kara seemed to be working hard as usual. "Oh. Any republicans?"

"Two reformed."

"Excellent! Oh, and look at that, a reward. Somebody gifted me tickets for a club of pocket lips for Friday night to see a Scandinavian D.J who's name I won't even try to pronounce." Said Cat as she looked through the list Kara gave her before giving it back to her. Meanwhile, Siobhan sat back down in irritation and annoyance as she crumpled up the list she came up with.

"Thank you. I will put them to good use." Said Kara as she took her tickets back. Cat looked at Siobhan for a brief moment before walking back to her office.

"You even know how to dance?" asked an irritated Siobhan.

Kara smiled/smirked at her. "Don't be jealous…or do. I don't really care." Said Kara as she sat down while Siobhan stared at her for a few moments as something felt different about Kara all of a sudden.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

"Two armored vehicles have been attacked in the last 6 hours. Both carrying hundreds of thousands worth in gold. Now these two goons, managed to take out a number of highly trained and heavily armed security personnel." Explained Hank to Alex and a squad of DEO agents.

"Alien weapons?" guessed Alex.

"Almost. An alien is their weapon." He then clicked his watch as the image of a large man showed up who looked as if his face had been stung by hundreds of bees. "A K'HUND. Stronger then your average Fort Rozz escapee. Now we have obtained intel on their next heist but we have to move fast. Lucky for us we have a couple aliens of our own." Said Hank as he looked towards Kara but was surprised not to see Elros with her.

Kara meanwhile, was sitting comfortably on a chair with her legs raised up and resting on the round table with a careless and bored expression on her face. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry Supergirl, am I boring you? And where's Elros?"

"Don't boring people get bored?" smugly replied Kara without a care in the world. "And Elros had to go cover for Jack at the bookstore as he just hurt his back."

"Is he alright?" asked a worried Alex.

"He's fine." Instantly replied Kara. "But we aren't the only alien agents who could fight." Smugly replied Kara in a low voice but Hank and Alex heard her.

Hank's eyes widened a bit. "Alright, let's move. Let's move!" said Hank before turning to Kara with a slight glare. "Do I need to brief you again or have you got all that?"

Kara got up from her chair and started to walk away. "Kick. Alien. Ass!"

* * *

 ** _Near a bank…._**

* * *

Near one of National City's many banks, a few security guards were loading up a red colored truck with huge briefcases of gold worth hundreds of thousands of dollars.

As one of the security officers was putting a briefcase in the truck he said, "Their pros. Took out 7 guys like that. I heard Frank is in a coma." Said guard stepped in the truck and along with another guard.

"That's it, I'm asking for a raise." The other guard said before he shut the door. "We're good to go!" shouted the guard to the driver as he started the truck.

When the driver tried to go forward he saw the truck wasn't moving as a large creaking sound was heard. In side the truck the two security officers were looking around frantically. Meanwhile outside, the K'Hund alien that had been helping two robbers was lifting the back of the truck so that it couldn't move anywhere before he let it go, making the truck land harshly on the ground.

The alien then punched through the doors of the truck and ripped the doors off before throwing them away. One of the guards inside took out his gun and was about to aim it for the alien but he grabbed his arm and punched him harshly in the face knocking the guard out. The K'Hund then walked up to the driver as he took out a gun and fired at him. The alien took the gun from his hand, lifted the driver up and smashed him into the side of the truck knocking him out as well.

That's when numerous DEO cars pulled up as Alex and the other agents stepped out, all pointing their guns at him.

The K'Hund looked at them for a second before leaping high into the air away from them.

Alex accessed her coms. "Supergirl, your up!"

* * *

 ** _With Kara…._**

* * *

Kara saw the K'Hund land in an alley way and she flew towards him landing a harsh punch on his face and sending him down on the ground.

The alien got up and looked at Supergirl recognizing who she was. "Your mother…"

"Banished you to Fort Rozz blah, blah…ruined your life. I have heard the story. You want to fight about it?" said Kara in a mocking and disinterested voice.

He got angry and ran up to her swinging his arms twice at her but Kara ducked and dodged them both times while also landing punches on his face. This had caused the K'Hund to stagger back a bit.

"Is that it?" Kara laughed causing him to get angry and swing at her wildly again but she dodged causing him to destroy some concrete blocks that were there.

He swung at her again but Kara caught his fist in her iron grip as she began squeezing harder and harder as a cracking sound was heard. The alien grunted and groaned in pain as Kara had a neutral look on her face as she kept breaking his hand. She then pushed him back hard, causing him to fly into some large metal vent pipes before falling back to the ground.

She walked over to him and pressed her foot to his throat causing another small cracking sound to be heard as he tried to push her off but to no avail.

"I have been trained by the strongest warrior in this galaxy. I have defeated White Martians, Coluans and Kryptonians. You…you're not even worth looking at." Said Kara in a mocking voice as she looked down on the downed alien. She then lifted her foot off of his throat. "Get out of my sight! Now, before I changed my mind." Exclaimed Kara as the K'Hund ran away while DEO vans came to her location.

Alex stepped out and ran towards Kara. "Where did he go?! Are you hurt?!"

"No. No, I'm fine. He got away." Simply replied Kara before walking away while Alex know had a feeling that something was wrong with how carefree and not worried Kara seemed to be that the K'Hund got away.

* * *

 ** _A while later at the DEO…._**

* * *

Kara, Alex along with the rest of the DEO agents walked back in after failing to apprehend their target. Agent Vasquez then walked towards Hank.

"Director Henshaw. Senator Crane is in your office. She said you were going to update her on what happened with the K'Hund."

"Well that sounds fun." Said Kara in a bored voice as she walked over to a desk and fidgeted with the keyboard of a screen.

Hank and Alex looked at her with a raised eyebrow and confused expressions. Hank then looked at Vasquez. "Tell her I'll be there in a minute." He then turned to Kara. "Can I speak with you for a second."

Hank then walked away towards the armory and Kara followed with a disinterested look on her face and Alex followed. Once they arrived in the armory, Hank closed the door and walked over to Kara. "I know you these past few days have been busy and rough for you but to be clear, our job here at the DEO is to catch aliens, not let them escape!"

Kara's anger rose as it was clearly shown on her face. "How about you just get off my back for once…Hank!"

"Supergirl…" Alex said with her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong Supergirl?" asked Hank in a worried tone.

"Nothing's wrong, when I do as I'm told. When I don't you come down on me. I am tired of it and I'm sure Elros is of it too! If you want to catch the K'Hund why don't you go do it yourself. Your just as strong as me, if you wanted to be!"

"You know how dangerous that is for him." Replied Alex.

"And its not dangerous for me too! For Elros?! Every Kryptonian on this planet wants to kill me and now Elros except for my cousin. We have to live with that and he could do!" She then turned to Hank and glared at him. "What are you so afraid of? You talk about honor and your people yet you refuse to be one of them. Like the warriors who fought in the war and helped save everyone!"

Hank glared back but apart of him did want to fight but he knew he couldn't. Kara then walked away. "I have to go. I have work in the morning. Another job that underappreciates me!" said Kara as she stormed out of the DEO and red veins flashed on her face as her more of her past bottled up anger started to surface and be released.

* * *

 ** _Earlier with Elros…._**

* * *

Elros had gotten some vague and fuzzy memories about Kara fighting the K'Hund while he was looking after the shop. However, what he saw shocked him on how Kara had let the alien go and mocked him when fighting him. It was something he knew Kara wouldn't do as he knew her. He then thought back to the weird feeling he had yesterday when he went to stop the jewellery robbery and Kara went to stop the fire.

He knew something happened there and wanted to go now to investigate so he closed up the shop a bit earlier and changed into his Optimus outfit before running towards the building in a streak of white lightning. He soon came upon the building and ran to the top as he began scanning every inch of the place but he found nothing. Absolutely nothing and it didn't make sense. So, he searched the surrounding areas but still couldn't find anything. He got Kara's memories of her argument with Hank and felt her anger and rage growing inside her. He was hoping maybe tonight he could shower her with as much love as he could to maybe overcome whatever that was affecting her but it was a small hope.

* * *

 ** _Next day at CatCo…._**

* * *

The familiar ding of Cat Grant's elevator opening up sounded but instead of the Queen of all Media walking through the doors, the queen…no rather the goddess of beauty walked through.

Kara wore a black sleeveless blouse, and a gray knee length skirt. She had a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes and her face was almost glowing with radiance but with now arrogance and hatred. She held her back expensive looking purse in her arms and Cat's latte in her hand.

She walked towards her desk as all eyes fell upon her not only because she just walked out of Cat's personal elevator but also because her beauty captured all of their eyes.

"What…how…how…that's Cat's elevator." Said Winn in shock as he got up from his desk and walked with Kara.

Kara put the latte and purse down on her desk. "It is absolutely ridiculous for her to have her own personal elevator."

"Kiera!"

"Plus, horrible for the environment." Finished Kara as she put on her normal 'disguise' glasses.

"Okay, your literally impervious to bullets and I'm worried for your safety right now." Said Winn as he was worried about Kara having to face the wrath of Cat Grant before he went back to his desk.

That's when Cat walked up to Kara. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Your latte Miss. Grant." Said Kara as she handed Cat's favourite latte to her while Siobhan walked up to Cat with a tablet in hand but didn't say anything yet since she was talking to Kara and she thought Kara might get fired because of what she just did.

"Oh…"

"Walking through the main elevator takes an extra 90 seconds, which means usually your latte is 90 seconds colder."

Cat just kept staring at Kara. "Brazen…that's a new color on you. I don't mind it…yet." Cat 's attention then turned to Siobhan who was still standing beside her. "What do you want!"

"I have a scoop for you. Can we talk in…private." Said Siobhan as she eyed Kara.

"Alright." Said Cat as she walked into her office and Siobhan followed while Kara glared at Siobhan with anger and hatred in her eyes.

Inside Cat's office, Siobhan showed Cat a video. "What am I looking at?" asked Cat.

"Its Supergirl…letting the bad guy go."

Cat simply closed the tablet and handed it back to Siobhan. "Put this under your hat until we figure out what's going on."

Siobhan shook her head in confusion. "What's going on is that Supergirl is not the hero she claims to be."

That's when Kara used her super hearing and listened onto the conversation.

"There must be an explanation. Maybe its another Bizarro." Replied Cat.

"Who cares. Supergirl turning bad and we're the first to report it, we could change the conversation! We could dominate the headlines!" said Siobhan with growing excitement.

"Don't use media jargon that you don't understand."

"But its…"

"That'll be all." Finished Cat with a stern glare.

Siobhan walked out of the office and shot a short angry glance at Kara as she walked away. Meanwhile, Kara looked at her with a smirk and a smile seeing Siobhan rejected.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

Alex walked into the DEO with two agents behind her who was dragging the K'Hund that Kara originally let go as they had finally captured him.

"I see you didn't need Supergirl." Said Hank.

"I have dealt with worse." Replied Alex.

"Do not worth your own worth human! Supergirl didn't even try to apprehend me." Exclaimed the K'Hund.

"What are you talking about. She said you fought and you got away." Said Hank.

"She's a liar. She said she didn't want to waster her time with me."

"Get him out of my face!" came the fierce order of Alex.

As the DEO agents took the alien away, Hank turned to Alex. "Do you believe him?"

* * *

 ** _At CatCo…._**

* * *

"I'm almost done with this email. It's the scoop of your life." Said Siobhan on her cellphone before turning it off and turning to finish said email on her laptop.

Kara had seen her working on her email and heard her talking on the phone thanks to her powers so she walked over to Siobhan's desk after done talking to another co-worker. "Hi Siobhan!"

Siobhan quickly changed her screen to try and hide whatever she was doing from Kara. "What do you want? Stalker."

"Messenger downstairs wants you to sign for Miss. Grants flowers." Said Kara while fidgeting with the flowers in Siobhan's desk.

"Okay you do it."

"I would but Miss. Grant needs me to proof column for her ASAP." Siobhan sighed. "I'm sure she'll give you more editorial responsibilities someday too." Said Kara in a mocking tone before smiling at her.

Siobhan shook her head and got up from her desk to do what Kara said. Kara then sat down in Siobhan's chair and turned on her computer only to see her sending an email to Parry White about the scoop she talked about with Cat earlier. Kara got an evil smirk on her face as she printed the email before deleting it off of Siobhan's laptop.

* * *

 ** _A while later in Cat's office…._**

* * *

Siobhan was just called into Cat's office and as she sat down in the chair in front of Cat's desk, said woman brought out a piece of paper that was recently handed to her by Kara and gave it to Siobhan.

"I know you see yourself as a plucky heroin who broke a story as big as Watergate and then gave it to my biggest competitor and I know that you think once the Daily Planet runs the story that you will have a fancy job there. And I know that you believe in the end that I will admire your gumption for scooping me and I will beg you to come back." Ranted on Cat getting everything right.

"Won't you?" asked Siobhan smugly with a tint of hope.

"No." shot down Cat. "I admire loyalty, integrity and employees that I can trust like Kiera. Not backstabbing opportunistic little…imps. Clean out your desk." Siobhan just sat there mouth agape. "I'm sorry, was I using my inside voice? You are FIRED!" shouted Cat in the end as everyone outside her office heard her.

"Now before you go off skipping to Metropolis, I will save you the bus fare. I had a much too long conversation with Parry White and there is no job waiting for you there." Siobhan was shocked hearing how her life just fell apart in a few seconds. "Now, begone."

Siobhan got off her chair and walked out of Cat's office still in shock of what just happened.

"Are you okay?" asked Winn in a concerned voice even though he didn't like Siobhan at all he still felt pity for her.

Siobhan didn't reply and just kept walking away until she passed Kara and stopped when the blonde beauty said, "Well I guess that's your exit."

Siobhan glared at her realizing that she was most likely behind all of this and left the room to gather her things.

"Well that was awkward." Said Kara as she walked to her desk and her anger and hatred died down a little as she saw Elros walking towards her. She hugged and kissed him. "Elros how do you feel about drinks and dancing." Asked Kara as she pulled out tickets to a club enough for her Elros and Winn.

Elros smiled at her and nodded, even though he felt like he was losing her, he didn't want to upset her in anyway, but lately she had been becoming harsh not only to everyone around her but to him also.

Kara then looked at James who had a hurt look on his face. "Oh, don't be jealous James. I invited Winn and Elros because I they aren't judgmental like some people. You should go to Lucy…oh wait she broke up with you just because you couldn't get over your sad little crush over me, which I will never return no matter what." Said Kara in a mocking tone before she dragged Elros off. "See ya."

* * *

 ** _At a night club…._**

* * *

"THIS MUSIC IS SO LOUD!" shouted Winn through the music and Elros just chuckled. "BUT THIS PLACE IS VERY COOL."

 _"Yeah it is."_ Telepathically replied Elros.

Winn jumped a little before remembering Elros' psychic powers. "HEY WHERE'S KARA?!"

 _"She's coming."_ Replied Elros as he turned around and saw her walking towards them but his jaw dropped and Winn had a shocked look on her face.

Kara had a one-piece black sleeveless dress on that hugged her curves tightly. Her beautiful blonde hair was loose and flowing as she walked, giving her a very elegant look. Her beautiful face almost glowed and radiated beauty that had captured almost everyone in the club's attention as they looked at her as she walked by.

"W-w-wha…" came the very intelligent reply of Elros as he was stunned by how beautiful Kara looked and Winn for the first time saw Elros speechless.

Everyone in the club was surprised at seeing the handsome man that many of the women had been planning to hit on was with the beautiful blonde goddess.

"The exact reaction I was going for." Said Kara with a satisfied smile. "Want to dance?"

Elros simply nodded still to stunned to say anything. Kara grabbed Elros' hand tightly and dragged Elros to the middle of the dance floor while Winn sat at the bar.

Kara and Elros lightly danced to the song for a while, before Kara turned around and wrapped her arms around Elros. "This is my favourite song."

Elros nodded. "You look so beautiful Kara." Said the Valeronian Prince in a sincere and heart warming voice that pushed some of Kara's anger and hatred that was burning bright right now. Kara brought Elros in a fierce kiss but this one was different from all the times she kissed him. It felt more lustful…which he didn't mind but her anger, hatred and bottled up negative emotions were some how being amplified and he noticed this happened whenever he was kissing her.

He didn't know why but if he had to guess, it was probably the haunting pain and memories from his suffering as they were still fresh and feeling Kara's anger and hatred was bringing it up and sending it to Kara through their bond. Elros reluctantly pulled away, with worry on his face. "Kara are you alright?" asked Elros as he wanted her to pour what she was locking in her heart to him just like she always did but this dam of negative emotions was blinding her.

"Shut up and kiss me." Said Kara as she forcefully kissed Elros this time.

Reluctantly Elros broke the kiss as soon as it began but he had to use some of his strength this time. "Listen to me Kara. Something has happened to you. Its affecting you in some way that's bringing up all the negative thoughts and emotions you have stored over the past 12 years. Please come with me to the DEO and we can figure this out."

Kara had a moment of doubt in her eyes and wanted to believe Elros when an inner voice told her not to. Not to believe anything he said. It said that he didn't love her anymore which is why he had been distant lately and didn't like kissing her anymore. "I see what this is about know. You don't love me anymore, do you Elros?"

Elros' eyes widened as it felt like Kara was actually starting to believe that. "No Kara! I love you! I always will no matter what."

"I don't believe you! I know you don't love me anymore. Its why you have been distant with me. Why you don't kiss me as long or as often as before. I was such an idiot thinking someone like you could love me!" said Kara with anger, hatred, rage and fury as it clouded her mind.

That was when Winn came up to her. "Kara, Miss. Grant wants to see you."

"That bitch should go back in her litter box and leave me alone." Said Kara in anger before she went out of the club to head towards CatCo.

Winn turned and saw Elros who had a shocked expression on his face and a tear coming down his eye. "Hey you alright Elros?"

He wiped the tear from his eye and nodded before leaving the club after Kara as he knew in this state she might do something dangerous.

* * *

 ** _At CatCo…._**

* * *

Cat was putting some make-up on while sitting on a chair before she noticed Supergirl landing on her balcony through her mirror. She smiled, got up and walked towards the blonde superhero.

"What do you want?" Kara asked in irritation and rage as she thought that Elros didn't love her and that she was stupid for ever falling in love with him.

"I would like to know if Asheton Kutcher and his camera crew are hiding underneath your cape. Supergirl would never release an evil alien, caught in the act of an armed robbery, so I assume I'm being punked."

Kara had folded her arms during the conversation and rolled her eyes in irritation and anger. "I wouldn't assume anything from now on _Cat_."

"Did you just call me Cat?" asked…Cat as she was surprised with Supergirl's behavior since she was usually kind and humble.

"You branded me in the media as a girl scout." Said Kara with a glare. "Supergirl is brave, kind and strong."

"Mhmm…"

"Isn't that kind of a stack characterization? Very 2-dimensional. Everyone's knows that real people have a dark side."

"Yes, but you don't get to be a real person. You are a superhero just like Optimus. You represent all the goodness in the world."

"Oh please, Optimus is as dark as they get. I'm sick of representing all of the goodness in the world! And you know what else I'm sick of?! Enabling all of you in your victimhood!" said Kara in anger as she faced away from Cat and put her hands on the railings. "Oh my building is burning down, la de da…Supergirl just swoop in and save the day. Well get used to the flames people because I quit." That's when red veins of energy appeared on her face again before disappearing as her negative emotions grew.

"Supergirl…" started off Cat with a weird expression on her face as she walked towards her. "I fear you are having some sort of a mental breakdown but don't worry it happens to the best of us and I'm happy to take you to Dr. Shooman for emergency Lexapro. That is if your alien brain will respond to the SSRI's, but in the meantime, I would lay low. This haughty attitude is highly unsuitable."

"Well I learned it from the best!" Kara glared at Cat. "Cat Grant…" Cat smiled/smirked. "You are the most arrogant, self-serving, mean-spirited person I know."

Cat lost her smirk/smile. "Now you listen to me! I made you, and you are not going to let me down!"

"Or what!"

"Or what."

"Oh wait, I forgot. You're the most powerful person in National City…at least that's what they say on T.V." Kara then walked closer to Cat while glaring at her. "You want to see what power really looks like?! Watch!"

She then picked up Kara and threw her off the balcony. She leaned on the railing as she watched her fall and all of the people on ground her getting closer and closer.

Cat screamed for life as she kept falling when suddenly she stopped in mid-air. She looked around and soon saw Optimus floating near her. They both gently landed on the ground and Cat looked at him with a thankful expression. "Thank you, Optimus."

Before he could reply, Supergirl landed near them. "True power Cat, is deciding who will live and who will die."

"Supergirl having our kind of power doesn't mean we can hold the life of someone innocent in our hands." Said Elros.

"Oh please. You're the last person to tell me that." Said Kara in anger referring to Elros and the war.

"Please come with me Supergirl, your not well. I can help you but you need to trust me." Said Elros taking a step towards Kara.

"Oh please, I'm better then I have ever been and I don't need your help." Said Kara in rage although a part of her wanted to believe him and go with him. "Unless you want to join me, don't call me ever again. That goes for you to Cat." Finished Kara before she launched herself into the air.

Elros watched her go before turning his gaze to Cat as she also looked at him. "I apologize on her behalf Miss. Grant but Supergirl is not herself. She has been affected by something which is causing her to act like this but I promise I will save her."

He then ran away in a streak of white lightning while Cat stayed on the ground processing what happened and the people nearby talked with each other in fear of Supergirl and confusion on what exactly was happening.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

Elros and Winn just walked into the DEO main room where they met Hank and Alex.

"Hey something bad has happened to Kara." Said Winn.

"We know. She was acting strange, acting distracted. We thought it was personal at first but then she let an alien fugitive escape."

"What?" asked a surprised Winn.

"When I was stopping the robbery that was going on in the jewellery store a couple days ago…" started off Elros gaining Hank, Alex and Winn's attention. "I felt something strange from my bond with Kara. It was a strange feeling but afterward I felt a small spark of anger and other negative emotions in Kara but it stayed small so I didn't think much of it. But afterwards, it started growing and growing."

Hank then recalled what Kara was doing when Elros was stopping that robbery. "Pull up Supergirl's mission to stop the fire that happened in downtown a couple days ago."

"You won't find anything." Said Elros gaining confused looks from them. "I knew something was wrong with Kara so I checked that place myself but there was nothing there. I looked around the surrounding areas but found nothing either."

"If you knew something was wrong why didn't you say anything?" asked Alex.

"Because I already knew Kara had a lot of negative emotions bottled up in her over the years and I just thought she was trying to let them go. But I felt that whatever affected her was not only bringing up every bad thought and feeling she ever had but it was also amplifying it." Explained Elros.

"But what could make Kara act like this?" asked Winn.

"That would be red Kryptonite." Came from behind them.

They all turned and saw Maxwell Lord coming towards them, being escorted by two DEO agents.

"Red Kryptonite?" asked Hank.

"Before, I explain myself, I'm asking you to hear me out. I came here despite what you warned me of before Optimus." Elros just stared at him before giving a very subtle nod. "Alright, so when you shot Bizarro with normal Green Kryptonite, I was shocked to learn that there was a substance whose sole molecular purpose was to kill Kryptonians.

So, I tried to create a synthetic substance and my scientists had been working on it while I was locked up here but we made a mistake and didn't get it right. When I came back I thought I could use it to lure and kill Non and the other Kryptonians hoping its molecular structure still effected them."

"So, you planted the Red Kryptonite on that building and that satellite that crashed was yours?"

"…yes but that fire was an accident. I had never meant to endanger any fire fighters or civilians."

"Wait, wait. So, you booby trapped your satellite hoping to kill Non just in case he went to check on it?" asked Alex no believing what she was hearing.

"Didn't work exactly as planned."

"It never does with you." Exclaimed Alex.

"Just when I thought your sheer stupidity couldn't reach a new level. I hope you just didn't come here without a solution to this or you remember what I told you the last time you here." Said Elros in a low almost demonic tone causing Max to sweat bullets.

"I did come up with a solution. When I had realized Supergirl had been exposed, I started tracking her to see what the Red Kryptonite would do to her. I saw her let the alien escape, I didn't know what to think. And tonight, she threw Cat Grant off her building."

"She killed Miss. Grant!" exclaimed Winn in shock.

"No, Cat has nine lives. She's fine thanks to Optimus."

"But Supergirl isn't!" said Alex in anger.

"Get to the solution you have or you will **suffer**." Said Elros in a demonic tone.

Max shivered a little. "Here is the solution I came up with…" Max then explained his plan. "But its going to take me a short time before its ready."

* * *

 ** _Next day at CatCo…._**

* * *

Winn and James just walked into Cat's office seeing a bunch of cameras set up and a woman tending to a slight cut Cat had on her forehead.

"Miss. Grant what's going on?"

Cat turned around on her sofa. "Supergirl has completely gone off the rails and I have to publicly denounce her as a villain." James was a bit confused as to what was going on since he didn't know much.

"Miss. Grant, Supergirl…Supergirl is not a villain."

"That doesn't change anything. People are in danger and the public needs to be warned."

"But Miss. Grant Supergirl has been effected by something. If you denounce her now she will have lost the city's trust." Said Winn.

"I know, and Optimus said he's trying to help her but she threw me off of a balcony. I fell 40 stories! I was a few feet from splattering on the pavement when Optimus came and saved me. I know he is trying to cure her but at this moment can you guarantee me that the public is safe? Can you guarantee that Optimus will be able to keep her from hurting anyone?" said Cat.

James' eyes widened not believing what he was hearing but seeing Winn's face he knew it was true. He couldn't believe that Kara could do something like this or she could even have this kind of darkness inside her.

Winn didn't offer any reply and Cat knew she had gotten her answer but she also decided she would inform the public that Supergirl acting this was wasn't entirely her fault.

A while later, the cameras were on live as Cat sat at her desk before she started her speech. "Citizens of National City, this is Cat Grant live from CatCo. plaza. As you all know I have been Supergirl's most out spoken champion and recently Optimus as well. So you can imagine how difficult it is for me to tell you that I and CatCo. can no longer stand behind Supergirl although Optimus is a different story. I made you trust her. I gave you my word that she was safe, a friend…I was wrong. Supergirl has changed…she is unstable but I have been informed that something has effected her to make her act this way. Optimus said he is trying to help and cure her but as of right now she is extremely dangerous. She threw me off of a building last night and threatened my life and it was thanks to Optimus that I lived. Who knows what else she is capable of under whatever it is that is affecting her.

I know its not easy being let down by our idols, somebody who embodies our heroic ideals helps us believe we can be heroes too. Sometimes heroes fall but I can only hope that Optimus can save her before she does anymore harm. But for now, for your own safety, stay away from Supergirl."

Cat finished her speech with a sigh before turning to Winn and James. "Alright, that's enough. Turn it off and play it on a loop. Everyone needs to know." Said Cat and Winn did just that.

* * *

 ** _With Alex…._**

* * *

Alex was walking towards Kara's apartment to see if maybe she could find her there as for some reason she had just disappeared. Even Elros couldn't find her through their bond as the large amount of negative emotions and weird energy coming from Kara's end seemed to be blocking him. So, he went around the city trying to find her but couldn't for a while. Much of the DEO was looking for her as well but Alex did know her better then most after all she was her sister.

Hence, she came to her apartment and it was around evening time. She saw that the door to Kara's apartment was open and thought someone might have broken in but it could also be Kara so she took out her gun and quietly went inside.

"Kara!" Alex called out but heard no response. She kept looking around the apartment and eventually came across a mirror in which she saw Kara standing behind her through a doorway to her room.

She turned to face her and saw Kara with a smug and evil look on her face. She was dressed in a one piece complete black outfit almost the same as what Astra wore when she was with Non. It had the crest of the house of El on top of her heart.

"Hello sister." Said Kara in a dark tone. "Look! I picked out my own outfit without any fashion advice from you! All those years you pushed those doubtee skirts and sweaters on me…trying to cloak my beauty so I don't outshine yours." She then fired her heat vision at all her old clothes hanging on hangers, setting them on fire.

"Kara…" said Alex in shock as she ran to the kitchen cupboard and brought out a fire extinguisher which she used to put out the fire all while Kara laughed maliciously.

"I needed a wardrobe overhaul." Said Kara while laughing as she began walking towards her balcony.

"Kara this isn't you!"

"I'm more me then I have ever been!" said Kara.

"Please listen! You were exposed to Red Kryptonite, its…its altered your brain. Your not seeing clearly." Said Alex as she tried to convince Kara.

Kara rolled her eyes in annoyance as anger flared in her. She then snapped and turned around. "Oh I see clearly now! I see how you have always been jealous of me! You didn't want me to come out as Supergirl because you didn't want me to own my powers!" Alex shook her head but didn't respond. Kara stepped closer with a condescending look on her face. "I can fly! I can catch bullets with my bare hands…and that makes you feel WORTHLESS!"

Kara then kept walking towards her balcony and Alex shook her head. "No. No I'm proud of you."

Kara just ignore her. "And then when you couldn't stop me being Supergirl, you got me to work for you! To retain some control! Those days are so over. I am finally free of you!" She then opened the doors to her balcony. "And I'm ready to soar! Look at that city…they worship me!" Red veins of energy flashed on her face again as almost all her negative bottled up emotions surfaced and amplified. "And those who don't…WILL!"

"Kara…just listen to yourself…"

"OH, CUT THE BIG SISTER ACT ALEX!" snapped back Kara. "We have never been sisters! We. Don't. Share. Blood! And you know what the sad truth is? Without me…you have no life. And that kills you. Deep down…you hate me." Said Kara in an angry tone.

As much as Alex wanted to deny everything Kara just said and say it was because of the Red Kryptonite, a part of her new there was some truth to what she said. And that made her tear up. "Oh…did I make you cry?" said Kara in a mocking tone before backing away. "You know what they say…the truth hurts!" She then launched herself out of the balcony as Alex cried a little before wiping away her tears and heading back to the DEO.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

Alex walked in the room where Maxwell was working on a way to help Kara and Elros and Hank were watching and waiting with their patience wearing thin by the second.

"Is it ready yet?" asked Alex trying to mask her sadness but Elros saw through it.

"Almost." Replied Max.

Alex then went back out of the room but Elros called out to her. "Alex. How's Kara?"

Alex stopped and faced him. "She's gone Elros. I don't even know she is anymore. I don't know what she is capable of."

"She is still there, I know she is…but she has been bottling up her anger and bad thoughts for the past 12 years Alex. She had things inside her that she couldn't even tell you and now this Red Kryptonite brought them to the surface all at once."

Alex seemed surprised at this but knew that Elros was right. She couldn't even to begin to fathom what it must have been like for her seeing her whole world explode in an instant before her eyes and then be thrust into an entirely new world where your own cousin in a sense abandoned you and left you with a foreign family.

"Be that as it may, you need to take her down." Came the voice of Senator Crane behind them as she was escorted by a DEO agent. "I know this is personal for both of you and Hank, but you need to use everything the DEO has and protect this city from Supergirl."

"Its not this city that needs protecting." Whispered Elros.

"We're not going to kill her!" fiercely said Alex.

"Supergirl saved my life. That's the last thing I want. But the DEO's job is to protect this world from alien threats! What do you call Supergirl right now?"

The two didn't offer a response and Hank who was standing with the door opened heard everything and sighed in anger and frustration. He then accessed his coms. "Vasquez, assemble the troops. Supergirl is the target."

Elros frowned in frustration and anger of what Kara was going through even though none of this was her fault. It was that dam Max's and he would make sure that he would suffer a fate far worse then death if something happened to Kara.

That's when he saw the man he was hating more then anything right now, walk out of the room he was working in. "If anything can reverse the Red Kryptonite affecting your sister, this should do it." Said Max as he handed a large gun to Alex that held a substance that should cure Kara.

" **You better hope it does. Otherwise...** " Elros then leaned into to whisper inn Max's ear. " **I'm coming for you.** "

Max nearly wet his pants again hearing Elros fierce and anger filled demonic tone and prayed to god that this worked.

* * *

 ** _At a small bar…._**

* * *

Kara in her new black skin-tight outfit was sitting on a stool in a bar with many people staring at her since she looked a lot like Supergirl with her glasses off but she didn't have her normal costume on which made them confused.

Kara watched Cat warning National City of her on T.V playing in a loop and hatred flared inside her. She felt she was abandoned by everything she cared for before…even the man she loved. She then flipped a bowl of different nuts on the table before she began flicking them at bottles of alcohol. With the force of her flicks, the nuts were sent at the bottles like bullets being fire from a gun and the glass bottles were destroyed.

This cause everyone in the bar to get up and run out in panic and fear of the Kryptonian. Kara destroyed a few more bottles before walking out of the bar and flew to a large plaza right next to CatCo. She saw a big T.V playing Cat's warning of her again and fire her heat vision at in anger, destroying the large T.V screen and sending people down below scattering in panic.

Police officers stepped out of their car and began firing at Supergirl who just laughed at them and fired her heat vision at a police car causing it to explode as the officer occupying it ran away to safety.

She then fired her heat vision on the ground causing the DEO cars that were coming towards her to come to an abrupt halt. A bunch of DEO agents dressed in black stepped out and began firing Kryptonite bullets at Kara. But all of the bullets bounced off of her and didn't even scratch her because of the suit she wore being enhanced by Astra's technology that she had stolen from the DEO protecting her from Kryptonite's radiation.

Alex then stepped out of the car as well and prepared to fire the gun that Max gave her but Supergirl disappeared in a blur and knocked all of the DEO agents down including Alex while their guns were sent flying.

Alex's arm was broken due to Kara knocking the gun out of her hand and she scooted back to rest on one of the DEO van's wheels. She looked up in fear as Kara floated closer to her. "Classic Alex. Always in time to ruin the fun." Said Kara in a mocking voice before a familiar *thud* was heard beside her.

Kara turned and saw Elros again which made her heart skip a beat even through her dam of negative emotions. "So Elros, finally decide to join the party. Are you going turn on me and fight me too, just like everyone else." Said Kara but the people watching didn't hear her thanks to the screams of panic so they didn't hear Optimus' real name.

"I'm not going to fight you Kara. I would never hurt you or turn on you." Said Elros in a calming tone as seeing Kara like this as all her past negative emotions came to the surface…it broke his heart.

"Oh you would never hurt me. That's all you know how to do! Your nothing but a murderer Elros. All you do is bring pain and suffering! I was a fool to ever think someone you could love anyone! I loved you with all my heart but clearly you don't if your going to try and stop me."

Elros had tears in his eyes as he heard what Kara said and a part of him agreed with her. That he was a murderer…that he did bring suffering and pain despite that not being his case and it was just his broken mind and heart telling him that. "Please don't say that Kara. I love you with all my heart and soul. I always will forever and always. I would do anything for you."

"Oh really! Then join me and we can rule this city…no this world together! Prove to me that you love me." Shouted Kara while laughing evilly.

"I would do anything you say in a heart beat Kara but I know you don't want this. The Red Kryptonite is effecting you and bringing all the pain you have bottled up for 12 years to the surface. Please just let it go."

Kara for a second thought he was right but the red veins of Red Kryptonite energy flashed on her face one last time as the dam broke and every single one of her bottled up negative emotions, all of her pain and suffering was brought to the surface and Elros felt it too. He felt everything Kara felt and it broke him piece by piece knowing what the woman he loved was going through.

"You're a liar! You know nothing of my pain!" screamed Kara as she launched herself towards Elros and punched him right on the chest where his heart was sending him flying away. He could have easily blocked it and retaliated but he just couldn't bring himself to fight back against Kara when she was like this. Sure, he could easily fight her when they were sparing or playfully fighting with each other but when she was emotionally broken like this…he couldn't hurt her without completely breaking himself.

Kara saw her love being knocked away and a small part of her inside still hurt immensely at having raised her arms against the man she loved but that thought was quickly pushed away when she heard a humming sound behind her and saw that Alex was about to shoot her with some weird looking gun. She immediately fired her heat vision at the gun causing it to explode and the explosion sent Alex backwards, crashing into the side of one of the DEO cars.

"Looking forward to killing me. Well you won't!" said Kara in anger as her eyes glowed. Alex watched in fear before her eyes turned to Hank behind Kara. He nodded his head and gave her a said smile as he ran towards Kara while changing into his Martian form in front of the people watching and the DEO agents.

J'onn collided into Kara sending them both crashing the side of a DEO van. They got up and J'onn glared at her. "Don't do this!"

Kara ignored him and punching him in the stomach before landing a fierce upper-cut on him, sending the Martian flying into CatCo. and Kara went after her. She grabbed him and dragged him up the side of the building destroyed a small part of the side in the process. People on the ground were recording the fight going on between the aliens.

In mid-air Kara tried to punch J'onn but went right through him and he punched her. She kept trying to hit him but J'onn kept going in and out of phase so Kara would go right through him and he managed to land a few punches on her. He then threw her to the ground before landing in front of her.

Kara slowly got up and her eyes glowed before she launched her heat vision at J'onn but he dodged it by leaning to the side but his eyes widened when he saw the beam heading towards a couple of children. "NO!"

That's when the beam suddenly stopped in mid-air. Everyone became confused but they then saw Optimus hovering in the air with his arm stretched out and his eyes glowing a fierce blue. Elros had managed to recover from Kara's punch but had thought on how to free Kara and he only found one solution. When he got back he saw Kara firing her heat vision at J'onn who but he dodged only for it go towards a couple of children. He had accessed his Void Legacy in a hurry hoping he would be strong enough to stop it and much to his surprise he did. The beam had stopped in mid-air before he changed its direction and sent it upwards into the sky.

He then looked at Hank and Alex as well as the other DEO agents.

 _"EVERYONE BACK OFF! I WILL TAKE CARE OF KARA!"_

The people who heard this flinched at the absolute authority his voice carried but complied.

"Optimus the cure for Supergirl that Max gave us is gone. We have no way of helping her." Said Alex in a sad, frustrated and defeated voice.

 _"I DO! NOW BACK OFF!"_

Alex too backed away a little as Elros landed near Kara.

"Kara, you have to release all the anger and pain you have kept inside you."

"Oh I will!" shouted Kara as she launched herself at Elros and began beating him with punches and kicks. Elros didn't retaliate and took everything and soon Kara landed a powerful kick on his abdomen sending him skidding back. "Why won't you fight back! Am I not strong enough for you!" she screamed in frustration and anger.

"I won't fight you Kara. Not like this. I feel everything your going through right now. I know your angry. Your in pain of everything you have been through. Your planet exploding, family dying and then being thrust in a new world, having to hide you truly are. I know Kara but you can't keep holding onto that pain. You have to let it go!" said Elros in a quiet voice so only she Alex and Hank could hear.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Said Kara as she started punching Elros again with some tears in her eyes. His words hit her hard and he knew exactly how she felt. Deep inside her good side started to come out as all her anger and pain was being poured out onto Elros. She kept punching and punching Elros in his chest, face, abdomen and shoulders with full force as his bones inside started cracking and he began to bleed a little internally and a trickle of blood came out of his mouth. She then landed a powerful hay-maker on his face sending him flying back and crashing into a car.

He slowly got up on his feet and looked at Kara only a few metres away. "Your pathetic Elros! You hate me! Everyone here hates me! I'm all alone!"

"Your not alone Kara and no one here hates you. We love you. I love you with everything I have. Don't bottle it inside you. Let it go." Said Elros in a sincere voice which was slowly melting away Kara's anger as he felt Kara's light through there bond but she still needed to let everything go.

Kara screamed in anger but also confusion with her conflicted emotions as her eyes glowed and she launched her heat vision which was stronger then ever before.

Elros' quickly crossed his arms in self defense and put up a psychic shield that seemed to be holding back the beam. Kara kept stepping closer and closer to Elros who was faltering under the pressure because of the wounds he received from Kara.

Eventually, it was too much for him and his shield dropped causing the heat vision to hit him and going through his suit and burning a large portion of his chest almost nearing his heart. The heat vision ended before it could kill him as he was sent flying back into another car as he landed face first onto the ground.

"Get up Elros!" said Kara as she walked towards his fallen figure.

Elros coughed violently as blood splattered on the ground and he looked at Kara while kneeling. "The so-called god of war and hope kneeling before me." Said Kara while laughing evilly but also painfully as it hurt her inside seeing the love of her life beaten like this by her hands no less. Her anger, hatred and pain was still too great for her to overcome so she kicked Elros in the stomach causing him o spin in the air and land on his back. "You think you know my pain?! You were born a prince. You lived a life of luxury! You got glory from fighting in the war! You probably went after so many woman as well. What am I just another one for you to sleep with an leave." Kara uttered nonsense as her confliction was confusing her.

Elros' heart was breaking from those words even though he knew Kara didn't mean them and that none of them were true, it still hurt him. "You know what I went through Kara. I know better then anyone what your feeling right now." Said Elros as Kara now stood over him.

"Then why are you trying to stop me!? If your feeling my pain why don't you join me!" asked Kara in confusion and frustration.

"Because that won't help you let go of everything you have bottled up Kara. You have to let it go. It will only end up destroying you in the end. Please I can take it Kara. Let me help you." Said Elros in a sincere tone and smiled at Kara.

She felt even more confliction before the red veins of energy flashed onto Kara one last time and she screamed, sub-consciously doing just what Elros wanted her to do. She then brought down hell on Elros as she punched Elros repeatedly on his chest and face. Blood started to cover her hands…Elros' blood from his chest wound and his face that was become beaten and bruised.

She kept punching and punching him and with each one, her anger and negative emotions died down considerably. But also with each punch Elros was hurting on from his wounds but from the broken look that was slowly enveloping Kara's face as her anger slowly died away.

"Let everything go Kara. I'm here for you." Said Elros in a soothing tone and that caused Kara to scream one last time as she clasped her hands together and brought them down hard onto Elros' chest the last of her anger and negative emotions dying away.

Kara had tears in her eyes as she was emotionally tired and broken from having every single bad thought, bad feeling and bottled up anger and pain coming at her all at once. Elros cupped her cheek with his bloodied hand and brought her to look at him.

Kara saw how beaten, broken and bloodied Elros looked but couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"I love you Kara." Said Elros as his eyes flared a fierce blue and he kissed her. Kara sub-consciously kissed back, tasting the coppery taste of blood from his mouth.

She then felt something calm, peaceful and warm envelop her. It comforted her and brought fourth wonderful memories of her and Elros together. She bathed in this feeling before she felt something dark being pulled out of her. It felt weird at first but then it felt relieving but the comforting feeling from earlier also ended and then her world went black.

Meanwhile, Elros was kissing Kara and his psychic powers was reacting to his fierce will. He went through their bond together and searched and eventually found the Red Kryptonite energy in her. He saw how the energy was still in her and it was only a matter of time before it would begin bringing up her negative emotions again and amplify them. He knew he had to somehow take this energy out of her and so his Void Legacy responded to his fierce will to save the woman that he loved. It pulled the red energy out of Kara and into him through their bond as he locked it away in the deepest parts of his soul as he could hope that he could contain it and the darkness that it would bring in him.

If anyone looked closely at Kara and Elros' forms then they could see a red energy traveling from Kara's mouth into Elros.

His eyes then stopped glowing as he was brought back to reality. He saw Kara laying unconscious on his body and smiled at her, finally happy she was okay. She brushed a few hairs from her face before gently laying her beside him as he couldn't handle her weight on top of him with the wounds he suffered.

That's when Alex ran over to them in a panic along with a couple of DEO agents. "Don't worry she's fine now."

Alex looked in horror as she saw Elros' chest had been burnt severely and she could almost she his heart beating slowly inside of him. He was lying in a pool of his blood as his face was swollen, beaten and bruised and numerous purple marks were shown on different parts of his body as he was bleeding internally.

"No! No! Stay with me! Do you hear me stay with me!" shouted Alex in worry as she saw his breathing slowing down and his eyes slowly closing.

Elros' head turned to look at Kara and her sleeping peacefully before his eyes rolled up and he lost consciousness.

"We need to get him help now!" shouted Alex frantically in worry as the DEO agents brought up two stretchers and carried him to the van. Out of the corner of her eye, Alex saw Hank being arrested and taken away by another Car as Kara and Elros were loaded into a van and some DEO agents trained in the medical field. She stepped into the van's drivers seat and drove the car to the DEO at top speed but carefully, hoping she could get there in time.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **Just a note on what the characters in this story look like.**

 **Elros' looks like Jensen Ackles but has the body of Steve Cook who is a body builder.**

 **Jack looks like Jack O'Neill from the show "Stargate Sg1"**

 **Kara looks the same as she looks in the show Supergirl just a bit bustier I guess.**

 **The rest of the characters looks just like the ones in the show if you are all curious.**

 **Hey guys, sorry for leaving this episode on a cliff hanger but I just had to. I hope you all enjoyed it but I think it may be a weak in terms of writing but not sure.**

 **This chapter contains the episodes of "Solitude" and "Falling."**

 **And just for the people who question why Elros was easily hurt, it was because not only was Kara's power fueled by her emotions making her much stronger but since both Kara and Elros are invulnerable normally, they can still be hurt by each other's strength.**

 **About the story, I wanted to say sorry if I have been paying more attention to Kara then Elros even though they are both main characters. I have a lot planned for this story and you will see both of them getting equal amounts of attention soon.**

 **In regards to Jack, even though he hasn't been playing too much of an important role I plan to improve that for him a little bit and maybe show his interaction with Kara a bit more.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I could really use a lot of reviews on how this chapter was and how I can improve the story and my writing. Don't bother flaming since it will be ignored and it's a waste of time.**

 **Until next time-**

 **Peace**


	7. Forgiveness

**Chapter 7: Forgiveness**

 **MAKE SURE TO READ AUTHOR NOTES AFTER READING STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of the other franchises/T.V shows I will be using in this story in any way shape or form!**

 **Methods of interaction:**

"Normal Speech!"

'Thoughts'

 **"Kryptonian speech (The people are talking in Kryptonese but is simultaneously being translated into English by the power of the writer!)/Elros' demonic tone"**

"Ancient speech (The people are talking in Ancient but is simultaneously being translated into English by the power of the writer!)"

Note: **Kryptonian** and  Ancient speech will only be done when there are two or more people speaking in the same language but not for small words and phrases

 _"Universal translator is on/speech done by telepathy/communication through ear pieces."_

* * *

Darkness.

That was all Kara could see before she heard some faint frantic shouting. Her head was pounding as if a truck had run over it and her body was aching. This caused her to stir a bit as her eyes slowly fluttered open where she was greeted by a white light. Her eyes slowly started to get used to her surroundings as she looked around to see where she was.

She saw she was lying on a white bed in a room with all sorts of medical equipment surrounding her. Kara recognized the place and knew she was in the DEO but was confused on what she was doing here. She thought hard for a bit before all the memories of the past couple of days rushing to her in a flood.

At first, she was overwhelmed by the sudden rush of memories but the more she recalled everything that happened, the more her whole being was filled with fear and worry. The horrible things she said to Alex, the harsh and cold words she said to Elros.

'Why did I say or even think all those things. I didn't mean any of those things.' She thought but It was when she remembered her fight in Downtown of National City that tears began to leak from her eyes. She hurt Alex, fought Hank when he transformed into his Green Martian form and Elros…ELROS!

The memories of her fight with him, the verbal abuse and how she lashes out at her and then…how she almost. "ELROS!" Kara screamed as she ran out of the room in super speed and she noticed Alex just a few metres beside her own room looking through a glass window as her arm laid in a cast.

Alex had not even heard Kara's shout as she was worried about what was going on in front of her. It was only when Kara had nearly tackled her and shook her while gripping her shoulders screaming where Elros is.

Alex held a saddened look that filled Kara with far more fear then she had ever felt in her life. Alex looked over to the room she was staring at before and Kara followed her gaze and what she saw through the glass window, made her heart stop, her blood freeze and complete and utter terror fill her being and soul.

She saw many doctors rushing around frantically as they were doing some sort of surgery on a man laying on the bed. The man was none other then the man she loved with all her heart and soul. She saw the doctors removing some burnt skin off of his chest that was cauterized from Kara's heat vision while he was under Red Solar rays removing his invulnerability. They were working frantically trying to do it as quickly as possible as Elros' heart rate seemed to be decreasing rapidly due to the burn being directly on top of his heart which was still visible through his chest. They had to remove the burnt skin to make healing possible with the use of yellow sun rays.

This went on for around a minute or so as the 3 doctors and few nurses worked rapidly and Kara and Alex gazed on to the room. Alex looked over to her sister and saw utter terror and a completely broken look on her face. She was about to say something to her in the small hopes that she could comfort her sister who had constant tears rolling down her eyes but she heard even louder frantic shouting from within the room. She saw Kara move forward to try and phase through the glass as the worry and fear in her eyes grew to insurmountable levels. She looked over and saw a flat line beeping on the monitors showing that Elros' heart had stopped beating.

Kara stopped breathing completely as she watched the world go in slow motion as the doctors took out a defibrillator. One of the doctors turned it on while the other began rubbing the pads together before putting them on Elros' a little underneath his wounded chest before sending a jolt of electricity through his body. Elros violently jolted upwards before falling back down but the line still stayed flat. Kara felt like she and her whole world was breaking right in front of her as she watched the scene before her.

The doctors shocked him two more times and still a flat line. The doctors tried one last time and Elros' body jolted upwards as the electricity that flowed through his body increased before falling back down. A flat line.

Kara felt her soul shattering as she could only feel a complete void. She felt the emptiness of where Elros used to be and thought to herself. 'H-h-h-he's gone…He's gone. He's gone.' She looked down and then saw her hands. They were coated in somewhat dried up blood. Elros' blood. The blood of the man she loved more then anything. 'I killed him…I killed him…I killed him.'

Alex saw Kara began to shake violently as sobs filled the hall they were in. She had also saw the flat line and thought that Elros was dead. It hurt her badly knowing the man her sister loved so much was dead but she could only imagine what Kara was feeling right now especially since Elros was killed by her own two hands.

Meanwhile, Kara was falling deeper and deeper in her torment as her mind was breaking down from her realization that she killed Elros. She felt the world disappearing around her as she saw the man she loved standing before her but his face had been beaten to a pulp. His chest was burnt away and she could fully see her heart. Blood was dripping down his body and ripped up superhero suit and pooling onto the ground below. She saw him mysteriously float away backwards and fade away from existence and she ran after him. She ran and ran but could not reach him. When she saw him completely fade away, she felt herself falling into complete darkness while a mysterious voice filled her head that kept chanting, " **Murderer. You killed him. Murderer. You killed him.** "

Kara didn't respond with a single thing as she kept falling while in the real world her eyes were devoid of any emotion and she fell to her knees, not hearing Alex's cries for her.

Kara kept sinking into the darkness, utterly disgusted with herself and loathing her existence. She felt she had lost everything. She had lost everything. She felt she had nothing to live for now. She felt broken. She kept falling into her despair that was robbing her of her desire to live, when out of the blue, she felt a spark.

This small spark caused the darkness around her to fade away as she returned to the real world and saw Alex's face whose eyes were also leaking tears. She saw the worry on her face but couldn't bring herself to say anything as she was too busy with the small spark she felt.

When she searched the depths of her soul, she felt the connection she had with Elros. It was there but it was faint. She frantically yet wobbly got herself on her two feet and gazed through the glass and what she saw filled her entire soul and being with hope and happiness.

There was a small beeping sound in the other room as the monitors showed Elros' heart started to beat again. The doctors had saw this and quickly began to finish removing the burnt skin from Elros' chest before they turned off the Red Solar rays and turned on extremely bright yellow ones from their solar lamps. They set it to maximum and backed off as they saw Elros' chest wound began to heal rapidly over the course of a few minutes. Soon enough his chest was healed but a large circular scar covered the top part of his chest around his heart.

The doctors then proceeded to tone down the solar lamps a little so they could get close to him and see how he was doing. They put him under numerous scans by shifting his bed and moving it towards a large shite machine with a big hole in the middle. Elros' bed went back and fourth through the machine as the doctors read the information it gave.

This went on for around an hour as the doctors did numerous tests before putting him back under solar lamps at full power so he could recover. They then left walked out of the room and Kara and Alex immediately stepped in front of them.

"H-h-how is he?" choked out Kara through sobs.

The doctors saw how broken the young woman looked and knew why. "He's recovering nicely now and should be fine in just a few days…but…"

"But what!" frantically asked Kara as she was filled with worry.

"He's in a somewhat comatose state. We don't know exactly how long he'll be like this but he should wake up soon considering when he first came here he was in a far worse condition." Said the doctor grimly.

Kara's eyes widened in fear. "C-can…can…I see him…and…stay with him for the night." Asked Kara as more tears leaked out of her eyes.

The doctor nodded before the group of healers went to go about their other duties while Kara and Alex went into Elros' room. Kara immediately went beside Elros' bed and stood next to him, her eyes filled with concern and worry for the man she loved yet also relief that he will be okay.

"I-I-I'm s-so…sorry." Choked out Kara as she held onto Elros' hand while sobbing her heart out. "T-t-this is all…all my fault."

Alex who also had a few tears running down her eyes, put her left hand on her sister's shoulders when she said that. "Its not your fault Kara. It was the Red Kryptonite that made you do this. Don't blame yourself. Elros wouldn't want you to." She said in a fierce yet reassuring tone.

"B-but I-I-I n-nearly k-k-killed him with my o-own hands." Struggled out Kara through crying. "A-and I hurt y-you as well…and Hank."

Alex just looked at her right arm briefly. "Broken bones heal Kara. I know you didn't mean those things you said…but there was some truth to it. We're going to have to work on that but for now…don't blame yourself Kara. It was not your fault and Elros would and will say the same thing. This all the Red Kryptonite's doing. I swear I'm going to kill Max soon."

Kara's eyes widened. "M-Max…he did this!?" Her being was being filled with rage and fury not just at Max but at herself along with sadness and worry for Elros.

"Calm down Kara. I know you want him to pay for this but for now you just stay by his side." Said Alex in a comforting tone while putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I h-hurt h-him so much…with w-what I said and did. I felt him hurting every time I said those awful things to him b-but the entire time he just kept f-focusing on h-helping me." Said Kara in a sad tone while glancing down at her hands which still had his blood on them.

"Its just the type of man he is Kara. Always looking to help others before himself…especially you. I know it will be hard but you two will get through this and he told us what he felt was happening to you and we know you can't be blamed for anything. With how much you have bottled up over 12 years, I know it was hard for you." Said Alex in a comforting tone with sadness laced underneath, knowing throughout these 12 years, Kara still had buried so many emotions and couldn't share it with her.

"I-I h-hope he forgives m-me…" said Kara knowing that Elros would forgive her but would she ever forgive herself?

"He will Kara. Don't worry he will." Said Alex before silence enveloped the two as Kara looked at Elros with longing, regret, sadness and most of all love…her love for him had grown beyond anything they had before. She felt in her very soul. And knowing she was loving him more and more yet she brought him to this state whether it be her fault or not…it was breaking her.

Alex got up and put a shoulder on Kara. "I'm going to go see Hank now."

Kara's eyes widened momentarily recalling the memory of Hank transforming to fight her and she probably guessed he was locked up right now. She simply nodded as the only thing on her mind right now was being beside the man she loved more then anything and anyone. Kara held on to Elros' hand in a tight yet loose comforting grip as she got lost in her thoughts.

* * *

 ** _In Hank's cell room…._**

* * *

Hank was sitting on a bench in his hexagonal prism shaped glass prison as he looked towards Senator Crane who had just entered the room alongside a DEO agent escort.

"Who are you?"

Hank got up from his bench and walked a bit forward in his cell. "My name is J'onn J'onzz."

"Is Hank Henshaw dead?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill him?"

Hank sighed a bit and offered no answer making Crane assume the worst. She turned and walked a few steps before sighing and turning to face Hank. "I always have been afraid of aliens…my whole life. And then you changed my mind…but now I realize you and everything you said was a lie." Crane then walked out the door as Alex came in while Hank frowned.

"How's Elros and Kara?" asked Hank.

"Elros nearly died but the doctors said he'll make a full recovery but he's currently comatose. Kara is pretty shaken up over everything that happened and I doubt anyone but Elros will be able to calm her down after he wakes up."

"I see."

A silence enveloped the two as Alex looked at the glass prison Hank was stuck in. "Why didn't you run?" asked Alex in a hoarse voice as tears developed in her eyes. "You could have gotten away."

"Because I would spend a thousand years in this cell if it meant keeping you and your sister safe."

Alex held back the tears in her eyes as she put her hand on the glass and Hank did the same, both smiling at each other knowing they would be there for one another.

* * *

 ** _The next day…._**

* * *

Alex walked into the infirmary and saw Kara sitting on a chair as her two hands grasped Elros' hand tightly while she rested her head on his bed, sleeping peacefully. Alex smiled at the scene before walking up to her and shaking her awake.

Kara got up and yawned cutely. "W-w-what? A-Alex?"

"Hey Kara. I know your not going to want to do this but your going to have to go back to CatCo. Winn just called saying Cat's going to fire you unless you show up soon."

Kara frowned at that. "I don't care. I'm going to stay beside Elros!" she stated fiercely.

"Look Kara, I know you want to stay beside him until he wakes up but you know as well as I do that he wouldn't want you to put your life on a complete hold for him. Not only that but this city still needs Supergirl even though the people might be scared of you for a while. You can come back here and stay during the night but for now…"

"If it was the other way around Elros wouldn't leave my side for a second." Said Kara in a sad and broken tone as she gazed lovingly and longingly at her lover sleeping peacefully on his bed with his upper body exposed.

"Probably, but he also wouldn't leave this city unprotected. You both save lives Kara and that's an amazing thing and even though it will come with hardship and sacrifices, it is very important since you two make a difference. How about this, I will inform you the very second Elros wakes up and I will bring your food here during the night everyday and you can stay and sleep here but for now you go back to CatCo. and do your job as an assistant and Superhero."

Kara had been looking at Elros during the entire time Alex was talking and she could have sworn she felt some emotions coming to her from Elros reassuring her that everything will be okay and that she should listen to Alex, almost as if he could hear them.

She thought for a few minutes before sighing and nodding to her sister, "Alright."

She planted a soft kiss on Elros' lips before leaving the room and heading out of the DEO towards CatCo.

* * *

 ** _At CatCo…._**

* * *

Kara walked onto the floor and towards her desk as she was approached by Winn.

"Kara are you alright? And what about Elros?" asked Winn.

"I'm fine. Elros' managed to save me but h-he nearly…he's comatose at the moment. I want to stay beside him but I have to come here and also be a Superhero." Said Kara in distaste for the first time she didn't want to be a Superhero or assistant but just wanted to stay beside the man she loved.

"Oh…I'm sorry about that. But Miss. Grant has been going crazy without you and people do need saving in this city." Said Winn as he tried to comfort his friend.

"Alex said something similar." Muttered Kara before walking into Cat's office.

"Kiera! Where have you been! I need to know when my appointment with the Mayor and the Chief of Police are!" said a highly irritated Cat.

"I'm sorry Miss. Grant. I'll get right on it." Kara simply walked out of Cat's office and the Queen of all Media noticed the lost and broken look on her assistant's face and couldn't help but wonder what happened to take the sunny smile off of her face.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO, in the infirmary…._**

* * *

A few days had passed since Kara had been saved from the effects of the Red Kryptonite by Elros'. She had gone to Jack's shop and talked with him, informing him of what really happened and talked with him for a bit and found some comfort in her grand-father-figure. She had also spent some time visiting Hank in his cell and apologized for everything she said and did to him but he didn't hear any of it and instantly forgave her and comforted her. Currently it was late morning and she was sitting beside his bed and gazed longingly at him before turning to watch the news on a T.V at the corner of the room with a small frown.

"What was a symbol of hope, now is a symbol of fear. Earlier this morning, Supergirl arrived at the scene of a crime at West National City Bank. But instead of the usual cheers, Supergirl's intervention was met with skepticism and fear. Although, Supergirl was under the influence of something mind-altering but she turned against our people once, what's to stop her from doing it again. And Optimus also failed to show up which is making everyone wonder, if Supergirl had killed the Superhero when they fought in Downtown a few days ago."

A few tears, went down her eyes as she looked back at Elros. It pained her so badly that she nearly took his life with her own two hands. She never though she could love someone so much that every moment spent away from the man made her body ache. And now without his comfort, the world felt so cold and lonely. Even though, she had her sister Alex and her father figures Jack and Hank, the latter being behind bars at the moment, she couldn't find the comfort and warmth she usually felt from them. It may seem foolish to some people of how her life revolved so much around a single person, but that's what it meant to have a soul mate. To purely love someone more then anything. To give your very being to someone.

"Please come back to me Elros. I don't know how much longer I can wait." Said Kara in a guilt filled and broken tone before she planted a loving kiss on his lips. He didn't respond and that felt like a dagger to her heart. Sighing she reluctantly got up and proceeded to go and save people on the city but thankful she had called in sick today so she could spend more time by Elros' side.

* * *

 ** _In Elros' mind…._**

* * *

"Ugh…where am I?"

Elros blinked his eyes as his vision slowly became clearer. He saw that he was in some sort of open grassy clearing with blue skies and clouds as far as his super eye could see. He also felt a great deal of sadness, guilt and pain coming to him and he could tell it was from Kara. He tried to find her by looking around but couldn't even get a glimpse of his soulmate.

"Hello? Kara? Are you there?!"

He kept calling to Kara as she was the last thing he saw after his vision went blank and he was worried for her after their battle and him absorbing all of the Red Kryptonite energy in her system. He tried to use his powers but found that none of them worked in this strange place hence he began walking while continuously calling out for Kara.

The clearing seemed to stretch on infinitely and he was growing irritated with his situation. He kept walking but eventually came to a full stop when a large blue ball and pink ball of light with waving energy surrounding it, appeared before him.

* * *

 ** _At CatCo…._**

* * *

Cat along with Winn, James and a bunch of other Cat's main managers and employees were standing in her office and watching the news replaying of how people reacted when Supergirl came to stop the crime at West National City Bank.

Cat sighed and muted the T.V. "First, Sandy Bullocks deals my bike at spin class and the juice bar runs out of chard and now this?" Cat exclaimed with her hands up as she walked around her desk and sat in her chair. "I knew the people would be slow to forgive Supergirl but this is ridiculous and now the crime rate in National City is up a whopping 40%."

"D-Do you think, Supergirl's lost the public's trust for good?" asked Winn.

"I suppose if Mell Gibson can get presented the Golden Globes then Supergirl can win this City back. This too shall pass. Mr. Olsen, what do you know of Optimus?"

James was brought out of his thoughts on Kara and her dark side. "Oh, uh he's recovering from his fight with Supergirl."

"So, he's still alive. That's good, hopefully people won't be afraid of him when he returns." Cat then motioned for everyone to leave the room. "Kiera, go find me a juice box with an abundance of chard."

"U-uh Miss. Grant, I already told you, Kara's out sick today." Replied Winn who along with James stayed in the office.

"That was at 9 a.m!" exclaimed Cat as she looked at Winn in disbelief.

James scoffed while smiling and Winn responded to Cat. "Well generally when people are sick, it lasts the whole day."

"Oh, that is unacceptable. Who will man the phones?"

"I guess I will." Responded Winn as James left the office. That's when Cat's phone rang as she glared at Winn. Getting the message, he walked up and picked up the phone. "Cat Grant's office."

* * *

 ** _At the DEO in the main room…._**

* * *

Alex walked to one of the big screens among the many little ones, that was displaying the repeating news of Hank in his Martian form.

"The real question is the identity of the alien who assisted Optimus in defeating Supergirl during her reign of terror while being influence by some mind-altering drug. Who is this scary, powerful and potentially dangerous monster?"

Alex shook her head and sighed before walking towards Hank's cell. She walked onto the amusing scene of Hank eating a choco. "You don't look so dangerous stuffing Chocos in your face."

"Mmm…how did you know they were my favourite?"

Alex looked at Hank with a disbelief look on her face. "You eat them at 3 a.m. Only favourites will do at 3 a.m."

Hank then sighed and looked at Alex with a glare. "You have to stop these visits!"

"I like taking care of you for once."

"My mission as Hank Henshaw was to protect you."

"Missions change."

"Not this one! Which is why I'm telling you, you have to distance yourself. Don't check in on me. Stop bringing me cookies…although I do appreciate it a lot. Just say you never knew about me. Say I betrayed you." Said Hank with a sigh.

"I would never do that!" fiercely stated Alex.

"There has to be a reckoning Alex. An Alien lied and took control of government organization. This doesn't end in people getting fired or going to jail. This…people get 'disappeared' for this sort of thing. They're going to tear this place apart for whoever had helped me."

"I'll lie. I'll convince. I'll do everything you taught me to do but I am NOT abandoning you! This is rock bottom, and I know what kind of person I'm going to be!" fiercely stated Alex.

Hank sighed and game a small smile at his surrogate daughter. "There is no talking you out of this is there?"

"No."

"Just be careful…and look after Kara. She hasn't been doing well especially with Elros being in a coma."

"I will." Simply stated Alex, assuring Hank of both the things he said, before walking out of the room but she was stopped by Agent Vasquez.

"Ma'am! You need to come out here right now!"

Alex looked at Hank with a confused expression before turning and leaving with Vasquez. Alex walked towards the main room of the DEO and was soon joined by Kara who had just flown around the city, saved some people and came back to be with Elros.

"What's going on?" asked Kara.

"I don't know but we'll soon find out."

The sisters soon arrived in the main room and saw that there were a number of army officers searching all of the DEO agents that were filed up in a line. Kara then saw a familiar face among the army of officers.

"Major Lane." Said Kara with a confused face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Alex.

"She's with me!" came the voice of a man behind the two sisters who was wearing an dark greenish-black colored army outfit with lots of medals. He had a short standard military hair-cut, black eyes and a seemingly permanent scowl marked on his face.

"And who are you?" asked Alex while walking towards the officer.

"Colonel James Harper, United States Marine Core."

"The Pentagon ordered a joint task force to investigate J'onn J'onzz's infiltration of this agency." Said Lucy.

"They want to know what he's done and who knew about it. So, everyone here will be interviewed. All activities, all communications scrutinized." Said Colonel Harper.

Alex stepped towards the Colonel. "Sounds like a witch hunt."

"This is an internal investigation done by the book to identify, remove and ultimately prosecute enemies of the state."

"And you're here as our legal council to protect our civil rights?" said Kara mockingly while gesturing towards Lucy.

"She's here because this investigation requires someone familiar with the players. Someone the government could trust to help cut through the subterfuge." Said Colonel Harper.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "I'm concerned that everyone here has been compromised by him. You should be too." She gazed sharply to try and detect any change in emotion on the two sisters' faces but found only irritation on them.

"Which is why we need to figure out who, what, when, and uncover anything J'onn J'onzz and his confederates were planning." Colonel Harper said with a scowl as he narrowed his eyes. "We'll deal with the question of your loyalties later. Take the Martian to the interrogation room. We'll start with him!"

Alex turned and watched them go while Kara had an irritated and angry look on her face as to how crazy these past few days have been and Elros was still in a somewhat comatose state.

* * *

 ** _In the Interrogation room…._**

* * *

Hank was cuffed to a steel chair in front of a steel table as numerous army officers were pointing guns at him while Major Lucy Lane and Colonel James Harper walked into the room.

"Marines." Simply stated the colonel to which the officers got the order and walked out of the room.

"Lucy. Jim. Its nice to see. You're looking well."

"Nah, I look the same as I always have." Said Colonel Harper in a mocking and sarcastic tone. "But obviously looks can be deceiving." Hank stayed silent as Harper continued speaking and walked towards Hank. "For 10 years you have been in my home. Been around my children… _my children._ And you haven't been who you said you were, or what you said you were."

"I want you to know I intend to fully corporate with your investigation."

Colonel Harper scoffed. "What so you plant false thoughts in our brains? I know what you can do…or what you can't do anymore." He then leaned near Hank's ear. "You smell that? Smell's kind of like burnt rubber, right? Yeah, its something my team came up with, we're generating a stasis field. It stops you from shifting out of that body, or using your powers." Hank widened his eyes a little. "So, I hope you like that body J'onn J'onzz. Because your going to be in it until I'm done with you."

Lucy then decided it was time to get to the point. "Tell us what happened to the real Hank Henshaw."

J'onn sighed. "Hank Henshaw and a group of DEO agents alongside Jeremiah Danvers was sent to hunt me 10 years ago. I saved Jeremiah's life from a snake."

"You expect us to believe you saved Jeremiah Danvers? When he was sent to kill you." Said Lucy in a disbelieving tone.

"You asked for the truth!" said Hank in an irritated tone.

"What is truth to you J'onn? Wearing skin that doesn't belong to you? Or pretending to be someone or something you're not?" said Colonel Harper in a mocking, sarcastic and somewhat annoying tone with his scowl.

"I did not kill Jeremiah Danvers!" said Hank, knowing what Colonel Harper was leaning towards.

"Than how did he die?" asked Lucy.

"After, I saved him, he set up a fire and we talked. I had the feeling I could trust him so I told him who I was and where I was from."

"And…" said Lucy wanting to know.

"I told him I was the last Green Martian from my planet…Mars. My kind burned at the hands of another race of aliens known as the White Martians. Jeremiah asked me to trust him as I was a refugee and not dangerous as he believed. But that's when Hank Henshaw came and he shot me in the leg. Jeremiah fought Hank trying to convince him that I was not a threat but in their fight, he was accidently thrown off of a cliff to his death and Jeremiah got shot from Hank and died. In his dying moments, Jeremiah told me of the DEO and its operations so from the day forward I assumed the role of the agency's director.

This disguise allowed me to prevent actual alien attacks. I dedicated my life to protecting this world and you want to take me down for being different, so be it."

Lucy shook her head, "This isn't about you being different."

"Maybe you planned on building an alien army. But why?!" exclaimed Colonel Harper.

"Who better to protect Earth from aliens, then an alien?"

"What better place to take down our world then from inside the organization tasked with protecting it."

"Why would I want to take down this world? There are hundreds of far more advanced worlds out there that are far more superior in technology. I could have easily tried to find a ship and escaped or used the DEO's resources to do so but I didn't because I thought of this world as my home. All I have done is bring honor to this department. To this name! Before I came along, Hank Henshaw was a sorry excuse for a man." Distaste filled J'onn's voice at the last part.

Lucy seemed to be believing what J'onn was saying but Colonel Harper grew angry at J'onn's insult of Hank. "Hank Henshaw, was my best friend! And he dedicated his life to keeping this country safe! And you murdered him!"

Lucy got up from her seat. "I think we have everything we need."

Several Marines came into the room as they along with Lucy and Harper started to escort J'onn out of the interrogation room.

That was when Alex and Kara had noticed this happening and walked towards them. "Where are you taking him!"

"Hey, you need to step back!" said Colonel Harper.

"I have worked for that man for the last 2 years and he's never endangered this planet, he's protected it!"

"2 years?!" said Colonel Harper in a mocking tone. "This alien is over 300 years old. 2 years is like a coffee break to him."

"He's saved my life more times then I can count. He's the most honorable man that I know!"

"He's not a man!" exclaimed Colonel Harper.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM?!" asked Kara in a fierce and angry tone.

"Where he belongs! And Danvers since you have so much to say about him, your next!"

Alex and Kara looked on with angry faces as Hank was taken away and Kara couldn't help but think how her world seemed to be falling apart at the moment.

* * *

 ** _Same day at CatCo, evening time…._**

* * *

Cat was walking out of her office with her purse in hand while taking on her phone. "You don't have to thank me for the shower gift Cait but you may want to ask your grand-mother-in-law to reconsider her rule about Americans not receiving damehoods."

Cat walked into her private elevator before heading down but unknown to her Siobhan had broken into the building and was on the floor she just left. She had walked to Kara's desk and began writing a rather vicious email towards Cat Grant from her computer.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO – Interrogation room…._**

* * *

"You were Director Henshaw's right hand. I find it hard to believe he kept you in the dark…or that you allowed yourself to be kept in the dark." Said Colonel Harper while he and Lucy circled the table where Alex was seated.

Alex glanced at the pad that was wrapped around her left arm and connected to a lie detector machine. "Turn it on. Ask your questions, I have nothing to hide Colonel."

"We'll see about that." Said Harper as he and Lucy sat down before turning on the Lie Detector.

"Is your name Alexander Danvers?" asked Lucy to get a base line for the Lie Detector machine.

"Alex. Yes." Simply stated Alex while unknown to them, Kara began listening in on their conversation, thanks to Agent Vasquez subtly leaving her ear piece behind, out of her concern for her sister.

"Did you know that Hank Henshaw by an alien criminal when you were recruited?" asked Colonel Harper.

"He is not a criminal."

"Answer the question Agent Danvers!" said Lucy.

"I did not know Hank was being impersonated by an alien REFUGEE when I was being recruited by the DEO!" answered Alex while Lucy looked at the Lie Detector machine and saw that so far Alex had said the truth. "The man that recruited me, the man that I believed to be Hank Henshaw, he saved my life when I was throwing it away. He gave me a home, a purpose. I served him with honor, and I am proud of that! You're the ones that should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Well that's all very heartwarming…" said Colonel Harper in a mocking and sarcastic tone that made Alex want to beat the man into oblivion. "but that still doesn't answer the million-dollar question. Did you know Hank Henshaw was an alien?"

"No."

The Colonel and Major both looked at the Lie Detector and saw that Alex was telling the truth.

"Well congratulations Ms. Danvers, the only thing your guilty of is being tricked by the very creature you were meant to be hunting. Which makes you a terrible agent. But lucky for you not a criminal." Colonel Harper got up and started walking towards the door while Lucy stared at Alex with a scrutinizing and disbelieving gaze.

"Wait! She's lying. He told you he tried to rescue your father. He told you he's protecting you. He made you believe he was the father you lost, and now you're under arrest." A squad of DEO agents came into the room before they, Major Lane and Colonel Harper escorted Alex out of the room.

Kara came up to them with an angry expression on her face. "Hey! What the hell is going on!? You can't do this! Where is she going?!"

"The same place I'm taking your little green friend. Project Cadmus." Said Colonel Harper in a mocking tone which like Alex, made Kara want to beat the living hell out of the man.

"Cadmus? What is Project Cadmus!" She didn't get an answer. "WHAT IS PROJECT CADMUS!"

* * *

 ** _The next day at CatCo…._**

* * *

Kara called Winn who in turn called James and told him that they needed to talk right away so the two men waited at their secret crime fighting room while Kara made her way there. Although, James had been reluctant to join and had not spoken to Kara ever since the Red Kryptonite incident since he couldn't stand the thought of their being so much darkness in Kara as he had put her and her cousin on a high pedestal in his mind.

Kara entered the room and was immediately greeted by Winn. "Hey what happened?"

"It was horrible, t-they just dragged Alex and Hank away."

"Who's they?" asked James.

"Lucy."

"W-wait. Lucy is back here in National City?"

"Yes, with a Colonel Harper, they're leading a witch hunt. They want to know who knew about Hank. I have never seen her like this." Said Kara in a grim tone.

"Bu where did they take Alex and Hank?" asked Winn.

"Some place called Project Cadmus? God, it feels like my whole world is falling apart!" said Kara as tears threatened to come out of her eyes. Kara then noticed James' grim expression. "James, what is Project Cadmus?"

"It's the reason Clark won't work with the government. Look if the DEO is a prison then Cadmus is the dissection lab. It's a genetic engineering facility that treats aliens like lab rats. Amputated, skinned, drained, injected with experimental drugs."

Kara shook her head in disgust as at the moment humans seemed to be no different then monsters. "Why would they do that?"

"Weaponize alien abilities for military purposes."

"Then what about humans?" asked Winn.

James didn't reply and the two got the message.

Kara then sighed making a decision that she hoped wouldn't backfire on her. "I know what to do but I'm going to need both of your guys' help."

"Were with you." Came the reply of the two.

* * *

 ** _In Elros' mind…._**

* * *

"What in Heiron's name…" muttered Elros as he slowly walked towards the blue and pink ball of swirling energy. He was a few feet away when a light erupted from the ball and soon standing there was his mother Elena in her royal white and red attire and crown.

"Mother?" said Elros with a stray tear running down his eye.

"I'm sorry Elros Anitos but I'm not her. I'm the Auric force again."

Elros wiped away the tear and composed himself. "Why are you here? More importantly, where am I?"

"I brought you here, in the depths of your sub-conscious mind to speak with you."

"Why did you need to speak to me?"

"So that I may warn you. There is a lot of change coming Elros Anitos. Not only for you but for your loved one Kara and all of Earth."

"What kind of change?"

"All kinds. The majority of them will depend on your decisions so make sure to choose wisely. But for now, you should focus on getting stronger. Your abilities with the Void Legacy and your powers as a speedster are growing Elros. However, that Red Kryptonite energy it is dangerous if you can't keep it under control."

"I will keep it under control!" Elros stated fiercely.

The Auric force smiled, "And you will go stronger alongside your soulmate Kara as well. You two have no idea the depths of your bond and exactly how intricate and amazing it is. Learn and grow with each other but…"

* * *

 ** _At Kara's home…._**

* * *

Kara and Winn were sitting at her table while James had just gotten up to get the door as they were expecting someone.

Lucy walked into Kara's home in her military uniform as she glared at James and looked at Kara and Winn in confusion. "I don't have time for this."

"So, your back in the army?"

"Just tell me what was so important that I had to come here. What is this all about?" said Lucy with an irritated sigh as she ignored James.

Kara, who was dressed in a blue dress shirt and red jeans got up from her chair and walked towards Lucy. "There is something you need to know." She then proceeded to unbutton the top part of her dress shirt revealing a part of her Supergirl outfit underneath and then take off her glasses.

Lucy then became wide eyed before she sighed and looked at James. She remembered the looks he would give to Kara. "It all makes sense now. I just didn't want to put it together. But why is James after you. Aren't you in a relationship with Elros?"

"Yes, I am and always will be with Elros." Said Kara with an irritated sigh as she hated hearing the topic of James crushing on her when she already and always will belong to Elros. Meanwhile, James frowned a bit, but his crush on Kara had lessened to the point of almost being non-existent after he heard and saw Kara's dark side. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way but you're the only person that can stop Hank and Alex from being sent to Project Cadmus."

"Why would I help you? You, Hank and Elros. Why do you all lie?"

Kara scoffed. "Why lie? When you're an alien and you have lost your world and your dropped into a new one, you don't have a choice. You have seen exactly what happens to us if we reveal ourselves. And humans...people, they don't accept others who are different." Kara then started reminiscing her past.

* * *

 ** _Flashback: 12 years ago, in Midvale…._**

* * *

A young Kara and Alex were walking towards the Midvale middle school. The school bell rang loudly but due to young Kara's super hearing and zero control of her powers, she held her ears to try and dull out the loud sound and pain. She looked around everywhere and all she saw were the skeletons within people due to having no control over her X-ray vision. She saw Alex talking to some boy but couldn't listen to the conversation due to the pain.

Later that day Alex took her to the nearby beach where a lot of music was going on and other kids just enjoying themselves however Kara was much more mesmerized by the golden red glow of the sunset and the various birds and seagulls flying overhead. She saw Alex coming towards and grab onto her shoulders.

"Stop, everyone is staring."

"I'm sorry. We didn't have birds on my planet." Said Kara with a small frown but also amazement at the wonders of this planet.

"Don't say that out loud!" Alex quietly exclaimed afraid someone might have heard her.

Kara then heard some screaming in the distance and ran towards it.

Alex saw this and mildly shouted, "What is wrong with you!? Kara!"

In the distance Kara ran and soon jumped towards a car that had fallen on its side and was on fire. She landed on the side of the car and looked inside and saw a woman who was in her late twenties along with a very young baby at the back. She pried open the door before throwing it away. Kara then reached in and grabbed the woman pulling her out and putting her on the ground before going in and unstrapping the buckles around the baby. She took the baby in her arms before jumping off of the car and running over to the woman who scooped the baby in her arms.

"Thank you!" said the woman with immense gratitude as she couldn't believe this young beautiful girl had saved both her and her baby's life.

Kara nodded and smiled at the woman as she loved the fact that she just saved someone with her powers. Saving people and being a hero was in her blood.

She then saw Alex running up to her. "Kara!"

"Alex!" Kara screamed back before the car behind her exploded but the force of the explosion did not affect her however it did launch a metal sheet at Alex.

Some time later, Kara was sitting on a wooden bench in the backyard of her new home sad of what happened to Alex but happy she saved lives. She saw Jeremiah Danvers or her new father walking towards her before he sat down on the bench beside her.

"Alex had to get some stitches but she is going to be okay." Kara smiled at Jeremiah. "Listen, doing what you can do, makes you special. But its not safe." Kara gave a small nod. "Those kids, their parents…they're all wondering how a little girl pulled off that rescue today. We told them you got lucky, but that excuse will work once."

"I'm sorry."

"I know your only trying to help, but the world already has a Superman. All you need to be, is Kara Danvers." Jeremiah put a comforting hand on Kara's shoulder who in turn nodded. He then smiled at her before bringing out a pair of glasses, "I made these for you. The frame is lined with lead. They will supress your vision, help you fit in. Make your life easier."

Kara looked at the glasses before putting them on and smiling at Jeremiah. That was the day that Kara had to change who she was and try her best to fit in this strange new world that she landed on.

* * *

 ** _10-year time skip in flashback…._**

* * *

Kara Danvers walked out of the elevator that had brought her to the floor where Cat Grant's office was in CatCo. She wore a one-piece dress with black, white, brown and purple squares and on top of it was a purple-pinkish thin top.

She accidently bumped into a man wearing brown pants, a black sweater and underneath was a white dress-shirt and black tie.

"I'm sorry…woops." She awkwardly said before walking off.

The man awkwardly laughed as he noticed how beautiful the woman was. He ran after her to greet her.

"Hey, hey that's okay. My name is Winn Shot…Jr. And who…you are?"

"Kara Danvers." She held out her hand which Winn took and shook but was surprised by the astounding grip and strength from the woman who out of her nervousness forgot to fully control her strength.

"T-that is a firm handshake you have going on there." Said Winn as he shook his hand trying to shake off the pain.

Kara awkwardly laughed. "Y-yeah…I work out. Actually, I read in an article somewhere that when your going for a big interview, you should start with…a…firm…shake. Yes."

"Interview? For what job?"

"Assistant…to Cat Grant."

"Oh…" Winn said in surprise as Cat already had an assistant. "Does our current assistant now that she is…" Winn stopped as he and Kara saw a woman going past them in tears. "She knows." Kara looked at him wide-eyed.

They then heard a voice from the distant. "Next!"

"Oh, is that you?" asked Winn.

"Where's my 10:15!?" said the voice.

Kara tried to steel her nerves together. "Guess that's me. Any advice?"

Winn smiled awkwardly as he didn't know what sort of advice he could give to the beautiful young woman that would prepare her for Cat Grant. "Nah. Just be yourself."

"Right. Myself." Said Kara in an awkward frown.

Kara walked into Cat's office. "Miss. Grant! High!" greeted Kara with a bright sunny smile.

Cat sighed in annoyance as she spun around in her chair and faced away from Kara. "Oh for god's sake. I told them not to send any more millennials."

"I'm sorry?" asked a confused Kara.

Cat sighed, "You are the ultimate example of what is wrong with parenting today. All that god-awful self-esteem building. Everyone is special. Everyone get's a trophy." Kara adjusted her glasses inwardly knowing exactly how special or different she was. "And you all have opinions that you think deserve to be heard and yet the truth is, you have to _earn_ the right to have an opinion in the first place." Cat then turned around in her chair so she was facing Kara again. "So, my 10:15, tell me why your so special."

"I'm not." Cat was caught off-guard by her answer and Kara quickly continued thinking Cat may have gotten the wrong idea. "Special. I'm not special. There is nothing special about me." The exclaimed while she sat down on the chair in front of Cat's desk. "I am totally, completely, 100% normal."

"Yes! You are!" said Cat in a sarcastic tone.

"Absolutely. And I am nothing if not average. Average strength, average hearing. Less then average vision." Kara laughed at the joke and fixed her glasses while inwardly berating herself for saying the list of things that weren't average for her in any means. "No there is nothing out of the ordinary about me."

"Okay, I get it."

Kara got up from her seat. "Except! Except, I am extremely committed! I care! I am a hard worker. I just want to help!"

Cat hummed in response. "That's refreshing."

Kara tilted her head and adjusted her glasses so she could use her X-ray vision. She then noticed a bottle of medicine under some stack of papers and the pen in front of Cat was out of ink. "I could make pharmacy runs for you. Pick up your prescriptions." Cat had a mild surprised look on her face as she looked at Kara with interest.

"Its funny that you should say that."

"I think your pen is out of ink."

"No." Cat picked up the pen and tried to write with it but was surprised that it was truly out of ink. She then took the pen that Kara handed to her from her box of pens.

"I just want to be useful…to somebody." Said Kara sincerely. "I want to be worthwhile."

"And you're not…worthwhile?"

"I haven't done anything to prove it…yet…" trailed off Kara as she saw the news of a large forest fire happening and had the large urge to fly there and help. Cat followed her gaze and was somewhat confused as to why it caught her attention.

Cat then thought that this woman wouldn't be half bad as her assistant. "I think you should know that I expect complete and utter devotion to this job. Are you ready to sacrifice everything in your life to be my assistant?"

"Um…" Kara said as her attention was still on the forest fire and every cell in her body was screaming to go help but she managed to restrain herself and brought her attention back to Cat. "Yes! Yes of course!"

* * *

 ** _Flashback End…._**

* * *

"We have to sacrifice everything, betray your fundamental instincts, just to fit in. To belong somewhere. To find your place in this world."

"If you have a problem fitting in, its because you lie to people!" said Lucy with narrowed eyes.

Kara sighed in irritation. "Really? So what would have us do? Come out in the open and yell out that were aliens and have powers? If we had done that then the government, more specifically the DEO would have come after us and lock us in a cell or like their doing with Hank and Alex taken to Project Cadmus to be dissected. It was only because we first came out as Superheroes that we weren't made into lab rats. Can you really expect us not to lie Lucy? Can you tell me that in our shoes you wouldn't do the exact same thing we did?"

Lucy went wide-eyed as she realized her foolishness in what she was saying. It was a childish fantasy to imagine that you could survive in this world as an alien without lying and hiding who you are but since she was young her father had drilled into her head not to lie and to never trust aliens ever since Superman came into play.

"I'm sorry." She said in a somewhat quiet yet regretful tone.

"Please don't let Hank become a science experiment and Rao knows what they will do to Alex. I know you feel betrayed but if you go along with James Harper, just to feel like you fit in, to feel like you belong somewhere, ultimately the only person your betraying is yourself. It wasn't easy showing you who I really am but I did it because I trust who you are. Who you really are under that military uniform. And I trust you'll do the right thing."

Lucy thought about everything Kara said and it had struck a chord with her. She forgot any ill feelings she might have had for the woman and forgot any conflict she had with James. She ultimately listened to what her heart was saying.

* * *

 ** _Later that day at midnight…._**

* * *

In the darkness of the black and cloudy night, a truck carrying Hank Henshaw also known as J'onn J'onzz along with special Agent Alex Danvers of the DEO were being escorted to Project Cadmus via truck.

Within the truck the prisoner's thoughts were running all over the place on what Project Cadmus could be and Hank was fidgeting with his cuffs hoping to break free of them.

"When we get to Cadmus…I'm going to find out how you overcome people's minds." Smugly replied Colonel Harper making Hank and Alex want to punch his face in. "How you steal their bodies. You know what makes you tick."

"Your going to dissect me." Stated Hank.

"Cadmus is not some Area 51 house of horrors martian. It's a necessary place. A place where we unlock secrets to save American lives. _HUMAN_ lives."

"So, your going to dissect him." Said Alex.

"I'm protecting the world."

"Your pathetic. Absolutely pathetic excuse of a man."

Anger flashed in Colonel Harper's eyes. "And you're a traitor. So get comfortable Agent Danvers. You belong to Project Cadmus now."

Outside the truck, two figures dressed in a complete black outfit and wearing black helmets, rode on black-colored motorcycles and were racing after the truck. The drivers noticed the two motorcyclists and immediately informed Colonel Harper.

The truck drivers then moved left and right to try and block the two figures from driving past them but because of this, Colonel Harper was knocked side to side from his seat. Both of the motorcyclist simply raced ahead so that they were riding beside truck right where the driver and passenger seat were. The bullets one of the officers fired from his machine gun easily bounced off of the two figures making him think they were wearing body armor.

One of the figures then brought out a machine gun and fired at a couple of the tires, puncturing them and causing the truck to skid to a stop.

Within the truck, Colonel Harper had dropped the device that was dampening Hank's powers. Alex saw it was right beside her foot and immediately smashed it into pieces.

Hank got up and broke out of his cuffs before walking towards Colonel Harper who had a look of utter fear on his face which brought a smirk to both Hank and Alex. Hank reached towards Alex and broke her cuffs before immediately pinning the Colonel to the wall. He took his gun and handed it to Alex before turning Colonel Harper around and putting his hands on his head.

"Do it martian. Be a monster. Prove me right!" said the Colonel as he huffed in fear.

"Hank…"

"Its alright. I've gotten better at this. I'm not going to kill you Colonel. I'm just going to make you forget what happened here tonight." Hank's eyes glowed as he searched through the Colonel's memories and e erased what the Colonel saw tonight but soon he saw his memory of Jeremiah Danvers being alive and taken to Project Cadmus.

Hank jumped back in shock while the Colonel dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Hank. J'onn! J'onn are you okay?!"

J'onn breathed heavily before looking towards Alex. "I saw…I saw in Harper's mind. I saw him."

"Who?"

"Jeremiah." Alex's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "I saw him at Project Cadmus. Alex he's alive! Your dad's alive!"

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later…._**

* * *

"For him to still be alive…" Kara said in shock. "Still be around after all this time!"

"I'm going to get him back!" stated Alex.

"We're going to get him back!" said Hank as he escorted the two officers who were driving the truck to the back of the truck as he had just wiped their memories much like he did Colonel Harper.

"I want to come with you but…" stated Kara with unsure eyes.

"I'm a fugitive now. I'm on the run but Kara I have to do this and I know you don't want to leave Elros' side."

"I know…but I can help you find Jeremiah!" said Kara fiercely wanting to help find their father.

"I know but you have to protect this city. Have faith in me like I have in you."

"What am I going to do without you?" said Kara in a somber tone.

"You don't need me. You never have. And now you have grown so much Kara and have friends and a man you love."

"But your still my sister Alex."

"I always will be. I love you Kara."

"I love you too Alex."

The two hugged as a few tears fell from their eyes.

Hank and Lucy then walked up to the sisters as they broke apart before he and Alex got on the motorcycles and put on their helmets. "Don't worry she'll be okay."

"I know. She has you. We both have you."

Hank and Alex then started the engines before driving off and Kara watched with tears and a frown as her world seemed to be falling apart more and more as the days went on. She inwardly hoped that everything would be alright soon and Elros would wake up. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

* * *

 ** _That same night, at CatCo…._**

* * *

Siobhan walked towards Cat's office with a satisfied smirk on her face when she passed by Kara's table and she didn't see her there. She thought that her plan had worked and couldn't wait to hear the good news from Cat's mouth.

"Siobhan, come in. Make yourself comfortable." Said Cat as she sipped on some wine while on her sofa. "I'd offer you a cappuccino but as you can see we're a bit short-staffed at the moment."

"What happened to Kara?" asked Siobhan in a somewhat smug tone eager to know the status of the blonde-haired woman.

Cat hummed in response. "Funny you should ask that. I very rarely have to say this Siobhan, but I think I made a terrible mistake."

"Oh?" smugly said Siobhan with a smile as she crossed her legs.

"Kiera has been a tremendous assistant as I'm sure you have observed during your brief time here." Siobhan's smiled lessened a bit. "Who would have thought that under that prim little sweater set was a simmering cauldron of rage just waiting to boil over."

"I don't understand?" said Siobhan with fake ignorance.

"She sent me an email." Cat got up and walked towards Siobhan before sitting down beside her and facing towards her. "Telling me what she thinks of me in terms that are…well highly unsuitable to repeat in a professional setting. Called me names that I haven't heard since the last mediation with my ex-husband."

"That…is so surprising." Said Siobhan again with fake ignorance but couldn't help the small smile that became etched on her face and Cat noticed this.

"Yes, I thought so to which is why I found someone who did an obsessive study of Kiera for the past two years due to a crush." Cat looked towards the man who walked in the room with a smile and Siobhan turned to look as well.

"Winn?"

"I analyzed the typing speeds and patterns on the hard drive. It didn't match Kara's but it did match yours." Said Winn in a grim tone regretting ever being even a tiny bit attracted to the woman.

Siobhan's eyes went wide knowing her plan failed. She then looked towards Cat who was running a finger down her arm.

"I don't have many regrets Siobhan but I do regret firing you the first time. I wish to god that I could fire you again…with feeling."

"Miss. Grant, I can explain…"

"Nah uhh. Nope." Said Cat while waving her index finger in Siobhan's face. "Save it for the police because that is who you'll be talking to if you ever pull something like this ever again." Cat walked to her desk and sat in her chair. "Were you really that stupid to think someone would just write a letter to their boss no less of how much they disliked them? And Kiera of all people? She is a better assistant and frankly a better person then you will ever be. Now get out of my office and never come back or you'll be facing some jail time."

Siobhan couldn't believe what she was hearing as once again her plans were foiled and her hatred for Kara Danvers rose to new heights. She walked out of the office promising to herself that she would see Kara Danvers suffer,

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

Kara in her Supergirl outfit and Lucy in her military uniform walked towards the main room of the DEO after just freeing Hank and Alex.

"Do you think they will know it was us?" asked a worried Kara.

"We'll see."

"TEN HUT!" an officer shouted and all of the DEO agents stood up and looked towards the two woman who just walked in.

"At ease."

"Ma'am we have had a bit of a…" said Agent Vasquez before Lucy cut her off.

"Security breach. I know. What are we doing to apprehend the detainees?"

"Ma'am?" asked a confused Vasquez.

"What are Colonel Harper's orders?"

"Ma'am Colonel Harper just resigned and named you as the new acting director of the DEO."

This took Lucy by surprise and Kara smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. He was quite adamant about your appointment." Vasquez then walked off to do her duties.

"Well J'onn has gotten better at that whole mind control thing." Quietly muttered Kara with a laugh.

"Your going to help me do this right?" asked a worried and unsure Lucy.

"Yes of course. But don't worry, you're going to be great. This is where you belong."

"Ma'am there is a bank robbery at 10th and Shookret. No aliens involved but thought you may want to know." Came the voice of Agent Vasquez.

"And you belong out there." Said Lucy with a small smile.

"After, what I did the people don't trust me anymore and Elros is still asleep. I just hope he wakes up soon." In a sad tone.

"You got me to trust you. That's a start and don't worry about Elros. I know how much you love him and he will wake up soon." Said Lucy in a reassuring tone that comforted Kara causing her to give a small sincere smile.

Kara then ran off in a blur and stopped the robbery within a few minutes and tied up the criminals for the police but didn't bother staying a second longer as she was soon sitting beside Elros in the infirmary, holding his hand.

"Please wake up soon Elros. My world's falling apart around me and I don't know how much longer I can handle this. Please I need you." Said Kara through sobs and tears and out of nowhere she felt a huge amount of comforting feelings and warmth coming to her from Elros and she could have sworn Elros tightened his grip on her hand. Kara gave a heart warming smile at the man she loved and kissed him passionately before proceeding to sleep beside him with her head resting on her head.

* * *

 ** _In Elros' mind…._**

* * *

"…but you also have to open yourself up. Your keeping too many things bottled up as Kara had been doing. You have to let go everything that happened to you."

"…" Elros stayed silent as he contemplated what the Auric force said

"It will be hard for you but you have to let it go Elros and move on with your life."

"How?" asked Elros in a desperate tone.

"That is for you to figure out. I know your trying to drown yourself in Kara and loving her but that will only work for so long until you can't keep control of your emotions. Your anger and with the Red Kryptonite energy now buried deep in your soul that holds Kara's anger but also will amplify your darkest thoughts and emotions."

Elros said nothing but knew that the Auric force was telling the truth while also feeling a lot of pain and the feeling of being broken from Kara and he knew she was calling out to her so he sent her loving emotions and hoping to finish his conversation and wake up.

"What I will tell you is that you need to open up to others. Make new friends aside from Kara, Alex, Hank or Winn."

"Friends…" Elros quietly muttered.

* * *

 ** _On a roof top in the city…._**

* * *

Winn had just run after Siobhan out of concern for her and hoping to talk her out of doing anything drastic. He saw her drinking near the edge of a building and thought she was going to commit suicide.

"Oh god! Siobhan! No, no, no! Stop! Stop!" Winn huffed out.

Siobhan gave a mocking smile. "Seriously? I have too much self-esteem to kill myself." She said in a somewhat drunken tone.

"Okay but please don't do anything like this again."

"Why! Why do you defend that Kara Danvers so much?!"

"Because she's my friend and a good person and I couldn't let you destroy her life like that!" said Winn fiercely.

"Yeah but my life got destroyed! I have no job! No friends!" said Siobhan as she started backing up. "I JUST WANT TO SCREAM!" Siobhan then lost her balance and fell off the railing surrounding the roof top of the building.

As she plummeted towards the ground she eventually screamed extremely loudly and produced large soundwaves that caused her to float above the ground before landing slowly which immensely surprised Winn and Siobhan herself.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

Winn had brought Siobhan straight to the DEO after seeing her fall 4-stories and yet survive by producing sound waves that literally cushioned her fall to a gentle landing. Winn had gone to Kara who was sitting beside Elros and explained the situation to her and she was as baffled as Winn was.

"Do you know what she is?" asked Winn.

"She's definitely not a Fort Rozz escapee otherwise we would know and would have her monitored. I think she maybe one of those meta-humans that live in National City. Maybe she was affected by the particle accelerator when it exploded?"

"I thought that too and I asked her if she ever went to Central City but she said she never stepped foot in that city. Do you think she's from Krypton?"

"No, no. But it was a big place. I mean we all didn't know each other."

"Alright, thanks for the help. So how has being Supergirl been?" asked Winn.

Kara sighed, "Not too well. I have been trying to do my best to win back the people's trust but with everything going on its just hard. That one mistake erased all the good I did and I almost killed Elros with my bare hands." Tears went down her eyes but Elros seemed to sense her distress and warmth and loving emotions enveloped her.

Winn put a comforting hand on Kara's shoulder. "Kara you were poisoned. It's not your fault."

"I keep trying to tell myself the same thing but…never mind." Said Kara not exactly wanting to talk about her darkness with Winn since she felt like too much of it was still in her.

Winn, noticed her tone and knew she wanted to be left alone so he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze before he left the infirmary and Kara returned to gazing at Elros while holding his hand tightly and remembering all the memories with him.

Outside Winn came across Dr. Hampton who was as dumbfounded on Siobhan's condition as he was and didn't exactly know how she has her unique powers. Sighing the doctor left and soon Siobhan walked up to Winn.

"So, you don't know what's wrong with me?" asked Siobhan. Winn didn't say anything and she frowned in anger and frustration. "Thanks for nothing." She then walked away and Winn followed. "That was such a waste of time."

"Yeah well, sorry but we did try our best to help you." Said Winn in irritation as he couldn't believe how ungrateful and bitchy Siobhan always seemed to be. "At least you're not an alien."

"Speaking of aliens, since when do you know Supergirl?!"

"For a while."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Um…why would I? Its not like we're dating or even friends. I'm just trying to help you here Siobhan."

Siobhan was about to retort as anger had filled her but soon a phantom pain came in her head as she saw images of a ghostly figure with a skull for a face while also hearing faint shrieking.

Winn had noticed Siobhan scrunching up her eyes and saw she was in some pain. "Are you okay? Are you alright?"

"I need to go." Siobhan replied in a monotone voice.

"Ok, let's get you back to Dr. Hampton." Said Winn in a concerned tone.

"I said I need to go." Stated Siobhan as she ignored Winn and walked away. She soon came across Lucy interrogating a white-haired woman with pale white skin, dressed in a black leather jacket and ripped black jeans. Lucy was asking the woman on some recent murders that happened where the victims had been seemingly struck by lightning but the woman didn't answer her questions. She then had voiced her hatred for Cat Grant and a small idea had been implanted into Siobhan's sub-conscious mind.

That was when a male DEO agent had come to escort her out as he saw she had been gazing a bit long inside the cell room.

* * *

 ** _Near the outskirts of Central City…._**

* * *

Barry Allen, AKA 'The Flash' walked past a sign that read Keystone City that was placed near the outskirts of Central City near the city's lake.

"Okay, you guys. I'm here. You got my location?" asked Barry in his Flash suit with a strange circular shaped metallic device with 4 small metal hooks on it.

 _"You good? You don't need to like stretch or something?"_ asked Cisco from their home base at S.T.A.R labs.

"No, no. I'm good. I'm good."

 _"How do you plan on finding Supergirl and Optimus again? Last I heard, Supergirl wasn't doing so well with the City's trust after apparently she went all bonkers."_ Asked Patty.

Barry smiled upon hearing Patty's voice. "Just run around and see if I can find any trouble I guess. They are bound to show up and its worth it to ask if they are willing to help us fight Zoom."

 _"We do need the help. Its good that the meta-human attacks have stopped for the last few days."_ Said Cisco.

 _"Let's hope it stays that way."_ Said Bett.

"Hope you didn't jinx it."

" _We'll be monitoring your vitals from here and see if we can find Supergirl and Optimus from here but if you need anything, don't forget to call._ " Said Caitlin as she monitored Barry.

 _"Do you think they are going to be willing to help?"_ asked Cisco.

"Don't know."

 _"Alright, enough about that. Let's take this Tachyon device for a test drive."_ Said Cisco with eagerness in his voice.

"Alright…" Barry then put the device on his chest and it locked on before powering up. Barry sighed as he felt the device powering the speed force in his system. He felt like he could do anything at the moment. "Oooohh yeah! I feel that!"

 _"That is the Tachyon device powering up he speed force in your cells like a quick charge battery."_ Responded Caitlin. _"How do you feel?"_

"Different."

 _"Good luck Barry. I love you."_

Barry smiled upon hearing Patty's lovely voice. "Thanks. I love you too."

 _"3…2…1…GO!"_

Barry launched himself in a flash of orange lightning. Caitlin, Cisco, Bett and Patty who were the only ones in the lab at the moment were in shock upon seeing exactly how fast Barry was going.

 _"Dangggg! This thing got you cruising!"_ said Cisco in shock and awe.

 _"How fast does he normally go?"_ asked Patty.

 _"Not this fast…"_

 _"Not even close. Are his vitals okay?"_ asked Cisco.

 _"Yeah, they're perfect."_

 _"Kind of like having a pit-stop attached to your chest."_ Said Patty with a smile.

"Guys! I can go faster!" Barry said before he sped off in full force towards National City with his speed surpassing Zoom's.

* * *

 ** _At CatCo…._**

* * *

Siobhan was in the elevator in CatCo., making her to the floor where Cat Grant's office was located and where the person she hated most was. She had been constantly hearing a screeching voice in her head telling her to kill the person she hated most and that was none other then Kara Danvers who had ruined her life when she was under the influence of the Red Kryptonite. Not being able to resist the voice, she had decided she would end Kara Danvers' life.

She was now walking towards Kara's desk and the people on the floor noticed who she was and began whispering to each other on what she was doing here. Winn saw her and was confused as to what Siobhan was doing here.

"Hey what are you going here? Reminder that Cat banned you from the building. Cat's going to call security or get a restraining order which is like her favourite thing to get." Said Winn in annoyance.

Siobhan didn't listen to a word Winn said and just pushed him out of the way before she stopped right in front of Cat's office.

"Kiera, call security. I haven't seen eyes that crazy since I had fondue with Ramona Signer." Said Cat after noticed Siobhan walked towards her.

"Siobhan." Siobhan immediately turned to look at her with a glare. "I'm sorry but you can't be here." Said Kara in annoyance mainly because she didn't want to have to be at work with her mind constantly being on Elros.

"You ruined my life…Kara Danvers." Said Siobhan with a glare as she took a few steps towards Kara. She then let out a humungous screech who's soundwaves caused Kara to blast out the window in a temporary unconscious state due to the sudden attack while everyone in the office held their ears to try and block the loud and painful sound. Siobhan then ran away from the building leaving Kara to plummet to the ground.

Outside of CatCo., Barry just had just ran into the city when he heard a loud screech coming from a building and then he saw a woman launched out of the glass building and falling down. He quickly ran up the side of the building in streak of orange lightning, caught the woman falling and ran her out of the city, onto a grassy plain as it was hard for him to get control of his immense speed now.

When he came to a stop, Kara was in a daze as her ears were ringing. She saw a strange man in a red suit and she remembered that he was the Flash of Central city.

"You're on fire!" exclaimed Barry and ran forward to maybe pat the fire out but took his hands back when he saw the fire was directly above her well-endowed chest. "I…nope, I…"

Kara wasn't fazed by this and calmly patted the fire on her light peach colored sweater out.

Barry was confused as to how the woman could remain so calm after being on fire. "You don't seem that bothered by the fact that you're on fire."

"I didn't need you to save me." Stated Kara as she tried to regain her bearings.

Barry did a mild scoff before stating, "You just fell out of a skyscraper so if I hadn't been there, you would have gone splat."

Kara looked behind her. "I have to get back to the city."

"Okay…" said Barry in a confused tone.

Kara then proceeded to blast off into the air and change into her Supergirl outfit while unintentionally dropping her normal clothes onto Barry.

"Well that was easy…" stated Barry since he already found one of the two people he was looking for and hence he ran after the woman flying in a streak of orange lightning.

Kara who was flying high in the sky saw the man in red racing after her and with confusion in her mind of why the Flash was in National City, she landed on the ground a few miles still away from the city. She then saw the Flash skidding to a stop in front of her.

"Flash, why are you here?" asked Kara as the ringing in her ears finally died down.

"Oh, uhh…I wanted to speak with you and Optimus."

This got a pang of guilt from Kara remembering Elros was still sleeping. "Uhh…I…that may be difficult. Look we can talk about this after. For now, just follow me."

"Alright…" Barry replied not knowing why Supergirl looked so sad when he mentioned talking to her and Optimus but then remembered that Optimus had been supposedly missing and maybe even presumed dead when he had fought with Supergirl.

* * *

 ** _At CatCo…._**

* * *

Kara was leaning against a table in the secret crime fighting room Winn had set up in a knee-length strapped yellow dress and Barry was sitting on one of the rolling chairs while wearing black jeans and a red and black dress shirt.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Kara while crossing her arms.

"Well…I wanted to ask on how Optimus had gotten his speed." Said Barry as he felt a bit intimidated under Kara's fierce gaze which she had learned from Elros.

"Why do you want to know this?"

"Well…I…uh…I'm just curious I guess. I mean I got my powers when the particle accelerator exploded so I was wondering how Optimus got it since the news did say he was from another planet like you."

Kara kept her gaze on him and thanks to some of the things Elros taught her and from Barry's heart rate, she could tell he was hiding something. "And what's the real reason you came here?"

"Do you have some mind reading powers or something?" asked Barry in a curious and slightly unnerved tone.

Kara didn't reply making Barry more on edge about how hostile she seemed to be and sighed. "I came here bec ause I wanted to ask if you and Optimus would be willing to help me fight an evil speedster known as Zoom. He is…well was much faster then me and I don't know if I can defeat him by myself, especially with him having an army of meta-humans at his disposal."

Kara thought about what he said and knew she would have helped him in a heart beat but with Elros in a coma at the moment she couldn't bring herself to leave his side or this city. But another big reason was that she knew it was only a matter of time before Non made his move and that would put not only this city at risk but the whole planet.

Before she could reply, Winn and James entered the room with worry on their faces.

"Hey, hey are you alright?" asked Winn.

"I'm fine but what happened to Siobhan?"

"Oh…well..." James and Winn glanced at Barry then back at Kara, confused as to who he was. "after she went all Maria Carry on you, she just split."

"Okay…"

"And who are you?" asked James while pointing to Barry.

"Hi, I'm Barry Allen."

"James Olsen." James responded while shaking Barry's hand.

"Winn Shot." He also shook Barry's hand.

James and Winn then looked at Kara. "Oh…he's the Flash. He caught me after I was blasted by Siobhan."

"Oh! The Flash." Said Winn with some sparkles in his eyes as he was a fan of any and all Superheroes but Superman, Supergirl and Optimus were at the top of his list. "Big fan!"

"Thanks…I guess." Awkwardly replied Barry.

"Winn…" said Kara in a strong tone and he got the message of calming down and coming out of his 'Fan boy mode'.

"Sorry."

"Anyways…" said Barry as he turned to Kara. "Would you and Optimus be willing to help me?"

"Help with what?" asked James.

"Barry needs help fighting an evil speedster." Kara stated before turning to Barry with a sad look on her face. "I would help you but…well Optimus is not doing so well right now."

"You mean after you and him fought a few days ago?" stated Barry and Kara replied with a small, barely noticeable nod. "What's his condition?"

Kara didn't respond for a few moments as the guilt and anger at herself returned as she recalled what she had done to Elros during the influence under the Red Kryptonite and a part of her was saying that he may never wake up and that was killing her inside. "H-h-he…he is c-comatose." Said Kara in a small voice.

"Comatose?" This time Winn nodded. Barry stayed silent for a while as now he didn't really care about Zoom or getting help at the moment but his hero instincts kicked in, wanting to help these people because he could see in their eyes of how much this hero named Optimus meant to them, mainly Kara. He could also see deep care in Winn's eyes for Optimus but when he looked at James, for some reason all he saw was hatred and anger. "Do you mind if I see him?"

Kara seemed surprised at this statement since she didn't expect him to stay after he learned of Elros' condition. "Why?" she asked after a few moments.

"Well…you see…when the particle accelerator in my city exploded, I was struck by lightning and was stuck in a coma for 9 months before I woke up. I just want to see if there are any similarities to Optimus' condition and mine, then maybe my friends can help him."

A small spark of hope of seeing Elros awake and in her arms, kissing her flashed in her eyes and she nodded at him. "Elros…"

"Pardon?"

"His name is Elros." Stated Kara.

"Interesting name." replied Barry and Kara gave a small heart warming smile but not directed at him or anyone else in the room but rather of remembering her better half.

"Okay…I'll take you to him but first…"

* * *

 ** _In Cat's office…._**

* * *

Kara walked towards her desk to get her purse before she could leave for the DEO but Cat called out to her. "Kiera, your alive."

Kara turned and walked into her boss' office with a fake mask over her face of joy and happiness. "Miss. Grant! Don't worry, I was rescued!"

"Stop stating the obvious. Your in the middle of breaking news so act like it. And yes…" Cat sighed. "yes, another one of my ex-employees went all revengy but it seems like the Flash has come to National City." Stated Cat in a monotone voice as Winn and James walked into the room. "Do you have any idea as to why Mr. Olsen?"

"Uh no Miss. Grant."

"I see. And who is he?" asked Cat with a raised eyebrow as she stared at Barry who became unnerved under the woman's gaze and could have sworn he saw a female demon behind her.

"H-he's my cousin." Kara and Winn replied simultaneously.

"I-I'm nobodies cousin. I'm Barry Allen and we're just really close friends." Replied Barry with a smile.

"Kind of like family!" exclaimed Winn with a fist.

"Uuuhuhhh…" replied Cat with a disbelieving stare. "Kiera, there are a lot of people who want to know what happened. Speak to no one. You are mine! I will let you know when you are to reveal this exclusive information." Kara nodded. "Now tell me where Elros has been?" asked Cat with a curious and somewhat dreamy stare which like always freaked out Kara but also irritate her out of jealousy.

"Oh, uh…h-he's been sick lately so he's been resting."

"Oh, I hope he gets better soon." Said Cat with a smile not noticing Kara's broken tone.

Kara nodded, hoping what Cat said more then anything. With that, she left the office and soon the building with Barry following while Winn and James stayed behind after being called back into the office by Cat just as they were about to leave.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

Kara and Barry arrived at the DEO in their superhero outfits. Barry had sped around the DEO checking it out and was quite amazed.

"THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!" exclaimed Barry before looking at Kara's spaceship in the main room. "Is that a spaceship?" Kara simply nodded. "Mind if I get a picture with this bad boy?"

Before Kara could respond with a no, Lucy along with several armed DEO agents arrived and pointed their guns at Barry.

"What's the Flash doing here? We have protocols here at the DEO Supergirl." asked Lucy in a fierce tone.

"He said he wanted to take a look at Elros. His friends might be able to help him and get him to wake up." Said Kara in a hopeful yet broken tone.

Lucy nodded as she saw how deep in love Kara was with Elros and kind of confused and angry at James as to why he was trying to pursue her and get between them, when even she could see would not happen in well…eternity. She then turned to the other DEO agents and told them to lower their weapons as she doubted the bullets would have even been able to touch the Flash. "So, what do I call you?"

Barry took off his hood. "Barry Allen."

"Lucy Lane. Now what makes you think you can help Optimus?" asked Lucy.

"Well, I was in a coma for 9 months when I first got my powers and if Opt…Elros' condition is similar to what mine was then maybe my friends at S.T.A.R labs may be able to help him."

Lucy thought for a bit before nodding. "Alright. Come with me." She then led Barry to the infirmary where Elros was sleeping and Kara followed right behind them along with a couple DEO agents.

They soon entered the room and Barry saw a very muscular and well defined 6' 2" tall man laying on the bed with only black pants on, leaving his upper-body exposed and his scars in full view.

"There he is." Said Lucy.

Barry nodded and walked over before glancing at the screen that showed Elros' condition. He could tell that Elros seemed to be in a very deep sleep but from all the information he had read of his situation when he was comatose, Elros was in a far better condition and it only seemed as if he was exhausted before and now was just getting a lot of sleep.

"So? Is he going to wake up? Can you help him?" asked Kara in a pleading tone.

"He seems to be in a deep sleep but not really comatose. According to these readings, his brains seems to be perfectly fine but there is just a large amount of delta waves in his brain that has is preventing him from waking up…almost like he's dreaming something and is stuck in there." Assessed Barry. "I'm not sure if I can help him…" this caused a large amount of sadness to fill Kara's heart but it went away when Barry completed his statement. "but…my friend Caitlin is a bio-engineer and an experienced surgeon. She should be able to help him."

"Can you bring her here?" asked Kara and Barry nodded and she then looked towards Lucy.

Lucy thought a bit of letting an unknown civilian into the DEO but seeing as it has already happened before and the fact that the Flash who is another superhero and his team is involved, she decided it would be okay. "You can bring whoever you need as long as they sign a non-disclosure form and never mention of the DEO's existence."

Barry nodded again before he left the room and brought out his cell phone and dialed S.T.A.R labs.

After a few rings Patty picked up. _"Hey Barry. Did you find them?"_

"Yeah I found them but can you give the phone to Caitlin?"

 _"Is everything alright?"_

"Kind of…there is a situation here and I need Caitlin's help."

 _"Alright, hold on a second…"_ said Patty before some shuffling and a loud call for Caitlin was heard.

At S.T.A.R labs Caitlin came to the main room, leaving whatever research or experiment she had been doing, excited to know if they would get help fighting Jay…Zoom. _"Hey Barry, what is it?"_

 _"I'm gonna need your help…"_

* * *

 ** _In Elros' mind…._**

* * *

"Yes friends. Opening up to others, forming connections, putting your trust in them…you need that Elros. You have no idea the level of influence you are going to have and how many lives you already touched and are going to touch. But you can't let the darkness control you. You need to let go of the past even if it may come back to haunt you."

"I'll try…"

"That is all I and the other forces ask. We know how much you suffered in the hands of your enemies and how broken you truly are. What you had told Kara was only the tip of a planet sized Ice berg but you have to open up to her." Said the Auric force in a calm and soothing tone.

Elros thoughts were all over the place as what he had experience when he was captured came back to him. He knew he was hiding it from Kara but it was mainly because he didn't want to expose the horrors of what he had gone through. He didn't want her to be hurt more then she already was with everything that's happened but…he also understood what the Auric force was saying.

If he kept all this darkness bottled up, he would end up doing something he would truly regret and may even end up hurting Kara which is something he would never let happen. He only had friends within his squad and a few other alien friends like Thor and they had bonded deeply throughout the course of the war, but now peace reigned. As such he thought maybe, there could be some beings he could open up to and called friends.

"Thank you…"

"You don't have to thank us Elros. You have no idea how much you are helping us or how pure hearted you are. Before you leave there are a few things you need to know." cryptically replied the Auric Force.

"What is it…?"

* * *

 ** _Outside S.T.A.R labs in central city…._**

* * *

After, having explained the situation to Caitlin, she along with Cisco had prepared everything they might have needed to help a comatose patient and were now waiting outside of their lab to be picked up. Meanwhile, Patty went back to the police station to help Joe with a recent murder case.

Soon enough, both Caitlin an Cisco saw the familiar orange streak of lightning and an unfamiliar blue blur that stopped in front of them causing a large amount of wind to blow past them.

"Hey guys." Greeted Barry.

"Hey Barry…and Supergirl." Said Cisco.

"Let's leave the greetings and pleasantries for later." Said Caitlin to which everyone nodded.

Kara then went to Caitlin and put her arm around her waist while using her other arm to carry a large briefcase she had with different type of equipment. "You better hold on tight."

"W-waiiii!" screamed Caitlin as she was lifted into the air before Kara blasted off towards National City while Barry grabbed Cisco and his equipment and followed Kara.

* * *

 ** _A while later…._**

* * *

In around half-an hour, the group of 4 arrived in National City and the only reason it took that long was because Kara and Barry had to slow down considerably since the human body can't go at their full speed.

They soon got to the DEO and ran into the main room. Coming to an abrupt stop, Cisco and Caitlin had to take a few minutes to regain their bearings as their minds kept spinning. Kara would have laughed at both of their wild and dishevelled hair were it not for the immense amount of hope that filled her hoping these two can help Elros.

"Holy shit! This place is so dope!" exclaimed Cisco in an awed tone.

Lucy then came into the room and stood in front of the two. "I hear from the Flash that you two may be able to help Optimus? Is this true."

"Me might. Barry was in a similar condition when he was struck by lightning and we monitored him for 9 months and if what he said was true, then Elros' condition is not nearly as bad. We should be able to wake him up with the equipment we have." Explained Caitlin.

"Alright, but after you're done, I'm going to have to get you two to sign non-disclosure forms." Caitlin nodded while Cisco was still in awe as he looked around.

"Dang Supergirl, you have your own black ops unit and all this equip…OW!" said Cisco as he was elbowed by Caitlin who had an annoyed look on her face and when he looked to everyone else, he saw that they all had a serious look on their faces. "Okay, okay! Jeez. Just getting my nerd on over here. Anyways, where is Optimus!?"

"Come this way." Said Lucy as she and an eager Kara led them towards the infirmary. As they were walking Lucy tilted her heads towards Kara. "Supergirl, you should know that Livewire managed to escape after some high frequency sound wave came out of nowhere and shattered her glass prison."

"What!" exclaimed Kara as she was surprised but then she thought carefully much like Elros and knew there was pretty much only one person that was capable of producing a high frequency sound wave that could shatter their prisons capable of holding the strongest of aliens, excluding her, Elros and Clark. "Do you think it was Siobhan?"

"That would be the most likely case. I called James and told him and he told Cat but she's being stubborn and decided not to seek protection."

Kara groaned as Cat's stubbornness caused a lot of problems for her but at the same time its what made her into a strong, determined and fierce woman. "I just hope everything would go back to normal."

The two then kept walking in silence and while they were having their conversation, Caitlin and Cisco were talking to Barry as he got them up to speed on everything that happened here in detail. When they came across a hallway that held numerous glass doors leading to different infirmary style rooms, Caitlin noticed out of the corner of her eye, a strange girl in a white robe lying on a bed sleeping, with numerous wires attached to her. The girl had extremely pale white skin with numerous black spots where it seemed like her skin had degraded.

"Here we are." Said Lucy as Kara, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and a few DEO agents stepped in.

Caitlin and Cisco looked at the man lying on the bed and different thoughts filled their brain.

'Oh My God! He's h-hot!'. She then shook her head to take her thoughts off of the half-naked man on the bed as she looked at the monitors which displayed his vitals and brain activity.

Meanwhile Cisco thought, 'DANG! This man has been pumping some serious iron! Barry could use some tips from him…and I could too…' coming out of his depressing thoughts of not having a great muscular physique as the man on the bed. He then began taking out some of his own vital monitoring equipment specialized for Barry and since the man in front of them was a speedster as well, it should work.

Kara waited as patiently as she could as Caitlin and Cisco inspected the man she loved and her anxiety was growing by the second until she asked the question that was burning in her mind and heart. "Can you help him?"

Caitlin turned to face Kara and gave a small smile which filled Kara with immense hope. "Yeah I can. He seems to be in a very deep state of sleep as his delta waves seemed to be a little high but his brain is still functioning like normal so he's not at all comatose. Honestly you could wake him up by throwing a big bucket of cold water on him although it would not be pleasant. I think I should be able to create a serum with a good dosage of caffeine and that will wake him right up."

Kara inwardly thought, 'I could have woken him up this whole time by just throwing water on him?' Her dumbfounded expression was then changed into one of absolute joy and happiness as she disappeared in a blur and hugged Caitlin while constantly saying "THANK YOU!"

Caitlin returned the hug awkwardly at first but soon melted into the warmth and utter joy Kara was radiating and couldn't help but give a sincere smile since saving people was one of the things alongside bio-engineering and helping out in team Flash was one of her favourite things to do.

Kara then turned to face Elros and cupped his cheek before planting a loving kiss on his lips. "What I don't get a hug too?" asked Cisco in a joking tone.

"Nope." Simply replied Kara without turning around and everyone gave a small chuckle.

"Cisco…do I need to tell Bett about this?" teased Caitlin in a mock serious tone.

"HELL NO! I was just joking!" exclaimed Cisco and everyone gave a small laugh. Cisco loved Bett deeply and he would never ever cheat on her but he still wanted to help her achieve her dream at the moment and that was to get rid of her powers so she could live normally. He couldn't help but feel that dream was so close to being fulfilled and that feeling alone was enough to motivate him to keep helping these people.

Caitlin and Cisco then got to work after listing some chemicals they would need to Lucy who in turn told a few of the Doctors and DEO agents in the room to get. While they were working and the others including Kara left the room and watched from the outside, to not disturb the two.

Agent Vasquez then had come up to them. "Ma'am we have a problem!"

Lucy and Kara looked at each other and soon nodded as they went off to deal with whatever had happened and Barry followed although Kara's mind was still on Elros. They soon arrived in the main room and saw the huge monitors at the front were flashing with lightning running on their screens. Soon Livewire's face came on the screen.

"Hello blue and black…well black's not here. Guess the rumours of you killing him are true. Me and partner, 'Silver Banshee' have Cat so come to National Park if you don't want her blood all over your hands or…all over the street. HAHAHA!"

Livewire's face then disappeared while Kara had a frown of sadness on her face while Barry was confused.

"Who's Silver Banshee?"

"Don't know but we have to go now if we want to save Miss. Grant!" stated Kara with a worried expression.

"Let's go then."

The two then sped out of the DEO in a blue blur and orange streak of lightning as they made their way towards National City Park which was located only a few blocks away from Rose Petal Park that Kara and Elros always go to.

* * *

 ** _At National City Park…._**

* * *

People around the park were running away in panic as Livewire threw numerous bolts of white lightning out of her hands but luckily, she wasn't actually aiming for the people but rather just wanted to scare them for her own amusement.

Livewire laughed and Silver Banshee looked around in amusement. "Think they'll show?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Livewire then turned to look at Cat who was cuffed to a steel bench and had a scared look on her face. "Either way I'm getting my jolts." She then put her hand above Cat's chest, only a few inches away and a faint buzzing sound could be heard from it. "You see Cat, I'm still 50-50 if your heart's actually beating but…I'm going to stop it anyway."

"No Leslie, please don't do this." Said Cat in a scared and pleading tone.

"Begging?!" said Livewire in a sarcastic and mocking tone as she moved her hand away. "Well, I'm disappointed. What are you so afraid you're going to miss? Hmmm? Another award ceremony? Or a meeting with a bunch of pathetic people to bow tow and tell you how great you are?"

"No. No." said Cat in a pleading tone. "I'm not asking for myself, I'm asking for my boys." She then shivered as Siobhan brought her hand across Cat's back. "Please…I'm all they have. Please don't take their mother away from them."

Livewire had a look of contemplation on her face as this did not seem like the same Cat that had ruined her career or always berated her. She began to wonder if she was right in doing all of this but before she could dwell on those thoughts any further, she heard loud thud and whoosh sounds behind her.

"Hey Sparky! Freaky!" the two turned and glared at the man in the red suit. "Hi." The two heroes then took a few steps forward. "What do you say we step away from the nice lady…" Kara, Leslie and Siobhan gave an internal scoff, "settle this like woman." Kara looked at Barry in confusion. "What? There are more of you here then me."

Kara gave a small yet not so sure nod as she wondered if Barry often did these bad jokes and lines when fighting villains.

"Kill them both." Said Livewire and Silver Banshee complied as she let out a loud screech focusing towards Supergirl and Flash but all of the nearby people heard the loud shrieking sound as well, causing them to cover their ears in pain.

Barry fell to his knees from the loud sound but Kara stayed firm on her feet and resisted the loud sound by blocking her senses like Elros had taught her too since being able to enhance and use your senses to their full potential was just as important as being able to block them. Due to this she was able to drown out the sound and launched her freeze breath once Silver Banshee's scream ended. This had caused the two to be blown backwards and lots of frost to appear on their bodies. Kara then disappeared in a blur and landed two devastating haymakers on both of their faces causing them to be send flying backwards a few feet.

Livewire got up and glared at Kara before turning into electricity and entering a nearby lamppost. Barry saw this and shouted to Kara, "I got live wire, you get freaky!"

Kara didn't bother responding and Barry sped off in a streak of orange lightning as he followed Livewire to the top of a nearby glass building since he was able to see her electricity travel through the it. Once he was at the top he glared at Livewire who had just materialized back, before running around her in circles for a few seconds. He then ran back to his original position a few metres away from her while throwing a bolt of orange lightning at her, hoping to overload her like he did when fighting Blackout.

But much to his surprise Livewire absorbed the electricity and smirked at Barry. "Thanks for the charge!"

"Oh boy!"

She then proceeded to throw a huge amount of electricity at Barry that caused him to float in the air a bit before falling back down in a state of unconsciousness with his suit sizzling a little.

Meanwhile, with Kara she had ran forward to Cat when Barry had run away and proceeded to break her out of the cuff's chaining her to the park bench.

"What took you so long?" Cat asked in a sarcastic tone with some hint of relief.

"Are you kidding?" asked Kara incredulously. "Go! Get away!" she shouted when she saw Silver Banshee get up and run up to her aiming a punch to her face.

Kara instantly caught the punch as Elros' training really had improved her hand-to-hand combat far above any veteran trained martial artist. She then used her strength to grip down onto Silver Banshee's fist and crush all her bones causing her to scream in pain before she punched her hard in the gut, causing her to fly backwards as the air was knocked out of her. Kara then punched the ground and took out a chunk of the rock before throwing to towards Silver Banshee but she managed to let out a loud scream whose soundwaves managed to break apart the rock before it reached her while the public had to hold their ears in pain.

Soon Livewire materialized out of a nearby lamppost and stood beside Silver Banshee who managed to get on her feet but held her hand in pain.

Kara groaned as it seemed that Barry was defeated and it brought of the thought of how she never lost a battle whenever she fought with Elros but he did have more experience then anyone on his planet or galaxy when it came to fighting. She, along with Livewire and Silver Banshee heard a helicopter flying overhead.

Livewire got an angry expression on her face. "I HATE HELICOPTERS!" She then threw a large amount of lightning at it.

Kara reacted on instinct as she knew if the helicopter got hit then it would not only kill the passengers on board but kill many people when it crashed. She flew and floated right in front of the helicopter and took Livewire's attack full on. Pain surged in Kara as the electricity coursed throughout her body. The attack lasted for a few moments before ending and she dropped to the ground, groaning in pain.

"She saved us…she saved all of us!" said many of the people watching the fight and they couldn't help but let go of all the fear they felt and accept back Supergirl as their hero. They all ran forward and put their arms out in an effort to defend their blonde hero.

Livewire and Silver Banshee smirked at everyone. "Yesterday, you were willing to string her up! Now you're willing to die for her?!"

A lot of guilty look came on many of their faces before an African-American woman spoke up. "She was willing to die for us!"

Kara looked up at everyone surrounding her and couldn't help but feel joy at being forgiven by the public for all the harm she had done.

"What do you say we thin the herd?" said Livewire as she released a large amount of electricity from her arms and legs and began floating a few feet in the air.

Fear came on everyone's faces but they stayed put, intending on protecting their hero just like she protected them.

"No." said Kara in a small tone as she got up on her feet and determination and courage flashed in her eyes. "No! NO! YOU WILL NOT HURT THEM!"

The then blasted off into the air and straight at Livewire landing a devastating punch at her head before spinning around and landing a large kick on the back of Silver Banshee's head, knocking both of the villains out.

Kara stood over her two fallen enemies as the sun shined and her cape waved with the wind giving her a majestic and divine look. Everyone was entranced by her beauty and fierce yet divine look. Kara couldn't help but bathe in the sun's rays and hope that filled her heart of her life finally looking up again as the public's hope and trust in her was restored. Now all she wanted was Hank and Alex back with her, and most of all, Elros awake and in her arms and to apologize to him for everything.

Barry had then run into the scene since he had come out of his temporary state of unconsciousness, ready to fight only to see that Supergirl had already taken care of the two villains.

"Are you alright?" asked Barry.

Kara simply nodded and then noticed a fire fighter come up to her who had been ready to fire water at Livewire but Supergirl had taken care of her and the other villain faster then any of their eyes could follow. "Thank you Supergirl."

Kara shook her hand and smiled at him before she took Silver Banshee and Livewire by their waist and proceeded to fly to the DEO while Barry ran there.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

Once Kara and Barry had arrived back at the DEO, Kara had filled Lucy in on what happened at the park before she brought the two villains and threw them into their own glass prisons. After, she had gone to the infirmary and saw that Caitlin and Cisco were still working on whatever medicine they were making to help wake Elros up. She had gone in and asked them on how long it would take and they said it should be done within the hour so she went and sat beside Elros gazing lovingly at him. Caitlin, Cisco and Barry saw this and couldn't believe how much love Kara held for that man.

* * *

 ** _In Elros' mind…._**

* * *

"You need to know that your powers have grown considerably and you have unlocked quite an amount of different abilities, one of which is healing. This ability will grow stronger as you practice it so make sure to train it as it will provide a lot of help for you in the future. Your other abilities, you can find out on your own but as I said, make friends and they can help you discover and train them."

Elros nodded and smiled at the Auric Force while inwardly being overjoyed at having an healing ability. "I will and thank you."

"One last thing you need to know…consider it as a gift for everything you have done and you would have learned about this far, far into the future but…you can be trusted with it."

"What is it?" asked a curious Elros.

"A member of your family is still alive." Elros eyes widened at this information but before he could say anything, he found everything around him fading away. "We will meet again soon Elros Anitos."

* * *

 ** _Back in the real world, with Kara…._**

* * *

Kara, Lucy, Barry, Cisco, a recently arrived Winn and Caitlin were standing around Elros' bed as the bio-engineer was preparing to inject a needle with some liquid into the superhero while the red solar rays were shining on him.

Once Caitlin had injected the substance into him, everyone, mainly Kara waited in anticipation and after around half a minute past, Elros' eyes shot open before he immediately got up and looked around. He was a bit disoriented from being asleep and having being awaken so abruptly especially after learning something so important.

Before he could dwell on his thoughts any further, a loud shout and a sudden big hug got him out of his disoriented state.

 _"ELROS!"_

Elros felt a very familiar warmth surround him and he knew who it was so he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved as she cried onto his chest. He saw there were many familiar and unfamiliar faces around him but they started walking away to give the couple their privacy since they would talk to him later.

Kara cried and cried for around 10 minutes until she finally calmed down.

 _"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry E-Elros."_

Elros cupped her cheeks and looked at her in the eyes. _"It's alright Kara. None of what happened is your fault."_

 _"B-but I-I-I a-almost k-k-killed you. I-I had t-that darkness in me. It's all my f-fault."_

Elros smiled warningly at her. _"I survived didn't I? Trust me I have escaped death more times then I can count and its not your fault Kara. Everyone has darkness in them. I-I-I have too much darkness in me Kara."_

This time Kara cupped Elros' cheek and planted a small kiss on his lips. _"With everything you have been through, its impossible not to have darkness in you."_ Kara then felt Elros hesitating through his emotions. Throughout the last few minutes she had bathed in once again fully feeling Elros through her bond, but now it was far, far stronger then before. She could feel everything he was feeling and right now he was feeling a lot of pain and also in a state of confusion. _"Is something wrong Elros?"_

 _"I…when I was sleeping, I met the Auric Force again. It told me somethings of opening up to others and making friends and…and to s-stop hiding my pain from you."_

 _"What…hiding your pain?"_ asked a confused Kara.

 _"While I have told you everything I did during the war, I haven't told you everything the Chthonic alliance had done to me when I was their prisoner. I-I didn't want you to know about it…it was unbearable and you already suffered enough."_

Kara let a few tears lose. She would have been hurt that Elros hadn't told her everything but even she knew the scale of what Elros had been through had damaged him in a way that would take decades to fully heal and get over. Rather then hurt she showed only love and determination that she will share his pain and help him heal. She may have suffered loss, but Elros suffered it on a scale that she couldn't imagine. _"Elros, you suffered far more then me. Please tell me everything and share your pain. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."_

Kara looked him in the eye and kissed him lovingly which eh reciprocated. All of Kara's guilt had been washed away by Elros as he poured loving emotions to her but the trauma of nearly killing the man she loved would stay in her mind for a while. Right now, all Kara cared about was helping Elros. They soon broke off their kiss and gazed into each other's eyes, viewing the beauty of the other's soul.

 _"Thank you, Kara."_

That was when Kara's eyes widened as she didn't see Elros' mouth move. In fact she could have sworn she didn't say a word to him throughout this entire conversation and they had been talking through telepathy.

 _"Elros have we been talking with Telepathy this whole time?"_

This time Elros was confused. _"What? I haven't used Telepathy at all this entire time."_

 _"Then how are we talking without our mouths?"_

Elros thought for a bit before he realized that he felt Kara through their bond much stronger then before. It was if he was now a part of her and could feel everything she felt much like her.

 _"Maybe its our bond? I have been feeling more connected to you then before."_

 _"Really!? Me too?!"_

 _"My love for you will always continue to grow Kara."_ Elros said in a loving tone while smiling at her.

Kara smiled and returned the loving gaze of her own. _"Mine will grow for you as well Elros. I love you so much."_

 _"I love you more."_

The two kissed each other and continued to make out as the Kara finally felt normal and peaceful while Elros felt the same but for the first time, the pain and bad memories that usually stirred at the back of his mind, giving him, dark thoughts were gone. All he felt was Kara, and it was perfect.

"Hey Elros…" said Kara after they broke off from kissing and she began speaking normally. "I want you to meet a few people. Their names are Cisco and Caitlin and they helped wake you up. Their friends of the Flash."

Elros nodded and felt a whole bunch of memories of everything Kara did for the past few days came to him. He felt what she had felt during those situations and it hurt him of how much she had suffered throughout the past few days. While he took in those memories, Kara had opened the infirmary door and motioned the figures waiting outside to come in but not before giving Caitlin a big hug and thanking her repeatedly for what she did.

Everyone now surrounded him as he sat on the bed with his legs hanging on the side.

"Glad to see your finally awake." Said Lucy with a small smile.

"I'm glad too, and I have you two to thank for that." Said Elros as he turned to look at Caitlin and Cisco with a sincere smile.

They both extended their hands. "Caitlin Snow."

"Cisco Ramone."

Elros shook both of their hands. "Elros Anitos. Thank you for everything."

"We're just glad we could help." Said Caitlin with a sincere smile which Elros returned.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Cisco and Elros nodded with a smile. "What's your suit made of? Who made it and what are your powers? You are a speedster that I know, but you also have telekinesis. What else do you have?" Cisco ranted on and asked questions but Caitlin smacked him in the head and got him to shut up. "Sorry."

Elros gave a small chuckle as Cisco seemed a lot like Winn and he seemed to be a very nice and kind person. Memories of what the Auric Force had told him came back and he let a small smile come on his face. _"Friends huh…"_

* * *

 **IMPORTANT QUESTION:**

 **DO YOU GUYS WANT LEMONS IN THIS SCENE AND IF SO PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEW SECTION SO THAT I CAN CHANGE THE STORY TO M-RATED! I HAVE NO PROBLEM EITHER WAY SINCE SOME MAY WANT LEMONS BETWEEN KARA AND ELROS WHILE OTHERS MAY WANT TO KEEP IT T-RATED LIKE THE SHOW! PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **First of all, I would like to apologize for not uploading in quite a while but I had been hitting a constant writers block like every few days and was constantly getting distracted so it took a while to finish. Because of this, this chapter may seem a bit weak but I plan to improve on that. Also, the next chapter will probably come out in like 2 weeks or more because I will be working on "Two Legends, One Fate" as I really want to release the story and get feed back on it.**

 **In the next chapter, I will also provide a brief summary on all of Elros' powers and his new abilities and where he currently stands in terms of strength.**

 **ALSO, PLEASE VISIT THE POLL I HAVE SET UP ON MY PROFILE PAGE! IT WILL HELP ME TREMENDOUSLY FOR FUTURE STORIES AND PLANS THAT I HAVE!**

 **Just a note on what the characters in this story look like.**

 **Elros' looks like Jensen Ackles but has the body of Steve Cook who is a body builder.**

 **Jack looks like Jack O'Neill from the show "Stargate Sg1"**

 **Kara looks the same as she looks in the show Supergirl just a bit bustier I guess.**

 **The rest of the characters looks just like the ones in the show if you are all curious.**

 **Please look out for "Two Legends, One Fate" being released on my profile and I hope you all enjoy the story that me and BookPrincess32 will be writing as we have lots of amazing ideas for it that will truly make it an amazing read.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I could really use a lot of reviews on how this chapter was and how I can improve the story and my writing. Don't bother flaming since it will be ignored and it's a waste of time.**

 **Until next time-**

 **Peace**


	8. Battle For Earth

**Chapter 8: Battle For Earth**

 **MAKE SURE TO READ AUTHOR NOTES AFTER READING STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of the other franchises/T.V shows I will be using in this story in any way shape or form!**

 **Methods of interaction:**

"Normal Speech!"

'Thoughts'

 **"Kryptonian speech (The people are talking in Kryptonese but is simultaneously being translated into English by the power of the writer!)/Elros' demonic tone"**

"Ancient speech (The people are talking in Ancient but is simultaneously being translated into English by the power of the writer!)"

Note: **Kryptonian** and  Ancient speech will only be done when there are two or more people speaking in the same language but not for small words and phrases

 _"Universal translator is on/speech done by telepathy/communication through ear pieces."_

* * *

The moon was high in the sky and the stars sparkled over National City. There were some lights on while many were off as most people were asleep in the dead of midnight. Right in front of the moon, a humanoid figure was floating in the air staring at the city with an evil smirk on his face.

"Once National City is mine, I will expand Myriad to take control of all of the humans of Earth." The figure then turned around as two male humanoid figures in the same skin tight black outfit rose up while holding what seemed to be an elderly male in their grasp.

"Commander Non, we have captured the human target." Said one of the figures while the elderly man looked at the two with a very cautious eye but they held no fear.

"Well done." Said Non before he looked at the man straight in the eyes but was surprised that they held no fear or terror. "Why are you not afraid…Jack?"

"I have seen much more terrifying things than you. Like my late wife's temper was far scarier then you could ever hope to be. And I have faith that Sunshine and Ace will save me." Replied Jack with a small smile.

"I doubt that but we will see if your faith is well placed." He then looked at the two soldiers. "Are the satellites ready?"

"They are but it will take some time for them to reach the correct position in Earth's atmosphere. They should be in position in 17-18 hours."

"Very well. Take our guest away, we have a planet to conquer." Said Non with a malicious smirk.

* * *

 ** _With Kara next day at 7:00 p.m.…._**

* * *

Kara and Elros were currently sitting on a bench in Rose Petal Park. Elros had a formfitting white t-shirt on which made his muscles and incredible physique stand out, along with black pants and black sneakers. He had one of his arms around Kara's shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulders. She was wearing a yellow low thigh length dress that hugged her curves and drew the eyes of male and female onlookers.

She sighed happily as she took in Elros' scent and presence which filled her with so much happiness, fulfillment and love. After, yesterday night's conversation with Elros, needless say their bond with each other grew to unimaginable levels. But the things she learned and saw with her own two eyes on what the man she loved went through. It deeply scarred her. She couldn't believe how much the man she loved had suffered when he was captured by the Chthonic Alliance aliens.

When Elros used his Psychic powers and their eternal bond with each other, she saw the things Elros went through and there were no words to describe it. She saw him being fed on by the Wraiths who looked part humanoid in nature but also had the DNA of an insect called the Iratus Bug and because of this they fed on humans or humanoid like creatures to stay alive. With the use of their right hand which had a slit on the palm, they would suck the life out of humans or humanoid creatures in order to sustain themselves. Of course, the process was extremely painful to humans as years of their life are sucked out of them until nothing but a version of what they would like when they were extremely old and just about to die was left behind. Furthermore, the Wraith's released an enzyme into their 'Food Source's' bodies to make them much stronger just before they sucked the life out of them because if they didn't then their food would die too soon and they cannot feed off of the dead.

The side effect of this drug was that it was extremely addictive and if one was on it for a long period of time, then their life would be dependant on it and withdrawal from it would be extremely painful with an untold amount of suffering.

Kara had seen Elros being fed on by the wraith probably thousands of times over and over again and every time, they brought him to the brink of death only to give back the life they took and then take it back again. He not only suffered through extreme pain from this but his body had grown addicted to the enzyme released into his system and hence, every time the wraith stopped doing their torture sessions, he would go through extreme pain and suffering whenever he was in withdrawal but the other aliens made sure he didn't die.

Furthermore, the Wraith had on several occasions brought Elros onto habitable planets with no means of escape and chased him for sport. They loved to see the way their prey ran away from them and enjoyed the thrill of hunting it down. Elros had to survive for months at a time on the planets they brought him to while fighting for his life and killing as many Wraiths as he could.

The White Martians, Boglodites and Vaalks were much more terrifying as they would literally eat part of Elros' body before injecting him with some substance to help him regenerate the parts they ate back. Then they would eat him again. They took sick pleasure in making the life form that has brought their races to near extinction suffer dearly plus it was an endless supply of food for them since he would regenerate within a few minutes thanks to whatever he was injected with.

The Knish which were a tentacle based species of aliens – (Think of Velkoz from League of Legends), and they along with the Varaxxi were the most brutal when it came to making him suffer. They both were genetically advanced species, hence contained psychic capabilities so they were able to break him mentally and emotionally time and time again before they would cut him open in ways too gruesome to describe before using a specially reviving technology they had made which could essentially bring the dead back to life as long as they were out in the machine within a certain time frame of dying (Sarcophagus from Stargate SG1). Of course, he was also the perfect lab rat to do numerous experiments on allowing them to possible research different things they wanted to know about humanoid life forms and he was an endless supply of DNA and test subjects.

Of course, they couldn't take his Void Legacy DNA due to some force always preventing them but the DNA that made him Valeronian was free for the taking and his body for them to do unimaginable experiments that would make anyone and everyone want to commit suicide just to get away from the gruesome sight.

Elros could feel what she was feeling and it filled him with extreme guilt of showing her something she never should have seen but as soon as Kara realized this, she had hugged and kissed him for all he was worth. She kissed him literally for 6 hours straight without stopping for a single breath and let him know that she will never let him go. She will give him all the love he would need to overcome his dark past and hopefully mend his broken soul that was filled with pain and suffering.

She didn't know if her love would be enough considering she saw Elros had been broken thousands of times over in all sorts of ways.

It was through this experience that Kara had learned Elros deepest and darkest fear that had been born since a few days after he had arrived on earth. He feared he would lose her in some way. Feared that she would be eventually fed up with the amount of darkness in him. Feared that some enemy of his would take him from her and he wouldn't be strong enough to save her. Feared that he wasn't good enough for her.

When she realized that and how deeply this fear was engraved in him, she made an eternal promise to him and herself that no matter what happens, and she meant no matter what, even if Elros turned evil or let all the darkness in him out or any other circumstances, she would stand by him. She would never leave him. Some may think she is crazy but he was her soul mate. An eternal partner she could never live without and one she would do anything for.

After, this promise she had kissed him for 8 more hours without stopping for breath and thankfully it was Saturday so they had no work. She wanted nothing more then to become one with him but according to their customs and a small quirk of their species, they knew they had to wait until they would one day get married before they would truly become one with each other. This would also make that moment much more special to them and would forever be engraved in their hearts.

The next day they had spent the time with each other at their home before talking a small stroll through Rose Petal Park which is how they found themselves sitting comfortably on the bench. "Thank you Elros." Said Kara in a completely sincere and loving tone.

"For what?"

"Just being here…and opening up to me. I'm glad you're my soul mate, the only person I will love with everything I have."

Elros gave her a loving and sincere smile. "And I'm glad you're my soul mate. I'm so happy you're the person I love more then anything."

The two then closed the distance between each other and their two soft lips which were made to be together met. The kiss was at first loving and fulfilling before their mouths opened a bit and their tongues met in a love dance. They took in each other's wonderful taste and scent.

 _"I love you Kara."_

 _"I love you Elros."_

The two said to each other through their bond while they continued kissing for a while before separating making sure not to make it into a full blown make out session in a public place.

They stared into each other's eyes, getting lost in their warm and loving gaze which made the world seem like an illusion and that themselves and their love for each other was the only thing that was real and that mattered.

Their moment of gazing into each other's eyes which they thought was one of the most beautiful things they had ever seen was interrupted when they heard numerous screeching sounds. They both turned their heads to the nearby road and saw every car had come to a screeching stop and the people were coming out of the car. They even noticed everyone in the park walking towards the road with no emotion on their face.

"What the hell?" mumbled Kara. "What's going on?"

Elros then remembered of what Astra said about Myriad and considering how quiet Non had been lately, he could only assume he was now making his move. In addition, Elros also sensed some weird psychic signal in the air that was surrounding the city and affecting all the people.

"I think Myriad has been activated. There is some strange psychic signal in the air that seems to be targeting the minds of humans." Explained Elros.

"We should get to the DEO."

Elros nodded and they quickly flew to their apartment and changed into their Superhero outfits before heading towards the DEO, not worrying about anyone seeing them since they were all mindless drones at this point.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

Kara and Elros arrived in the main room of the DEO only to see Maxima, former Queen of a planet called Almorac and she was walking along with Lucy and a few of the DEO agents.

Kara launched her freeze breath at her causing her to be blown back. "Early parole is canceled."

Elros chuckled a little at what Kara said causing her to blush a bit from embarrassment but quickly regained her composure and glared at the woman who just got back on her feet.

"Kara, take care of her while I make sure none of the prisoners are released." Said Elros after having glanced at the various screens showing the prisoner release protocol had been initiated.

Kara nodded and sped towards Maxima a hay-maker across her head and a punch in her stomach. Maxima fought back by aim two punches towards her abdomen but Kara intercepted them both before grabbing the alien fugitive and launching her into the air, causing her to crash into the ceiling. She then crashed back down on the ground with large chunks of rocks falling around her and some on top of her.

Maxima glared angrily at Kara and instantly got off the ground but Kara was way ahead of her as she had jumped into the air before bringing her fist down on her face, sending Maxima tumbling backwards while holding her broken nose.

Kara then grabbed Maxima's hand and flipped her onto the nearby table causing her to crash on it, back first and bolts of electricity to fly through her but it didn't affect her much. Kara, learning from Elros to never give the enemy a chance to recover instantly clasped her hands together and brought them down onto Maxima's chest, causing all air to leave her body as the table was broken from the force of the impact. Maxima couldn't handle the force behind the punch and was driven into unconsciousness.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, with Elros…._**

* * *

Elros saw Kara was fighting Maxima and used the time to get to the large control panel in front of the large screens and destroyed them with a powerful punch, causing the prisoner release protocol to be disabled.

White lightening then crackled in his eyes and around his body before he ran all over the DEO making sure every prisoner was still secure in their cell. After around 30 seconds of running through the entire base and all of the lower levels, Elros had come to one last stop before he would head back to Kara. He soon found himself standing in front of a cell room much like all the others and with a sigh he opened the doors.

Walking into the room, he saw the occupant get up and look at him with confusion.

"What's going on?"

Elros sighed again before looking at the occupant in their eyes, "We're going to need your help."

* * *

 ** _Back with Kara…._**

* * *

Kara was currently looking over an unconscious Lucy and Agent Vasquez as she had managed to knock them unconscious with the use of her super speed after they had started to fire Kryptonite bullets at her.

She then felt Elros coming towards her and had already received his memories and who he had released. This had brought a smile to her face, despite the person having hurt her in the past. She soon saw Elros come into the room and greeted him with a kiss on the lips which both of them enjoyed.

She then turned towards the person she brought, "Hey aunt Astra."

"Hello Kara. Its good to see you again. I have been worried about you." Said Astra in a sincere tone.

"I'm sorry but things have been hectic around here."

"I can see that. Now Elros has filled me in on what has happened and I can only assume Myriad has truly been activated."

Elros then spoke up, "Where is Non's base of operations?"

Astra sighed as she knew she would not be able to hide this piece of information any longer. "Well originally our base was set up in Fort Rozz but after I came here, I can only assume he followed our military protocol and moved to another location."

Elros and Kara sighed before they looked at each other and nodded.

"I first want to check up on my friends and see if their okay." Said Kara although by friends, she mainly meant Winn and Miss. Grant since James still had not apologized on what he said about Elros and she now that she was aware, she could feel James' jealousy and anger for Elros whenever he was with her.

"Ill go check up on Jack."

* * *

 ** _With Elros…._**

* * *

Elros had just flown into Jack's bookstore but unsurprisingly, he couldn't find the elderly male anywhere in the store. Knowing that, Elros began to call upon his psychic powers as ever since he had his conversation with the Auric Force a couple days ago, he had been receiving all sorts of information on various abilities he could use and he was going to test one of them out.

First, he concentrated on remembering Jack's presence and aura as everyone has their own unique life force signature and aura. He then sent a pulse of invisible auric energy throughout the city and with this he would recognize where Jack was by comparing his signature with everyone else's and see if he got a match.

Much to Elros' surprise and confusion, he couldn't find Jack. There was the possibility that he left the city but the fact that Jack never said anything about it, considering how close they were, it seemed unlikely which caused him to worry.

He then flew out of Jack's bookstore and towards CatCo. where he saw what Kara saw of everyone being drones and working on something on the computers which were displaying codes in Kryptonian.

* * *

 ** _With Kara and Astra…._**

* * *

Kara and Astra just arrived in CatCo. and they saw that all the people working there were acting like drones, not responding to anything they said. Kara had even gone to Winn to try and shake him out of the control, hoping to free him but alas to no avail.

Kara then got the memories of not being able to find Jack from Elros and it made her worry even more. "What is Non up to?"

"Trying to save Earth from suffering the same fate as Krypton."

"But there are other ways to do it then enslaving people."

"I now know that but Non thinks that humanity will remain ignorant to amount of suffering they are putting the Earth through until it actually starts to affect them but by then it will be too late. That is true but I saw how you inspire people and the effect you have on them. We should be using that and our knowledge to help the people of earth." Said Astra with a sigh before they saw Elros in his superhero outfit fly into CatCo. and stand beside Kara.

"Do you think he is okay?"

"I hope so." Replied Elros.

"Who?" asked a confused Astra.

"His name is Jack and he is a nice person that is a close friend of ours. Elros looked for him in his shop and scanned the city but there is no trace of him since Myriad started. We're hoping he's okay." Explained Kara in a worried tone.

"If he is a close friend and is currently un reachable then…" Astra mumbled but was broken out of her thoughts when she, Kara and Elros looked at the T.V screen where they saw a man with pale skin, around his 60's with a US military outfit on.

"The United States Army has taken up position at every entrance way into National City. Until this threat is neutralized, National City is effectively quarantined."

Kara then took out her cell phone and called General Lane since her phone was a standard issue DEO phone.

 _"General Lane."_

"Its Supergirl."

 _"How's Lucy?"_

"She's fine. She's alive. She's safe."

 _"She's enthralled to Non's master weapon, isn't she?"_

"Yes. Listen, you need to keep everybody out of city limits until we can figure this out okay? I know we haven't got along in the past but…"

 _"I'll do my part. You do yours. Good luck."_

Kara jerked in surprise when Cat Grant's personal elevator dinged before it opened and the owner of the building they were in walked out of the doors.

Cat scoffed as she looked on her smart phone. "Kiera, call Harrison Ford and tell him that I'm flattered but once and for all, I do not date older men…especially when they're married." Said Cat as she walked towards her office but soon stopped when she heard two people clear their throats behind her.

"Oh…Supergirl, and Optimus…and…who are you again?" said Cat, walking towards the three figures while taking off her black sun glasses.

"You're not a mindless drone." Stated Kara in surprise as Elros scanned Cat with his powers and saw that the psychic signal surrounding National City was not reaching her nervous system because of something in her earrings that seemed to be scrambling the signal.

"No, no. I learned that lesson when Debbie Moran and I wore the same dress to the premier of ghosts. Never again." Said Cat with widened eyes as she typed on her phone.

"Miss Grant, listen to me, everyone in the city is affected by a psychic signal. Their acting like automatons. Haven't you noticed?" Kara said as she looked around the office, making Cat do the same.

"Hmm…yes. They are a bit more quiet then usual. Maybe my reign of terror has reached its peak effectiveness." She said with a smug grin.

Kara then saw Elros walk to her desk and log into her computer. Curious as to what her love was doing, she walked over there and stood behind the man before bending down and putting her face next to his. "What are you doing?"

Elros smiled at how close her face was to his but he knew it was not time to think that. Kara's eyes then widened as he relayed all of what he was thinking to her. Astra saw her face and walked on over curious as to what they were doing while Cat was broken out of her day dreaming of her reign of terror and walked over as well.

"What are you doing?" asked Astra.

"I'm using hacked into this computer to search for any satellites that are currently above National City which, Non could be using to broadcast whatever psychic signal is effecting all the people in this city." After, a few minutes, Elros red the information that came on Kara's computer. "It seems there are currently 3 satellites above us that is redirecting and amplifying the signal to cover all of National City."

"Do you think we should call Superman for help?" asked Cat.

"No. This signal affects humans and despite Superman being a Kryptonian, he has lived 99% of his life on earth so he will be more human and thus susceptible to Myriad." Explained Elros.

"If Superman can get effected by this signal then are any of us safe?"

Elros and Kara then growled angrily as they had long since sensed another person making their way to the top floor and now that they were here, they could only hope to control themselves and not strangle the man.

"Well, I may not be Superman, but I do have my moments." Said Maxwell Lord as the man came up to them with a smug grin on his face.

"Yes, all moments of failure and you getting closer to having me kill you." Said Elros darkly as he was filled with anger and to how much suffering he put Kara through from the red Kryptonite. Red Kryptonite energy flashed briefly across his face but no one noticed.

"Look, I'm sorry for the Red Kryptonite incident but it was never my intention for it to affect you or Supergirl the way it did." Max said while putting up his hands and trying not to wet his pants.

"Wait you are the one that nearly caused my niece to lose her soul mate?" asked an angry Astra as she had been informed of everything that happened.

"Oh, what's Non's boss doing here? Here to gloat on how you succeeded and we failed?"

"I do not work with Non. I'm helping my niece and her love fight!" Astra stated fiercely.

Cat sighed, not really caring about the drama but was surprised to hear that Max is the one who was responsible for making Supergirl go berserk. She would file this information for later having already recorded their conversation on her phone. "Why am I not surprised that your brain is intact Max? What is it they say? Only cockroaches will survive the apocalypse."

"Happy to see you to Cat. You look lovely considering the end is near."

"Why weren't you effected?" asked Kara as she already knew the psychic energy was scrambling he signal to Max's brain thanks to Elros but wanted to know more details on what the device around his right ear is.

"Ion blockers. I realized the Kryptonians were using my old T-interface system. That's why they broke into my lab over Christmas. They were going to use my satellites to send a signal into the minds of everyone in the city but they soon gave up control over my satellites since they had built new ones for themselves."

"And you were too greedy to give the technology to the DEO who would be able to help us fight this."

"Once Henshaw and his trusted girl Friday, stepped down I had no there who I could trust."

"Well clearly not everyone needs this…thingy since I don't have one and my brain is intact."

Max smirked. "I see you got the earrings, I sent you."

"Oh, I see."

"Don't you people think it would be wise to stop this pointless conversation and figure out how to stop Non." Said Astra.

"I tried to stop him but he has very strong force fields around his 3 satellites so I couldn't hack or destroy them to stop the signal. From the way I see it, there is only one solution to this problem."

"What?" asked Cat.

"We kill them all."

* * *

 ** _Unknown place…._**

* * *

"When Alexander saw the breath of his domain, he wept. For there were no more worlds to conquer." Said Indigo as she stood beside Non.

"National City is under our control at last. Nothing can stand against us now!"

"Except your niece and this galaxies' god of war. I calculate she's chomping at the chance to take her revenge on you. That and when Elros fights us, there is a 100% chance we will lose."

"You overestimate both their strengths."

"Considering how 4 of your best soldiers lost to Elros, Astra changed sides and your niece has managed to fight you toe to toe. Not only that but considering the amount of bodies the god of war has managed to pile up in the war, unless you somehow manage to hold him off." Said Indigo in a grim tone.

"You want me to kill them?"

She scoffed. "As if that's possible. I want you to either take control of them with Myriad or make sure they can't fight back."

Non got an evil smirk on his face. "Oh, don't worry about that. They won't be able to fight me after they find out I hold the life of a dear old human friend of theirs in the palm of my hands."

That did not assure Indigo one bit. When she had first found out about Elros Anitos and then managed to find information on him through the use of satellites and finding information from the inter-galactic news that travelled across the planets in the Empyrean alliance, her fear of him grew to insurmountable levels. Not only the sheer number of aliens he had killed and had almost single handily took down an alliance of the most powerful and most hostile aliens in the galaxy but also the fact that he was somehow alive after a suicide mission that was the reason they were all even breathing at the moment, it made her doubt if they even had a chance of winning and from her calculations, they never stood a chance the moment they made an enemy out of him.

"I sure hope the god of war does not fight us because if your control of the situation falters for even a second, he will destroy us all."

* * *

 ** _In Midvale…._**

* * *

In a nice quaint house atop a hill near the beach of Midvale, two figures silently opened the door and entered the home before closing the door, making a small clicking noise. This had alerted the current occupant of the house that someone had broken into her home.

The female figure had a flashlight in her hand and she walked towards the strange figures in the dark. "WHO ARE YOU!?". The woman then turned on the lights and was surprised as a woman and child, both with blonde hair came into view but the woman seemed extremely familiar.

"Mom! It's me! Its Alex!" exclaimed the blonde woman.

Alex's mom Eliza immediately put down the flash light and engulfed her daughter in a big hug. "ALEX! Oh my god! Hi!"

Alex returned her hug. "Hi. I needed that."

"Are you alright?! And what is going on?" she then looked at the young blonde kid beside her daughter that seemed to be 8-10 years old. "And who is this?"

"Oh uh…that is a little hard to explain." Said Alex in an unsure tone.

"I don't understand sweetie." Said Eliza as Alex nodded her head and was about to explain the situation but the blonde-haired kid spoke up.

"Dr. Danvers, you might want to step back." The kid's eyes then glowed red and a small amount of red energy surrounded his body before he morphed into Hank Henshaw.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Eliza exclaimed in surprise.

"No, no! Mom it's okay!" Alex said while holding her mom's hand to try and reassure her.

"No! What ever that is, IT KILLED YOUR FATHER!"

"No, he didn't!"

"What?" Eliza asked in pure confusion.

"The real Hank Henshaw black mailed dad into joining the DEO." Alex then pointed towards Hank, "This is who tried to save him. His name is J'onn. He's a shape shifter from Mars."

Eliza looked at J'onn in Hank's form as she digested the information, "Is it true?"

"What's true is that your husband was one of the best people I have ever known. He saved my life."

"And J'onn saved mine and Kara's. You can trust him and mom…we don't have much time. We're on the run. We just stopped by to supply up." added Alex before walking past her.

"Wait, on the run? How did you even get out of the city?"

This caused Hank and Alex to stop dead in their tracks as they looked at Eliza in confusion. "What are you talking about?" asked Alex.

"You don't know what's happening in National City? There is something you have to see."

Alex and Hank looked at each other in confusion and a slight amount of fear as they knew from Eliza's face that whatever was going on, it was nothing good.

* * *

 ** _With Kara and Elros…._**

* * *

"Max how do you plan on killing an army of Superman's?" asked Cat as she, Kara and Astra walked out of Cat's office behind Max before he stood in front of Kara's desk where Elros was still on the computer.

"I'll tell you the plan when I know your both on board. Can't have muscles and terrifying try to stop me."

"And how is killing the solution?" asked Cat while Kara crossed her arms as she felt scared, not wanting to kill her fellow people.

"We're way past weak villains and kids stuck in trees. We're at WAR! The only way to win a war is to kill the enemy before they kill us."

"And how exactly do you plan on killing them?" asked Astra in a skeptical tone as she was really beginning to see why Kara and Elros hated this human.

Before Max could answer, Cat spoke up, "Oh, it looks like someone made it through security."

Kara went wide eyed as she finally managed to sense who it was and since her mind was too distracted with her conversation with Max, she hadn't sensed him like Elros had through their bond.

Meanwhile, Elros who had long since sensed the man coming into the building, decided to use his newly discovered abilities, to cast an illusion around Astra to make Non, think that Astra was not there as he did not want him to know they had her with for backup as he might change his plans more.

"Soon you will all kneel before me." Said Non as he walked up to the group while Kara walked forwards.

Astra was about to walk to Non, but she heard a voice in her head. _"Do not say anything. I have put an illusion around us making you invisible to Non. I cannot have him know you're with us as it will give us an element of surprise and if he learns you are currently helping us, he may change his plans."_

Astra looked at Elros and nodded before they turned to Non. "I don't want to fight you child or your soulmate."

"Afraid you'll lose?"

"You have already lost. Accept the truth. I brining peace on Earth. Goodwill towards man."

"It's a lot less like Christmas out there and more like Dawn of the Dead."

"The human race finally has a chance to live, or it would face the same fate as Krypton. The same thing is happening on earth. The populace more interested in reality stars and political circuses, instead of working together to solve the worlds problems."

"So, mind control is the answer to global warming. Why didn't I think of that?" retorted Max with a scoff.

"Thanks to Myriad, there is no more racial divisions. No republicans, no democrats. Only one people, working for one purpose towards one goal…to save the world."

"Except you haven't saved them, you have enslaved them." Said Cat with a frown.

"Humanity is better then this. If you really want this planet to avoid the fate of Krypton then work with us!"

Non scoffed. "With these people?!" he asked in a mocking tone. "The best of your world and all they do is help the populace amuse themselves to death. If anything, they laid the ground work for me." He then used a small screen in his arm to control the people in the room.

Winn looked at Kara and Elros, who has been surprisingly quiet, with his drone like eyes. "You've already turned us into drones."

Kara walked forward. "Winn!? Winn, can you hear me?"

Then a voice came from behind her and it was the man she did now held barely any friendship towards. "Your inventions have drowned out sense and turned into nonsense." Said James.

"But now everyone is united. Everyone's creativity and thought dedicated to eradicating, famine, disease, climate change." Said Winn.

Max then stepped up with a frown. "Your harnessing the brain power of everyone in the city to…solve the worlds' problems. National City is a giant think-tank?"

Non smirked and nodded before Kara spoke up, "This is not the way to solve the worlds problems!"

"Your heroics have done nothing to save the planet." said Winn in a monotone voice.

"This is the inevitability of Myriad." Said James.

"Non, stop it!" said Kara in a fierce tone.

"These are your and your soulmate's friends, aren't they?"

"Let them go!" pleaded Kara.

At the same time, Cat leaned in closer to Elros and whispered, "Aren't you going to do something?"

Elros didn't answer and this unnerved Cat and Max who had heard Cat speak.

"Here is what will happen if you stand in my way."

Everyone then saw Winn, James and a red-haired woman at a desk start to walk towards separate doors leading to balconies.

"What are you doing to them?"

"Non has ended crime in National City in one day, one second!" Said Winn.

"Which is more then the 4 of you have ever done." Said James.

Just as Winn, James and the red-haired woman were just at the glass doors leading to the balcony, they were stopped in their tracks by an unknown force.

Non was surprised as to why the humans under his control suddenly stopped moving but before he could question as to what was going on, Elros was standing in front of him in a flash of white lightning. He then grabbed Non by the throat and lifted him in the air.

 **"Tell me why I shouldn't end you right now?!"** growled Elros in a demonic tone.

Non at the moment shivered under the cold and furious gaze of the man who had him in a choke hold's eyes. He used to be in the Kryptonian army and had been in his share of some battles throughout the galaxy before the war but he has never been as afraid as he was now. He truly could see the man…no god who had slaughtered countless terrifying enemy aliens to save this galaxy. And the aura he radiated only deepened the current fear he was feeling.

Meanwhile, Kara sighed in relief at seeing her friends stopping from seemingly commiting suicide, and when she heard Elros' voice she calmed down knowing he now had the situation under control. Although Elros' demonic tone made Max wet himself and disappear to the washroom while Cat was barely holding onto her consciousness, Astra had a worried look on her face, as despite Non currently being her enemy, she did not want him to die when he had the chance to change.

It took a few moments for Non to regain his composure but he was body was still filled with fear. "Because if you do, then the human friend you and my niece know as Jack will perish."

This got Kara to widen her eyes in fear but then received not only assurance from Elros through their bond but a rush of memories on what he was doing while she and Non were having their conversation.

Elros internally smirked already knowing the information but on the outside, his faced showed shock. **"What have you done with him?"**

Non smirked as he was lowered back to the ground and his throat was released but it was quite sore and hurt. "Oh, nothing yet. But I have this building monitored so if anyone of you leave the building…especially you or my niece, you'll only be able to find his corpse. So I suggest you stay out of my way."

 **"If any harm comes to him, know this…I will slaughter you all."** Growled out Elros as Red Kryptonite energy flashed on his face and this made Elros' image even more demonic and frightening along with his voice.

Non left without saying another word while the occupants in the room spent the next few minutes to recover. However, Kara felt something strange when Elros had said that last sentence to Non.

The feeling felt familiar but was very dark and filled with anger and hatred. She new how horrid Elros' past was and the darkness in him but this felt different. It was far more powerful and far darker then she had ever felt. She made a mental note of asking Elros about this in the future as for some reason, she couldn't find the knowledge about it through their bond.

Meanwhile, Elros sighed as he read Kara's thoughts from their bond. He knew he would have to tell her soon and hoped she would take it easy.

* * *

 ** _With Hank and Alex…._**

* * *

Hank was in the living room staring at a picture of Kara and Alex with Eliza and Jerimiah with big smiles on their faces. They truly looked like a complete and happy family in that moment. Soon he noticed Eliza was in the room and looked at her with a sad smile.

"It's a nice photograph. Beautiful family." Said Hank as he remembered his time with his family before the White Martians burned them all.

"We were." Eliza then sat down on a nearby sofa. "So Alex said Jerimiah saved your life. Were you with him…were you with him at the end."

Hank nodded. "His only thought was of you and the girls. I made him a promise and I have been trying to keep that promise everyday since."

"Thank you." Said Eliza with a sincere smile to which Hank nodded.

A small moment of silence enveloped them before Eliza's curiosity and thirst for knowledge overwhelmed her. "Mars…" Hank looked at Eliza, "I have to ask, underneath it all are you a little green man?"

Hank laughed a little. "I'm a big green man actually." He then sat down on the arm of a one-seat grey colored sofa.

"Ha! And how are you able to change form? Is it an enzyme or some other chemical catalyst that your body secretes that allows you to reorganize your DNA? And how do you adjust for the change in body density? How does your respiratory process the increased oxygen and nitrogen present in our air…what?" she finished as she saw Hank laughing. "What is so funny?"

Hank smiled. "Like mother, like daughter."

They stopped talking when Alex came into the room with a phone on her ear. "Kara, are you alright?"

Hank and Alex stood up in anticipation as they finally managed to contact Kara.

 _"I'm fine…"_ with a tone that stated she was not as she was worried about Jack while Elros used his psychic powers to put a small illusion and barrier around them so no one could listen onto their conversation from their side.

"Your lying." Alex stated.

 _"Yes."_ Kara sighed. _"Did you get to Cadmus? Did you and Hank find your dad?"_

"We were on our way there when we heard about all this."

 _"Where are you now?"_

"At moms. And don't even think of telling us to stay here Kara! There is no way I'm leaving you there!"

Kara chuckled a bit, she would have said that if not for the current situation they were in. _"Actually, we need your help."_

"Help? What kind of help?"

 _"Non has Jack."_

"WHAT!" shouted Alex which got surprised looks from Hank and Eliza. "What do you mean Non has Jack?!" this got the two other occupants in the room to widen their eyes as they had met Jack last thanksgiving and he was a very likeable person.

 _"Non kidnapped Jack and is holding him hostage so we don't fight back…well so Elros doesn't fight back since he's afraid of him. We can't leave CatCo. until Jack is safe otherwise Non will kill him."_ Explained Kara.

Alex understood the gravity of the situation and where this was going. "So how can we help?"

 _"When Non came here, Elros had subtly looked through his mind."_

"But I thought Kryptonians are immune to telepathy?"

 _"We are but, Elros' powers are far more powerful then any normal alien that has telepathic abilities so he can easily bypass our mental defenses. Anyways, he looked through his mind and found out where they were keeping Jack and since we can't leave the building, we need you to go help save him."_

"Alright then where is he located?"

 _"Wait Alex. Elros came up with a plan so listen to it."_ Kara then gave the phone to Elros since he couldn't use his telepathy due to Myriad's signal surrounding the city.

 _"Alright Alex, here is the plan…"_

* * *

 ** _With Kara and Elros…._**

* * *

Kara and Elros were sitting on Cat's white sofa in her office, while Cat was sitting at her desk and Max was pacing.

"Do you think they can pull it off?" asked an unsure Kara but those doubts were soon pushed away when Elros held her hand in a comforting grip.

"They have a slim chance of winning if they fought all of Non's army full on but using stealth they should be able to get into their base and free Jack with minimal resistance and then we can stop Myriad."

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Max as he stopped pacing. "We can't risk everyone in this city and possible the whole world for one man. We should just use my plan and kill the Kryptonians." He nor Cat knew of Elros and Kara's conversation or their plan that they had told Alex and Hank about.

Kara and Elros glared at the man while Max unknowingly, stepped on Elros' last nerve and he would come to regret it severely in the future.

"Oh, and what is your great plan?" Kara asked sarcastically.

Max, not having caught onto the sarcasm or the lower in temperature in the room, explained his plan. "Before we sang 'Kumbaya' and decided to be friends, I was working on a weapon to use against the Kryptonians…all Kryptonians. A bomb filled with Kryptonite dust that'll radiate the entire city, choke them all to death. No more Myriad."

Cat walked up to them after hearing the conversation. "Anderson can you hold on for a scosh." She then looked at the trio in her office. "I'm sor…forgive me but won't that kill Supergirl and Optimus?"

Max shook his head. "Not if they fly up and detonate it at the city center. They then skedaddle and they won't be able to come to National City for the next 50 years but that's a small price to pay to save the world."

Cat and Kara laughed at him while Elros chuckled while adding a low growl to his voice, "And what about the human beings?"

"The concussive force that will disperse the Kryptonite dust will result in…some losses."

"Anderson, I'm going to have to call you back." Cat hung up her phone then glared at Max with a mix between confusion, sarcasm and disbelief. "And what exactly are we talking about Max, losses?"

"8% of the population."

"8%! 8% of 4 million people, that is over 300 thousand people!" Cat nearly shouted.

"Versus the 7 billion people that Non wants to turn into zombies."

Cat glared at the 2 heroes. "Are your two seriously considering this?!"

Elros and Kara chuckled. "No were just humoring him." They said in unison.

Elros then stood up, "We already have a plan in place to rescue our friend before we take all the Kryptonians down. Not only that Max's plan would have failed regardless since Non and his soldiers are not even in National City at the moment. He would have just murdered over 300 thousand people without even thinking about it and probably would have gotten the president's authorization like he was about to recently do."

Max's eyes widened at every bit and remained speechless as he didn't know what to say. Not only did he realize that Optimus just read his mind but that he would have killed hundreds of thousands of innocent people had he gone through with what he did.

"Well just when my opinion of Maxwell Lord couldn't sink any deeper, it now has reached even lower then the depths of hell. Wonder if the devil will find you good company?" mocked Cat before her eyes and brain was brought back to what the two heroes said, "So what is your plan?"

"I'm afraid we can't say anything for now since everyone here is Non's puppet and you never know when he maybe listening. You will have to just wait before we make our move and end Non's little plan."

* * *

 ** _Unknown Place…._**

* * *

"Kara Zor-El and Elros Anitos will no longer be a problem." Said Non as he walked to Indigo who was by white glowing, round table displaying a holographic image of National City.

"Are they dead?" Non's silence gave her the answer she needed. "Of course, they're not."

"As long as we have their human friend in our custody they won't fight back. Once Myriad reaches full power, I will release our control over the humans and kill the so-called God of War."

"Do you think the psionic strength of Myriad will be enough to defeat him?" asked Indigo.

"Of course." Non replied with a smirk.

"And if we managed to kill him and take over earth, you can set your sights on taking over the galaxy. Millions of worlds will bow at your feet thanks to Myriad."

Non looked at her as a small smirk came upon his face and his ambitions now grew.

* * *

 ** _With Hank and Alex…._**

* * *

Hank in his martian form and Alex in her DEO outfit, a sword strapped to her back and guns loaded with Kryptonite bullets strapped to her, landed on the ground, in the sandy and rocky lands on the outskirts of National City.

"Who do you think Elros is sending to help us?" asked Alex.

"I don't know but we can only hope its someone who's strong enough to help us considering what we are up against."

"Tell me about the place where Jack is being detained at the moment." Asked Alex, wanting to make sure she had all the facts down before they went to free their close friend.

"It used to be a small DEO base that we used to try and experiment with alien weapons and see if we could reverse engineer our own. However, it was abandoned when we tampered with a Ion Pulse Cannon from a crashed ship that was Largas in origin. It was this tampering that allowed us to build our Positron Cannon we have but fiddling with the Ion Pulse Cannon's power source caused an explosion killing numerous scientists and DEO agents while also radiating the entire base and giving many people unknown radiation poisoning which w. Thankfully, the base was tight fully shielded so none of the radiation got leaked out."

"Wait if the base is radiated then how would they hold up Jack there. Non should have known that the human body can't survive extreme amounts of whatever type of radiation."

"I can only assume that they had some sort of technology to remove the radiation. The main races in the Empyrean alliance were technologically and biologically advanced. Anyways, this had happened shortly after I had assumed the role as Hank Henshaw so I'm not familiar with the layout of the base so if we get the chance we will have to hack into their mainframe and figure where they are keeping Jack."

"That won't be necessary." Said a voice out of nowhere and then Alex and Hank a figure land in front of them.

"Astra!?" Alex shouted in confusion and surprise. "How did you get out of prison?"

"Elros freed me when Non was attempting to free all the Fort Rozz prisoners you have captured."

"And you want to help us fight your husband who's currently carrying out the very plan you came up with?" skeptically asked Hank as he did not trust Astra yet.

"Yes. I know you do not trust me. I can see it in your eyes but I love my niece. She is my only family and I only had married Non to fulfill a promise my father made. She and Elros have gave me a chance, I'm sure you know what that means."

Hank nodded his head since if Elros was willing to put his trust in her then he could too. Especially since the Valeronian was powerful enough to end her life in the blink of an eye. "Very well. I suppose your aware of the plan."

"Yes, but there is something I would like to do."

"What is that?" asked Alex.

"I'm not certain if Non has told our soldiers the truth of some of our people surviving and rebuilding our home. If that is the case, I want to inform them of this and maybe turn them over to our side. Give them a chance to live, maybe even be with their people again." Explained Astra.

"Alright, but first things first, we have to get there and save Jack." Said Alex and the two nodded.

"Where is this human Jack being held?" asked Astra.

Hank then took Alex's hand, "Follow me."

Astra blasted off along with Hank and Alex as they flew to release Jack from captivity.

* * *

 ** _At CatCo…._**

* * *

Elros was once again researching something on the computer before he scanned some people in the room, more specifically their brains, finding out something very interesting. His thoughts went to Kara and she came over to see what he was doing on her computer and her eyes widened at what see saw.

In her excitement, she kissed Elros with as much passion as she could before eventually breaking off their lip lock despite both their desires to continue it.

"You're a genius!"

"What happened?" asked Cat who noticed the joy on Supergirl's face.

"El…Optimus found a way to free everyone from Myriad!"

"How?" asked Max.

Elros spoke up from his seat, "Myriad works by shutting off the connection between amygdala and rostral anterior cingulate cortex. The parts of the human brain that gives rise to optimism and hope."

Kara then continued having already known about the plan thanks to their bond, "So we use the Myriad signal as a piggy back ride and broadcast a symbol and speech of hope."

"That's an…interesting plan." Said Cat in a surprised yet understanding tone.

"Sounds crazy and overly optimistic." Said Max in a mocking tone.

Both Kara and Elros glared at the man, almost making him soil himself. "No one asked for your opinion." They said in unison.

Cat just sighed in irritation as Max didn't see the stupidity in using his bomb but when it came to a simple plan that had scientific evidence supporting it, he didn't want to follow it. "Ignoring him, who's going to be doing the speech and how are we going to broadcast it? Most of my company is in control of your cuckoo uncle."

"Supergirl will say the speech and her family crest will be our symbol of hope." Said Elros but Kara put a hand on his shoulder.

"Both our family crest will represent hope." Elros nodded at her.

"I will be hacking into Maxwell's satellite and sending the broadcast signal near the frequency Myriad is using and send it all throughout the city in every possible electronic device with a screen and that can produce sound." He then looked at Cat, "Meanwhile, I want you to create the symbol and Max can either help out or do nothing."

"I'll do it. I assume you want both of your crests combined?"

Elros and Kara nodded at Cat's question before they each went to do their own individual duties to hopefully break everyone from Myriad's grasp.

* * *

 ** _With Alex, Hank and Astra…._**

* * *

The trio had just landed in front of what looked like an old shack. The shack was quite small as it looked to be the size of an average sized bedroom and all the walls and the room were made of wood but had some cracks in it.

"Where is the base?" asked Alex.

"Under you." Replied Hank and Alex looked down, while Astra used her X-ray vision and saw a large underground structure but she couldn't see inside it. However, she did find one particular spot in the structure that seemed to be particularly weak.

Hank saw Astra looking intently at the ground, "Don't bother. The entire base is lined with lead."

"I noticed but there is one particular area where the walls seem very fragile." Explained Astra.

"That area is probably where the explosion had occurred. But what's more important is that it will be difficult to get inside, since the elevator in the shack is the only way in." explained Hank in concern.

"No, it isn't." Said Alex, gaining the attention of her two companions. "Astra, can you use your heat vision and strength to drill a hole under ground and punch through the weakened section of the base?"

Astra and Hank widened their eyes before a smirk grazed their features.

* * *

 ** _With Jack…._**

* * *

Having been knocked unconscious before he was brought here, Jack had woken up a few hours ago, while he was tied to a chair in a small metallic room with no windows and a glaring white light, shining on top of him.

Although a normal person would have been scared and started calling out for someone, Jack's many years in the US military taught him many things and he had been in the hands of the enemy on a few occasions.

As such, he had immediately began to look around for a way to escape his captivity but he quickly found that whatever was being used to bind him to the metallic chair, was too strong for a human to break out of. Seeing as escape was not possible he just waited that Ace and Sunshine or someone would come and save him.

Only a few hours after he had awakened, he heard a loud *BOOM* and the entire room he was in shook.

* * *

 ** _With Alex, Hank and Astra…._**

* * *

Astra has just used her heat vision and brute strength to tunnel into the sandy and rock-hard ground, eventually making it to a weak and bent looking steel wall. She then had punched it with all her strength, causing the wall to break inward and be shaped like when you peel off a banana. Astra stepped into the base with Hank and Alex coming in right behind her.

"Hank you go look for Jack. Your ability to go through walls will allow you to find him much quicker. Me and Astra will hold off Non's soldiers."

"Alright but be careful. And you make sure to protect her!" Said Hank while glaring at Astra at the last bit.

Astra nodded before red energy surrounded Hank's body and he walked through the nearby steel wall. "So how will you fight?"

Alex smirked at Astra. "With a sword and some guns." She then pulled out her Kryptonite sword that was sheathed behind and Astra would have felt its effects long ago, had it not been for the specially designed suit she was wearing that blocked Kryptonite radiation.

"Are you forgetting I had designed clothing to protect us from its radiation? All of my previous soldiers wore them." asked Astra with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I haven't. Ever since then, I had modified my sword with some help, so that it can pierce your armor clothing."

"I see. Please do not kill any of them unless they fight after I have informed them about our people."

"I'll try but I can't guarantee they won't die if I have to defend myself."

Astra nodded. Not a minute later, did 4 Kryptonians burst into the room.

"INTRUDERS!" shouted one of the Kryptonian soldiers. "Its General Astra! So it is true. You have sided with the humans!"

"Yes, but please listen to what I have to say first!" exclaimed the Kryptonian woman.

"Silence! We do not listen to the words of a traitor!" said the soldier before they all charged towards the two. 3 of the soldiers went towards Astra while one went towards Alex.

Astra saw them coming from a mile away as she had a lot of training under her belt since she did earn the title of general in the Kryptonian army. As such she intercepted two oncoming punches by deflecting them to the side before using the palm of her hands to block a kick the two soldiers who had tried to punch her then spun around to kick Astra in the abdomen.

However, Astra managed to bring both her arms to defend in time, taking minimal damage but still being blown back into the wall.

"Please listen to me. I didn't betray you. I learned a very important truth that made me want to join my niece, not the humans." Astra tried to explain.

"Your just saying lies! These humans and your niece must have corrupted your mind!" The three Kryptonians then launched their heat vision.

Astra instinctively replied with her own and the laser beams collide with extreme ferocity but Astra could see her attack was being pushed back rapidly. Knowing she couldn't keep up the attack, she canceled it and used her super speed to appear right behind the 3 guards. She managed to land a punch and a kick on two of them, sending them flying face first into the steel walls, creating quite an interesting and humorous dent.

The third soldier however managed to turn around in time and tried to land a backhand punch on Astra's head but she quickly ducked under and landed a powerful uppercut on the soldiers' abdomen causing him to bend over to the side in pain which quickly allowed Astra to knee him in the face, causing the Kryptonian man to get launched into the air, hit the ceiling and then fall back down to the ground.

Astra then turned towards the two soldiers who had just gotten back up from being launched into a steel wall lined with lead and were a bit disoriented from the sheer power Astra had hit them with. Not giving them the time they needed to recover, she blurred out of existence before reappearing in front of the two soldiers and using her hands to push them back into the wall and actually lodge them there as they groaned in pain. Astra's attention was turned behind her when she heard groans of pain and her eyes widened with what she saw.

A few minutes earlier when Astra engaged the other 3 Kryptonians, Alex was facing the other Kryptonians soldier.

"What can a puny human do?" mocked the soldier but kept a very wary eye on her green glowing sword.

"A lot!" shouted Alex but instead of running at him like the soldier predicted, Alex took out a gun filled with Kryptonite bullets and shot them with extreme accuracy, managing to create two holes in his hands where his uniform wasn't protecting him.

The man scowled and held his hand in pain, making sure not to underestimate the human woman or give her a chance to harm him. As such he used his super speed to get close to Alex, but thanks to Elros' training, she was able to predict where the soldier was heading and as such she brought her sword down in a diagonal downward more towards her right. This caused a huge slash mark to appear on the soldier and blood flowed out of the wound and due to his stunned state that his armor clothing was not able to protect him, Alex managed to get two more slashes in but this time she aimed for his legs.

The man howled in pain as his legs were bleeding profusely and were practically useless at the moment as the radiation from the Kryptonite was really harming him. Using his ability to fly but controlling the gravitational field around him, the soldier floated up a bit before flying towards Alex but she managed to jump out of the way in time.

The soldier stopped himself in mid air before turning around and launching his heat vision towards Alex but she managed to bring her sword up in time and held with two hands in order to block the two laser beams. She managed to hold her ground but was slowly skidding backwards and soon, the heat vision heated up her sword to the point where it burnt her hands and she dropped it to the ground while also ducking to dodge the laser beam that continued onward.

Seeing this was his chance, the soldier flew forward, grabbed Alex and pinned her to the wall with her forearm as his hand was too much in pain to hold any extreme weight for an extended period of time. Alex struggled to breath as her throat was slowly getting crushed and the Kryptonian kneed her in the abdomen but made sure not to add enough power to kill her. The strike caused Alex to loudly groan in pain and this caught the attention of her ally.

When Astra saw Alex, her eyes had widened upon seeing her niece's surrogate sister in pain. She quickly launched herself towards the Kryptonian soldier pinning Alex and grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back before landing an extremely powerful punch in the man's abdomen and sending him flying into the wall, right beside his fellow soldiers groaning in pain.

Astra then bent down at the coughing Alex, who was holding her throat and stomach in pain. "Are you alright?"

"I…*cough*…will be. Thank *cough* you."

Astra nodded her head before she walked over to the Kryptonian soldiers on the ground groaning in pain. "I want you all to listen to me. I'm sure Non told you all that I betrayed you and went to help my cousin, but you all should know there was a very important reason for doing so?"

"Oh really?" said one of the soldiers who managed to get up on his two feet. "And what reason would you have to betray your own people. We are the last of our kind and yet you turned your back on blood." The other soldiers who had manage to get away from their world of pain, listened intently to the conversation while also glaring at Astra.

"My reason…" she turned to Alex who nodded at her. "My reason is because Kara is my family…" she heard scoffs from the 4 soldiers. "but also, because I learned that…we are not the last of our kind." This got the 4 to look at her in confusion. "Some of the Kryptonian people still live and are rebuilding our civilization as we speak."

"What…what do you mean?!"

Astra sighed before she looked at the 4 Kryptonian soldiers in the eyes, "I'm sure you remember that before Krypton's destruction, the galaxy had gone to war. The Empyrean alliance against the Chthonic alliance." The soldier's eyes widened as they began piecing the information together. "Well I recently learned that…" and Astra began explaining what Elros had told her while also mentioning exactly who he was and what he did which made them go wide eyed seeing as exactly who they were fighting.

After, Astra was done explaining the soldiers had tears in their eyes. "Our people are alive."

"Yes and all this effort on trying to take over Earth is pointless. In a few years, we may be able to meet our people again but until then, let's not fight humans but live alongside them, like my niece and her love have been doing." Said Astra and the 4 soldiers nodded.

"Now can you take us to where your holding Jack." Asked Alex.

The soldiers managed to get on their feet and the one who couldn't, floated in the air. "Yes. Follow us."

* * *

 ** _With Hank…._**

* * *

Hank had just left Astra and Alex to fight any Kryptonian soldiers that may come their way but it caused him a lot of worry for his surrogate daughter. Despite this worry, he believed in her strength and hence eagerly started heading towards Jack which he managed to sense thanks to his telepathy as Kryptonians were immune to his power but humans weren't.

After heading through numerous rooms with all sorts of equipment laying every where and some burnt areas due to the explosion, he eventually found himself standing in front of wall and to the right was a corridor that had one door at the end. However, there were around 6 Kryptonians guarding the door and Hank knew he was not strong enough to fight them all so he enveloped himself in red energy and phased into the wall.

He moved slowly and quietly, hoping not to make a single noise and hide his presence as much as possible. After a minute or so, he managed to make it down the hallway before he walked in and saw Jack tied to a chair. The old man noticed the large green alien walking into the room and was about to say something but shut his mouth when he saw him put a finger on his mouth.

 _"I am here to save you Jack. Its me Hank. I'm a friend of Kara and Elros."_

Jack thought for a moment before he remembered meeting Hank at thanksgiving although did not look like a giant green alien at the time. Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt, he gave the big green man a nod.

Hank relaxed before he floated over to Jack so he didn't make a sound and started to untie the rather powerful rope. It took a while but eventually Jack was freed and he mouthed a "Thank you." He then got up from the chair which ended up being a mistake as it got nudged slightly making a very slight squeaking sound.

This normally wouldn't have been a problem but the Kryptonians outside had super hearing only less powerful then Kara and Elros'. As such, the 6 guards who were standing outside, burst into the room and immediately surrounded Hank and Jack.

"Who are you Green Martian?"

Hank didn't say anything as he was trying to figure out how to get out of this situation without Jack getting hurt. He knew he couldn't fight them and if it was just him, he could have phased through the ground or wall but he can't do that with another person. As such he was considering a surrender, hoping that Astra and Alex were done with their opponents and would come soon.

That hope was well placed as just as he was about to open his mouth, a loud voice boomed throughout the room and hallway. "STAND DOWN!"

Everyone looked at the metal doorway and were surprised to see Astra with a very intimidating glare alongside Alex and the other 4 Kryptonian soldiers. Alex then saw Jack and her eyes showed immense relief and she wanted to run up and hug him but the tense situation in the room told her otherwise.

"What is the meaning of this?! Why are you 4 just standing behind them?!" said one of the soldiers.

"BE QUEIT!" boomed Astra's voice with authority and this got everyone to keep their mouths shut. "Now do not speak until I am finished." Receiving stares from the others, she began to talk and explain to the 6 soldiers in the room to what she explained to the 4 behind her. By the end even the 6 soldiers were crying tears of happiness knowing they are not the last of their kind. "I ask you what will you do now? Will you continue to follow Non in his plan on conquering Earth or will you follow me and work alongside these humans until we can go home and help in rebuilding our civilization."

After a few tense moments of silence, one of the soldiers in the room walked a few steps before bowing on one knee and putting his right arm across his chest to his left shoulder. "You have always been our leader General Astra." One by one, the rest of the Kryptonian soldiers went to their knees and pledged their loyalty to Astra.

Seeing this was done, Alex ran over to Jack and hugged him. "Jack! I'm so glad your alright!"

Jack smiled at his surrogate grand-daughters' worry and returned her hug. "I'm alright kitten don't worry. I have faced worse before. Now let's say we get out of here. Its quite dull."

Alex, Hank and Jack shared a laugh before they made their way towards the exit of the base along with Astra and the entire group of soldiers that had come to earth in Fort Rozz alongside Non and Astra. They then began to fly towards National City while Hank shielded Alex's mind from Myriad's signal. They would have continued flying had it not been for the giant screens on various buildings showing Supergirl and Optimus standing beside her.

* * *

 ** _With Kara and Elros…._**

* * *

Kara was now sitting behind Cat's desk as a camera was facing her and she was mentally preparing herself to give a speech of hope but thankfully, with Elros standing next to her, giving her reassuring emotions was all it took to steel her nerves.

On the screen behind her, it was showing the new symbol of hope Cat came up with which was a combination of the House of Anitos family crest and the House of El family crest. The new crest had the House of El's crest in the middle, with the two curved bent L shapes on the bottom left corner and top right corner that was taken from the House of Anitos crest. Finally, the middle portion of the House of Anitos crest remained the same but now it was weaving over and under the S in the House of El crest. The crest was colored differently as the entire thing had an outline of red and white while the crest was colored gold with a thin string of blue running around the edges of the different areas of the symbol.

Kara sighed as they were just about ready to broadcast but she then heard Elros speaking in her heart. _"You're the embodiment of hope Kara. You can spark the light of hope in anyone no matter the amount of darkness…just like you did in me. I know you can do it Kara. I believe in you. All you need to do is believe in yourself and speak from your heart."_

Kara gave Elros a sincere smile which was reserved only for him and he returned his own sincere and honest smile.

"Alright were ready to go." Said Max as he turned to Cat and she nodded before he put his hand up and counted down, "In 3…2…" He then pressed a button on Cat's laptop he had in front of hi. This caused every TV, computer, phone, tablet, etc. to change and it now showed the new symbol of hope while all radios changed to the frequency they were using to broadcast the speech.

Kara took a deep breath before she spoke, "People of National City…this is Supergirl and Optimus. I…I hope you can hear us. We have been attacked; mothers and fathers, friends and neighbours, children, everyone, suddenly stopped by a force of evil as great as this world has ever known. Your attacker as sought to take your free will…your individuality…your spirit, everything that makes you who you are.

When facing an attack like this its easy to feel hopeless. We retreat, lose our strength, lose ourselves. We know. I lost everything when I was young and Optimus…he lost his whole family. When I first landed on this planet, I was sad…but I found out…there is so much love in this world…and beyond. Out there for the taking, and you…the people of National City, you helped me and Optimus be what we were meant to be." Cat then pressed enter on her computer as she was standing beside Max and the new symbol of hope, the combination of the House of El and the House of Anitos, El-Anitos.

"You gave me back myself. You made me stronger then I ever thought possible and paved the way for me to find the most amazing and beautiful thing in the world…love." Kara looked at Elros with nothing but pure love and devotion in her eyes and Elros did the same while their hearts beat as one. "And I love him…and you all for that. There is a light…a spirit that cannot be sniffed out! That won't give up! I need your help again. I need you to let hope into your hearts. Hope…hope that you can remember that you all c an be heroes. Hope, that when faced with an enemy determined to destroy your spirit, you will FIGHT BACK AND THRIVE! Hope that those who may have once shunned you will in a moment of crisis come to your aid. Hope…that you will see again the faces of those you love…and perhaps even of those you lost." Kara said remembering the face of her mother and father before they out her in that pod but that image did not bring sadness like it once did but rather it now brought a sense of peace along with a new image. The most beautiful one that was engraved in her heart, the face of the man she loved with everything she had and he was giving her a loving and sincere smile.

Elros was in much the same position but he did not receive peace but immense sadness because when he tried remembering his family, he could barely remember what they looked like. But the image of Kara smiling sincerely and lovingly at him was deeply engraved in his heart and soul. It was all he needed and would ever need.

Everyone's attention soon turned to the people who were originally sitting at the computer but were now gathered outside of Cat's office looking at her and Elros with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes at how moving her speech was. They then clapped for them before all their phones rang of their loved ones calling them to check in on them.

* * *

 ** _With Non…._**

* * *

Non and Indigo stood in front of a holographic projection of National City but the image soon changed into a bunch of red dots before the projection dispersed.

"Myriad has failed…I have failed."

"Your only failure was dreaming to small." Said Indigo as she caressed Non's neck. "There are endless worlds out there to conquer. We could have control over the Empyrean alliance and take control of other galaxies."

"What do we do?" asked Non as he faced the blue skinned woman.

"We kill the God of War and then all of the humans, leaving Kara Zor-El and…" Indigo paused as new information popped in her head from the base where they kept the human Jack. "It seems that Astra has managed to turn your Kryptonian soldiers against you. They now stand by her side."

Non scowled in anger. "Astra will pay dearly for this betrayal."

"Don't worry about petty revenge. Just kill the Valeronian prince and the humans and leave this world to conquer the galaxy."

Non gave a smirk and a nod as he wanted to make them pay for ruining his plans. As such he began powering up Myriad but this time he changed something and also powered up the satellites he had in orbit at full power.

* * *

 ** _With Kara and Elros…._**

* * *

Kara and Elros were now standing in front of Alex, Hank, Jack, Astra and the 10 Kryptonian soldiers as they had just arrived near CatCo. and Elros sensed them there.

Kara gave Jack a big hug. "I'm so glad your alright."

"Of course, Sunshine. I'm far to young to die yet." Said the old man with a chuckle.

Kara then let go and hugged Alex and Hank. "Its so good to see you two again."

Elros also gave Jack a hug before Kara had turned to Astra and much to her surprise hugged her. "Thank you." They then broke off and she noticed the other soldiers behind her aunt. "What happened?"

Astra, Hank and Alex then proceeded to explain what happened when they rescued Jack and needless to say, Elros and Kara were both happy that they wouldn't have to fight that.

Many people had come and clapped for their hero and had heard their conversation and was glad that the Kryptonians were on their side.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Hank.

"Non's base of operations was at Fort Rozz and that's where he was releasing the Myriad wave from. We should destroy that machine so it can never be utilized ever again." Said Elros.

It was then one of the Kryptonian soldiers stepped up. "There is something you need to know…" All eyes turned to him but before he could continue, Elros dropped to his knees and his eyes glowed turquoise while he roared in pain.

"ELROS! WHAT'S WRONG!" frantically asked Kara as she could feel him blocking or protecting her through their bond from something.

The people of National City who were looking at Optimus in shock and confusion while Hank, Alex and Astra looked on in worry.

Elros roared in pain as his breathing was heavy and he clutched his head in pain. "Its…its…*ROAR*…its Myriad. Its *ROAR* attacking me psionically."

"Let's get him to the DEO now!" Hank ordered and they all nodded as Kara grabbed Elros by the waist and helped him fly towards DEO with extreme worry on her face.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

Lucy looked around and saw how all of the agents were cleaning up the mess in the main room while also trying to gather their composure and come to terms with the fact that they were just mind controlled. The head of the DEO then saw her father General Sam Lane walking into the main room along with a few soldiers.

She went up and hugged her father, both having smiles on their faces. "I'm glad you're here."

"Did you have any doubt I would come." Responded Lucy's father.

Lucy smiled and shook her head as she broke off the hug but her eyes widened when she saw, Supergirl carrying Optimus, and with Hank, Alex, Astra, 10 Kryptonian soldiers and an old man walk into the facility.

"What's going on?!" she exclaimed but Kara ignored her and brought Elros to the infirmary.

"Myriad has been reactivated but its now targeting Elros." Explained Alex.

"Why the hell are they here?!" exclaimed General Lane as all of the soldiers and DEO agents raised their guns at the Kryptonian soldiers and Astra.

"Lower your weapons! They are our allies!" said Hank with extreme authority in his voice and many of the DEO agents listened but General Lane and his soldiers did not.

"We have been fighting them for months and they almost took over everyone in National City and now they're suddenly our allies."

"Yes! They are on our side now!" exclaimed Alex.

"Sam. Lower your weapons." Said Jack and his got the General's attention.

"Jack…is that you?"

"Yes Sam, now lower your weapons. Trust me they are on our side and have no reason to fight us anymore. They are here to help."

Surprisingly, he listened and motioned all the soldiers and some of the DEO agents to lower their guns.

"You know him dad?" asked Lucy.

"Yes. Jack is quite the legend in the army and is an old friend."

"Enough of that! We need to get down to business and try to help Elros so let's get to the infirmary." Said Hank as he made his way there and everyone else followed.

When they made it there, they saw Elros on the ground, clutching his head in extreme agony while Kara had tears in her eyes as she tried to help him.

"Elros. Please just hang in there." She said trying to comfort him.

Hank and Astra walked up and lifted Elros before placing him on the bed and then Lucy spoke up. "Alright can you all please fill us in on what the hell is going on."

One of the Kryptonian soldiers stepped up. "I believe General Non is using Myriad to target the Valeronian Prince and kill him."

"What! But how is that possible!? Myriad was designed to take over the brain and nervous system of whatever species it was targeting. It was never weaponized in such a way." Said Astra.

"Well, after you supposedly betrayed us, General Non had us gather numerous of Earth's metals to build 3 satellites. We had launched them into orbit and he had explained that the satellites will be able to magnify the Myriad signal so that it encompasses the entire Earth. However, out of Indigo's warning of how dangerous the Valeronian Prince is, General Non had weaponized Myriad to not only control but kill using its psionic signal."

"But how can they be just targeting Elros?" asked Kara who had tears in her eyes and was focused on Elros as he held his head in pain.

"Elros is the only Valeronian on this planet and hence its easy to distinguish the vert specific frequency of his nervous system and target him alone." Deduced Astra.

"That is correct General Astra. And because of this, he intends to him before he will most likely use Myriad to kill off all of the humans of this planet. What is surprising is how he is able to handle the signal especially since Myriad and the 3 satellites in Earth's orbit are each powered by an Omegahedron which are powerful enough to power entire cities of this world."

"How much time does he have until, the signal…" said Alex as she did not want to finish that sentence.

"I would estimate about 30 minutes of Earth's time before the Myriad signal kills the Valeronian Prince and once that happens, the signal will be focused on the rest of Earth's population and will most likely kill everyone within 5 minutes." Explained the Soldier, knowing how General Non thought.

"But this is just speculation." Said General Lane.

"No it isn't. If I know Non like I think I do, he will kill everyone here and leave us Kryptonians behind since we betrayed him."

"Why exactly did you and the other 10 soldiers turn sides?" asked a suspicious General Lane.

"Because, Elros had informed me that not all of our people died when Krypton exploded but rather they…"

"ENOUGH! Can we talk about this later and right now focus on saving Elros and stopping Myriad for good!" Shouted Kara in a very fierce voice that got the attention of everyone in the room. Everyone nodded, as they saw the amount of fury and anger yet determination in her eyes.

"The only way to stop Myriad will be to first destroy the satellites in orbit and then destroy Fort Rozz as Indigo had made sure that when Myriad had started it wouldn't be stopped in the chance that they lost or someone managed to make it into Fort Rozz while they weren't there." Explained the soldier.

"So then let's go and destroy the satellites." Exclaimed Kara as she got on her feet.

"I'm afraid it will not be easy. The satellites have an energy shield around them that are very powerful and were designed to be impenetrable. We would need a lot of power to be able to bypass them and destroy the satellites and Kryptonians can only handle the harsh environment of space for 10 minutes before we die."

"Attack…" groaned out Elros and everyone's attention turned on him.

"Elros. My love, what is it?" she said while gazing lovingly yet worryingly at Elros.

"Attack…satellite…together. Heat…vision. Vibrate while…firing." He managed to groan out and Alex's eyes widened.

"Elros, you're a genius!" Alex exclaimed and everyone's gaze turned on her. "He said that we should all fire at one satellite at a time with heat vision. I'm assuming that all you Kryptonians have super speed correct?" Every Kryptonian nodded. "While firing your heat vision, vibrate your bodies using your speed and that will destabilize the particles in your beams. The faster you vibrate the stronger the beams will get and you should be able to get past the shield."

"That…seems to be correct." Said Astra surprised at Elros that despite the pain he managed to think of that and Alex's intellect to be able to figure it out.

General Lane was about to speak up, trying to say that the Kryptonians and Green Martian couldn't be trusted but Jack had seen that and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't Lane. I know your being cautious and following protocol but trust me, they can be trusted and they are needed now to save us all." Trusting in his friend's words, the General nodded and stayed quiet.

"Alright then we need to get moving now." Said Kara as authority boomed in her voice, exactly like it did whenever Elros spoke and a similar aura radiated from her. The aura of a leader.

Astra and the other Kryptonians nodded as they left the infirmary and went out of the DEO. Kara turned back to Elros and gave him a loving kiss which he barely managed to reciprocate through the pain of the Myriad signal. "I will save you my love."

"I…know you will. I love you Kara."

"I love you too."

She gave him one last kiss before she left to join Astra and the other Kryptonians to save not only Elros' life but every human on Earth.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later, just below the edge of the Earth's atmosphere…._**

* * *

"Alright were here!" said Kara as Astra and the other 10 Kryptonian soldiers flew right beside her but it was extremely hard to breath at this extreme altitude.

 _"Can you see the satellites?"_ asked Alex.

One of the soldiers pointed in front of them and in the distance, they could see 3 gigantic oval shaped satellites with a huge disk at the end of it facing towards Earth. They could also see the glow of the Omegahedron within the satellite as it powered it.

"Yes, we can."

 _"Alright, but make sure you all fire at one spot, otherwise the shield will be able to absorb everything and vibrate as fast as you can."_

"Understood." Kara said before she turned to look at her aunt and fellow Kryptonians.

"I'll fire first. You all fire at the exact same spot before vibrating your bodies at the maximum speed you can." Said Kara with the voice of leader.

She then fired her heat vision, directly at the glow of the Omegahedron and it was soon stopped by a blue barrier of energy. Astra and the other Kryptonians quickly followed and fired their heat vision at the exact same spot Kara was firing at.

The beams were hitting the shield with extreme ferocity and their power rose when the all of the Kryptonians began vibrating their bodies at extreme speeds to the point where they were blurring. The heat vision laser beams doubled in size and power as the energy particles destabilized but they managed to keep the aim at one spot despite being harder to control.

While firing Kara asked, "How much time do we have left?"

Alex sighed not wanting to answer that question. _"By our calculations, 15 minutes."_

"And how are we doing on penetrating the shields?" asked Kara while keeping complete focus on destroying the satellites.

 _"At the rate, your all going…it will take you around 20 minutes to penetrate the shield."_

"WHAT!" Kara exclaimed as the hope in heart was dwindling at possible losing Elros just like she almost had a few days ago. She then focused all her power on her heat vision, with her emotions of fear fueling her at not wanting to lose Elros. It was when she got reassurance and complete faith in her from Elros did she actually increase her heat vision by a small amount.

* * *

 ** _At the DEO…._**

* * *

"How are they doing?" asked a nervous Lucy.

"Even with the sudden increase in power output, they will still be approximately 1 minute off and that's for only one satellite." Said agent Vasquez in a frightened tone.

"Come on Kara. I believe you." Said Alex but her hope was also dwindling since it was taking up so much time just to penetrate the shield of one satellite.

"Don't worry. Sunshine and Ace can do it. I know they can." Said Jack as he was holding his head in pain but still kept faith and hope in his heart.

* * *

 ** _Back with Kara…._**

* * *

They kept firing their attack for the next 19 minutes but they were still off 30 seconds of constant power output despite, Astra increasing the strength of her heat vision as much as she could.

Kara knew in her head that there was less then a minute remaining before the love of her life would be killed from the Myriad signal and they haven't even managed to destroy a single satellite. It was then that dread began to fill her heart. The same dread she felt when she saw Elros lying on that bed and his heart stopped. The same terror when she saw the blood on her hands, knowing that she was the one who took Elros' life.

That fear, dread…terror once again filled her heart and her heat vision weakened significantly. 'No. I'm not strong enough. Elros is going to die because I'm not strong enough to save him. I'm going to lose him. I'm going to lose the man I love. I'll be all alone without him.'

 _"Kara, you will never be alone."_ Kara's eyes widened as she heard Elros in her heart while in the DEO everyone watched the timer countdown from 20 seconds. _"Remove this fear from your heart Kara. You are the strongest, bravest, kindest and most beautiful woman I have ever known. You can do anything. I believe in you with my entire being. You have so much strength in you. So much light, so much power that you will always be able to drive away the darkness just like you did with my heart._

 _Remember Kara, you complete me. You are the light to my darkness. You are the better half of my soul. You are the reason my heart beats. You hold my eternal love."_

With those words, something deep within Kara surged. It was unknown yet familiar. It was warm and comforting. It felt kind and loving. But most of all, it filled her with power. Power which was beyond anything she ever felt.

 _"You are the light to my darkness…"_ Kara chanted to Elros through their bond while her heat vision reached its normal strength.

"5 seconds!" displayed the screen in the DEO.

 _"You are the better half of my soul…"_ Kara vibrated her body with extreme intensity as

"4 seconds!"

 _"You are the reason my heart beats."_ Kara's heat vision started to turn red.

"3 seconds!"

 _"You hold my eternal love."_ Kara's heat vision grew to around 5 times its size but its power went beyond comprehension.

Kara roared as her heat vision turned a bright crimson red and the laser beam cut through the first satellite before she moved her head and directed the laser beam to towards the other two satellites, instantly penetrating their shields and destroying the satellites. Their destruction created a huge explosion due to the Omegahedrons that were powering them which caused the Kryptonians to be pushed back quite a distance.

 _"ELROS! ARE YOU THERE?!"_ frantically asked Kara even though she still felt him through their bond.

 _"I'm still here Kara. Thank you for saving me."_

 _"No. Thank you for giving me the strength, courage and love I needed."_

 _"You already had it in you Kara. I just helped you bring it out. Anyways, you have to stop the Myriad signal. I can already see it causing problems here for everyone."_

Her eyes widened when she saw memories from Elros of almost everyone in the DEO dropping to the ground due to a massive headache.

"Alex! You and everyone hang on!"

 _"Don't worry about us. Just stop Non!"_

Kara nodded before taking a look at Astra and the 10 Kryptonian soldiers and noticed they were inches away from fainting as the heat vision had taken every last bit of their strength away. "I'm going after Non. All of you rest." She said although she was extremely tired herself.

She then broke the sound barrier as she flew towards the ground where Fort Rozz located around 500 miles North-East of National City, in Nevada, and landed right beside Hank who had been keeping an eye out for Non and was in his Green Martian form. They saw the giant 1-million-ton prison in the distance and it was quite weirdly shaped as it was basically two circular rings that are perpendicular to each other, joint together.

They then saw Non carrying Indigo as they landed in front of them while some distance away, Astra and her soldiers landed on the ground while they breathed heavily.

"You can't stop us. Myriad is powered by Fort Rozz." Said Non in a mocking tone.

"Can't smash that to little bits like you did our satellites, can you?" mocked Indigo.

"You don't have to do this. You know that our people are still alive. Even aunt Astra and your soldiers changed sides so why do you still want to fight?!" Exclaimed Kara.

"That is none of your concern child. This planet is dying and as a parting gift before I leave this planet will be to save it and the human's extinction will do just that." Said Non.

"Like Noah, after the flood…only without Noah…or you." She then ran forward to try and hit Kara and Hank, only to be blown back by Kara's heat vision which was still red in color.

Non disappeared in a blur of speed to punch Kara in her face only for her to catch his fist and return her own punch sending the Kryptonian flying back. She then panted heavily as destroying the satellites was finally taking its toll. "I got Non. You take care of Indigo."

Hank nodded and ran towards the blue skinned woman and punched her across the face and then in the abdomen, sending her flying back a few hundred meters. Hank then flew towards Indigo and landed beside her and was about to pick her up to punch her, only for a blue blade, extending from Indigo's arm went inside Hank's stomach and some green blood flowed out. He dropped to the ground and Indigo climbed on top of him.

"Its time to join your people Martian!" she said as she pointed her arm which was in the shape of a sword towards Hank's heart. However, she momentarily got distracted with Kara and Non's battle behind her when they launched their heat vision at each other.

This was the opportunity Hank needed as he managed to quickly grab Indigo by her shoulder and leg and lifted her above his head. He then roared as he pulled Indigo apart breaking her in half before he threw both parts in separate directions.

Meanwhile, Kara had sped towards Non as he had gotten up and landed a powerful uppercut under his chin, sending him flying into the air. Holding the man by the throat she began flying around and punching Non in the chest and face repeatedly with one arm as the anger she felt towards the man raged inside of her.

Non eventually managed to get out of Kara's grip and kicked her in her abdomen, sending her flying back. But Kara flew back with extreme ferocity as she landed a right and left-hand hook on Non's face and he retaliate with a punch to her face but Kara had managed to cross her arms in front of her in time. This protected her from being hurt but still caused her to be pushed back, quite the distance. He then sped towards Kara before he spun around to kick her from above to try and send her crashing to the ground but she managed to counter by catching his leg and using the momentum of his kick against him by spinning around and throwing him to the ground.

Non landed with a loud crash and a lot of spider like crack marks were formed in the ground around him. Kara then landed on the ground around 50 metres away from him.

Non was now fuming with anger. "Tell your parents I said hello!"

"Tell them yourself!" shouted back Kara as her eyes glowed.

They then launched their respective heat vision laser beams, with Non's being turquoise in color and Kara's being crimson. Although Kara was very weak at the moment, her heat vision was very powerful and hence was able to push back Non's beam at least until he put more power behind his and pushed back against her.

Kara kept holding on as she knew help would be arriving at any second. A few seconds later she saw a large bolt of white lightning traveling from beside her towards Non and this shocked him, causing his heat vision to end and Kara's heat vison to travel to his eyes and burn them.

She then saw the love of her life skid to a stop beside her. "Thank you Elros."

Elros gave her a warm and loving smile. "We still have to stop Myriad and Indigo most likely has locked us out of the system so we won't be able to stop it from the inside and with the amount of time we have left, there is only one thing we can do."

Kara immediately knew what Elros plan was and looked up. "Do you think we will be able to survive that?"

"Don't worry. I'll form a psychic barrier around us to keep us protected and make sure we don't get separate from Earth's gravitational field."

Kara nodded before she took Elros' hand and they flew towards Fort Rozz but unknown to them, white lightning was crackling behind both of them as they were both somehow accessing the speed force. They were eventually in the middle of the prison and flew to the top of it. They put their hands on the prison before they looked at each other and gave each other a confident and reassuring smile before they began pushing with all their might. Elros formed a visible spherical shaped blue barrier around them while also using his telekinesis to push Fort Rozz upward as well. Slowly but surely, Fort Rozz was lifted off the ground and as their momentum increased, their speed of heading towards space also increased. After, around 2 minutes, they reached out of Earth's atmosphere and pushed the prison with all their strength so that it kept floating away.

They had just managed to push the prison away in time as 10 seconds longer, and every human in National City would have died.

Elros then hugged Kara as his psychic barrier protected them from the harsh environment of space before he used his telekinesis on himself and Kara to push themselves forward. They started to enter the Earth's atmosphere and it was draining Elros of a lot of his energy and he was already tired from being hit full force of the Myriad wave. As such the barrier wasn't able to protect them entirely as their superhero outfits got burnt in several places. When Elros saw this, he immediately made the psychic barrier hug their skin so even if their clothing got burnt, they wouldn't get hurt but luckily at that point, they were not on fire anymore. Using their ability to manipulate their gravitational field, Kara and Elros floated slowly before they landed on the ground and fell down, lying on their backs beside each other.

"Guess we saved the planet." Said Elros with a chuckle.

"Yes, we did." Said Kara with a smile as they both stared at the sky.

She then turned to look at him and he did the same. Kara then got on top of him and the sun rays behind her made her seem to glow and it was the most beautiful sight Elros had ever seen. She leaned down to kiss him with everything she had and Elros reciprocated the kiss. A clash of tongues also began as she poured all of the countless emotions she had felt today, especially the one of almost losing him again.

They both relished in how the other tasted before eventually breaking off and sighing. With finally winning against Non and saving the world, everything seemed peaceful now.

* * *

 ** _Later at the DEO…._**

* * *

Kara, Elros, Hank, Astra and the Kryptonian soldiers walked into the main room and they were greeted by lots of loud clapping and cheers from everyone.

"I'm so glad you two are alright." Said Alex as she gave Kara and Elros a hug.

They then saw General Lane coming towards them. "I have spoken with the president. She's indebted to you Supergirl and Optimus…as am I." Kara and Elros gave the man a small smile. "She is also aware of the remarkable courage you demonstrated J'onn J'onzz. She's granting you a full pardon and reinstating you as the director of the DEO."

Everyone went wide eyed at this information and Hank looked at Lucy. "In my absence Major Lane has performed her duties with expertise and integrity. And if its one thing I have learned in my life times, its that leaders are stronger working together. From now on, we're all on the same team. No more secrets. Secrets protect no one. They only undermine what we're striving to accomplish…peace. And even though we have defeated Non and Myriad, evil still persists. And there are ever more dangers that we face. Our enemies remain at home, abroad and in the skies beyond our world."

General Lane nodded before he turned to look at Astra and her soldiers. "The president is also aware of you changing sides and your contribution to helping stop Myriad and saving us all. As a result, she will overlook your past actions as long as you remain with the DEO for the time being." They all nodded knowing this was the best result they could get.

Everyone then dispersed to go about their duties but Alex, Kara, Elros, Hank, Jack and Lucy saw Eliza coming towards them. She immediately hugged her two daughters and cried tears of joy and relief.

"I'm so glad you two are safe."

* * *

 ** _A while later in Alex's research lab…._**

* * *

Eliza walked into Alex's research lab along with Kara who had changed her clothing along with Elros considering their outfits got burnt. "Before you two say anything, I have to ask you something Alex and I want you to tell me the truth. Why did you and J'onn J'onzz really come to see me in Midvale, and why wouldn't you tell me? Please I can handle anything."

Alex and Kara nervously sighed. "You probably want to sit down." Said Alex and Eliza complied as she sat on a nearby stool and Alex walked up to her. "Dad is still alive."

Eliza widened her eyes in shock. "What? No. No! That…that's not possible. Its been 10 years…"

Alex interrupted her, "J'onn saw into the mind of the man that captured him. They have him at a secret facility called Cadmus."

"But why would he be there? Why would they keep him there for so long, it doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed Eliza as her mind was still wrapping her head around this shocking piece of information.

"I…I don't know. But we will find him and we will bring him home."

"We all will." Said Kara.

Eliza stood there digesting the information before agent Vasquez came into the room and called Kara away. She eventually walked into the main room.

"What is it?" asked Kara as Elros arrived their as well.

"It seems Cisco Ramone, friend of the Flash just contacted you on your phone that you had left behind." Said Lucy. "They need your help and apparently it's a big emergency."

Kara and Elros looked at each other and nodded. "We're going!"

"Alright. I'll let James and Winn know to cover for you with Cat."

The two superheroes nodded before they left the base in a blur and streak of white lightning.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8 DONE!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN LEMONS IN THE FUTURE BUT NOT AT THE MOMENT SO IT WILL CONTINUE TO BE RATED T UNTIL IT IS CHANGED TO M WHEN I DO ADD THEM. ALSO NOTE THAT I WILL INCLUDE THE LEMON BETWEEN ELROS AND KARA AFTER THEY GET MARRIED WHICH WILL BE IN THE DISTANT FUTURE AND THE REASON BEHIND THIS WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE STORY BUT UNTIL THEN, I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

 **Now that, that's out of the way, I would like to apologize for not uploading a chapter for this story in over a month but I had to do exams this month and I was writing the prologue for the new story I just released called "Two Legends, One Fate" which is the collaboration story me and BookPrincess32 are writing. The prologue is 36k words long which is nearly 2 chapters worth of writing for Stronger united so I hope you readers understand my reasoning for not uploading in so long.**

 **Please check out Two Legends, One Fate as me and BookPrincess32 would like feed back on it.**

 **Just a note on what the characters in this story look like.**

 **Elros' looks like Jensen Ackles but has the body of Steve Cook who is a body builder.**

 **Jack looks like Jack O'Neill from the show "Stargate Sg1"**

 **Kara looks the same as she looks in the show Supergirl just a bit bustier I guess.**

 **The rest of the characters looks just like the ones in the show if you are all curious.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I could really use a lot of reviews on how this chapter was and how I can improve the story and my writing. Don't bother flaming since it will be ignored and it's a waste of time.**

 **Until next time-**

 **Peace**


	9. Battle of Two Cities

**Chapter 9: Battle of Two Cities**

 **MAKE SURE TO READ AUTHOR NOTES AFTER READING STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of the other franchises/T.V shows I will be using in this story in any way shape or form!**

 **Methods of interaction:**

"Normal Speech!"

'Thoughts'

 **"** **Kryptonian speech (The people are talking in Kryptonese but is simultaneously being translated into English by the power of the writer!)/Elros' demonic tone"**

"Ancient speech (The people are talking in Ancient but is simultaneously being translated into English by the power of the writer!)"

Note: **Kryptonian** and  Ancient speech will only be done when there are two or more people speaking in the same language but not for small words and phrases

 _"_ _Universal translator is on/speech done by telepathy/communication through ear pieces."_

 **NOTE:** **PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL I HAVE ON MY PROFILE PAGE AS I REALLY NEED A LOT OF VOTES TO MAKE THE DECISION OF WHAT STORY TO WRITE AFTER I'M DONE THE CURRENT TWO ONES I'M WRITING.**

* * *

Flashes of blue lightning from a monster in black running around a city. That's all Cisco Ramone saw as he tried to vibe for Joe West but to no avail. Not being able to stand the sight of the monster in black that caused him and his family and friends so much harm, Cisco took off the glasses that enhanced his powers and sighed.

"Did you see my dad?" asked Iris West.

Cisco shook his head. "No the vibe keeps changing. Its like my brain is channel surfing or something."

Bette put a comforting hand on his shoulders and gave him a warming smile. "Hey you tried your best. I think they might be on the move so your vibes must be in flux. I'm sure you'll get it soon." Cisco smiled back as Bette's smile always seemed to raise his mood high.

Cisco, Bette, Caitlyn, Iris, Eddie and Patty then turned towards the entrance to the cortex as they saw Harry – aka Harrison Wells from Earth 2, walk into the room alongside his daughter Jesse.

"Hey, did you turn off the magnetar?" asked Caitlyn.

Harry sighed in frustration as he put his large advanced pulse gun on the table nearby table with 3 computers. "No. There is no messing with that thing. Whatever Zoom did to it, we try to touch it, we try to move it…this planet's done for."

That's when Joe's son and Iris brother, Wally West came into the cortex. "Iris…" he called out but when he saw the somber looks on everyone he grew confused. "What's going on?"

Iris walked over to her brother. "Zoom took dad."

"What?! How?" asked Wally while being shocked at the information.

"We tried stopping Zoom by pushing him through the breach but…he took Joe with him." Explained Caitlyn.

"Well where is Barry?! Did he go after him?" asked Wally.

"No, he's locked up in a cell in the accelerator…" said Patty before Harry cleared his throat to try and stop her but she grew more frustrated. "I told you guys you should have let Barry fight with us. Joe wouldn't have been taken if he would have fought!"

"You know Barry wasn't in the right state of mind to fight Zoom." Said Eddie and despite Patty being frustrated and sad for Barry since his father was just killed in front of him by Zoom, she nodded, knowing that if Barry fought in that situation, things may have turned out for the worse.

"Why would you ever consider to try to stop Zoom alone?!" exclaimed Wally.

"Long story." Said Harry.

Wally turned towards everyone. "Well we have to get him back."

Iris sighed and walked up to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Wally, before Zoom took dad, we all agreed that if we got him off this earth, we would close the breaches for good and we would never open them again…under any circumstances."

"Why...why would you do that? No! No way! That's not going to happen!" Wally exclaimed in shock as grief and worry filled him.

"He made us all agree to it." Said Iris with a sad frown.

"Well guess what?! I didn't agree to it!"

"Wally!"

"Iris, I lost my mom! If dad…" Wally choked on his words before he left the cortex to do what his heart told him to do.

Everyone just sighed as they watched him go.

* * *

 ** _Earth 2 – Unknown location…._**

* * *

In an abandoned factory on the Ascension cliffs, Joe West was behind a glass wall and his hands were cuffed to the ceiling of the room which was only a few inches above his head. Joe stretched his neck as he chuckled upon seeing Zoom standing on the other side of the glass prison.

"I will say…if anything, Barry sure has an ample number of fathers to kill."

Joe stared impassively at Zoom who had his mask off, while resting his head on the rusting steel pillar behind him. "If your going to kill me …kill me. It doesn't matter. You're not racing anybody."

"Come on Joe. You know Barry better then that. You raised him after all. He'll say yes if he thinks he can save you."

"Not this time. I made sure of it." Joe then saw Zoom look at the other prison he had in the prison beside him. The man behind the glass had an iron mask on. "Who is that?"

"He would just confuse you."

"Try me." Joe retorted.

"I got my speed the same way Barry did. When I was struck by the dark matter and electricity, I became Zoom! The fastest man alive. It wasn't long before I had this earth on its knees. But it wasn't enough…I wanted more. I wanted to be faster so I created a speed drug."

"Velocity 9." Joe stated.

"It made me faster then I ever thought possible. Fast enough to break the dimensional barrier. Fast enough to run to other universes…to other earths." Zoom then turned to face the iron masked man in the cage. "And then, in one of those earths, I discovered him."

"He's another speedster?"

"Yeah, you could say that. It was at that time I discovered something else too. All that V-9 I was injecting into my system had a little side effect."

Joe chuckled. "It was killing you."

"I searched for a cure. I tried everything. I even tried to manipulate the speed force but let me tell you the speed force…the speed force does not like its rules being broken. Its been sending its enforcers after me ever since."

"So, you brought him here to steal his speed."

"I tried but it wouldn't tick. However, through one trip into the speed force, I discovered something else. The original speedster…the first person to be ever granted speed was on your earth. So, when the sky parted open and I saw Barry and then I stole his speed and found out where the original speedster was on your world. I won, I beat the rules of the speed force."

"Who is the original speedster and why keep that man locked up here?" asked Joe while motioning his head towards the iron masked man.

"I keep him here as a trophy and a little idea I had for fun. I had gotten tired of being the villain, so I decided to be the hero too. And I even borrowed his name…Jay Garrick. And about the original speedster…I found out that he's quite fast and quite strong through going in and out of the speed force and after I beat Barry. I'm going to go after him and become the ultimate speedster among the universe. Then I'll put them both in cages. And then I'll have speedsters from 3 worlds to keep me company." Said Zoom in an evil tone while smirking at Joe who glared at him.

* * *

 ** _At S.T.A.R Labs…._**

* * *

In the particle accelerator, there were many specially designed prisons to hold meta-humans and in one of the prisons lay Barry Allen, AKA 'The Flash' in his superhero suit.

Barry was frustrated and angry at the fact that his friends and family locked him in the cell when he wanted to go and fight Zoom and make him pay for what he did. The more he thought about it the more rational his thoughts got and understood their concerns but he was still angry.

Before he could sulk and brood further, he saw his cell door opening and was surprised to see Wally was there, letting him go. He walked up to Wally with confusion on his face.

"Look, everyone's going to freak out when they find out I did this but I don't care. We need your help Barry." Stated Wally in a somber tone before proceeding to tell the speedster what his sister had told him.

* * *

 ** _In the cortex of S.T.A.R Labs…._**

* * *

Everyone was standing trying to think of what action to take next but that's when a small alarm started beeping from one of the monitors the showed Barry's cell.

Bette walked up to the screen and went wide-eyed. "Hey guys, Barry is not" she felt a swish of wind behind her. "…in his cell, anymore."

"Wally!" exclaimed Iris as she saw him and Barry zip into the room.

"I wasn't just going to stand here and let this happen!"

"You let him take Joe! What the hell were you thinking?!" exclaimed Barry in anger as he approached Harry.

"Allen, there was nothing we could do."

"YOU COULD HAVE LET ME RACE HIM!"

"Allen! You're not racing Zoom!" said Harry with an authoritative voice.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to tranquilize me again?"

Harry got closer to Barry. "Don't tempt me."

Barry then turned to face everyone, "Look I know you all made a pact to keep Zoom on Earth-2 but you did that without me and Wally! Alright, you don't get to do that!"

"Barry look at yourself right now! You're not okay!" said Cisco in a serious tone.

"Cisco, MY DAD WAS JUST KILLED IN FRONT OF ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT FEELS?!" exclaimed Barry as Cisco frowned.

"Watching someone you love die?! Yes, I do!" said Caitlyn, referring to her dead fiancé Ronnie.

"Cait…"

"Look Barry, I know how cold, and angry, and distant that can make you. But when this happened to me, you were the one that kept me in check. You told me to stop and take a breath and that's all we're telling you to do now." Explained Cait.

"Really? You're good?" said Harry in a sarcastic tone while Patty placed a comforting hand on Barry that seemed to calm him down a little. "Because it seems to me you want to do more then stop Zoom, it seems to me that you want revenge and if that's why you're doing this Allen then WILL LOSE!"

"Look…you guys…you may not think I can do this. You may think I'm too angry, but we're running out of time!" Barry exclaimed. "I have to beat him! And I'm going to! Whether I have your help or not! So, which one is it?"

Everyone looked at each other before they nodded at Barry, and then Cisco walked up to him with a facial expression saying that he had a good idea. "Before we do anything, why don't we get some help?"

"Help?" asked Harry.

"You know a few days ago we did help Supergirl and Optimus, right?" Barry and Caitlyn's eyes widened. "Why don't we call them for help and ask them to help us to fight Zoom?"

"But aren't they fighting some aliens that planned on taking over everyone's mind? That's what it said on the news and National City had been quarantined." Stated Patty.

"Only one way to find out, right?" asked Cisco before he proceeded to call Supergirl's phone number.

* * *

 ** _With Kara and Elros…._**

* * *

After, having received a call from their new friend Cisco about them needing help, Kara and Elros had immediately left their base in a blur and streak of white lightning as they both held a debt towards them that needed to be repaid and it felt nice having more friends. Even, though they just finished with fighting Non and saved every human on this planet from being mind-controlled, or worse dying, they did not spare a single thought and had left the base in an instant.

Currently, they were getting closer and closer to Central City as they were flying high in the sky but going at a slower speed so that their current clothing would not get burnt to a crisp. Kara was wearing greenish-gray colored jeans, a white shirt with a plain blue sweater on top along with some sandals while her beautiful blonde hair remained curly and golden as always, making her look like a dream girl despite her modest clothing somewhat hiding curves woman could only dream for. Meanwhile, Elros was wearing lose blue jeans, a tight gray shirt with an open gray hoodie on top that really emphasized his muscular physique.

 _"_ _Do you think they need help with Zoom?"_ asked Kara through their bond of love after remembering their last encounter with the Flash and his friends and them asking for their help.

 _"_ _Most likely."_ Elros simply replied and Kara nodded.

They soon found themselves flying over the city and looked around a bit before they came across S.T.A.R Labs located near the center of the city. They saw a good chunk of the Lab from above that been ripped apart due to the explosion of the particle accelerator that happened around 3 years ago. Seeing as this was the place their new friends were, they went down and entered through the front door.

Using their X-ray vision and super hearing they were easily able to locate where everyone was and quickly made their way into the cortex.

Upon arriving into the cortex in a streak of white lightning and a blue and red blur, everyone in the room had become shocked at the new arrival and they were on guard. Harry had raised his gun at them, Barry who had been facing away had turned to them ready to fight as he was on edge because of Zoom, and everyone else was looking at the two new arrivals with shock and caution in their eyes while they also noted the beauty of the woman and handsomeness of the man.

When Cisco, Caitlyn and Barry's brain finally caught up to who they were, they relaxed. "Guys, relax. Its Supergirl and Optimus."

Everyone visibly relaxed while Kara and Elros seemed to have relaxed but they always kept a cautious eye out and when they saw their familiar friend in red walking towards them, they let loose a small smile.

"Thanks for coming."

They both nodded before Kara spoke up. "You 3 helped us out when we needed it so we have to help you. Plus, its what friends are for right?"

They nodded and smiled at Kara's bubbly smile and attitude and then Kara went to hug Caitlyn who was a bit surprised but returned the hug right away.

"So, I can only assume you need help with Zoom?" asked Elros and Barry nodded.

"Yeah. He has my dad Joe and I plan on racing him to save him and to stop Zoom forever. I need your help to do that."

Elros narrowed his eyes at Barry and Kara immediately knew why. "You mean you want to kill him." Stated Elros and this news shocked everyone especially when Barry had hesitatingly nodded his head.

"How?" Barry asked.

"I have seen that look many times…even had it myself." Stated Elros. "Have you ever killed anyone before?"

Barry went wide eyed and everyone else was a bit shocked at the question. "No."

"Then don't kill him. If you make your first kill out of revenge it will eat at you forever. If it was to save someone then it would be a different story." Elros said having learned that lesson from experience from the war. "Let's just save your dad and then decide on how we deal with Zoom when we capture him."

"Oh and how do you plan to do that? Do you have any idea how fast and dangerous Zoom is?" stated Harry. Elros shook his head to amuse the man. "Zoom can run up to a speed of Mach 6!"

Elros chuckled. "That won't matter. I'm not only faster but I can defeat him without moving a muscle."

"How are you going to do that?" skeptically asked Patty.

"The same way I just beat Barry." He then turned to look at him. "Try running."

Barry raised an eyebrow at him but did as he said and while he found himself accessing the speed force, he found himself not moving from that spot and when he looked down, he saw that his feet weren't touching the ground. "Wha…"

"You can have all the speed in the universe but if you don't have a surface to run on, your powerless." Elros said while he and Kara smirked upon seeing the slack jawed looks on everyone's faces.

Bette then stepped up. "How fast are you exactly?"

Elros thought for a moment as ever since his meeting with the Auric force in his dream and the constant training he always did, he now found himself quite faster then before. "Around Mach 8."

Everyone's jaw dropped further if that was possible and that's when Cisco noticed something only he would notice. "What happened to your suits?"

"Burned up re-entering the atmosphere because we had to throw a 1-million-ton space prison into space." Kara replied with a bright smile just to see their expressions and she was laughing internally. 'Should have brought a camera.' She thought and Elros couldn't agree more although having strong psychic powers meant that their facial expressions would always be in their mind.

"Can we cut the chit chat and discuss how we're going to save Joe and stop Zoom?" asked Harry as he was impatient as always.

"Well I was planning on using Cisco's help to vibe me to earth-2 and tell Zoom to bring Joe here and then I race him. I was planning on saving my dad before I try to destroy his magnetar and stop him from destroying every earth in the multiverse." Stated Barry.

"That seems like a plan with many risks and almost no success." Stated Elros getting a frown from Barry.

"Then what do you think we should do?" asked Harry in a mocking and sarcastic tone.

"While Barry races Zoom, me and Kara will go and free his dad, while you continue to race and distract him. After, that I will stop Zoom in his tracks and Kara will knock him out and I'll destroy the magnetar."

"You can't destroy the magnetar. Its set up in such a way that if we tamper it, it could destroy this entire planet." Stated Jesse.

"Don't concern yourself with that. I'll disable the magnetar." Said Elros in an authoritative tone which made everyone shut their mouth and trust his words.

* * *

 ** _A while later in S.T.A.R Lab's basement…._**

* * *

Everyone was now standing in the basement of S.T.A.R labs as they saw Harry fiddling with some tech and a lap top that was hooked up to a strange black colored metallic gear that perfectly fit onto his head, almost like a helmet but this one only covered some parts of his head.

As Cisco was putting the gear on that would amplify his powers, Barry spoke up, "So how does this work?"

"It's the same way we took Patty into the Speed Force. Harry does his old frankonshtein and you hold my hand and I vibe you there."

"Make sure you don't mention that you have help." Added Harry as he continued working.

Barry simply sighed and looked at Cisco. "Alright, let's do it."

They both then held each other's hand and their vision changed in a moment showing, Zoom in his black speedster outfit as he raced around in the Central City of earth-2 but soon their vision changed to that of where Zoom was currently.

Although Barry saw only a few metres ahead of him so he could see Zoom without his mask on but he couldn't see Joe. "I'll do it!" This immediately got Zoom's attention as he snapped his head towards the source of the voice before a smirk made its way onto his face. "Say when and where, I'll be there!"

"Cisco learned to bring people into his vibes." Stated Zoom, ignoring Barry's original question.

"There is one condition. You bring Joe with you but if he is harmed in any way, it's off."

"I'll bring him but I won't release him until after we race. Deal?" asked Zoom with his evil grin getting wider.

Barry lightly nodded his head, "Deal!"

* * *

 ** _An hour later…._**

* * *

Barry in his Flash outfit along with his loved ones and friends and family now arrived to currently closed factory near the large lake and river in the center of Central City. They walked in the open space as the night sky filled the horizon and stars sparkled while they, more specifically Barry was going towards the fight and race of his life.

When they saw the magnetar, their breathing got hitched as they saw a large device with a circular sphere on top standing 50 metres away from them and behind the device was a very huge ring, standing upwards with lights around its circumference and a metallic surface with rims surrounding it as well.

Meanwhile, Kara and Elros were hiding around a 100 metre away in between two large structures and they had a clear line of sight towards their friends and now new enemy.

Zoom had just sped towards the group of people in a streak of blue lightning and was now standing behind them with Joe right beside him with his hands in very advanced look cuffs. "Brought the whole crew with you huh? Can't say I blame you." Zoom said as Barry took a few steps forward.

"Dad!" Wally was about to walk towards him but Joe motioned to not coming towards him and thankfully Iris stopped him.

"Let him go!" said Barry while Harry and Eddie pointed their respective guns at the man.

" _After,_ we race."

"Cut the crap! We know you plan to power up the magnetar so you can destroy the multi-verse" stated Harry.

Meanwhile Elros facepalmed at the sheer stupidity of letting the enemy know that you are aware of their plans but it seems humanity was both a very smart and very stupid species and Kara silently agreed with his assessment although even she knew all races made lots of mistakes.

"Bravo! You figured it out…almost. I don't want to destroy all of it! This earth is at the center of the multi-verse, it's the access point to every other earth in existence." Said Zoom not knowing exactly how wrong this statement was. "One trans-dimensional shockwave and *POOF*."

"Leaving just out earth…how generous." Said Cisco sarcastically.

"Need to have some place to hang my cowl." Zoom mocked while Caitlyn looked with anger and sadness. "You may want to say your goodbyes."

Zoom then sped away with Joe in a streak of blue, leaving the cuffed man on top of a structure near the magnetar before running back to a starting line he had set up just 30 metres away from the device in front of the magnetar.

"Don't worry! I'm going to save your dad!" stated Barry.

"No." everyone looked at Wally. "You're going to save our dad!"

Barry nodded before he saw Patty grasping his hand with hers. "Hey, beat him and come back to me okay." Barry nodded before pulling her into a passionate lip lock, giving her reassurance that he will beat this evil once and for all.

"I will Patty. I will always come back to you." Patty smiled and nodded before letting him go as he walked on over and stood beside the man in the black suit.

"What are the rules?"

"One lap, around the inside of this loop will produce around one gigawatt of energy and I need around 500 plus to power the magnetar enough to do the job. Once its full I win, because there is no stopping it!" explained Zoom.

"So, all I have to do is beat you before that happens." Stated Barry while a small smirk came on his face but Zoom didn't notice it.

"Yep, its that simple. But if at any point you decide you don't want to race anymore, dear old dad number 2 is a dead man as well as your little fan club."

"They're not my fan club. They're the reason that I'm running, and why I'm going to beat you." Fiercely stated Barry.

Zoom just scoffed. "Let's see what your made of _Flash_."

The two speedsters then bent their knees and put their masks back on and blue lightning started crackling around Zoom's body.

"Just say when Zoom."

" **Run Barry…RUN!** " Said Zoom in a vibrating demonic voice.

The two speedsters then disappeared in a streak of orange and blue lightning as they made their way towards the large loop hole and began running around it. Barry was behind Zoom but was slowly closing the distance between him and his enemy as the Tachyon device had severely increased his speed. They kept running and running as the people down below could only see a streak of blue and orange lightning going around the loop hole and that's when they saw the large device in front of the even larger ring was beginning to power up.

"He's powering up the magnetar!" stated Harry as he wondered where the other two were who were suppose to help them.

Meanwhile, Kara and Elros had waited to make sure Zoom was distracted so they let the two race for a bit before they nodded at each other and decided to make their move. Both of them disappeared in a blue and red blur and a streak of white lightning.

Elros made his way quickly to Joe's location and immediately broke his cuffs using his super strength and Joe was confused as to who this new speedster was.

"Who are you?"

Elros didn't bother answering the man as he grabbed him and instantly ran back to where everyone was standing. When they arrived, everyone was surprised to see Joe standing their and Wally and Iris ran up to their dad hugging the life out of him.

Meanwhile, Kara had arrived at the magnetar that was beginning to power up. _"Elros, can you see if there is anyway I can destroy it without it destroying this planet like Harry said it would?"_

Elros disappeared in a streak of white lightning from the group while Joe turned to everyone who was standing there, after they had finished giving the man hugs and sighs of relief. "Who is that?"

"Just a little help we brought to take down Zoom. You do remember when Barry ran to National City to get help from Supergirl and Optimus right?" Joe nodded. "Well that's them." Cisco said as he pointed towards the two by the device.

Meanwhile with Kara and Elros, they were both looking at the device and Elros noticed after using his X-ray vision and his own personal scanning ability, he was able to determine that the magnetar was set up in such a way that if it was tampered with, then with the amount of power it had in it, it would set off a large pulse that would destroy this planet. As such, Elros came up with a fairly simple solution on the spot as his eyes glowed bright turquoise and he created a visible blue psychic barrier around that would let stuff in but anything inside the barrier wouldn't come out.

"Destroy it Kara."

The blonde goddess nodded as the launched her heat vision at the large device that started heating up and soon it powered up and launched a huge, somewhat visible pulse that hit the psychic barrier and fizzled out. The heat vision then managed to penetrate the metal surface of the device and instantly the magnetar exploded that was also contained by the barrier Elros created.

Zoom had noticed the magnetar going up in flames and rage flared in him as he instantly made his way downwards towards the two people that somehow managed to ruin his plans with Barry following him. He sped towards the man who was the closest and aimed a power punch at his face but what happened next shocked him and everyone other then Kara to the core.

Elros had already sensed the evil speedster coming towards him and had already accessed the speed force as white lightning flashed in his eyes and he raised his arm, instantly catching the man in black's fist.

Everyone was slack jawed when they saw this, even more so when they had seen the two destroy the magnetar.

Before Zoom could even process what just happened, Elros immediately tightened his grip on Zoom's fist, instantly breaking every bone in his hand, causing him to roar in pain and drop to his knee. Elros then lifted the man by his broken hand and smashed him to the ground, causing web like cracks to appear. He then let go of Zoom before lifting him with his telekinesis and threw him towards Kara who punched the incoming projectile and a loud sickening crack was heard that echoed throughout the area and then was followed by a roar of pain and anguish.

Zoom now laid on the ground with his back facing upwards and his hand, back and numerous other bones in his body broken but he was healing fast but it would take him around a weak to recover from all this damage. He then looked up and saw the man who managed to take him down in an instant and saw white lightning flashing in his eyes and sometimes around his body.

Zoom let out a bloody laugh before he looked at the man dead in the eyes by slowly lifting his head. "Well, well…didn't expect to face you…original speedster." Wheezed out Zoom as the pain that ran throughout his body was unbearable.

"Original speedster?" said Joe with a raised eyebrow. "You mean he's the man who you wanted to defeat this whole time?"

"Yes…Who would have thought, I would not only meet you but be defeated by you so fast and easily."

"You were a thousand years to early to try and fight me." Stated Elros that held no arrogance but pure confidence and truth to it.

"Heh…I can see that. Now…are you going to kill me? Or are you Barry…just like I shoved my hand through your father's heart." Mocked Zoom, still wanting to torment Barry. "Oh the look on his face and yours priceless. I wonder how you would look like if I had taken your other father and everyone else you love."

Barry couldn't take as he ran towards the man in rage and picked him up by the collar of his suit and took his mask off, revealing his face with blood coming out of his mouth. "You!" Barry then threw the man back down and landed rapid fire punches on his body while his friends screamed to him.

"BARRY! STOP!"

Barry didn't listen and continued landing punch after punch before he was suddenly stopped when Elros had caught on of his punches that was aiming for the downed man's heart.

"Don't Barry."

Barry simply dropped to his knees with tears streaming down his face and his anger and fury slowly dissipated. Patty had ran over to him and hugged her boyfriend, offering him the comfort he needed before kissing him and that had helped him immensely.

Zoom who had managed to hold on to his consciousness despite the beating he received looked at the man who had white lightning crackling around his body. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do anything." Stated Elros much to everyone except Kara's confusion.

He then proceeded to run in circles some distance away and everyone went wide-eyed when they saw a circular blue portal appear with numerous colored lightning bolts flashing in it. They then saw two beings with a skeletal face and upper body that was covered by old decaying rags. They had no legs but they stayed afloat and seemed very frightening creatures but Elros had seen worse so remained unaffected by their appearance. "I believe he is who your looking for."

The time wraiths or as their truly known as Speed Force Enforcers, saw the man they had been after for quite some time but were unable to catch him due him having made himself much faster through artificial means and having stolen another speedster's speed.

" **GRAHHHHH!** " they screeched before they flew to the man in black and started flying around him while using their powers to drain his life force. Everyone saw as Zoom's face started to morph and his skin and muscle slowly degraded and soon he looked like a much evil monster. His suit had also changed as the lightning bolt symbol on his chest now was red and the lightning crackling around him changed from blue to red.

The two Speed Force Enforcers then picked up the speedster by his two arms and took him back through the portal all the while said speedster was roaring.

While that was going on, Elros got a small message in his head from the Speed Force.

 _"_ _Thank you for helping us apprehend him. Because of this, we will tell you a secret that we feel you are worthy of knowing. To become faster, don't access the Speed Force…become the Speed Force. Farewell, Elros Anitos."_

Elros had listened to the message very carefully and so had Kara through their bond and they both were confused at the statement but shook it off as something they would think about later.

The Speed Force portal then dissipated and everyone now stood around Barry as they saw he had recovered from Zoom's taunt but he was still holding on to Patty as she was currently the anchor to his sanity.

"Let's get back to S.T.A.R labs." Stated Cisco and everyone nodded their head in agreement.

* * *

 ** _Later at S.T.A.R Labs…._**

* * *

Everyone was now standing the cortex as they had managed to digest everything that just happened while Barry had managed to recover and had gone to earth-2 to save the iron-masked man just like he had promised and Elros had gone with him to help. They only returned a few minutes ago, and Harry and Cisco had gotten straight to work on removing his mask.

"So, you called the Speed Force to stop Zoom?" asked Wally as he tried to understand what had happened during the fight.

"Yes. From what Barry had told me from his encounters with Zoom, he had tried breaking the rules of the Speed Force before and that made him a target for the Enforcers hence, I opened a portal to the Speed Force so that they could take care of Zoom." Explained Elros to which everyone nodded. That's when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed through a door in the cortex, it led to a room where he saw a man…or rather a teenager lying on a bed with numerous wires attached to him. "Who is that?"

Everyone followed his gaze and Caitlyn spoke up. "That's Griffin Grey. He is a meta-human that had super strength but every time he used it, his body aged. Barry managed to beat him after he over exerted himself but rather then dying as an old man, he returned back to his age as a 19-year-old and went into a severe coma. I'm not sure if we can save him but we have been keeping him here this entire time."

Elros nodded while Kara spoke to him. _"You want to use that medicine on him?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Its not finished yet but when it is, I will be able to help Bizarro recover as well as Griffin."_ Kara gave him a warm smile seeing as how what he was creating, had the potential to not only help those two but everyone on his planet.

Meanwhile, as Cisco and Harry were working on getting the Iron masked man out of his mask they were having an argument.

"In battle, choose your weapon wisely! Some people choose a gun, I choose a Philip's head. Screwdriver." Harry said as he handed Cisco a screwdriver.

"Oh, I'm sorry your so particular!" Cisco mocked.

"Ramone, could you just please…have you ever worked with a tool before?"

"I'm working with one know."

Harry ignoring the insult, prepared to finally remove the mask and Cisco got prepared as well. "You ready? 1…2…and…3" Harry said before they simultaneously pressed different parts of the mask and it came off.

"Aghh…I don't know what's more annoying. Being in that thing, or listening to you two arguing about it." Said the man while Harry and Cisco remained shocked as they saw the face of the man.

The man then got up and walked towards everyone who all stared at the man in shock and Barry was in complete disbelief. "Um…your…"

"I'm Jay Garrick…the real Jay Garrick." Everyone kept staring at him in shock except Kara and Elros who were surprised at everyone's reaction. "What?"

"I-I'm sorry." Said Barry as he left the Cortex and Patty went after him.

* * *

 ** _Just outside the cortex…._**

* * *

Barry was sitting on the floor with his back leaned against the wall as tears went down his face and Patty soon sat in front of him and brought the man she loved into a comforting hug as he rested on her chest.

"H-he looks just like him. He looks just like my dad Patty! I can't believe it! My dad told me his mother's maiden name was Garrick, I just never thought…"

"Shhh. It's alright Barry." Said Patty soothingly as she caressed his head with her hand moving through his spiky raven hair. "He doesn't know that he is your dad's doppelganger. I know it must be hard looking at him, seeing your dad there but knowing its not him but just remember this Barry. You're dad loved you just like your mom did. Don't let their death eat you away but make them even more prouder then I know they already were by staying as who you are. The amazing super hero that everyone loves…and the man that I love more then anything. I love you Barry and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too Patty. I don't know what I would do without you." Said Barry as he brought her into a searing passionate kiss which he poured all his emotions into and Patty kissed back with equal ferocity and passion.

* * *

 ** _An hour later…._**

* * *

Jay Garrick was now shaved and in his super hero outfit which looked just like Zoom's but instead of being completely black, it had a mixture of red and blue, with the lightning bolt at his chest being a yellowish-golden color.

Cisco had walked up to him with the Iron mask he previously wore with him. "The reason you didn't have your powers is because you had a dampener in your mask." Explained Cisco while he pointed towards a small rectangular device within the mask.

A scowl made its way onto Jay's face as he took the mask from Cisco's hand. "I don't want to see this thing ever again!" Jay then proceeded to vibrate his hand at immense speeds making it seem like a blur and then bring the hand towards the mask, making it tear apart into two pieces and fall to the floor.

"So…your powers are back." Cisco awkwardly said.

"I see Jay, excuse me, Hunter took your color scheme too." Said Joe, referring to Zoom who's real name was Hunter Zolomon.

"He took a lot of things that were mine…" he then looked towards the metal helmet with two golden wings, one on each side. "Except for that, that's all him."

"He said it was his fathers from the war." Explained Eddie.

"Ironically, on my…on our earth, this helmet stood for hope." Said Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

Jay then walked towards the helmet and put it on his head. "Yeah…well maybe I can continue that sentiment. Take something from him for a change…make it my own."

"It suits you." Said Bette.

"Thank you…all of you for saving me from Zoom. Especially you Flash." Said Jay as he turned to face Barry.

Barry was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Jay's voice. "Your welcome…Flash."

"And you Elros Anitos." Said Jay as he walked towards the man who looked at him dead in the eye. "I heard quite a lot of very interesting things about you from my visits to the Speed Force. I'm glad to have met such a legend. Thank you for everything you have done for all of us. To think a god came to us huh." Everyone went wide-eyed with confusion as to what Jay was talking about and why he was referring to Elros as a god.

"I did what anyone would have done and please forget the god crap." Stated Elros in a modest tone as he didn't respond well to praises, especially honest ones.

"Please. No one could have done what you did. I look forward to seeing you again in the future." He shook the man's hand and lowered his helmet as a sign of respect. He then turned to look at Cisco. "Now, all I have to do is find my way home." Everyone managed to come out of their stupor.

"And where is that?" asked Wally.

"I think you would call it…earth 3."

"Uhuhh…well I can get you to earth 2." Said Cisco.

"My daughter and I can help you with the rest." Said Harry with a smile.

"We can?" asked an unsure yet excited Jesse.

"Yes we can. We're going home." Harry said to his daughter with a smile which got a bright smile from her.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later…._**

* * *

Everyone now stood in the basement of S.T.A.R labs where the speed cannon was located to help Cisco open a breach to earth 2. Harry and Jesse had packed their stuff and were now ready to go.

"Snow…you're a tremendous scientist but…you're an even better person." Said Harry in an honest tone and Caitlyn sniffed a little.

"Don't make me cry already. I have done enough of that already." Caitlyn said before she brought Harry into a hug.

They soon let go and he went to Joe and shook his hand. "Detective Joe West."

"Harry." Joe replied back with a smile.

"You have great kids, you take care of them."

"Same to you. You take care of that beautiful girl." Said Joe with a smile while pointing towards Jesse.

"Yes sir." said Harry before he moved towards Barry and Patty. He then hugged him and said, "I'm a better man then when I got here…and its because of you."

"I fee the same way."

"And it was my pleasure working beside you Patty. You two were made for each other so make sure to take care of yourselves and each other." Said Harry as he briefly hugged Patty and shook Barry's hand.

Harry then walked towards Cisco. "Hey don't be surprised if I project myself over to earth 2, every once in a while, to throw your stuff across the office."

The two shared a laugh and Harry put a hand on Cisco's shoulder. "I'll miss you too." He then turned to look at Bette. "And I hope you're able accomplish your goal someday and live normal life with this knucklehead…well as normal as a life you can live with all of this craziness." Said Harry ignoring Cisco's "Hey!" at his insult.

"Thank you." Simply said Bette in an honest tone. "I wish you all the best on your earth."

Harry nodded his head. "Cisco. Bette." He then walked towards Jay who was prepared to take him and his daughter home.

"So, I guess I can't text you from another earth huh?" said Jesse while facing Wally who she had some feelings for much like he did for her.

"I guess not." Replied Wally with a smile and a faint blush on his cheeks.

"That's too bad."

The two shared a small hug before Jesse walked towards Harry and Jay. "Thank you, guys, for saving our home. And thank you Elros and Kara, for taking down Zoom."

Elros and Kara gave her a heart warming smile and nodded their heads.

"Ready?" asked Jay to which Harry, Jesse and Cisco nodded their heads.

Cisco put on his glasses that helped him use his powers before he opened a blue portal to earth-2 that looked like a small oval-shaped pool of streaming water. Jay who had his arms behind Harry and Jesse then ran through the portal in a streak of orange lightning before Cisco closed it.

Everyone looked at the spot they disappeared in sadness, as it was always hard seeing friends go but they knew they had to go back to their world.

* * *

 ** _A few moments later…._**

* * *

Everyone now stood in the cortex as they talked with each other about a few things and Cisco approached Elros and Kara who were talking to each other about their story and it being published in a week or so since they had finished it and handed it to Jack before their whole battle with Non-had started.

"So, what was Jay talking about you being a legend and a god?" asked Cisco.

"That's something personal but someday I may tell you." Stated Elros not wanting to reveal his past to them.

Cisco immediately got the message because of the fierce tone Elros used but then he asked the real question that was on his mind. "You did say that your suits burned up, right?" The two nodded with confused looks on their faces. "Then can I please make your new suits!? PLEASE!"

Cisco even tried to use his puppy eyes which made him seem both cute and desperate but Kara and Elros remained unaffected. "I'm not sure…our friend originally made our suits and he did work hard on them." Said Kara in an unsure tone.

"Well then I can work on them with him!" stated Cisco.

Kara looked at him and both she and Elros drew the same conclusion. "You're not going to let this go until we say, yes aren't you?"

Cisco eagerly nodded his head and the two sighed. "We will talk to him and let you know." Said Elros.

Everyone laughed at Cisco's antics and thankfully Barry was coping well with not only his father's death but his doppelganger and thanks to Patty being right beside him, he felt at peace and content. As long as he had her and his friends by his side, he knew he could go through anything.

They were all broken out of their musings when an alarm ringed on one of the computers of the cortex and a brief message popped up. Cisco quickly ran to the computer read through it and when he finished, his face was drained of all color.

* * *

 ** _Earlier in Star City…._**

* * *

The 'Arrow Cave', which was a base of operations for Starling's vigilante known as The Arrow or to his friends, Oliver Queen was now housing said man and his teammates as they were engaging in a battle that would decide the fate of the world. The Arrow Cave consisted of a large array of computers, specialized areas for each member of the team, cases for suits made from poly-carbonate keyed to their owner's specific bio-metrics, and separate training facilities along with green glowing lights throughout the base.

Oliver who was a handsome man with short dark-brownish hair, blue eyes and a beard, walked up to Felicity who was seating in her rolling chair upon a large white glowing circular surface that housed all her computers which she would use to help out Oliver and his friends in fighting crime in the city. Currently, the tech and computer genius was on edge and was extremely worried as she saw her friend Curtis lying on a table while John Diggle was trying to help him with his medical knowledge from being in the army, to hopefully try and save the man's life after their run in with their enemy, Damian Darhk.

"How is he?" asked Felicity as she rapidly typed on to her computer.

Oliver sighed. "Well…he's stable. John said the next 30 minutes will tell us if he will…"

"If he will make it or not." Felicity finished.

"Yep."

Felicity stopped whatever she was doing and turned to face Oliver but stayed seated on her chair. "Hey can I ask you something? I know it may not be the best time but…back in our place...my place…the-the place, the loft."

"Yeah?" Oliver agreed knowing what Felicity was trying to say.

"Darhk's magic, it worked on you? I thought…"

"You thought I found a way to stop it?" finished Oliver, knowing exactly what Felicity was thinking. "That was before he grew so powerful. It was the…the hope you had in me that enabled me to counter act his magic."

"And now my hope is not enough?" asked and stated Felicity as she knew Darhk's power had grown tremendously after she was forced to divert a nuke from their city to a town called Havenrock and ended up killing tens of thousands of people. But also, she had lost a lot of trust in Oliver, when he had kept the fact that he had a son a secret and despite her love for him still being their, it hurt knowing he didn't trust her the way she trusted him. Shaking, her head from those thoughts, as Oliver finally said something after a few moments of silence had passed.

"So, where are we?"

"Good news, bad news time. Good news is that Darhk hasn't launched the nukes yet. I think his hacker is still trying to break our fail safes."

"Ok and the bad news?"

"The bad news is that with Rubicon offline there is nothing for me to hack into." Stated Felicity, referring to the ballistic launch pad override protocol called 'Rubicon' designed to prevent any country from firing a nuclear missile.

"Yeah, but that laptop has to have a GPS, I'm sure you can…" Felicity sighed and Oliver got the message. "Right, I'm sure you have already started to try and do that."

That's when the elevator to their hide out opened up and Lyla Diggle, John Diggle's wife and the Director of the United States Special Ops Division, A.R.G.U.S walked towards Oliver and Felicity. "I thought you shut Rubicon down?"

"Felicity is working on locating the laptop." Explained Oliver.

"Where is Sarah?" asked Diggle as he was worried about his daughter.

"She's fine. She's in an A.R.G.U.S bunker in Coast city." Said Lyla as she held John's hand comfortingly that was caressing her neck. She then turned to look at Oliver, Felicity and Thea (Oliver's sister) who just walked to them. "With Darhk's anti-nuke bunker destroyed, why is he moving forward with 'Genesis'?"

"Machin killed his wife." Said Oliver before Felicity jumped in.

"Well his daughter still lives in this world, he must know that."

Oliver sighed. "He knows, he's just lost all hope."

"Yeah, just like all of us." Said Diggle in a somber tone.

"Wait I thought he was the cynic?" asked Thea.

"It's not like John doesn't have a point Thea." Pointed out Oliver.

"We are not finished yet!" fiercely stated Thea.

"I got a 20 on the laptop! Downtown, at the Ben and Office building!" reported Felicity as she rapidly typed on one of her numerous computers.

"LET'S MOVE!" ordered Oliver.

* * *

 ** _A short while later in Downtown of Star City…._**

* * *

Oliver, Thea and John dressed in their respective, Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Spartan outfits entered the Office of the building where Felicity had located the tracking signal on the Laptop with the Rubicon program.

Both Oliver and Thea had an arrow loaded and were carefully looking around the dark room while John held a gun in front of him. They saw they were in a room with a small table that had a total of 8 chairs around it, a black leather sofa set a few feet away, and a whole bunch of T.V screens displaying only a constant blue color hanging around the walls of the Office.

"Over-Watch, there is no one here!" said Oliver to Felicity over his ear piece communication.

 _"_ _That's impossible, you're right on top of the GPS signal."_ Said Felicity as Lyla looked at the computer screens from behind Felicity, hoping they would get the Rubicon laptop soon.

That's when a bunch of small flashes of a red light came into John's sight of vision and found a small circular device blinking red every half a second, located right beside a glass of water on the table. He picked the signal up and looked at Oliver who he could still see thanks to his helmet improving his sight of vision in the dark room. "She's right." Said John.

Oliver and Thea both saw the blinking tracking device in John's hand but before they could say anything, the office they were in started lighting up as all of the lights and screens came on. The office used to be the HIVE headquarters and because the power came on, the T.V monitors showed some critical piece of information.

Oliver, Thea, John, Felicity and Lyla felt extreme horror fill every cell in their body. Their blood froze and their pupils dilated as they could not believe what they were being shown. It was as if the temperature around them had reached absolute zero.

"Over-Watch…" stuttered a nearly speechless Oliver.

 _"_ _I see it."_ Said Felicity as she saw the number 15434 on her screen and a whole bunch of points on the map of the world started lighting up. _"Just over 15000 ballistic missiles and they have all just launched."_

"How much time do we have?" asked Oliver as he, Thea and John held their breaths, both wanting and not wanting an answer to that question.

 _"_ _2 hours…"_ Felicity looked at Lyla with a worried face. _"maybe less."_

Everyone, held their breaths as their minds processed the information they were just given. Over, 15 thousand nuclear missiles were now in the air and only 2 hours away from endling all life on earth. Their heart beat was erratic and their blood felt it was boiling in worry and anticipation yet frozen with fear and unsureness.

 _"_ _Guys, I have a plan…"_ stated Felicity with both a sure and unsure tone.

"What is it?" asked Oliver.

 _"_ _You all get back here, while I call for help."_ Said Felicity as she typed on her computer furiously.

* * *

 ** _At S.T.A.R Labs…._**

* * *

Everyone, looked at Cisco as his face was filled with fear and all color had left him. It was a look one would give when they knew they were on death's door.

"Cisco, what is it?" asked Bette as everyone was now looking at him.

Cisco couldn't form the words and stumbled back into the chair behind him. "We are so dead." He stated and pointed at the screen to which everyone came around the table and looked at the computer screen he was pointing at.

There they saw a brief message on a screen with the map of the world under it and all sorts of marks all over the map were all in a yellow color and they saw the number 15434 under the map.

 **[Barry! We need help! 15 thousand nuclear missiles have been launched and will hit their targets in a little under 2 hours. Come to Star City ASAP!]**

"F-f-f-fifteen thousand, n-nuclear missiles?" stuttered out Patty.

Everyone just remained speechless as they tried to fathom what the hell was going on while Elros and Kara talked with each other through their bond.

 _"_ _What do we do Elros? Even we can't survive that!"_ asked a worried Kara.

 _"_ _Let's call the DEO and see what Hank has to say. The only way I see that we can stop this is if we can somehow hack and disable the missiles."_ Kara nodded at Elros' assessment and took out her phone as she immediately called the DEO.

"What is she doing?" asked Eddie as he saw Kara call someone.

"Calling the DEO."

"Hello Hank?" asked Kara.

 _"_ _Kara?"_ asked Hank before he shouted at everyone in the DEO to calm down. _"Do you need something? We are in very deep trouble here."_

"You mean the nuclear missiles that just got launched?"

 _"_ _How did you know?"_ asked Hank in a surprised tone.

"We just learned about hear in S.T.A.R Labs. Apparently, some people in Star city found out about it and informed us. What do we do?"

 _"_ _We just got the information. If you got the information before us then whoever notified you must have known something about it from the beginning. Is there anything else you can tell us?"_

"No, but you should talk to Elros." Said Kara as she handed her phone to him as he had thought of a plan in his head which she found out.

Everyone listened to the conversation intently as they were completely stumped at the moment. "Hank, I need you to bring me Winn and meet me in Star City at…" Elros turned to Cisco. "Where is the person who informed you of this located?"

Cisco managed to get out of his shocked state after hearing Elros' fierce and authority filled tone. "They are located at the Star City mayor's office."

"Meet us at the mayor's office right away."

 _"_ _Ok."_ Hank simply replied before cutting off the line and going to do the job he was assigned. Although he was not used to taking orders, he knew better then to question someone who has seen and lived through the amount of battles Elros had and the sheer amount of authority and ferocity in his tone only added onto the aura of leadership he expelled.

"Cisco, you and Barry come with me and Kara to Star City so we can try and find a way to stop the missiles." Said Elros in an authoritative tone.

"Wait! Let us come with you and help!" exclaimed Iris.

"How will you help? Do you have any knowledge of computer programming or hacking? Do any of you have powers? How can you help in stopping 15434 nuclear missiles?" asked Elros in a cold tone to which everyone had no response too. Everyone, although very reluctant, kept their mouths shut as the aura Elros radiated just made them shudder and they knew going against him would be a very foolish thing to do. But they did hate the fact that they were useless at the moment and as much as they would hate to admit it, they would only get in the way. "Find some other way to contribute from here or help give us access to the satellites you have in orbit." Elros then turned towards Barry. "Let's go."

Barry nodded much to his own surprise as it seemed Elros had a natural aura of a fierce but wise leader and at the moment, he was the most calm and rational thinker since everyone else still seemed in shock that their lives may very well end in 2 hours. Patty then came up to Barry and gave him a passionate kiss to which she poured all her love just in case.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Elros and Kara then sped out of the lab as Barry grabbed Cisco and made his way outside before they all either flew like Kara and Elros, or ran like Barry carrying Cisco, towards Star city to stop a nuclear apocalypse.

* * *

 ** _Outside the mayor's office in Star City…._**

* * *

Kara and Elros just landed on the ground just outside of a large building but no one was around since it was past mid-night. Within a few moments, they heard a *Swish* sound before they saw J'onn in his human form as Hank landing near them and with them was Alex and Winn.

"Alex. Winn. I'm sure you two know what's going on." The two gave a nod but they did hold a lot of fear in their eyes. "Let's keep all the pleasantries for later. Barry, Cisco, where is the person who gave you the information about the missiles located?"

"Come with me." Said Barry as he and Cisco led everyone else through the doors of the building and past the mayor's office to what looked like a brick wall. Barry then pressed a specific button camouflaged on one of the bricks, and the wall suddenly shifted away, revealing a futuristic looking elevator with white light coming from the base. They went inside and Barry pressed a button on a panel to which they felt the elevator descending for a few moments before coming to a stop.

It opened up and they were greeted with a stare of relief, and confusion from Oliver, Thea, John, Lyla and Felicity as they saw the familiar face of Barry and Cisco but did not know who everyone else was.

"Barry, who are all these people?" asked Oliver in an irritated and impatient tone.

"Oh, don't worry. They're my friends and are here to help us." Said Barry, knowing Oliver gets annoyed whenever he sees new faces in his Arrow Cave…which he still would not admit out loud to this day.

"Anyways, I'm currently tracking a minute man ICBM heading straight for Star City. It just got launched from an Air Force base in Colorado, around 200 miles North-East of the city. It will be here in just under 45-minutes." Said Felicity, not really caring for all the new people in their secret base as there were more important and pressing matters at hand.

"Cisco, you and Winn help…" said Elros looking at the blonde woman typing on the computer and turned to Barry who whispered her name to him. "Felicity, while me and Kara go stop that missile."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" asked Lyla.

"You…" Elros looked at Cisco, Winn and Felicity, "or the DEO will provide me and Kara with the code to disable the missile and we will go and enter it into the missile manually."

Before they could even fathom what the man meant, he and the very beautiful woman beside him had disappeared in a streak of white lightning and blue blur as they went back into the elevator and outside.

* * *

 ** _A few moments later…._**

* * *

As Elros and Kara flew high in the sky they neared the missile that was heading for the city. As it passed them, they both chased it and began flying right beside the missile before Elros called Alex on her ear piece as it was the one he was connected to.

"Alex, tell me if they have found the code?"

In the Arrow Cave, everyone had managed to get their introductions and who they were out of the way in a couple of minutes and were now focusing on how they could stop not only the missile heading towards the city they were currently in, but all of the missiles hell bent on enveloping this world in fire and ending all life on earth.

Thankfully, with the combined work of 3 of the world's best hackers, they had managed to get the disabling code for the one missile heading for their location much faster then hacking all of the other missiles.

Alex read the code and relayed the information. _"Yes, its 295837."_

Elros looked at Kara and nodded as just like the other missile they had stopped from destroying National City, Elros used his telekinesis to slow down the speed of the missile so Kara could easily rip off the metal that was covering the panel and punch in the code without any mistakes.

As soon as the code was entered, the missile shut down and began falling but Elros used his telekinesis to hold onto to it and they then began to fly back to the Arrow Cave.

* * *

 ** _In the Arrow Cave…._**

* * *

Everyone sighed in relief as they saw one missile that was on its way to kill them was now down for the count. This was actually just what everyone needed as a flicker of hope was now once again ignited in their hearts as they began to work with more vigour to try and stop the end of all life on Earth.

Soon they saw Elros and Kara walk out of the elevator with the missile with them and everyone gave them a thumbs up or smile of thanks.

Meanwhile, Oliver who had been looking through some information on the computers and had just overheard Lyla say something made him frown as he walked over to the head of A.R.G.U.S.

"Lyla. Are you having A.R.G.U.S move on City hall?" asked Oliver.

"John told me the source of Darhk's power is there. That he might be looking to harness the deaths from the nuclear attacks."

"No, he's already done that with the first attack." Said a grim Oliver referring to the tens of thousands of people that died in Havenrock. "He will decimate your team, you should pull them back!"

"And what if his hacker is down they're with him?" asked Lyla.

"Cuber Stildon is not going to be anywhere we think to look!" Said Oliver, surprised at Lyla's current thinking and stupidity. "He will be in a secure location! If your team goes down there, they, will all die."

"That's not your call Oliver! Its mine!" said Lyla with a stoic face and she was about to leave but a streak of white lightning came and stood beside Oliver making him flinch and the husband and wife in front of him to jump a bit shocked.

"No it isn't! Especially when you are not thinking clearly!" said Elros in a fierce tone.

"And how would you know she isn't thinking clearly!" said John, trying to defend his wife.

"Because I can sense fear in her. I can read her mind and she's not thinking of the consequences." Said Elros and shut off any retorts with a fierce glare that made John nearly shit his pants and Lyla to stop and think for a second. "Now tell me all you know of Damian Darhk's powers."

"Didn't you just say you could read minds?" asked Oliver.

"Only when needed now tell me."

"From what we know, he uses some weird large stone that's shaped like a face and he get's some telekinetic powers and the ability to drain someone's life force." Said Oliver.

"That's it?" asked a somewhat amused Elros as the man they were seemingly facing hardly seemed a threat if that was his only powers.

"Yes."

"Then, that shouldn't be too difficult at all. You said Damian Darhk is located in City hall correct?" asked Elros to which Lyla and Oliver nodded.

Elros then disappeared in a streak of white lightning leaving behind everyone except Kara, Alex, Hank and Winn confused.

"Where did he go?" asked Thea.

"To stop Darhk and bring him here." Simply stated Kara.

"Is he insane! He can't beat him alone!" exclaimed Oliver to which the people who knew Elros well snorted.

"Trust me Mr. Queen. Even a thousand Damian Darhk's would be no match for that man." Said Hank with a tone that spelled complete faith and belief.

Everyone else in the room thought that either Elros was extremely powerful or he and everyone who knows him were extremely deluded.

"It would be best for you to call off your soldiers. Elros will take care of Darhk." Said Alex in a reassuring tone to which Lyla hesitatingly nodded and called off the strike albeit only temporarily as she was still highly skeptical that one man would be able to stop the monster they had been fighting for the past year.

* * *

 ** _City Hall: Underground…._**

* * *

In a broken underground chamber, there sat a young girl, around the age of 12 sitting on some stone stairs with a strange monstrous face carved into stone was sitting beside her on a pillar and the girl's father, Damian Darhk was inspecting the ground around the stairs. He wore a black tuxedo suit with a black undershirt and had a smug grin on his face as he looked at the ground and around the room. The whole room had some sunlight pouring into it while some lights hanged on the walls around them.

The young girl looked around and frowned at the weird and scary vibes the area was giving off. "I don't like this place. Its scary." Said the girl to which Damian got up from his inspection and turned towards his daughter. He walked to her and sat down beside her on the stairs.

"It's just a little bit longer sweetheart." State Damian in a comforting tone.

"I miss mummy."

Damian frowned in sadness as he put a comforting hand around his daughter and she snuggled into his embrace. "I do too." Said Damian in a somber tone with an underlying hint of anger and maliciousness as he internally promised that he would make this world burn.

"But we're going to see her soon." Said Darhk before something happened that he was not expecting.

Instead of soldiers like the thought would show up in the hopes of taking him down, a lone man stood in front of him and his daughter, at the bottom of the stairs. The man was very muscular and wore a simple gray shirt and gray hoodie and somewhat loose blue jeans. But the strange thing was that the man had appeared almost out of nowhere. Damian could only have sworn he saw a white flash before the man had stood there and it confused him.

"Who are you?"

"I am surprised with your goal of ending the world, you thought that none of the other superheroes in the other cities would come to stop you." Stated Elros.

"I was sure they had their own problems to deal with and it wouldn't have mattered since the whole world is going to end soon anyways and there is no stopping it. But enough of that, who are you?" said Damian in a serious tone.

Elros chuckled at the man's stupidity but then again, all species whether it be human or aliens had both intelligence and foolishness, just like everyone contains equal capacity for both light and darkness. "I am your worst nightmare but I'm sure you better know me as Optimus."

"Ahh…the new hero of National City. Can't say I know much about you since I have been busy as of late."

"Well that is very unfortunate for you. To not know your enemy is a sure-fire way to ask for defeat." Said Elros in a safe like tone with a hint of mockery.

"Ohh? And who is going to defeat me? You? I have tens of thousands of deaths fueling my power which I'm sure your aware of. You won't be able to do anything."

"Let's test that, shall we?" said Elros before he disappeared in a flash of white lightning and immediately landed a devastating punch to Damian's chest, sending him flying towards a wall.

"DADDY!" shouted the young girl as she saw her father being hurt.

Elros, deciding to take pity on the girl and not have her watch this, used a bit of his psychic power to send a pulse of psionic energy to her brain, knocking the girl out for a few hours.

Damian who had managed to get back on his two feet after being launched into the wall glared at Elros in anger as he saw her daughter collapse. "What did you do to her?!"

"I'm surprised you care about your daughter, considering you were going to kill her with your own two hands by going through with your plan." Said Elros which only fueled Damian's anger.

"You won't get in my way!" shouted Damian as he used his power over telekinesis to lift and launch large boulders that were laid around the room, towards Elros.

Elros merely smirked since in his perspective, the boulders may as well be standing still in mid-air as he easily sped out of the way in a streak of white lightning. He then began running around in circles before launching a bolt of white lightning towards Damian.

The man had his eyes widened when he saw the large and terrifying bolt of lightning heading towards him and it was only thanks to the power given to him that he managed to jump out of the way in time just as the attack struck the wall behind him, leaving a giant burnt mark.

Not wanting to take any chances of now what Damian determined to be a danger to his plan of ending the world, he quickly reached out with one hand and channeled his power to grab Elros in a choke hold while using his other hand to channel his power of draining another person's life force.

Elros had felt the telekinetic force reaching out to him and some other power trying to drain him of his auric energy. Merely summoning fourth his own psychic power, he instantly broke the hold Damian's power like Godzilla would break a toothpick.

Damian looked at the man with shocked eyes, not believing his power had no effect on the man. "W-w-what? How is this possible! I am powered by the souls of the thousands of people I have killed! You should stand no chance against my power!"

"Your power is pathetic and weak especially if it was born from the death of others." Said Elros as he started walking towards the shocked man.

"NO! THIS WORLD WILL BURN!" shouted Damian in an insane tone as he tried using his power to push the man back but Elros kept walking towards him, past his unconscious daughter. "STAY BACK!"

Elros now stood in front of Damian and grabbed the man in a choke hold with one arm. "As long as I, my love, and my friends reside on this planet…no harm shall come to it!" Elros then threw Damian into the wall and started pounding punch and kicks into him while white lightning crackled all around his body.

Damian didn't feel anything in the few seconds it took for Elros to almost break every bone in his body and make it absolutely useless. When the barrage ended, Damian's mind took a few seconds to process what just happened before fell down screaming in pain. The pain was far beyond anything he had ever thought imaginable as he felt every broken bone in his body. Every torn muscle and every bruised nerve sending waves upon waves of pain in his body. It looked like Damian's body had literally gone through a meat grinder.

"Pathetic." Elros coldly stated as red veins of energy flashed on his face. Anger had flared in him when he was beating Damian left and right and some of his internal darkness and rage had been poured into his attacks. Elros knew what this was and managed to keep the red kryptonite energy at bay but he felt it getting harder and harder as the days went by.

Managing to regain control, Elros shook his head as he destroyed the nearby stone statue that had a weird face carved onto it and where he had sensed Damian was gaining his powers from. He then grabbed the beaten body of Damian Darhk while gently holding the evil man's daughter and speeding his way back to where everyone else was while also looking through Damian's mind and he found something very interesting.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Arrow Cave…._**

* * *

Everyone was waiting with anticipation while Felicity, Winn and Cisco were working as fast as they can to try and stop the missiles, bent on taking the world to hell.

Kara had seen her beloved's conversation and fight with the man, hell bent on ending life on earth. Near the end of the fight, she had felt a flash of immense anger and hatred from Elros and it was just like the feeling she had felt before, only it was a bit stronger this time.

She shook her heads from her thoughts, she decided to ask him later and turned to everyone in the room. "Elros just took down Damian. He is on his way here."

"What!" the majority of everyone screamed in disbelief.

"How is that possible!"

"He beat him?"

"How?"

"He just left a few minutes ago!"

"There is no way he beat him!"

Came the rapid-fire statements and questions from everyone. "HEY!" Oliver shouted, gaining everyone's attention and thankfully, silence. "Kara…how do you know this and how is it possible? Damian Darhk was no weakling and no offence, but I highly doubt Elros managed to defeat him and that too so fast."

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Kara replied with a smirk.

That's when they saw a familiar flash of white lightning before they saw the same man who had just left a few minutes ago, only now he was holding two occupants. One was a broken, bruised and bloodied man who everyone recognized as Damian Darhk and the other was a young unconscious girl wearing, a dark blue sweater and dark yellow jeans.

Everyone was speechless for a few moments as they couldn't believe Elros had just defeated the man they had been fighting for the past year and that too within a few minutes. It was unfathomable for them but their shock was soon replaced with anger for a lot of them.

Oliver, Felicity, Lyla, John, Thea, Barry and Cisco glared at the man as he was the one who had killed their friend and family member known as Laurel Lance AKA Black Canary. Oliver then walked up to the broken and bloodied form of the man, almost taking pleasure in seeing his state…almost.

He grabbed the man by the throat and glared at him. "Now you know what Laurel felt like on her death bed." Damian managed to see Oliver' face but it even hurt to move his facial muscles. "Now tell us how to stop those nukes or I know some many unpleasant ways to make you talk." Said Oliver in a dark tone, sending dark shivers in some of the people in the room's spines.

"He won't talk either way Oliver. If he is insane enough to want to end all life on earth, I very much doubt he would give away his plans, no matter what torture techniques your mind can think of." Said Elros.

"Guys, I don't think its possible for us to stop the nukes without the Rubicon laptop." Felicity had stated, picking both a good and bad time to relay that piece of information.

"That gives me more the reason to try and get answers out of him." Said Oliver reaching to grab the man but Elros flashed in front of him and held his hand.

"You won't succeed but there is another way to get all of the information we need."

"How?!" asked everyone.

"I will look through his mind but you all need to know that even though I have stripped him of his powers, some still linger in his body. I will need to by pass them to look into this mind and given his current state, he will not survive it."

"Then what are you waiting for! Do it!" said Oliver with no one else saying anything else as at this point when the life of everyone on the planet was at stake, morals on killing held absolutely no value.

"Yes, but I will be looking for a very specific piece of information regarding the Rubicon laptop to shut off the missiles so if he has any other back up plan, we will not know about it."

"We can worry about that later, for now we need to focus on stopping the end of the world." Said Lyla.

Elros nodded and his eyes glowed as he delved into the depths of Damian Darhk's…dark mind. He encountered some resistance in the form of dark swirling energy within the man's mind but was able to push past it by sending a psionic pulse through Damian's mind, resulting in Damian slowly embracing death while Elros got all the information he needed on where the Rubicon lap top was.

He then exited the man's mind and everyone then just saw Damian's eyes close as his last breath left him. All of Laurel's friends felt a strange sense of peace seeing the man who took a dear loved one from them, leave this world, knowing his reign of terror has now ended.

"His hacker and the computer is located in a warehouse on the corner of Chezwauld and Cromby." Said Elros to which everyone nodded.

"Then let's get a move on! We only have an hour and 30 minutes before the world ends." Said Cisco.

Elros then turned to look at everyone. "Barry you take Winn and Cisco, Kara you take Felicity, Hank you take Alex and I'll bring Oliver, Thea and John. We'll head there, take out any threats and possible threats they may set up before we get to work on disarming those nuclear missiles." Everyone nodded at their assigned roles before they left but little did they know that there was more to the battle ahead then they thought.

* * *

 **PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL I HAVE ON MY PROFILE PAGE AS I REALLY NEED A LOT OF VOTES TO MAKE THE DECISION OF WHAT STORY TO WRITE AFTER I'M DONE THE CURRENT TWO ONES I'M WRITING.**

 **And that ends the shortest chapter of this story so far. I'm truly sorry for the short chapter but there is some more fighting and stuff I wanted to include which would be more suited to the next chapter as it will show some brief information for the next arc in this story which will be way different then the cannon line that I have been following. The coming arc will test the wits and strengths of the heroes from all 3 cities as they will be facing off against quite a cunning OC enemy which I believe you all will like. I hope you look forward to that as it will be a battle of intellect and strength.**

 **Also, I wish to apologize for Elros seeming a bit overpowered at the moment since he managed to take down Zoom and Damian without much effort but I never really planned on them being big enemies. Rather, Elros' big enemies will be coming in the future and that's when you'll all be seeing some action-packed battles that I hope you all will love.**

 **NOTE: This story may not be uploaded for the next 2 weeks to a month as I and BookPrincess32 will be working on getting the next 2-3 chapters out for Two Legends, One Fate as it is a new story and we really want you readers to see where we plan on taking the story and it is a story we have been hyped about writing for ages.**

 **However, with BookPrincess32 working in two jobs and me going to University for Monday to Friday and then working a part time job on the weekend, I do not get enough time to write hence you may see a slower upload schedule then normal so an upload date around 3 weeks or so. I apologize for this but trying to balance time is hard for both of us at the moment so I hope you all understand.**

 **Please check out Two Legends, One Fate as me and BookPrincess32 would like feed back on it.**

 **Just a note on what the characters in this story look like.**

 **Elros' looks like Jensen Ackles but has the body of Steve Cook who is a body builder.**

 **Jack looks like Jack O'Neill from the show "Stargate Sg1"**

 **Kara looks the same as she looks in the show Supergirl just a bit bustier I guess.**

 **The rest of the characters looks just like the ones in the shows if you are all curious.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I could really use a lot of reviews on how this chapter was and how I can improve the story and my writing. Don't bother flaming since it will be ignored and it's a waste of time.**

 **Until next time-**

 **Peace** **?**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTES

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **First of all, I would like to apologize for not updating in over a month but I have had over 5 mid terms like 5-6 days apart so once one is done I had to start studying for the next and I still have one more mid term to go.**

 **Now one big decision I'm currently struggling with is that I feel that the storyline and general plot of Stronger United is very dull. Especially Elros and Kara's romantic development is relatively weak in my opinion along with Elros' past being not that great in detail. I also feel as I did not show enough character development for Elros considering everything he went through and what not. So I have been trying to decide between two choices and been having great difficulty so I'm going to ask all of you.**

 **NOTE NO MATTER THE CHOICE, BOTH OF THESE STORIES WILL BE EVENTUALLY WRITTEN AT SOME POINT NO MATTER WHAT!**

 **Here are the two choices:**

 **1) I rewrite "Stronger United" after I write down the plot of the story and everything that will be going on before I get to writing the story so the updates will be more frequent as I will be having an idea as to what I'm doing.**

 **2) I write AU story of Stronger United and this story will be called "Within the Shadows". In this story, Elros along with his brother Ronan will be special black ops agents apart of a top-secret program. They will have suffered a tragic past alongside their sister Silara and Kara. Kara and Ronan will be recruited for the program because of their past and special circumstances when they are 16-17 years old. They will stay as black ops agents for around 6-7 years before they retire and return to their family while starting a life in university. Their past will eventually come back to haunt them and their worst enemy will put the whole world at stake. The pairing in this story will be Elros x Kara x Silara (note despite Elros and Ronan being related as brother and sister, eventually Elros' DNA will have mutated in such a way that he will no longer be considered related to Silara at all. This will make it not incest in a sense so I hope anyone bothered by incest can ignore this and give this story a chance when it does get written – Also Silara looks like Jennifer Lawrence). It will also be Ronan x Sarah (OC who looks like Diana Aggron.)**

 **Please choose one of the two choices and write it in the review or PM me.**

 **Side note: If you want Stronger United to have the pairing Elros x Kara x Silara (same concept applies of Elros' DNA being mutated so they are not related biologically.)**

 **A POLL WILL BE SET UP ON MY PROFILE WITH THESE TWO OPTIONS! THE OTHER POLL ON THE NEXT STORY I SHOULD WRITE WILL BE PUT ON TEMPORARY HOLD!**

 **Thank you for all the support and I'm truly sorry for the disappointment this is. I hope you all stick with me.**


	11. Author Notes

**Author Notes!**

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I'm sorry if it seems as if I abandoned all my stories but I my email account got hacked and all my written files for my stories have been deleted and that just destroyed my motivation to write.**

 **I slowly got back my motivation to write thanks to my friend Ryu Otsutsuki and thanks to writing a calm and easy-going Pokémon story.**

 **Right now, I am not sure what I should do with all the projects I have left behind, except for Two Legends, One Fate which me and BookPrincess32 will continue one day.**

 **While I am sure my email is now secure, I'm just not comfortable with writing on this account so I'm going to be setting up a poll on my new fanfic account called: Sominum**

 **Its up to you guys which story I continue and I what not and I will be leaving this poll up for quite a while as I write my Pokémon Ash x Cynthia story mainly to relax my mind. Note there will not be a sequel for When Two Fates Collide. But I'm hoping my current Ash x Cynthia story will make up for this.**

 **I hope you all understand and I'm truly sorry for this.**


End file.
